


White Lilies and Black Poppies

by TheDancingMelon



Series: Garden of Eden [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abandonment Issues, And Noahs aren't necessarily the evil ones, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But Allen's working on it, Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, Exorcists aren't necessarily the good ones, Gen, It's kinda confusing, Mana is crazy, Mental Instability, Mentions of Eve and Adam, Mentions of Incarnations/reincarnations, Neah is our favorite slightly possessive/protective uncle, No pairings - Freeform, Past Allen - Freeform, The Heart of Innocence, This is very unhealthy for the author, Unhealthy Relationships, a bit dark, some swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingMelon/pseuds/TheDancingMelon
Summary: (Starting of from chapter 218) - In which Past Allen is more capable than Neah thought and messed up less than expected. Mana is a depressed bean with a brother and son complex to rival Sheril's daughter complex and Neah's just plain angry. Allen finds himself in a sea of long forgotten memories and plans that the past left behind. In the end, it's all about gaining the right knowledge and saving those who can be saved, no matter what has to be sacrificed in the long run.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.

-Line-

 

”TIM!” Allen shouted, looking from side to side in search for the small golem. 

 

He stopped, small gasps escaping him as he gazed up towards the sky.

 

”Tim?” The white haired teen whispered. Something was wrong, that much was clear. The 14th had made an appearance as well as Apocryphos, how things could get worse… Worry churned in his lower stomach, he was just about to yell his companion's name again but a childish, familiar voice interrupted him.

 

”14th…” 

 

Allen turned around, clutching his left arm as he stared up at the unmistakable form that belonged to the Millennium Earl. 

 

The big body was slight leaned forward in a threatening manner, the inhuman grin as usual plastered on a gray narrow face. 

 

Nothing about the man even hinted human.

 

Allen shivered as the smile seemed to widen even more, making the already demonic face look even more… well, demonic.

 

A look of pure horror dominated Allen’s face as the hand that clutched his currently unusable innocence tightened. 

 

The Earl grinned as he reached into his inner pocket and took out a… Balloon? 

 

’What?’ Was the only thought that passed Allen’s mind as he stared at the ridiculous colored balloon.

 

The being took a deep breath, causing impossible breezes to form at the sudden vacuum. Allen honestly didn’t think that it could get more ridiculous as the fat man actually blew air into the flat balloon. 

 

He shuddered in disgust as the Earl’s eyes seemingly popped out from his skull at the intensity, had it been a drawing Allen would surely have laughed but right now it only made the sight of the Earl even more terrifying. 

 

’Or… Maybe it isn’t the Earl’. Allen suddenly thought unsurely. 

 

While the Earl’s trail of thoughts usually was beyond Allen, this just seemed strange. The demon-eye Noah had said that he would serve as a bait in order to lure out Apocryphos, so why would the demented man go after him now? 

 

A sudden core-shocking bolt of electricity harshly interrupted his pondering. Allen let out a strangled shout as he fell to the ground.

 

He cursed as he angrily bit down on the metal cuff that adorned his right wrist. Allen vaguely recalled something about being zapped if he was more than 20 meters away from Johnny. The white haired teen growled. 

 

He had already left the order yet it’s inventions still haunted him. 

 

Allen knew that it was impossible for him to bite off the metal cuff, but he was sure that Red had taken over him in that moment as he continued to chew on the cuff in anger.

 

”Well. Look. I. Caught. You!” The broken sentence caused Allen to look up and he stuttered in surprise.

 

”Wha!” He shouted in alarm as he narrowly avoided the now inflated balloon. How in the seven levels of hell could a balloon, a freaking balloon, be strong enough to break the ground that he stood on?!

 

Allen didn’t have time to ponder that thought as he stared in horror at the Earl that suddenly started to grow. The usual jacket that snugly fit around the being got shredded as the arms and upper body grew in size. 

 

”It’s me… Neah… Why are you running away…” 

 

Allen couldn’t do anything but stare at the unusual sight. He had never seen the Earl like this and he found that he would rather keep it like that. 

 

”Don’t you… recognize… me?”

 

Allen felt the usual panic creep up his spine as he roughly tried to shake Crown Clown into use. He cursed as no sign of activation could be seen from his innocence. 

 

A sudden calm enveloped him as he suddenly was shoved to the back of his mind. 

 

”Yo. Earl.” His voice suddenly greeted. Allen looked on in despair as his body suddenly started to move without his permission. 

 

’Hush, nephew.” The familiar voice suddenly shushed him as something sneaked around his arms and legs, preventing any movement. 

 

Allen growled, he wouldn’t just sit still like a good child when the 14th apparently decided to make his move. With the worst timing as possible as well.

 

’LET ME OUT!” Allen shouted at the Noah currently possessing his body.

 

Neah ignored him as he started to step backwards with a mischievous look on Allen’s face. 

 

The Earl was completely still, staring at him in wonder and longing yet with a hatred that burned in his eyes. 

 

”Neah, Neah, Neah, Neah, Neah…” He chanted as he made two steps forward in the direction Allen/Neah was. 

 

Neah smirked as he controlled the body to run away from the Earl, chuckling as he started the hunt. 

 

Allen suddenly forced his mind to completely twist in the chains that kept him. The action bore fruit as he momently was back in his body.

 

The sudden change of environment caused him to stall for a second and that was all the Earl needed. 

 

A big hand crushed into the side of his body causing him to crash into the unforgiving wall. 

 

He let out a cough as he heaved himself onto the arm that had gone with him through the wall. 

 

”ALLEN!”

 

Allen looked at the source of the scream, Johnny who had seemingly narrowly avoided the sudden shower of rocks and cement, was less than 5 meters away from the Earl’s arm.

 

His heart twisted in worry at the sight of his friend, this really wasn’t good. 

 

Allen gritted his teeth as he jumped over the hand that had attempted to punch him a second time. 

 

”Stay back, Johnny!” He cried out.

 

The arm that he had just barely dodged crashed into him and he let out a choked scream as the back of his head collided with the wall down the alley. 

 

He closed his eyes as his head pounded in protest at the rough treatment. 

 

He rather felt than saw how the Earl’s bigger form leaned over him.

 

”Neah?” The voice wasn’t anything like the one he had heard thousands of times before, gone were the mocking and clown-like tone, now it only sounded so small and broken. The sudden urge to embrace the Earl almost overwhelmed him but the horror at the thought and the killing headache as well as the sore areas spread over his body prevented any movement. Thankfully.

 

Something wet landed on his face, it felt like… Water? 

 

It wasn’t raining. Allen knew that, the smell of rain wasn’t in the air nor was the supposedly raindrops hitting anywhere but his face. 

 

Tears? Was the Earl crying? 

 

The thought of that was almost… unthinkable. Yet the almost nonexistent sobs coming from the form before him begged the differ. 

 

Something gripped him and dragged him away from his earlier position against the wall. 

 

He could faintly hear his name being shouted and immediately connected the voice to Johnny. Allen slowly opened his eyes and saw the face of his friends drenched in tears and sweat. He looked terrified. 

 

His throat was parched and he had to clear it two times before he could manage to even for a word. 

 

”Get away from me…” He whispered. 

 

”Never!” Johnny denied, ”I won’t leave you here, we’ll get away together!”

 

Allen stared at Johnny. He… was a good friend, but it was too late. 

 

He couldn’t fight and his innocence was unusable at the moment, Allen was too weak to run and Johnny was too weak to carry them both, too weak to even attempt to fight the Earl.

 

”WHO ARE YOU!?” The sudden scream of rage seemed to stun both Johnny and Allen, Johnny because he was terrified and Allen because he had never heard such a humane voice from the Earl. 

 

Something suddenly tore Johnny away from Allen and he gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. 

 

Pictures started to flow through Allen’s mind, Road protecting Mana, a furious Neah looming above them, and the dead body of Katerina D. Campbell.

 

A scream of pain escaped Allen as the foreign pictures pierced through his mind. Somewhere at the back of his head he could feel Neah move in displeasure. 

 

A man with long red-brown hair and glasses suddenly occupied his vision, the man was gently hugging a younger Mana who was clinging onto the man like his life depended on it. 

 

”It’s okay. We have always been here-” 

 

The melodic voice disappeared together with the pictures before Allen could make sense of them.

 

He sat completely still, the shock of the foreign memories preventing the brain from registering the current danger that he was in. 

 

”Mana… MANA IS THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!” The howl of rage snapped Allen out from his stupor, he glared towards the maniac Earl whose face was starting to lose it’s non existing cool. 

 

”He killed Neah…” The Earl choked out.

 

Allen stared. A familiar face was visible between the Earl’s teeth.

 

It was older than he was used to all those years ago and more worn but still recognizable. Everything was suddenly unclear, the only thing he could see clearly was the face of his adoptive father, Mana Walker. 

 

He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, anything, but the words escaped him. Like he had lost the ability to speak during the heartbreaking reveal. 

 

”Mana…?” He finally managed to whisper, staring at the face that belonged to his father in wonder.

 

Soon the new information caught up with him, the Millennium Earl was his Mana!? 

 

He wanted to deny it, he wanted to rage, to cry, and scream at the injustice. The Earl was evil! He couldn't be Mana! It was implausible, impossible. 

 

Tears started to run down his face freely, as he stared up at the being known as the Millennium Earl. Said Earl was gone in his rage and hatred for Mana. He didn't notice the way that Neah’s host looked at him. Not that it mattered since he couldn’t remember the small boy he had walked alongside all those years ago. 

 

Allen was just about to shout his denial and demand answers when Neah’s ghost hands wrapped around him in a hug and drew him into the depths of his minds. 

 

He cried and shouted and he was sure that he had never been so angry with anyone before as he was with Neah. Neah who he had never managed to hate despite everything, Neah who seemingly made it his life's goal to take over Allen’s body. 

 

The melodic voice that belonged to Neah washed over him and Allen felt how the fight left his body, leaving him with the crushing feeling of betrayal. 

 

”It’s okay.” Neah spoke gently, cradling and rocking Allen back and forth. 

 

Allen wanted to demand a reason for his sudden change of attitude but the exhaustion was wearing him to a thread, he sobbed and allowed the Noah to continue with his antics. 

 

He would lie if he said that it wasn’t soothing.

 

Letting out one last choked sob, Allen allowed himself to fall into oblivion. Hoping that everything was just a bad dream and that he would wake up and find himself back at the Black Order with his friends. 

 

-Line-

 

Neah watched as his host and nephew fell unconscious, while he felt regret that Allen would have to be sacrificed in order for him come back to life, it didn’t stop him. 

 

He coldly observed the teens face, comparing the nose, the cheeks and eyebrows with the Allen from the past. 

 

Neah gently pressed the smaller body towards him in a hug, it didn’t go a day when he didn’t recall the past. He missed his brother, his Mana but he also missed his friend. He missed Allen who despite his dislike for the war saved him, one of the most powerful and important war factors and protected him when he was at his weakest moment. 

 

But… That was in the past and so it should stay. Why mourn over something that would never come back? Mana seemed to have destroyed his memories and Allen seemed to have forgotten as well. 

 

Leaving him all alone. 

 

Hell, not even Cross was around anymore. 

 

The musician closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip as he almost crushed the younger body of his dear friend closer. 

 

”This… is goodbye… My dearest friend.” He mumbled into the teens white hair as he breathed in the scent of fresh lilies. His scent. 

 

He let out a wet laugh, lilies had always been Allen’s favorite flowers. 

 

”My, I never thought I’d see you cry over poor little me!” An impossible familiar voice teased. Neah opened his eyes and gazed over towards the cause of the voice, the sight left him staring with eyes wide open in shock. 

 

”A-Allen?!” 

 

”Hellu, Neah!” The brown with a reddish tint haired man laughed with a sheepish expression plastered on his face. The shorter man, the dead and long forgotten man, rubbed the back of his head like Neah had seen him do thousands of times before every time he messed up something that is.

 

Neah’s facial expression went from shock to pure anger and annoyance. 

 

”You were alive all this time, you bastard!?” He shouted out in anger, red angry ticks appearing.

 

Allen laughed his usual sheepish laugh. 

 

”I was never gone you know? You’re currently cradling my younger form after all.” He protested halfheartedly. 

 

The musician gripped the unconscious younger Allen tightly before he practically teleported to the shorter man before him. Not wasting anytime he dragged the other’s form forward into a tight hug making sure not to drop the younger Allen as he went. 

 

The older Allen stumbled a bit in surprise before he gently hugged Neah back, embracing his younger form as well.   
They stood like that for a while, hearing each other's heartbeats and allowing the comforting familiar scent to drown the smell of blood and grime.

 

”You have a lot of things to clear up.”Neah darkly stated, a dark aura spilling out around him.

 

The older Allen was quiet for a minute, not answering and just stared at the furious yellow eyes. 

 

”I know. However that will have to wait.” Neah opened his mouth in protest but Allen’s warning glare stopped him.

 

”Don’t look at me like that, Neah. You know as well as I do that being here just slows down the time, not stop it. If you don’t hurry then Mana might shake himself out from the stupor before you can do anything.” 

 

Neah growled before he let out a slightly hysterical laughter. He had missed just as much as he despised his rational Allen. 

 

Huffing he pushed his nephew towards the older Allen who in surprise caught him. 

 

”If you’re gone when I return then I’ll simply erase his presence.” He stated looking at his friend over his shoulder with one glowing yellow eye, a warning clear in them. 

 

Allen smiled knowingly, ”No, you won’t.”.

 

Neah smirked.

 

”You’re right, no, I won’t.” 

 

-Line-

 

Neah opened his eyes, he inspected Crown Clown and smirked as the innocence regained its natural form as Allen’s left arm. 

 

Speaking of which, Crown Clown was something that he and Allen as well as the younger Allen would have to speak about. The past Allen had never owned Innocence which meant that he must have obtained it after he became Neah’s host.

 

It didn’t matter now however. Neah gazed up at the big form that belonged to his beloved older brother, he looked so confused and hurt. The usual protective instinct twisted within him but he ignored it for the moment. 

 

He had waited for 35 years, he could wait some more. 

 

He smiled gently up towards Mana, opening his arms as if he was about to embrace the man. 

 

”Hello, Earl.” He casually said, smiling up at the man.

 

Mana stared at him, tears running down his cheeks, the sight was truly heartbreaking. 

 

He made another attempt at getting the larger man to respond, blasting of another disarming smile.

 

”It’s me. Neah.” He spoke softly.   
Mana whispered the name before suddenly breaking, a look of pure desperation flashed over his facial features as the costume imploded. 

 

An older Mana dropped down from the costume’s mouth and immediately embraced Neah as he fell. 

 

Mana started to mumble nonsense as he tightly held onto the musician. Neah closed his eyes, enjoying his brother’s hug.

 

A part of him demanded him to kill Mana now that he had the chance but Mana’s mumblings stopped him. 

 

”Neah… Neah who betrayed me… Neah who tried to destroy me…”

 

The arms tightened around Allen/Neah’s neck. 

 

”Neah… Who I destroyed…”

 

Mana sobbed openly in the other’s shoulder. 

 

”I hate you… Mana’s Neah…”

 

Neah stopped completely. Staring over his brother’s shoulder in sadness.

 

He harshly shut his eyes before returning the choking hug.

 

Adam’s arms tightened even more, he pressed his nose closer to Neah’s neck and breathed in the scent of lilies. 

 

The scent was comforting and reminded him of something. Something he missed and craved. 

 

It was the scent… the scent of Mother, of brother, of child, of… of his heart. 

 

Something within Adam suddenly roared in loss and the need to keep Neah close to him almost overpowered everything else. 

 

He loved his Noah family but not even their comfortable accepting presence could rival the presence of Neah and… Who? WHO?!

 

”Who… Who is beside Neah?” He whispered harshly. 

 

He had to know, pictures flashed through his mind. The scenes quality reminded Adam of the movies, with their yellow tone and flimsy scenes. 

 

A man with brown reddish hair… A child with Innocence as an arm. A child that reminded him of the man… 

 

A child he held onto, a child who he named. Who was it that walked with him until the end?

 

The memory flashes continued, a grave… Mana with Adam’s child… A dog… Disgusting humans hurting Adam’s child! 

 

Why couldn’t he remember. 

 

A name…

 

A name was everything he needed! 

 

Al-N W-Er

 

Aln… Alln… Alle… Allen… Walker. 

 

ALLEN WALKER!

 

Adam forcefully teared Mana’s Neah away from him, staring intensively at Neah’s host’s face. 

 

The hair was wrong, and the scar shouldn’t be there either. 

 

But everything else, from the eyes to the shape of the face, everything on that face belonged to him. 

 

-Line-

 

Neah stared at Mana uneasily, something was wrong. He had been completely still before he teared Neah away from him. Even though there was a gap between their bodies now Mana still held onto his shoulders like his life depended on it. 

 

The man was staring at his face and Neah couldn’t help but hope that he had managed to remember something. 

 

”A… Allen Walker…?” 

 

Neah shivered in foreboding, something was wrong…

”My Heart…”

 

… What… 

 

”WE GOT YOU NOW ALLEN WALKER!” A foreign voice suddenly shouted, interrupting whatever the Earl was about to say.

 

Neah cried out in pain as an electric shock suddenly struck through him and restrained him. 

 

”Neah?” He heard Mana ask, he sounded so small and uncertain, but Neah knew better. He knew what was about to happen because of the Earl’s mask that had already started to cover half of Mana’s face. 

 

Neah cursed as he was lifted into the air, a cube of energy surrounding him and keeping him contained. 

 

Two of the pursuers from the Black Order rushed forward, pushing Mana to the side. Not seeing the Earl mask that was almost completely covering half of Mana’s face, leaving the revealed eye pitch black.

 

The Earl stumbled backwards at the rough shove and stilled in silent shock. 

 

Neah stared, fuck. Those two were going to die if they didn’t get away now.

 

”Oi! You two get away from here!” He shouted. He might try to kill his other half but even he had a morality and letting two innocent men die because Mana was about to lose it was unfortunately not below him. 

 

”Fuck!” He cursed loudly as no one listened.

 

”Neah?” Mana asked again, attempting to touch the wall of energy that kept him away from his two most precious.

 

”Walker, give up!” The man that stood to the right shouted. He was clearly about to say more but something resembling a branch suddenly pierced through his head.

 

Everything slowed down as Neah closed his eyes in defeat as the other un-stabbed man screamed out in shock.

 

”I’m being absorbed?” The finder whispered in stunned horror, staring at his friend as he exploded in a shower of small golden lights.

 

Neah opened his eyes slightly as the Earl cackled in delight. 

 

”Walker… What have you done?” The remaining finder questioned as he stared at the place where his friend had been just a second ago.

 

”I’m not Allen!” Neah shouted, the man might survive if he left now. ”Hurry and go before you end up like hi-” 

 

Neah didn’t manage to get any further as the same branch shot towards the finder. The finder who couldn’t be older than 30 let out a shriek of terror and held up his shield. 

 

Neah let out a wounded sound, nothing save Innocent and Dark Matter could stop that attack. True to his word the man was soon pierced by the Earl’s bladed tendril and absorbed.

 

The Earl let out a satisfied hum before he turned back towards his precious musician in his precious child’s body. 

 

”Neah and Allen.” He mumbled as he stared up at Allen’s body that still was suspended in the air, ”I miss my Neah and Allen, I want my Neah and Allen back.” He continued to chatter, clearly long gone.

 

Neah frowned, something was obviously not quite right here. 

 

The tendrils that resembled branches started to expand themselves from the Earl, twisting towards his direction. 

 

Neah gave a grim smile, ”Are you going to devour me again Mana?”.

 

Everything stilled. The tendrils completely stopped and while they didn’t go back to the Earl they didn’t make any move to make contact with Neah either. 

 

A chilling laughter suddenly shook the barely intact windows in the alley. Neah almost shuddered at the chilling sound. Almost nothing scared him any longer but his brother’s laugh of insanity was one of the few things that never stopped creeping him out.

 

”My poor, poor, poor misguided Neah!” Mana laughed, an edge of insanity clear on the worn face. ”I’m not Mana~ I’m Adam!” He giggled, ”I wanna tear you into tiny bits for the offense, I don’t like Mana~ But you’re my precious Neah so I’ll let you slip.” The Earl was practically glowing at him now, the bastard.

 

A possessive look suddenly crossed the Earl’s face and he took some shaking steps forward.

 

”My Neah.” He insisted as he glared at the energy cube. 

 

He flickered his hand and the last protective layer that originally was meant to restrict Allen but had started to serve as a protection barrier between Neah and Mana shattered, causing Neah to fall at the loss of support.

 

Neah did expect to fall to the ground, he expected the impact to hurt, he also expected Mana to either hastily pick him up or attempt to devour him again.

 

What he didn’t expect, however was the ring of talismans that surrounded him and practically yanked him away from the Earl. 

 

The Earl seemed just as surprised as he was but the surprise quickly changed into fury and panic. He made a movement as if he was about to follow the painted papers that was currently trying to take his brother, take his precious Neah away from him.

 

The thought of anything taking either Neah or Allen away from him made him panic. They were HIS! They couldn’t be allowed away from him, they were going to stay with him forever. 

 

Tears started to roll down the Earl’s face again as he pictured a life without Allen and Neah now that he knew that they existed. It would be so cold without his heart and his other half, he needed them to feel whole and safe!

 

The same talismans that was warped around Neah appeared and wrapped themselves around the sobbing Earl who shouted out his desperation.

 

A blond man with two moles on his forehead appeared, the man -Lenk? Wink? Link? Neah couldn’t remember- rushed forwards and took the unconscious body that belonged to Johnny before running away from the Millennium Earl. 

 

Neah let out a surprised shout as the talismans around him faithfully followed the escaping man. Casting one last look at the openly sobbing Earl, he allowed his eyes to close as he was dragged away. 

 

Allen would have a field day after this meeting. 

 

-Line-

 

Adam couldn’t do anything but stare and weep as his precious brother and child was dragged away from him. A whimper escaped his lips as he saw how Neah’s beautiful eyes closed.

 

He wanted those eyes open!

 

He wanted those eyes to look at him and his Noah family only! Rotten humans didn’t deserve his precious Neah, or even deserve to breath the same air as his beloved Allen! 

 

The same longing that for some reason always stayed in his lower stomach suddenly exploded in intensity. He had never understood what he longed for but now he did. 

 

He longed for his brother and child, he longed for his other half and his heart, he longed for Neah and Allen. 

 

Adam continued to stare at the man who was responsible for his precious family’s abduction.

 

He promised himself right there and then that the man with two moles would die the most torturous death. He would die screaming and pleading for mercy, a mercy that Adam would never give him!

 

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.

 

”…”

 

”Stop it.”

 

”…!”

 

”I can see you smiling, stop it!” Neah hissed, after once again taken refuge in the depths of Allen’s mind. 

 

”I’m sorry, Neah” Older Allen chuckled, his bangs covering his face as his whole body shook in an attempt to keep from laughing, ”I just find it so funny… that YOU… of all people… got carried away… l-like a damsel in d-distress!” Allen exploded in laughter, clutching his sides as tears ran down his face. 

 

Neah blushed furiously before practically throwing himself at Allen with a mighty roar while the other continued to laugh and scream in delight. 

 

Younger Allen stared at them in confusion, unsure what to do with this new situation. He had woken up shortly after the 14th had left only to meet an older version of him. Something which should have been impossible, no matter how you twist and turn it. 

 

He had then proceeded to watch with said older version of himself through his body’s eyes when Neah was in control of the body. And hadn’t that itself been distressing, being in the company of someone who had claimed to be the older version of him while cheerfully explaining that they were to observe how Neah tackled the Earl. 

 

Even now, after he had spent what felt like hours being comforted by older Allen, his feelings were still at war with each other. Anger and betrayal currently in the lead with sorrow as a close third.

 

The older Allen, with glasses and the exact same hair color he had before he was cursed, told him that most things would be explained after Neah had joined them again. 

 

Allen had angrily protested by saying that spending time with his pseudo uncle wasn’t really something he wished to do but the older Allen had not listened. 

 

The white haired teen had then demanded to know why older Allen would want to willingly spend time with the same person who was currently trying to take over his, theirs, whoever’s body. 

 

”Don’t be like that, Allen.” Older Allen had said calmly, ”I was the one who told him to use me in the beginning, so should you be angry at anyone then take it out on someone who deserves it.” 

 

It had been… shocking for Allen to know that he had been the one to let the 14th take over his body. He had fought against the fact, reminding the older Allen that he was 16 and that he could impossibly be a friend of Neah’s when the man had lived years ago, long before Allen was even born. 

 

The older man had only smiled then before playfully winking, ”I’ll tell you everything when Neah joins us. He is just as curious as you are.”.

 

So they waited, all the while watching the events that followed after Neah had woken up. 

 

Allen had cried a river of tears as he saw the mental as well as physical state his father was in, he didn’t want to admit it but it had been slightly wonderful to hear his name from Mana. He had quite the suspicion that the older Allen knew thought, judging by the squeeze his arm had received when Mana had said his name.

 

No matter what Mana had and was doing, he would always be Allen’s beloved father as well as pillar of safety. No matter how much he hated the other’s actions. 

 

The wonderful feeling had quickly disappeared thought as Mana continued to talk, and while it was evident that he could remember some things from his time with Allen he was clearly denying being Mana. 

 

It felt like a fist was crushing Allen’s heart when he heard him say that but he knew that the chance of Mana remembering everything was non-existing. Even Mana the clown hadn’t remembered him clearly, just enough for him to keep holding Allen’s hand as they walked. 

 

He gazed into the teacup snugly fit between his hands, tea was apparently something that could be summoned in the strange place called Allen’s mind. It wasn’t too strange though. Since it was Allen’s mind, things that he recalled to be soothing would probably have it’s place here, in Allen’s safe haven. 

 

He could easily see his mirror image despite the steam that rose from it, he didn’t notice that the other two had stopped their bickering before he felt their heavy gazes bore down on him. 

 

Hastily looking up he saw how both men were gazing at him, nothing evident in their expression. 

 

Slightly put off by the blank faces, Allen allowed Mana’s mask to fall in place again.

 

Mana’s mask was the perfection of politeness, it wasn’t as easy to pull it off anymore after he almost stopped using it some months ago but the practice was almost instinctive. He doubted that he would ever truly forget how to do it.

 

It was pretty simply actually, a small polite smile, polite eyes, neutral facial expression. The hard part was keeping it in place for a longer time. 

 

Older Allen flashed him a blinding smile before turning back to Neah who… pouted?

 

”I told you that Mana would teach him the mask!” The brown haired man chirped, ”You owe me a book!” 

 

Neah groaned, before falling back onto the floor. 

 

”Yeah, yeah. You can pick it out from my brain whenever you feel like it.” He childishly stated before turning away.

 

Allen blinked, the mask of Mana practically glued stuck on his face. He must have missed something. 

 

Older Allen smiled apologetically.

 

”I made a bet with Neah whether or not Mana had made you learn his trademark.” Older Allen explained, ”Neah didn’t think so because he was certain that Mana was far too gone for teaching anyone something like that. Oh, you can remove the mask now, quite impressive I must say for you to have such good control over it.” 

 

Neah grumbled a bit.

 

Allen tilted his head to the side, wondering whatever or not he should tell them about Mana’s mental state at that time. 

 

”Neah isn’t actually wrong, technically.” He finally settled with, immediately gaining Neah’s attention. ”He was gone. Very far so I might say but he seemed to think that I was the human version of his dead dog, Allen. And after he… Died I… Tried to act like he always told me too.” 

 

Neah and the older Allen stared at him in surprise. 

 

Older Allen hummed in thought, resting his head on his right hand like Allen usually did when in deep thought. 

 

”Well who would have guessed. It’s a draw then.” He cast a disarming smile towards Neah, ”While Mana did teach Allen the face of death.” ”Wait, what?” Allen questioned, ”He was apparently gone enough to confuse obvious human Allen with dog Allen.”

 

”Wait,” Allen interrupted, ”What do you mean with ’face of death’!?” 

 

Neah shoot him a look before smirking, ”Because that was always the mask Mana wore when he dealt with stuck up idiots during Mother’s parties. That and when he played poker…” The last part was added like an afterthought. 

 

Older Allen quickly hid his smirk behind his cup of tea, Mana was apparently a subject they both could bond over. But while the subject was efficient it was also a field of landmines, one word wrong and the whole thing would blow up. 

 

”So… Younger Allen, how was Mana as a clown?” He quickly manipulated the topic onto a shared interest. 

 

Neah’s knowledge from that time is pretty vague, he didn’t really know much from Allen’s younger years, especially from the time when Allen traveled with Mana. 

 

The white haired teen tilted his head to the side, evidently gone in his memories in order to create the most accurate picture of Mana. 

 

Neah perked up as he curiously regarded Allen, while he had access to some of Allen’s memories from that time it was far from every single one. He was more than aware that some memories, no doubt important memories had slipped through the cracks. 

 

”Mana… was very childish.” Allen finally settled on, gaining a surprised burst of laughter from Neah. 

 

”Really? He didn't changed too much then.” The musician snorted. 

 

”Well, he could be very responsible when the situation called for it. He would always defend me when the other street rats tried to beat me up. In fact, the night before we were meant to leave one of the clowns from the circus we both worked with tried to kill me with an empty glass bottle. Mana punched him hard enough to break his jaw.” Allen chuckled darkly.

 

”He… was very emotional disconnected and usually used his humor in order to show people what he really felt…” Allen trailed off staring into his cup of tea. 

 

How come he never noticed how comforting the smell and sight of tea was? The liquid was just as easy to swirl as water and this tea smelled like a meadow full of different flowers. Allen took another deep breath inhaling the soothing smell, it was like balm to his aching head. 

 

Nobody said anything, the three of them just sat there in silence, over thinking the day and it’s sudden twists and turns. 

 

”Mana was always a happy child.” Neah said, breaking the silence. ”He usually got sick though, one time it was so serious that the doctors didn’t think that he’d survive. Our mother, Katerina, took care of him seven days a week, it took months before he got back to his usual health.” Neah chuckled bitterly.

 

”I didn’t suspect a thing, far too used to see my twin brother in bed, too tired and sick to play or do anything interesting. One day when I had climbed the only tree close to the house my mother came out to greet me. We talked a bit before she lifted up her skirt, revealing a healthy Mana.”

 

Neah finished, smiling at the memory. 

 

”Do you think that he loved me?” Allen suddenly whispered. 

 

Neah shot him a look. 

 

”Yes.” Neah stared straight into Allen’s eyes as he answered. ”I believe he loved -love- you very much.” He then threw Allen his usual trade grin before falling backwards, folding his arms before letting the back of his head rest on them. 

 

The older Allen chuckled.

 

”Well now that the family reunion is done for today… Let’s talk business.” The red haired man stated before standing up. 

 

”Neah, Allen. My time is starting to run out.” He finished as Neah suddenly shoot up.

 

”What?! Allen are you leaving me, again?! You haven’t even answered our questions!” The Musician shouted out in anger with a hint of fear. 

 

The older Allen smiled gently. 

 

”Dearest Neah, I was never gone nor will I ever be gone.” ”Then what are you-” ”But it’s true that ’I’ as in this form will soon cease to exist.” 

 

The silence was deafening. Allen stared at his older version in shock, he had just meet the man some hours ago but he still disliked the thought of older Allen disappearing… 

 

”Don’t worry though.” He turned towards the younger Allen, ”You are me. Or rather, you will be me when you grow older and get some life experience. The change will take some time and our memories will slowly become accessible to you.”

 

He turned towards Neah. 

 

”Neah, we have always been here in one form or another, just like you and Mana.” 

 

Neah frowned, ”Allen what are you saying…?”.

 

”Look at Allen. Not at his looks mind you though I must say that he’s pretty handsome, my, I must say that he’s almost as dashing as I am!” The older man giggled teasingly. 

 

”Allen.” Neah simply growled warningly.

 

The brown haired man suddenly got serious, and deadly so. 

 

”I can’t tell you much Neah, the time isn’t right. But know that Allen is me, you already knew that which is why you were so insistent on erasing him, you couldn’t stop thinking about how much he resembled me.” 

 

Neah looked away but the slight shuffle to the side said more than enough.

 

Allen rose from his place on the floor. What was going on?

 

”Can’t you stay?” He whispered, sure the other man was a older version of him but he was still one steady pillar in this world of insanity.

 

Older Allen smiled gently. ”I’m afraid I can’t Allen. I’m only a memory that you created in order to make sure that your memories would be intact after all those years serving as Neah’s host. When I leave I will simply go back to you, don’t worry, you won’t change drastically, you’ll just act a little more grown up and a hella lot smarter.” He teased, repeating his earlier line. 

 

Neah was staring at the man before he let out a sigh. 

 

”Don’t look so down, Neah. I will still be me, just younger with a scar and white hair.” 

 

Neah shook his head. 

 

”Down because of you? Never. Though I must admit that your presence will be missed.” Neah admitted before he walked towards Allen and embraced the younger man from behind, resting his chin on Allen’s head. 

 

Younger Allen didn’t bother to step away from the embrace, who cared anyway? They weren’t enemies any longer.

 

The older Allen was starting to fade, that much was clear. You could see how the hair had started to lose color while the man’s shoes got less and less visible for every second that went. 

 

”Before I go, I must warn you.” Older Allen stated seriously. ”Neah, you and Mana are two half's of a whole but after he devoured the Earl part of you all those years ago he completely absorbed the position as the Earl. The chance of you becoming the Earl is now almost non existent, it’s a wonder that you still have a part of the Earl left in you, but don’t worry. Your abilities that came with the memory will always be there.

 

Also, Neah’s old stitched up body awaits you two at our hideout, the one you were trying to reach before Mana caught up with you, Neah. Please go there, information and long lasting food supplies should be stocked there, unless Cross moved it without my permission. 

 

Be careful both of you, especially you Allen.” The older Allen’s eyes wandered over towards the younger man. ”The heart is not actually only the heart of Innocence, it’s also the Earl’s heart. Every time the Earl of Millennium, Adam, is reborn Eve is born as well, usually at least. Your mother, Katerina was the Eve belonging to the late Earl of Millennium. She was the Heart before Mana and Neah was… born or whatever you call it when the Earl became two.”

 

A darker shade of lilac eyes clashed with a lighter shade. 

 

”Allen, we are the new Heart’s Accommodator. But just like Katerina and her preceders, our soul has always been a part of the heart. More answers will come with our memories, stay alert and always prepare for the worst...” 

 

The last words were like a whisper in the air and Allen felt like the world fell onto his shoulders.

 

Older Allen was gone and he had left information that somehow managed to completely thrash around all the theories from before. 

 

A shaky curse was uttered behind him and he could only mutely nod in agreement.

 

Things… only got more complicated as time passed. 

-End of Chapter 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Very filler like, but the information is important so bear with me. Also, some of the descriptions is borrowed from the official D. Gray-Man Wiki.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.

 

Neah slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the brightness that stung. Rolling over to the side he got face to face with a very default looking face, brown eyes staring down at him with some kind of uncertainty within them.

 

…

 

”Wuah!” Neah let out a surprised shout as he sat up in the bed he had occupied. 

 

The mole guy blinked at him in surprise before tilting his head, the slightly conflicted look gone. 

 

”I beg your pardon?” 

 

”W-what the hell are you doing staring at me when I sleep!?” Neah screeched. 

 

”I was ordered to protect the 14th, that means watching over you when you’re unconscious.” He answered straightly, nothing evident in the male’s expression. 

 

”Ugh! You’re creeping me out!” Neah growled. He cast a quick look around the room easily noticing Allen’s unconscious friend. He sighed, Allen had made him promise to make sure that Johnny was fine before he left the bottom of Allen’s mind. 

He cast the mole-guy one last suspicious look before tiredly dragging a hand through his unruly hair. After a moment of silence in which neither said anything Neah finally gave up and grumbled slightly as he rose from the comfortable bed. 

 

Allen had been bordering to exhaustion when Neah had left the mind place, apparently the memories had arrived in form of countless of books. Books that probably wouldn’t tell him too much in the end, Allen would never be so stupid to leave important information like that where anyone with somewhat remarkable skills could find it. Still, Allen had promised to read them as Neah traveled, he would hopefully know how to put Neah in Neah’s body when they finally arrived at the hideout. Neah had in turn promised to visit him every time he fell asleep. 

 

Things were going better than expected between them, but it was less surprising than it should’ve been considering all. Allen was still slightly suspicious but he still placed a large amount of trust in the Noah, trust that wasn’t completely unfounded. 

 

Neah had never really attempted to harm Allen more than necessary but he now knew that he would never hurt Allen after everything that had happened. 

 

Making haste towards the glasses-boy’s side he made a quick inspection. Well, Johnny was alive at least, that must count for something, right?

 

Allen’s disapproving mental poke suggested otherwise.

 

Sighing Neah quickly made a thoroughly inspection, feeling for any fever or obvious health problems as he went. The pulse was normal, no obvious fever and nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, save the small frown that the man wore. Not finding any injuries or signs of sickness he heavily sat down on the floor, leaning on the simple bed.

 

Allen didn’t bother him anymore, obviously happy that Neah decided to actually do the inspection thoroughly. 

 

The soft ’thank you’ wasn’t the reason for Neah’s smile, not at all.

 

”14th.” The mole guy suddenly interrupted Neah’s peace and quiet. Looking up at the guy he gave his best try to imitate Allen’s confused expression.

 

”What are you talking about? I’m Allen!” He winced the moment the words left his mouth, he had already been figured out the moment he woke up. He never did deny Link’s claims the moment he called him 14th. 

 

”You can’t fool me, 14th, I can feel your cold murderous intent.” The mole guy stated not faced with his amazing act. 

 

Neah’s face turned murderous instantly, this guy was much sharper than most humans. 

 

Dangerous. 

 

”Oh? How amazing for a human like you to see through my act.” He coldly stated, allowing his intent to fill the room.

 

He more felt than saw how Johnny shuddered behind him.

 

Link flinched back as Neah’s aura contacted with him before sinking down on one knee. 

 

”My master Lvellie ordered me to protect the 14th.” He simply stated as he bowed his head in submission. 

 

”Please use me.” He then said seriously. Neah could vaguely hear how Allen mentally screamed in shock and slight disgust. The musician easily sent a wave of calm towards Allen’s direction while trying to get his wits together.

 

”THAT’S EVEN MORE CREEPY!” He shouted as he edged away from the man. 

 

”Please tell me how it’s creepy.” The man said with his straightforward face. Neah jumped up from the floor and easily landed on the window frame, like hell he’d stay here any longer.

 

With the agility of a cat he jumped down to the ground despite Link’s protests but the earth shattering jolt of electricity stopped him from completely leaving the inn’s gigantic backyard. 

 

Cursing violently as he fell to the ground Neah angrily glared at the cuff, he could hear Allen groan slightly in irritation somewhere at the back of his head. Clearly they shared the same dislike for the damned cuff. 

 

It would be the first thing to go when he got his real body back, he promised his nephew who appeared to exhale in relief before a mental picture of a tiny Allen relaxing in a couch 

 

Chuckling slightly at the mental picture Neah rose from the ground with so much dignity he could while easily brushing of the dirt that stuck to his shirt. 

 

The unmistakable chuckle from the building made him turn around to glare at the offender. It was scary how quick the man was able to mask his face. 

 

Neah cursed silently as he remembered the problem with the cuff. He’d rather not bring either Link or Johnny to his and Allen’s hideout, it was the last untouched place that the old Allen had been in after all and the place was full of both forbidden as well as dangerous information. 

 

He didn’t trust Link to keep the information secret from his master nor did he trust Johnny to not try to make Allen resurface when he understood that Neah wasn’t the lovable teen. The young man was many things but stupid and ignorant wasn’t one of them. 

 

”14th, please come back in.” The mole guy pleaded with a neutral face. 

 

Glaring slightly, Neah jumped up to the window without any major problems silently observing the almost identical cuff on Johnny. 

 

Now, how to remove the cuff. 

 

It would be a pain to get it off Allen’s body, the action itself would take far too much energy, energy that should be spent on the journey to their hideout. However, if he didn’t remove the cuff now, then Johnny and most likely Link would have to come along as well. Johnny because he had the other cuff and Link because Neah wouldn’t be able to travel fast enough with Johnny to shake the mole guy off his trail. 

 

Both ideas were with other words out of question. 

 

’Maybe it’s easier to remove the cuff from Johnny.’ Allen whispered in his mind. ’Bring the cuff with you when you leave so that nobody else can take it.’ The younger suggested.

 

’Shouldn’t you be against leaving your friends behind?’ Neah questioned curiously, Allen, both the old and young one, would rather die than leave their friends behind. The number had been smaller when it had been older Allen in charge of the body but he had always disapproved the idea of leaving his precious people behind. 

 

’I might not read fast enough to know everything but the little I’ve managed to read from the memories suggest that the place we’re going to wouldn’t be ideal for Link and Johnny’s eyes.’ Allen stated simply. 

 

Of course the kid would rather protect his friends than stay with them. He probably figured that leaving the two behind would in some form protect them. 

 

’What if the mole-guy leaves the glasses-guy behind? Wouldn’t he be in more danger alone?’ 

 

Allen quietened.

 

’Order Link to stay with him then.’ The white haired teen clearly didn’t like the suggestion but probably couldn’t find any better solution.

 

’And why, dearest nephew, would I order the guy when I could simply eradicate him and be done with it?’ A white lie really, he’d rather not kill if he could avoid it but his dearest nephew didn’t know that did he?

 

Allen was silent for some time clearly thinking his words over, no doubt tell if he was lying or not. 

 

Neah shook his head. Poor innocent nephew, he would never be able to see through his lies-

 

’You’re… Lying.’ Allen said surprised. ’Or well not lying, more like you’re not telling the truth. You wouldn’t kill him unless you had a reason.’

 

Neah mentally quirked an eyebrow, now this was interesting. 

 

’What makes you think that?’ He asked, nothing evident in his mental voice. 

 

’Because that’s not you. Neah wouldn’t kill unless he had too.’ Neah twitched. Okay so maybe Allen got more similar to his older version for everyday that went.

 

’Dear nephew… Of course I wouldn’t kill the kid, who do you think I am?’

 

’Well sorry for being a bit on guard. I’m still not completely sure if everything that happened during the last two days was a dream or not.’ Allen huffed. 

 

Mentally chuckling Neah gently tucked away his small friend and nephew in a mental blanket that Katerina used to warp around him and his brother when they were young. 

 

Grumbling a bit over being treated like a kid, Allen silently nuzzled down in the blanket before continuing with the book memory.

 

Neah blinked as his mind once again focused on reality. 

 

The mole guy hadn’t moved an inch, he just sat there silently observing Neah with a puzzled look plastered over his face. 

 

”Is Walker still fighting for dominance?” He briskly asked with a no-foolishness attitude. 

 

Neah gently hummed silently closing his eyes with a lazy smile dancing on his lips. 

 

”Who knows.” He teased before standing up, stretching slightly. 

 

The musician strolled over to Johnny’s unconscious body and quickly snatched the hand with the cuff. 

 

Making a quick inspection on the offending item Neah gently tried to open it. He frowned when nothing happened. He twisted and turned the cuff as gentle as he could while trying to find a keyhole or something similar. 

 

Swearing slightly as no signs of any openings save a small even crack adored the item. 

 

The sound of someone clearing his throat made Neah turn around and face Link. 

 

Neither said anything and Neah had almost honestly forgotten the other’s presence as he tried to pry the cuff open.

 

Link didn’t say anything but hold up a small chip like card. Neah narrowed his eyes as he recognized the form of the chip. 

 

”Mr. 14th. I’m delighted to tell you that I have the key to unlock the cuff among my belongings. May I suggest that we strike a deal.” The mole guy suggested idly. 

 

Forcing a lazy smirk Neah leaned back on the wall next to the bed, a feeling of causality hovering above him like a cloud. 

 

”I’m listening.” He beckoned. 

 

”I’m well aware of your wish to leave me behind.” Well no stalling there, he could respect that. ”But I have a mission and I will put my soul and life on the line to complete it. I will therefore suggest a deal where I’ll give you the key and you’ll stay within my reach.”

 

Neah frowned. He didn’t have much of a choice really. Smirking slightly he stood straight once again turning towards the man. 

 

”Deal. However I’d like to change something.” Link frowned. ”I will be gone for approximately 5 days, during those 5 days I’d like to be alone. When those few days are over I will return to your and Johnny’s side.”

 

It was quiet as Link pondered the request. There was a risk that the 14th would try to leave them if he allowed the request to pass, however the risk that the 14th would leave them the moment he got the chance was bigger. A promise was better than nothing especially since they couldn’t outright alienate him. 

 

Link looked up, making sure that they had eye contact, he set his jaw in displeasure, the Noah smirked, clearly knowing exactly what the taller man had decided.

 

”Deal.” 

 

*L I N E*

 

”Next station is Graveyard Forest, I repeat, Graveyard Forest!” The conductor informed as he walked down the train, now and then waking up sleeping travellers. 

 

Neah didn’t acknowledge the man as he shuffled Allen’s deck of cards that once belonged to the Noah of Pleasure. The familiar motion was both a good way to get used to the smaller hands as well as way to occupy his mind. Two birds with one stone in this case. 

 

Casting a quick look through the window he saw Allen’s mirror image, it was too dark outside for a human to clearly see the forest but thanks to his slightly superior Noah vision he could more or less see the outlining of trees clearer. He rose gracefully as the train slowed down, grabbed Allen’s small bag and threw it lazily over his left shoulder. 

 

Taking a step outside the train was refreshing, the chill made his breath come out as puffy white smoke. He smiled fondly as he remembered how he and Mana would always run around outside the manor with red cheeks and white smoke coming out in small clouds. 

 

Snowmen and snow angels had been one of their favorite activities during the colder months. Neah felt how Allen stirred a bit at the memory, he was no doubt interested in Mana as well as his childhood. 

 

Huffing in mock-irritation he allowed the younger teen to take the old memory. Allen latched onto to the memory with the curiosity and excitement of a kitten. Neah let out a fond chuckle as he felt how Allen shuffled over towards his mental couch with the memory-book open and nose eagerly buried in the worn pages. 

 

Allen did deserve the treat after managing to finish off a good part of the mountain of books. Even though he had yet to become truly affected by the memories since the old young Allen’s actions and thoughts was next to identical with this Allen that didn’t mean that Neah couldn’t feel the slight shift in character. It was subtle. 

 

The whistle that signaled the train was leaving sounded as the big ride slowly started to gain speed. Neah watched the train until it had disappeared further down the rail, the big trail of smoke disappearing as it went. 

 

The musician straighten Allen’s clothes and started his journey towards the woods. Neah stopped barely shy of the tree line and gazed critically into the darkness. 

 

He might be able to see better in the dark than a human but the path that had some years ago been barely visible was now almost completely gone. Not that it really mattered since Neah could find the hideout with his eyes closed and his arms tied behind his back… It was just… Concerning that the subtle yet comforting proofs of Allen’s existence had faded as much as it had. 

 

Letting out an unnatural shaky breath Neah proceeded into the woods. It wasn’t the creaking trees that scared him, nor was it the whisper of the wind, no. What scared him was how visible signs of time would be. 

 

Would the old oak door that always made whining sounds still whine or had it completely fallen apart? Had the hinges given up as the natural forces played their part with no one there to repair the damage? Had uninvited animals found their way into the house, making his, their safe haven into their own? It had been almost more than 35 years since the last time he had been there after all and he doubted that Marian had visited either. 

 

Something within Neah jerked as he caught sight of the almost rundown sign sway from side to side in the middle of the forest. 

 

The sign that he had given Allen as birthday present. 

 

He walked over to the almost withered piece of wood and tenderly ran his right hand over the blunt surface, wiping away the loose dirt and crumbled leaves. 

 

E D E N 

 

Neah let out a choked wet laugh. Allen had loved the sign, he had loved it even more after he realized who Mana and Neah was. 

 

Purple eyes sparkled as their owners lips twitched into a smile, the glasses stubbornly placed lower down that normally reflecting the light as their owner ”I love it! Does this mean that Eve and Adam ate one of the apples from the apple tree in the backyard?”

 

The gentle brush against his mind was like balm to his soul. Allen was still with him, a bit younger and less experienced but it was still his Al after all. 

 

The mental hug from Allen shouldn't have been as soothing as it was. Closing his eyes Neah could almost remember the few times he and Allen actually had hugged. While physical contact between the three of them was almost constant while they were younger it was usually Mana that hugged and held onto them. Neah himself preferred to simply hold onto Allen, be it by holding hands or just wrapping a loose arm around the shorter’s waist. 

 

He sat like that for a while, Allen soothing and calming him down with small touches and brief hugs. It took some time for Neah to realize that he had sunken down on his knees in front of the sign, getting his wits together Neah stood up without problems and continued onward. 

 

’No matter what happens, no matter what, never stop, always keep walking.’ 

 

Neah smirked, the moment of complete utter defeat crushed with the help of his nephew. 

 

’Quoting Mana are we? Hmm… He is pretty good at making quotes isn’t he?’ Neah hummed as he walked deeper and deeper into the woods. 

 

A pulse of warmth signaled Allen’s happiness at the recognition. 

 

’He was the best.’ Allen agreed. 

 

Neah frowned. ’Is.’ 

 

Allen froze momentarily. 

 

’Yes… ‘Is’… I’m sorry, I keep forgetting he’s alive. It’s hard to think of Mana as the Millenium Earl.’ Allen mumbled, which was impressive since he was literally talking inside Neah’s mind.

 

Neah sighed. They would have to face Mana soon but they would hopefully manage to keep the inevitable meeting at bay for another month. 

 

If Allen really was the Heart and the Heart actually was the Earl’s then they were probably in deeper trouble than they originally thought. 

 

Neah was in the beginning the only obsession, but if Allen was added to the list then things could easily and quickly get out of hand. 

 

Not that Allen hadn’t been on the list before, Neah just hoped that Mana had managed to forget that Allen was important to him. 

 

’It will probably get better when we are in two separate bodies.’ Allen said uncertainly, he didn’t know the motives behind the Earl’s action very well but he figured that there was just so much bullshit you could pull as a leader. The Earl might seem childish and capable of doing anything he wanted but he was still mentally unstable, if he got worse Road or Tyki would hopefully be put momentarily in charge. 

 

Neah shook his head at his nephew’s thoughts. It wouldn't be that easy, in fact he doubted that the Noahs would be against the idea of capturing them. They didn’t care for much, but the Noah family was something else. However, whatever they would want them to die or live with them was another thing entirely. 

 

Not to mention the fact that the Noah’s would never deny the Earl anything. No matter how mentally unstable he was. 

 

Road and Mana was the only survivors from the last clutch of Noahs so Road especially would see it as an important quest to get the stray 14th and (if it was true, you never know with Allen) Mana’s heart back under the family’s wing. 

 

And if she realized who exactly Allen was then the need to get him back would overpower everything else she wanted to do. 

 

Mana himself would probably go mental as well at the thought of bringing them all together, be it to kill them with his own hands or bubble wrap them until nothing could hurt them. 

 

For all the experience Neah had with Mana he was for once in his life unsure what kind of stunt Mana would pull. He always knew his sibling -no matter how insane he was- like the back of his hand yet he found himself clueless for the first time in his life regarding Mana. 

 

Mana was so twisted at the moment, even Allen who had more experience with the slightly-gone-Mana wasn't sure. Watching his father closely had been something Allen always did when he was younger, if only because Mana was the only one who showed him affection. The younger usually followed his father like a duckling, going after the man wherever he went despite not knowing the destination.

 

Neah stopped.

 

He stared at the building in front of him that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, it’s natural brown wood basically melting into it’s dark environment. The musician let out a shaky breath as he gazed at the traditional Japanese house. Allen had always loved Japanese buildings, be it shrines or houses. 

 

Allen perked up and Neah could practically feel the awe that radiated from the younger, he smiled fondly. Even their tastes were the same which wasn’t so surprising since Allen’s just a younger version not a entirely different one. 

 

He chuckled lightly as Allen attempted to mentally push him towards the building, his childlike excitement refreshing and slightly cute.

 

Neah walked towards the dark oak door, worn down by the elements but still there, he gently pressed down the decorated metal handle and pressed down, releasing a manly giggle as it made the same whining sound it always did when it swung open. 

 

Allen suddenly bombarded him with memories from times before and he smiled and carefully corrected the memories to his version of the different occasions. Neah was happy that Allen both started to remember but also that he could place the memories origins somewhat.

 

Neah unceremoniously kicked off his shoes and grinned childishly as they connected with the wall. Allen immediately started to pester him about his behavior, just like his older version had done years before.

 

’Neah, you will properly place those shoes on their rightful place immediately young man!’ Allen scolded lightheartedly. 

 

The musician just laughed before replying with a teasing; ’Yes, mother.’. 

 

Needless to say, Allen did not like to be called ‘mother’.

 

Neah walked around the house, fondly but also sadly remembering most of the decoration from his time with the old Allen, everything from the countless of books to the different rooms. 

 

He stopped barely outside Allen’s old room before gently switching place with Allen who stumbled a bit in surprise.

 

Allen blinked a bit at the sudden change, he quickly caught himself before he fell to the floor. Stretching a bit to get used to his body he inspected the paper slide door in front of him. He was able to tell that this door specifically held importance, not only for Neah but for him as well. 

 

Quickly browsing his slightly abused memory he quickly got a flash of the same door, just that it looked newer. He gently reached forward and touched the slightly yellow tinted paper. He was surprised when he found how strong the usually fragile material seemed. 

 

Neah chuckled a bit but didn’t try to make him open the door, he would wait until Allen was ready. 

 

Allen bit his lower lip in hesitation. If he opened the door then he would give up on himself as the younger Allen Walker and start the journey to become the older Allen Walker. Did he want that? 

 

A soothing hum suddenly filled the air and Allen twitched into action as he gazed at the still closed door. Something was calling to him from the inside, not truly trying to drag him into the room but still calling. 

 

It almost sounded like a kitten calling for it’s mother, the melody and presence calling for him but too weak to attempt to go to him itself. 

 

Hesitating slightly, Allen finally grabbed the slide door and pushed it to the side. He sidestepped the other half of the door and entered the room.

 

Allen almost fell in love with the room at first sight. Everything was filled with something meaningful, size differing from the size of a bean to the size of an enlarged Timcanpy. 

 

Talking another trembling step into the room, Allen stared up at the ceiling that had hundreds of paper cranes in different colors and patterns hanging from the dark tree ceiling. Small white and black bells were connected to the cranes and each one of them jingling slightly at the wind flow that coursed through the room. 

 

The white walls were almost completely stacked with books, the only wall that didn’t have stacks of books leaning against it was the wall farthest away from the door, a lilac colored cherry tree painting decorating it. The painting was truly beautiful with it’s petals that seemingly fell from the tree in a shower of purple dots.

 

Allen gazed around in the room and found a low table situated in the middle of the room, a bouquet of withered flowers placed in vase and a bunch of crumpled papers laying spread around the floor, the single paper on the table showing a skilled sketch on what presumably once upon a time was the bouquet. 

 

Lowering himself to the floor and inspecting the sketch Allen found himself impressed by the skill of older him, the flowers were what appeared to be red and white poppies. He didn’t know why he thought that the grey colored flowers were red, something just told him that it was.

 

Neah was oddly silent but Allen ignored that in favor of inspecting ’his’ room. Everything was quite neat and he felt at ease in the room, nothing put him on edge but one thing…

 

’Neah, where is the bed?’

 

*L I N E*

 

Johnny opened his eyes before quickly closing them, rolling over to the side and basically melting in the comfortable warmth… Wait, warmth?

 

The young man bolted up from bed as he recalled Allen and the Earl. Letting out a terrified shriek he immediately started to look around and found himself in a pretty nice room. He looked to his left and almost screamed in shock. 

 

There, before him sat Howard Link.

 

”A-A g-ghost!!” The poor man screamed in terror before promptly fainting, leaving behind a very confused, very alive inspector. 

 

*L I N E*

 

Neah momentarily stopped completely before exploding in laughter. Oh, how the older Allen would pout if he saw this now! Allen, the honorary Japanese, asking where the bed was in a traditional Japanese house! 

 

Quickly giving Allen the history of futons while practically crackling on the inside. Neah couldn’t stop the silly grin that was plastered on his face. 

 

Allen sighed at his uncle’s strange behavior. How was he supposed to know what a futon was? It wasn’t his fault that the memories, those that he had managed to process, were a bit fuzzy. 

 

Pointedly ignoring his childish uncle Allen promptly started to search for the book he knew would contain the needed information. 

 

The book stack didn’t strike him as important, the screen with the lilac cherry however was another story.

 

Carefully walking over towards the paper screen Allen gently tried to push it to the side. He almost jumped backwards in shock when it actually moved. A bit creeped out by the instinctual motion, he peered behind the hidden space and squinted in order to see more clearly. 

 

Neah didn’t say anything but Allen could feel his unease and for once Allen was in complete agreement with his uncle. 

 

A shady looking staircase that seemingly lead down to some kind of basement was hidden behind the paper screen. Gently stepping down on the first old wooden step Allen allowed his whole weight to rest on the step, testing its durability. He winced as it protested under his weight. 

 

His other foot that still was planted on ground soon followed the first, Allen gulped uneasily as the second step also made a creaking sound.

 

Allen was just about to take his third step when Neah suddenly shouted in alarm and the steps fell away underneath him. 

 

Releasing a hair raising screech, Allen fell onto a slide that sent him downwards with a frightening speed. 

 

Neah seemed to have completely frozen in shock, he didn’t say or even scream during the ride down. 

 

Allen let out an ’Omph!’ as he fell onto the floor. Groaning as he stood up he looked around in the new environment.

 

They really were in a basement, Allen noted as he observed the room they landed in. It did look more like a cave but the ceiling and floor where obvious stone floor and not raw stone like the walls. 

 

Not unlike Allen’s room, the whole basements walls were almost completely made of bookcases that in turn were almost filled to the brim with books. All in different colors and sizes, the only thing that made each book resemble the other was that they all looked old… And dusty.

 

Grimacing Allen looked at the books with remorse, he would have to clean them right after Neah had gotten his body back. 

 

Neah suddenly stilled completely, a striking contrast with the frozen horror that he had expressed during their slide down. 

 

Allen focused on the glass coffin in the middle of the room and soon understood why. Neatly lying in the coffin was Neah’s body, stitched up and washed.

 

Not a speck of dirt or blood was seen on the spotless clothes, nor on the musician’s gray colored face. 

 

At first Allen thought that the grey color was because the body still was a corpse but he soon dismissed that idea as he saw the unmistakable Noah stigmata on Neah’s head. 

 

He gently moved towards the body but refrained from opening the coffin. He would only do anything with the body after he had read the instructions at least three times, nothing could be allowed to go wrong this time. 

 

Trailing his eyes away from the coffin he started to look for the book that old Allen no doubt had hidden somewhere in the room.

 

The book wasn’t hard to find, the opposite in fact, it laid innocently on the wooden study table as if Allen had been in the action of reading it before he left and didn’t have the time to close it. 

 

’He always does that…’ Neah said softly, ’Allen always left his things around, making them look like he still used them at the moment, it was really annoying when we were cleaning.’. 

 

Allen giggled a bit at the mental picture. He had been a bit like that before Cross forcefully stopped the habit. 

 

Neah chuckled a bit at the shared memory, ’Now Allen, do your thing and bring that sexy body over there to life.’ .

 

Allen rolled his eyes with a fond smile, Neah could be very childish sometimes he quickly found out. 

 

However, Allen could understand Neah’s eagerness to get his own body back so he didn’t comment on the apparent hurry the male was in. He started to read the paragraph with a critical eye. 

 

The writing was his style but he wasn’t sure whether or not the instructions would be on the page it was opened on now or in the beginning. 

 

His eyebrow twitched at the crystal-clear descriptions on the page, describing pictures and all. Had the old him been an idiot? 

 

At the end of the paragraph a message was written as if answering him. 

 

-No, I’m not an idiot. I take it that you had quite the ride down? That is a safety measure, if someone else had gone down the stair they wouldn’t activate and the person in question would simply go down to a completely uninteresting room. Even if someone walked behind you or before you they would not follow you down. :P- 

 

Neah grumbled a bit, clearly not enjoying Allen’s ’safety measures’, and if the emoji at the end meant something Allen had probably been aware of that. 

 

Allen took it back. He was almost more childish than Neah, how the two had survived was beyond him.

 

’Allen, if we are to measure childishness then you would quickly find yourself at the top with us.’ Neah said dryly. 

 

’Neah, have you noticed that it’s always the childish ones that leads this war?’ Allen suddenly said surprised, ’I mean, we have the Earl and Road against… Lvellie who is the personification of seriousness. And honestly? After seeing the meeting I must say that it looks bad for my side.’

 

Neah hummed silently in agreement. Time would tell if Allen would develop the same dislike for the war as his older version. 

 

Allen carefully read the instructions one last time before turning back to the coffin. 

 

Taking a deep breath Allen reached towards the lock and opened the coffin. 

 

-End of Chapter 3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for the record. I do believe that it was Neah that made the “Keep Walking” quote. But for the story’s sake, it’s Mana’s quote. 
> 
> Also. I don’t really know anything about japanese houses other than what google pictures can tell me. From what I’ve seen futons seems more favored in a traditional home but I don’t really know to be honest so excuse my eventual mishaps. 
> 
> Hope that this one was more enjoyable. :P I think that most people were slightly disappointed with chapter 2 because of it’s filler quality. Oh well. For those of you that have favored, given kudos, bookmarked… Yeah you get the gist of it. Thank you. It means the world to me. Well not really, YoI season 2 and D. gray man Season 3 however… But it’s still important so thank you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.

”Never again.” Allen moaned in distress after the process had been completed. Neah chuckled in amusement before he dragged his nephew into a tight hug. 

 

”Thank you… Allen.” He whispered before completely lifting up the younger and walking towards the exit, carrying Allen in his arms. 

 

Despite Allen’s past he was still Neah’s nephew after all and uncles had the right to be embarrassing now and then.

 

Letting out a squawk at the sudden loss of earth under his feat Allen shifted a bit until he was more comfortable. The white haired teen wrapped his arms around his uncles neck and enjoyed the other’s presence.

 

Was this how it felt to have a family? Allen couldn’t help but wonder, memories of a time when Mana carried him on his back during their travels flashing through his mind. 

 

Neither said anything, not even when they got up to Allen’s room or when they left it. Neah kept carrying Allen without complaint and walked down the dark hallway like he had never been gone. 

 

Neah stopped momentarily in front of another seemingly normal paper wall and Allen found himself mildly surprised as Neah, without any problems pushed the door to the side and revealed another room. 

 

This room was different from his room, Allen quickly found out, instead of the cranes in the ceiling Neah had painted stars against a blue painted dark night sky. 

 

The room had less books and more decoration, paintings and some figures lined the shelves and stood on the low table. The room wasn’t similar at all, the only thing in common was the absent bed.

 

Neah rested his back against one of the steadier walls and slid down, sitting on the floor with Allen in his lap. The musician rested his chin on Allen’s head, staring forward emptily without saying anything. The younger found the silence comforting and didn’t bother to break it. 

 

They sat like that for awhile, getting used to the loss of each other’s presence in their mind. Sure they were still somewhat mentally connected, a couple of emotions slipping through, but the difference was still glaringly obvious. Allen was unsure whatever he should be relieved or not, Neah wouldn’t ever attempt to take his body again but he still missed the feeling of knowing that wherever he was he would never be alone. 

 

A loud growling sound suddenly echoed in the house completely stilling any motion from the uncle and nephew. Allen blushed furiously as his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively, Neah’s shoulders were shaking in barely contained laughter.

 

Allen swatted the older’s shoulder as the shaking didn’t stop which only managed to set off the older man.

 

”BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” Neah burst out laughing slightly startling Allen who pouted in defeat. It wasn’t his fault that he was starving. 

 

Ignoring the fit of laughter Neah had managed to get himself into the younger rose from the others lap, dragging Neah along with him as he went. 

 

”Stop laughing, you twit! I’m hungry let’s eat.” Allen passive-aggressive stated, his blush firmly in place. 

 

”Oh Allen, you never change!” The other giggled.

 

Swatting the other over the head again for good measure Allen grabbed ahold of the other’s hand and dragged him towards the door, grumbling at the other as he went. 

 

*L I N E*

 

After eating numerous plates of food Allen suddenly realized that the amount of food he normally needed had reduced drastically. Frowning in confusion he decided to voice his concern, maybe Neah knew the cause for his sudden loss of appetite.

 

”Oh that.” The other hummed thoughtfully while sipping on a cup of black coffee, ”I believe the reason for your monstrous appetite was mainly because of me and your Innocence. We both leach off of your energy after all.” Allen stared at the other in wonder, parasitic types were after all more rare than the other types, making the knowledge of them pretty slim to none.

 

”Your type of Innocence is known to take a lot of energy from its wielder, however I believe that I made the strain on your energy worse. Meaning that now that I have my own body-” ”My need for food has reduced!” Allen finished with wide eyes as Neah smirked. 

 

”It’s not really a topic which has been studied in detail, your case is special after all but yes, I do believe that it’s the reason for your sudden loss in appetite.” The man said.

 

”However,” Neah suddenly said sharply, ”I’d still like you to eat your fill and be careful with how you use your quickly decreasing energy reserves, the Noahs can be easy to tackle unless they all corner you but Apocryphos is a whole other story.” 

 

Allen stilled, calmly setting down his cup of tea that stopped halfway to his mouth when Neah said the Innocence’s name.

 

”Yes… About that… Didn’t the old Allen say that I was the Heart’s accommodator? How come he’s trying to absorb me in that case?”

 

Neah quieted and looked at the table in thought. 

 

”Maybe you aren’t the Heart’s accommodator, or well not completely at least.” Neah suddenly said out loud. 

 

Allen frowned, that did made sense somewhere at the back of his head but if it was the old Allen’s knowledge or Neah’s mind was beyond him. Because he sure as hell didn’t understand what Neah was talking about. 

 

”I don’t understand.” He said softly, gaining the Noah’s attention. ”I’m pretty sure that Crown Clown isn’t the Heart of Innocence and I don’t remember old Allen having the same arm as I do when we meet briefly.” Understanding suddenly filled his mind as he connected the stray dots. 

 

”Oh god, y-you think Crown Clown is just a distraction, luring away their attention from the Heart?!” The white haired teen squeaked in alarm. 

 

Neah’s face didn’t reveal anything which spoke for itself. 

 

”B-but didn’t Allen say that I was the accommodator? How can I be that when I only have Crown Clown?!” Allen demanded. 

 

”He also said that your soul and the Heart was one.” Neah spoke softly, as if he was trying to calm a hysterical animal. 

 

”Which makes even less sense!” Allen shouted, standing up and pacing back and forth in distressed circles.

 

”If, IF I’m the Heart and not only it’s accommodator then why is Apocryphos trying to absorb me?! It’s purpose is to protect the Heart isn’t it? Why do the opposite and kill-.” Allen stopped mid-rant, staring emptily forward.

 

”It thinks that it’s the best way to protect the Heart…” He continued emotionlessly. 

 

Neah rose gracefully from the pillow-chair placed on the floor and embraced Allen and started to gently rock him back and forth. 

 

”Apocryphos is with no doubt aware of your true position in this war, I believe that it thinks that absorbing you would be the best action to take. Despite everything, it’s more than just powerful and probably the best equipped to protect you, if you disregard me and Mana that is.” 

 

Allen looked up at Neah in confusion. 

 

”Apocryphos is, despite everything, still just Innocence,” ”Just” Allen grumbled in disbelief. ”Don’t interrupt me, Allen,” Neah scolded lightly, ”But, yes. Just. It’s powerful, no doubt about that, but I’m pretty sure that I could take him on when I have regained my original strength. I’m still practically the other half of the Millennium Earl and Apocryphos had a hard time fighting against the one Earl, imagine the struggle he would face if he fought against two.” Neah smirked viciously. 

 

Allen frowned. ”You sound pretty sure that The Earl would back you up in this. How do you know that he’s just fine with handing me over to Apocryphos if he thinks that his objection is to absorb me?” he inquired seriously. 

 

Neah stared at him in disbelief before groaning. 

 

”I forget how naive you can be.” Allen bristled at the offense, he knew that he was important and unique and all that jazz. Lenalee had brought up this argument already, why did Neah have to bring it up again. 

 

”Allen, if you’re the Heart as all proof is currently pointing at, then your position is beyond important. The Order would kill to get their hands on you.” Neah suddenly gripped his jaw and forcefully made Allen make eye contact with him. 

 

”You’re Mana’s heart.” He said with so much certainty that it almost made Allen believe that himself. ”I know that you might not remember it since it only happened later in your old life, but you became his pillar of safety. He always went to you when he had to let his emotions out, you always embraced him -despite him being taller- and comforted him. I am responsible health but you Allen, are his sanity.” 

 

A flash from the memory he had experienced with the Earl at their last meeting caught Allen’s attention momentarily. 

 

”It’s okay. We have always been here-” 

 

”You and I can quite literally become two queens on the chessboard, in fact we are already possess quite the amount of power on our own.” Neah said as an afterthought. 

 

Allen narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t stupid, he knew that Neah had planned and almost executed a mission to kill the Earl and in hindsight Mana. Neah might play nice with him now but he was still on a foreign side. Allen blinked, speaking of which…

 

”Which side do you belong to?” He questioned seriously. He obviously wasn’t on the Order’s side and even more obviously not on the Earl’s either. 

 

Neah smiled the most sinister smile Allen had ever seen before gently touching Allen’s forehead with his own. 

 

”Now you’re starting to ask the right questions dearest nephew. And remember, I have always been on my side. Now…” Neah’s hands were suddenly cupping Allen’s jaw, gently yet forcefully tilting his head upwards. A dark look was now evident in Neah’s eyes and Allen shudder slightly. A sharp smile graced the older features as his eyes narrowed lazily. 

 

”… Who’s side are you on… Allen?”

 

*L I N E*

 

”Earl!” Tyki growled as he ran around in the new Ark. After the incident were the Earl disappeared momentarily he hadn’t quite been himself. 

 

The man in question had locked himself in his room crying a whole day, never going outside the room and never letting anyone in during that time. 

 

That is until approximately five minutes ago. 

 

The Noahs had decided to take turns watching over Adam during his grieving period. No one questioned what he was grieving but everyone silently agreed that the defeat and sorrow that never seemed to leave the Earl’s face nowadays was heartbreaking. Just as his hatred and determination was scary.

 

Wisely, while not pointing fingers, had put quite the time and Akumas into finding the 14th. The teen was obviously quite enraged at the damage the 14th had caused their precious Earl.

 

While Tyki was a bit iffy about the whole ’kill all the humans’ thingy he still didn’t want the Earl to look so… Destroyed. 

 

It was hard to imagine the usually untouchable Earl as injured, never mind broken. It was almost as impossible as touching the moon or reaching the stars. 

 

So here he was, searching the Ark for the Earl who had escaped his room during his and Wisely’s five minutes long talk. It was beyond him how someone as tall and big as Adam could possible escape a room silently while two Noahs stood outside the door.

 

Sure it was amazing that he managed that but dear lord was it annoying. 

 

”Earl!” He shouted a little louder as he quickly pecked into the dining room before quickly continuing. 

 

Tyki stopped and blinked before walking backwards, staring into the room in disbelief. 

 

Adam in his human form sat in his usual chair at the end of the table while hugging two… Dolls?!

 

The sight was beyond bizarre and he quickly sent a thought directed at Wisely who without doubt heard him. 

 

Not five seconds later the white haired teen came down from the end of the hallways, opening his mouth in order to no doubt ask him what he wanted. Tyki quickly hushed him before making a gesture towards the room.

 

The Noah frowned in confusion before hastily peeking into the room and freezing. 

 

”Earl?” He questioned loudly in shock, not that Tyki could blame him. The Earl was childish but this was taking it a level further, playing with dolls was more Road’s thing. 

 

The Earl didn’t acknowledge him and only continued to cradle the dolls while mumbling silently into their soft fabric. 

 

Wisely and Tyki exchanged a bewildered look before hesitantly entering.

 

”Earl… Can we help you?” Wisely tried again uneasily looking at the man.

 

”I… Want my child…” The man whimpered, whimpered what?!

 

Wisely stilled, unsure what to do, was he talking about Road? 

 

”Earl… Are you talking about Road? I can try and contact-”

 

”No.” Tyki shuddered while Wisely immediately quieted. This was… strange, the Earl had always been careful with favoring them but Road had always been his favorite, it might have to do with the fact that she had been with him from the beginning. 

 

But if Road wasn’t his… Child… Then who was he talking about? Wisely seemed to follow his line of thought as he questioned the Earl directly. 

 

”Who is your child?” Wisely asked softly before violently flinching back as the Earl let out a wounded sound before exploding in tears and insane laughter. 

 

Tyki, immediately sensing danger grabbed ahold of Wisely before running out from the room. 

 

It was never a good idea to stay in the same room as the Earl when he got one of his more insane fits, especially not during one as violent one as this one seemed to be.

 

Wisely shook slightly in shock and surprise looking at Tyki with wide eyes, honestly, Tyki couldn’t blame him. The Earl could be positively terrifying when he was at his worst. 

 

He usually tried to go away into his room or that room when it happened though, always trying his best to avoid contact with the Noahs.

 

Something Wisely had said must have set of a trigger, and probably not a known one at that. 

 

The Noah of Pleasure cursed as he dragged the silent Wisely away from the room containing the laughing Earl, the smashes coming from the room causing him to wince at it’s intensity. Something told him that they would have to buy a new table after this incident.

 

”Wisely, I don’t think that we should ask about the child after this.” Tyki mumbled as he continued down the corridor.

 

The teen mutely nodded. ”Should I ask Road?” He asked unsurely, Road was not only the closest to the Earl but also the eldest. If anyone knew who this child was then she would be the only person to know, save the Earl and maybe the child themselves.

 

”Do it.” Tyki easily agreed. The more they knew about this the better. 

 

”Who do you think it is?” Wisely suddenly asked, peering up at the older while biting his lower lip. Tyki sighed. Clearly Wisely had been too occupied to manage to catch a hint, and while it was expected he wished that he at least managed to learn something. 

 

”I don’t have a clue,” Tyki admitted unabashed, ”but something must have triggered a memory in order for him to become like this.” 

 

”That something probably occurred when he sneaked out from the carriage.” Wisely said anger clouding his eyes as he snarled. ”It probably had something to do with the 14th.”.

 

Tyki didn’t comment but silently agreed. Everything seemed to revolve around the 14th and Mana and indirectly Cheater Boy A as well. 

 

Tyki suddenly stopped. 

 

The dolls… The dolls that the Earl had cradled… One of them had white hair. 

 

The Noah of Pleasure didn’t answer the younger’s concerned questioning look, he only stared forward emptily, pondering furiously about the new lead. 

 

The only human he knew of with white hair was Allen Walker, the14th’s host. But the Earl had said child didn’t he? He had never before referred to the 14th as his child, only 14th and during some rare occurrences as Neah. 

 

But what if he wasn’t talking about the 14th, but instead Allen himself? Tyki almost snorted in disbelief, the Earl hadn’t showed any lingering interest in the boy save when he realized that the boy was the 14th. 

 

But what if? His inner Noah suddenly whispered. 

 

The boy had survived him and managed to come close enough to almost kill him. Not the usual human, exorcist or not, would have managed that. 

 

Something was different with the boy, something differed him from the other humans. 

 

It was like he wasn’t human. But that was impossible wasn’t it? The boy is a Noah but his conscious would according to his sources disappear and be replaced with the late 14th’s. 

 

”-ki, TYKI!” Wisely shouted in his ear. 

 

Jumping to the side while covering his right ear he stared at his adoptive nephew in shock. 

 

”What are you thinking about?” Wisely demanded while Tyki snarled at him, “I can easily find out myself you know. I’m just being kind at the moment and respecting your privacy.” 

 

”Nothing to worry about brat, it was just something ridiculous.” Tyki huffed

 

”Well I already know that your thoughts are ridiculous, and don’t freaking call me brat!” 

 

*L I N E*

 

”… Who’s side are you on… Allen?”

 

”I’m on my friends side.” Allen answered seriously. ”I understand the old Allen’s desire to be completely neutral and over all keep away from the war but I can’t do that now. I have already gained both side’s interest, and you know that.” He glared slightly at the other before grasping Neah’s wrist.

 

”I might have had a smaller list of people I would die for back then and that list hasn’t lost it’s people, only increased.” Allen assured Neah gently, letting go of his wrist and placing it near his right ear. Neah narrowed his eyes slightly before willingly leaning into the offered hand never breaking eye contact. 

 

”Neah, you might be my uncle now and Mana my father but you two are still my best friends, don’t ever doubt that.

 

His eyes gained a sad look as he looked up at the older man. 

 

”I’d rather not choose who to save and side with…” He muttered silently, ”I’ve realized now that I don’t have much choice but to chose in the end, but I’d rather stall it for as long as I can. Please understand, Neah.”

 

”It will be less painful if you chose now.” Neah murmured quietly.

 

”My friends are mostly at the Order’s side while my longest friends and family is on the opposite side.” Allen let out a pained laugh, ”It’s going to get hurt no matter how long I wait.” He whispered harshly. 

 

”Then stay neutral.” Neah suggested gaining the younger’s attention.

 

Allen frowned, ”Neah, I’ve already said that I can’t-” ”Bullshit.” Neah interrupted, silencing the white haired teen.

 

”By claiming neutrality you can still be with your… friends while still staying with me.” Neah said calmly. ”I’m probably going to suggest an alliance with the Order anyway.” He said offhandedly sneering slightly. 

 

Allen smiled gently before hugging the other. Neah didn’t comment on the other’s behavior and only hugged the younger back resting his chin on Allen’s head. 

 

”Just remember, Allen.” Neah said seriously, ”You can’t under any circumstances tell them about the past you, I can use the excuse that I didn’t absorb you because you are my ’human’ brother’s child but nothing about the you being the Heart can be uttered. Understood?” 

 

”…Understood.” Allen agreed after hesitating slightly. He knew that his friends would probably tell the Order about him being the Heart, thinking that he might be saved from execution in that case.

 

”But what about Apocryphos? He can easily stroll into the headquarters without anyone even attempting to stop him! And Link! He’s supposedly dead you know!” Allen suddenly burst out, worry churning in his stomach. 

 

”Don’t worry about him, or well, worry about him as long as I’m not there.” Neah corrected. ”And if he appears make sure to stick to my side, he isn’t stupid. He won’t attempt something in front of me and the large crowd that will probably follow you.”

 

Allen was about to protest again but was interrupted by Neah who quickly guided him away from the room and into the hallway. 

 

”Now dearest nephew, it’s time for you to go to bed.”

 

”I’m not a kid, Neah!” 

 

*L I N E*

 

The next few days passed in a blur, it had taken almost a day to get to the hideout and three days had passed ridiculously quick. 

 

They had spent most of the three days getting to know each other and exchanging stories while cleaning the old house. 

 

Neah had showed Allen the backyard and the younger had promptly fallen in love with it. 

 

A small pond with an apple tree was what the backyard mostly held but the small stones and small path made everything seem so organized out. 

 

They would usually sit there when the sky started to darken and drink a cup of tea (Allen) or coffee (Neah). 

 

When three days had passed without any disturbances Allen felt sad leaving the building he somehow had started to refer to as his home. 

 

Sure he, as in the younger Allen, hadn’t been there before but the older Allen had spent whole summers there together with Neah. 

 

Maybe the fantastic house had became his home because he could be himself there? In the Order he had always been careful with the Mask of Mana, he had used it almost obsessively during the first month and while cracks had started to show up in it the longer it stayed it had never truly been gone. Lenalee had commented how he had referred to them less respecting but the mask hadn’t even been close to gone. 

 

Neah however had spent years in his mind and knew him almost like the back of his hand, he tended to scold him whenever the Mask of Mana would start to appear.

 

He didn’t have any problems with the true Allen Walker, something he reminded the teen almost everyday. 

 

The mask had almost disappeared completely but Neah had made sure that it still could be reawaken easily.

 

”Allen, the train is going to arrive soon.” Neah reminded him from his room. 

 

”I know, I just need to get my shoes from the backyard before we can go.” Allen answered back. 

 

An acknowledging huff was heard from the older before the sounds of wardrobes opening sounded through the whole house. 

 

Allen grinned as he slid the door open and gathered his shoes. The last three days had been heaven on earth for him, no Akumas, no Noahs, no Order, no uncle trying to take over his mind. 

 

For once Allen felt completely at ease, it was quite nice to not have worry about everything, Allen quickly realized during his first day at the house. 

 

The exorcist rushed towards his room and quickly put up his hair in a low ponytail while his bangs framed his face. Studying himself in the mirror Allen grimaced, it would probably be best to cut the hair soon but something told him that it would be unpleasant to do that. 

 

The old Allen had long hair, no even close to Kanda’s length but it was still long, Allen would probably never get such long hair but the option to set it up in a ponytail was rather tempting. 

 

Critically lifting the bangs he carefully inspected his mirror image. It didn’t look bad, he finally decided as he let the bangs fall back to their natural position. 

 

He didn’t need to have it too short either way. 

 

”Allen!” 

 

”Coming!” 

 

He smiled, they really were starting to sound like a family wasn’t they?

 

*L I N E*

 

”Do you even know where we were supposed to meet Link and Johnny?” Allen asked as he uncertainly looked around eyeing the crowd unsurely. Some people -mostly children- turned their heads and stared at him, Allen self consciously tugged on his hoodless jacket. 

 

Neah didn’t answer and only continued forward, carefully holding onto Allen’s hand as he followed the street down, he was unfortunately very familiar with Allen’s tendency to get lost. 

 

”Hey, Neah.” Allen tried again as he did his best to ignore the stares, they were only children after all.

 

”Yes Allen, I’m sure.” Neah shortly stated as he dragged Allen along with him. 

 

Allen stopped as something suddenly tugged on his coat. He turned around slightly surprised as his vision was occupied by a blonde head with large blue eyes filled with childish awe. 

 

”Are you an angel?” The young girl asked. 

 

Allen studied the girl, she looked rather well of, probably from a rather wealthy family then yet no one stepped forward. 

 

The teen sunk down to his knees and gave the young girl a gentle smile. Slowly lifting up his hand he made a shushing motion before winking, as if they shared a secret. 

 

The small child smiled and copied the action.

 

”Alice?!” A woman’s voice suddenly cut through the crowd. 

 

The girl smiled, ”My mommy.” She explained before she took off in the direction the voice came from. 

 

Allen smiled and followed her with his sight, making sure that she reached her mother without interference.

 

”Allen.” Neah suddenly spoke softly behind him and he turned around towards the man. 

 

”Yes?” He questioned softly, the Noah was silent before giving the younger teen a smile. 

 

”We need to hurry.” He stated gently before grabbing Allen’s hand and beginning to walk again. 

 

They walked for about 20 minutes before stopping before a rather pompous building. 

 

”Walk in first. It will be funny to see if they think you’re me.” He said mischievously gaining an exasperated look from the younger. 

 

”Is that really necessarily?” Allen sighed as he gazed onto the building. He’d rather not irritate Link too much considering the no doubt life threatening injuries he must have suffered from earlier.

 

”Hush, Nephew.” Neah murmured as he gently shoved Allen forwards. 

 

Glaring at Neah again for good measure Allen walked up the stairs before gently pulling the door open. 

 

”ALLEN!” A familiar shouted and the next thing Allen knew was the extra weight pushing him down to the floor.

 

”Johnny!” He exclaimed in surprise. Johnny cried as he hugged Allen like his life depended on it. 

 

”A-Allen! L-Link-san was alive this whole time!” The man cried.

 

Allen tried to calm his friend down when a familiar man neared them. Allen looked up at Link and gave him a blinding smile. 

 

The man seemed slightly relieved yet shocked. 

 

”Walker.” He coldly greeted, ”Where is the 14th?” 

 

Johnny frowned up at the man, ”Link-san what-” Whatever the man was about to say was interrupted by the presence of Neah in his Noah form, wearing a grin that would make the cheshire cat proud, his Noah stigmata proudly displayed on his forehead. 

 

To say that Link and Johnny were shocked was the understatement of the year. 

 

Johnny appeared to try his chances at survival by playing partly dead, if not half dead. Link on the other hand had the classic wide eyed stare. 

 

Allen sighed as he gently pushed away his friend’s frozen form before standing up and going towards Neah. 

 

”Was that really necessarily?” He asked irritated as he glowered at the taller man. 

 

Neah only chuckled lightly, his grey skin slowly returning to his normal skin tone and the stigmata disappearing along with it. 

 

”Why of course Nephew dearest, I’ve had terrible little entertainment during these 35 years.” 

 

”N-n-no-oa-h!” Johnny stammered as he slowly edged away from the threatening male. Link’s wide eyes had narrowed as he stared at Allen and Neah, openly questioning their existence. 

 

”I thought the 14th was inhabiting your body, Walker.” He said slowly. 

 

Allen smiled gently, ”Ol- Neah had a backup plan since he didn’t want to have another person’s body.” he winced at the almost slip up, Link obviously didn’t buy his bad explanation and narrowed his eyes even further but refrained from saying anything. Thank God for that.

 

”Wait, Allen does that mean that you aren’t a Noah anymore?!” Johnny suddenly exclaimed. 

 

Allen’s smile was telling and Johnny let out a happy cry as he made to hug his friend only for Neah to rip away Allen in the last moment. 

 

Allen blinked, staring at the chest he suddenly was pressed into. Looking up he saw Neah’s dangerously blank face looking over at what was probably a terrified Johnny. 

 

The exorcist shifted a bit until his back was against Neah’s chest instead, smiling apologetically towards Johnny who was seeking shelter behind Link. Allen couldn’t blame him, Neah’s blank look was scary.

 

”Neah, that isn’t nice.” Allen reprimanded tilting his head backwards until he was staring up at Neah’s chin. 

 

The musician didn’t say anything as he coldly inspected the scientist, the boy had already gotten his hug, he’d rather not have too many people within a touching distance of Allen. 

 

Sighing slightly Neah rested his chin on the younger’s head, before he addressed the mole guy. 

 

”Did you get what I wanted?” He asked curtly. 

 

The investigator nodded once before he held forward a small wooden box. Allen rolled his eyes as Neah made no movement to accept the box and reached out towards Link.

 

Link hesitated since it had been the Noah that had asked for the item but quickly handed it over to the teen. 

 

Allen gently accepted the box and curiously inspected it. It wasn’t too big in fact it seemed big enough to be able to keep Ti-

 

Allen paled as he come to the conclusion, he stared at the box with the familiar ache of loss.

 

”Allen?” Johnny questioned looking at the box in curiosity and alarm.

 

Allen didn’t answer his friend he only stared at the box and measured its weight, it wasn’t heavy and it could easily contain… 

 

”Open it.” Neah ordered softly, gently squeezing his nephew in comfort. 

 

So he opened it, with shaking fingers he gently undid the seal and slowly tilted the lid backwards. He let out a choked whimper as he stared at the black broken figure of Timcanpy, his companion… His friend. 

 

Neah’s mind suddenly invaded Allen’s and rocked the younger’s mind slightly in a comforting motion, despite the fact that Neah didn’t physically comfort him Allen still felt a calm set over him. 

 

”Don’t worry, Nephew,” Neah softly said gazing down at the broken golem with sadness, ”I can fix him.” 

 

Allen looked up at him in surprise, his eyes slightly wet with unshed tears. 

 

”Can you?”

 

”Of course, I was a friend of Marian you know, fixing Timcanpy was a completely normal day in my life some years ago.” The musician grinned.

 

Allen smiled brightly at him before gently closing the lid again. Swiftly taking off his backpack he gently put down the box among his things, making sure that the container wouldn’t be jostled around too much. 

 

”Allen I’ve seen so many funny things while you were gone!” Johnny suddenly exclaimed and started to drag the younger along with him as he went, ignoring the Noah’s glare. 

 

”14th?” 

 

Neah looked away from his nephew and looked over towards the mole guy, silently beckoning him to speak. 

 

”Your body… Was it yours from the beginning or was it stolen from somebody else?” Link asked.

 

Neah smirked, he was aware of his similarity with the Noah of Pleasure, how could he not? However he had no blood relation to the man and he figured that he was simply a descendant of the last Millennium Earl. 

 

”I wonder… What would you say if I stole it?” He asked teasingly. 

 

Link was silent before tilting his head forward in submission, ”Nothing.”.

 

Neah chuckled darkly, ”Of course not. You and your master are after all aware that I’m your only hope in killing the Earl.” Neah leaned into the other’s personal space. 

 

”I will allow you to do your work, however when your Master’s orders starts to become a threat to my Nephew, I’ll eradicate your precious Central.” Neah hissed before departing, slowly walking towards Allen who was running around curiously looking at stuff with his friend. 

 

Link frowned heavily, the 14th was dangerous, so much was clear. In fact, Link didn’t doubt that the Noah could easily eradicate the Central. 

 

He was scary but Link would finish his master’s order, even if it would take his life. 

 

-End of Chapter 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Possessive!Uncle!Neah for the effing win! :D
> 
> And let me tell you people that there are no, I repeat, no relationships in my story other than canon. And since the Allen/Lenalee ship, Allen/Kanda ship, or Road/Allen ship isn’t officially canon they don’t exist in my story either. Not that I’m following canon.
> 
>  
> 
> Neah isn’t a love alternative for Allen either, although I ship him and Past!Allen like no one’s business. Mana isn’t really after Allen in that way either. Possessiveness and protectiveness doesn’t always have to be sexual. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eve and Adam isn’t actual characters in the serie, at least not like I imagine them. They are a pair but that’s only there because I need them to exist in order for this to work. Small references will be made but otherwise they’re like basically like Nicholas Flamel in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. Everywhere yet nowhere. Therefore not important yet important. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


”So we’re going to the Black Order’s headquarters again…” Allen said softly curiously watching as the angry vein on his Uncle’s forehead seemingly pulsed slightly. 

  
  


”Yes.” Neah bit out clearly angry with the decision, ”I’d rather not venture there again, especially not when the Earl easily can find us but we don’t really have a choice.” 

  
  


Akumas was part of the reason actually, the weapons had been sighted ridiculously close to them, it was almost a game now, avoid the Akumas and make sure that you wasn’t seen in the process. 

  
  


Neah was always very serious while informing them that the Akumas was the Earl’s ears and eyes and that they therefore had to avoid them at all cost. One glimpse of white hair, or even the smell of Noah genes were enough for the Akumas to notice them. 

  
  


Akumas were usually able to immediately find Noahs but luckily Neah knew a trick to keep them away. Apparently, as long as he didn’t use his Noah powers or allow his Noah form to emerge he’ll be fine. 

  
  


”Everytime we destroy alternatively chase away an Akuma it will immediately inform the Earl what it last saw and heard.” Neah stated bitterly looking at his nephew who frowned.

  
  


”I know, I believe he first realized that I was your incarnation when you greeted him through that way.” 

  
  


Neah smirked slightly, it had been fun to tease his older brother.

  
  


Allen sighed as he saw his uncle’s look, he knew that Neah didn’t regret teasing the Earl even though their plans was getting set back because of it. 

  
  


”I hope you realize that because of your stunt we’re now forced to play this sick game of hide and seek.” Allen growled. 

  
  


”Not really, he would sense me sooner rather than later either way in my new-awaken state. This was just funnier.”

  
  


The teen sighed at the others flippant attitude. 

  
  


”And what if we fail Neah? What if we got killed or worse, captured?” He insisted, the other quieted.

  
  


”It’s cute how you think being captured is worse than being dead.” Neah finally said, sitting down on the hired room’s bed. 

  
  


”Don’t play stupid, Uncle!” Allen bristled, ”You know as well as I do that being captured would either lead to us living our life inside a bubble wrapped birdcage or end with our painful demise!”

  
  


”Yes, but what is life without a little danger?” The older teased, causing the other to growl in irritation. 

  
  


”It’s okay, Nephew.” Neah soothed, ”By playing around like this we’re more likely to set of an insane Earl, and an insane Earl will easier to mess up. Our chances of survival is higher if we try to make him as gone as possible.” The older said seriously, standing up and walking towards the younger who stood slightly leaned against the door. 

  
  


Allen bit his lower lip in dislike, he didn’t want to hurt… Mana.

  
  


”I know you don’t want to hurt him more than necessarily, but your friends safety is mostly guaranteed if we continue to operate like this. Please bear with it.” 

  
  


”I know.” Allen mumbled softly, resting his head against the other’s chest. ”I just wish that there was another way.”

  
  


Neah wrapped his arms around the other, gently cradling him. 

  
  


”There will be another way… Someday.” Neah mumbled into the snow-white hair. ”Alas, that ’someday’ isn’t today and will most likely not be tomorrow either,” He teased, ”But something that is assured, dearest Nephew, is that it’s past your bedtime.” 

  
  


”I’M NOT A KID!” Allen shouted indignantly, angry red ticks appearing as he glared up at the Noah. 

  
  


Said Noah only chuckled heartily before easily swooping the other off his feet and carried him to the single bed placed in the room. 

  
  


”I know, but allow me to treat you like one for the moment.” Neah requested pleasantly as he laid the younger closer to the wall before joining in the bed. 

  
  


Allen merely grumbled a bit as he shifted, allowing the Noah to drag him closer into an embrace. 

  
  


”…Damn Link for booking a single bed room.” He grumbled into the other’s silk shirt.

  
  


A chuckle filled the air before they both quieted, nephew and uncle comfortably wrapped around each other, shielding away the pain and cold. 

 

* * *

 

Johnny hummed pleasantly as he sipped his tea silently, reading his book at one of the inn’s tables. Yesterday had been stressful but was nothing a good night sleep hadn’t fixed. 

  
  


Things had changed during the brief meeting with the Noah of Destruction and while Johnny was happy that Allen’s mind wouldn’t be erased by the Noah he wondered if he had taken the right action. 

  
  


He wouldn’t offer Allen for anything in the world but the more science driven part of his mind continued to pester him if it was a good thing that Neah Walker now had his own body. Having his own body would without doubt make it easier for him to fight and finish whatever the Noah started all those years ago. Sure, Johnny didn’t know much about the situation but he wasn’t stupid. Most of the Noah’s comments during the meeting tipped off that the 14th had done something that the Noah family didn’t approve. Not to mention that when he possessed Allen he always had to get used to the body, Johnny doubted that the convenient weakness wouldn’t work now, since he had his own body and all.

 

Johnny looked up from the book as Allen came tripping down the stairs, the Noah close behind. A smile immediately lightening up the younger’s face as he spotted the scientist in the corner. 

  
  


Well it didn’t matter, Allen’s safety was after all more important. 

  
  


”Good morning, Allen-kun! This place has delicious tea!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Neah watched as his nephew started to mingle with the scientist, the two of them completely absorbed by whatever topic they were talking about. 

  
  


The musician silently inspected the inn’s dining room, it had guests, not too many but still a good number considering the overall appearance. The almost rundown place was with no doubt almost completely dependent on the nightly drinks that this place served. 

  
  


Neah wrinkled his nose in brief disgust as he saw the food they served, it would be over his dead body that Allen would get any of that in his stomach. The scientist seemed to have some kind of survival instinct since the man only drank the tea without eating anything. 

  
  


Neah sighed as he realized that they would have to stop by some bakery or something similar in order to feed the youngest member of their temporarily party.

  
  


It was as Allen’s eyes started to wander towards the desk with an older lady behind that Neha took action. Taking a step between the hungry teen and the desk with the worn out waitress Neah strongly grabbed ahold of Allen’s shoulders and turned him away from the desk. 

  
  


”Neah, what are you doing? I’m hungry!” Said exorcist complained as the older quickly averted Allen from eating any of the slightly mouthwatering food. 

  
  


”You will not eat anything served here, Allen. I’ll buy you something to eat after we’ve left this building, don’t you think a small picnic on the train would be interesting?” The other effectively bribed. 

  
  


Allen narrowed his eyes, staring up at the older in clear distrust. 

  
  


”Promise? Like, cross your heart and hope to die?” The younger clarified.

  
  


Neah just rolled his eyes, ”Really Nephew, do you have so little trust in me?” He whined slightly.

  
  


Allen simply blinked owlishly up at the other. ”Well… We  _ are _ family after all…” The other said meaningly causing the Noah to crack up in an explosion of laughter. 

  
  


Johnny giggled a bit unsurely as he stared at the two’s strange relationship, it was like they’ve been friends for an eternity and not for less than a week. 

  
  


”What is going on here.” A slightly miffed investigator demanded as he walked down the stairs, coming face to face with the crackling 14th and a slightly pouting Walker. 

  
  


”A joke… I think.” The scientist suggested as he drew back slightly from the odd duo. He sighed slightly, Lenalee wouldn’t like their budding relationship… whatever their relationship was. She was already worried about the younger exorcist and would no doubt become a wreck of nerves if she heard about Allen’s overprotective, slightly insane -that laughter was anything but sane- uncle. 

  
  


She would be even less happy when she realized that said uncle also was the 14th.

  
  


Johnny sighed, he was so not informing the mama-bear. Link could have the pleasure, he already owned them an explanation after all, why not bring the strange occurrence of the14th’s unexpected presence into that discussion as well?

  
  


”We should get going.” The supposedly dead investigator stated seriously as he curiously watched the grinning Noah pulled slightly on Walker’s cheeks.

  
  


”Huh? Now?” Johnny asked as he glanced up at Link. 

  
  


”Yes.” He glanced down on his wrist-watch, ”I expect us to be onboard the train in 30 minutes.”.

  
  


That immediately gained Allen’s attention who turned away from his uncle and stared at the investigator in disbelief.

  
  


”B-but my food!” The younger protested loudly. 

  
  


”Nephew, what did I say about eating  _ on _ the train.” 

  
  


Allen glanced up at the Noah with large watery eyes, ”That can take hours! I’m hungry now...” he protested.

  
  


Link sighed as he watched the 14th wrestle the younger up the stairs, probably in order to gather whatever belongings they owned that were spread out in their shared room. 

  
  


”I believe that there is a bakery close to the station.” Johnny lightly suggested.

  
  


Link nodded, he had seen it too. And honestly? It would be far more favorable to travel with an eating Allen instead of a hungry one. The younger could get beyond whiny and stubborn when he was hungry. 

 

* * *

 

The journey to the train station wasn’t too tiring. Allen who realized that he would get food the faster he got there almost ran with the luggage, successfully dragging a screaming Johnny after him as he went. 

  
  


Neah was amazingly good at containing the starving youngling as they went and Link couldn’t help but be impressed by the others striking tactics. 

  
  


Small things as pointing out buildings and streets they passed seemed to do wonders for Allen’s hurry as they even managed to walk slowly the last 10 meters. 

  
  


Needless to say, both Link and Johnny who had both been companions to the younger during travels were beyond impressed by the older’s skills. 

  
  


”Bakery!” Allen exclaimed happily as he laid eyes on the small shop. Neah only chuckled lightly as he followed the white haired teen into the building.

  
  


He stopped before he entered the shop thought and glanced backwards. 

  
  


”You two can go ahead, I’ll make sure that Allen won’t miss the train.” Neah stated before entering the building, leaving them alone in the street. 

  
  


”… Let’s go.” Link suddenly said before walking onward towards their train. 

  
  


”Eh?! But Allen-!” ”The 14th will make sure that they’ll come right.” Link interrupted not even casting a glance backwards. 

  
  


Johnny looked unsurely towards the building before hastily catching up with the investigator. 

 

 

* * *

  
  


”Welcome!” A larger woman happily stated as Allen entered the building. He greeted her back joyously before hungrily staring up at the shelves full of different types of bread.

  
  


He recognized Neah’s voice somewhere at the back of his head saying something. Not really bothered by whatever his uncle said Allen continued to stare up at the delicious looking bread. 

  
  


He felt how a chin suddenly rested on his shoulder and he distractedly cast the Noah besides him a distracted look before continuing to gaze up at the bread. 

  
  


Neah chuckled lightly as he allowed the familiar scent of freshly baked bread wash over him too. 

  
  


”Find anything, Nephew?” He teased gently before critically inspecting the bakery. 

  
  


”Let’s buy lots of bread!” The younger suggested happily.

  
  


”Excuse me?” Neah pointedly said towards the baker who stood behind the counter. She looked up from the bowl of dough before smiling gently, discreetly wiping away the patches of flour that covered her right cheek. 

  
  


”Yes, can I help you, sir?”

  
  


”I’d like to buy 8 loafs of bread, Ma’am.” She looked a bit taken aback by the number but the shock was immediately wiped away from her smiling facade. 

  
  


”Of course! Would you like to purchase something more sir? Maybe some tomatoes? It would go splendidly with that type of bread!” She suggested lightly. 

  
  


”What do you say Allen? Tomatoes?” The younger lightened up at the suggestion. 

  
  


”Yes please!” He chirped smilingly. 

  
  


The woman cooed at the sight. ”What a cute boy!” She exclaimed before gazing at the Noah. 

  
  


”Are you family?”

  
  


”Yes. This little-” ”I’m not little!” ”imp is my nephew.” Allen bristled at the teasing insult but refrained from firing off a burning retort. He remembered that one time he had yelled at master and gotten thrown out, sure it had been at a bar full with drunks who suffered from hangover but who could guarantee that the same thing wouldn’t happen here?

  
  


The woman laughed heartily as she warped the loafs in brown paper before putting them all in a brown paper bag. She brought forward a smaller bag where she put down 8 tomatoes. 

  
  


”That would be 7 dollars and 5 cents, sir!” She quickly calculated as she handed over the bags to the kind gentleman.

  
  


”Are you new in town or are you just traveling through the city?” She asked curiously, if they were new citizens then she could easily point out what shops were currently requiring assistance or if they were travelers which inn to visit. 

  
  


Neah smiled kindly before handing over the bag with tomatoes to Allen who eagerly held onto the bag while gazing at the red fruits with gleaming eyes. 

  
  


”Just passing through I’m afraid.” He answered. ”We’ll be taking the train that leaves in about 5 minutes.” 

  
  


The woman’s eyes widened, ”Oh dear! I shouldn’t have kept you for so long, well then I wish you luck on your travels!” 

  
  


”Bye bye!” Allen chirped before rushing out from the shop, Neah following him closely behind.

  
  


Allen grabbed ahold of the man’s arm as he eagerly dragged him towards their train. After all, the faster he was onboard the train the faster he could eat!

  
  


Neah, however didn’t seem to share his nephews eager to get onboard the train.

  
  


”Allen…” He whined as he was dragged along. ”Can’t we wait to board the train? I don’t wanna be too close to the mole-guy! He creeps me out!”

  
  


Allen rolled his eyes, ”Really Neah, you’re supposed to be the oldest!” ”I was only born a year before you!” Neah protested but stilled completely as Allen stopped.

  
  


Allen stared at him in shock. 

  
  


”Really?” Neah nodded shortly, studying the shock that covered the younger’s facial expression. 

  
  


”You were born the 27th September 18XX.” He stated softly.

  
  


Allen laughed bitterly and shook his head slightly. 

  
  


”It’s funny. I’ve always wanted a real birthdate but nothing feels different now that I know mine.” He whispered lowly. 

  
  


Neah didn’t say anything and simply guided him towards the train that started to sound it’s warning, it was clearly going to depart soon. 

  
  


”I apologize for bringing it up.” He said as he lifted the younger unresponsive body up to the train wagon.

  
  


”You shouldn’t .” Allen finally murmured as he looked up. ”I am the old Allen Walker, just a younger and more childish version. I’m just so used to being the Allen Walker who was named after a dog, not the one the dog was named after.”

  
  


He smiled up at his oldest friend. ”I’m sorry for always worrying you, my friend and uncle.” 

  
  


Neah gave him a bright grin before embracing him as the train gave one last whistle before departing. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


”Road, do you know something about the Earl’s child?” Wisely asked his sister who still was stuck in the form of her miniature sized head. Said head that floated in his palm stilled slightly in it’s wiggling, a frown surprisingly clear on the small floating ball of light.

  
  


”His… child?” She questioned curiously. 

  
  


”Yes!” Wisely stressed as he grabbed his hair with his hand, in frustration. ”He said that he wanted his child, HIS! He even whimpered, Road!” 

  
  


Road quieted, she seemed to be deep in thought before something akin to recognition flashed through her mind. 

  
  


The Noah of Dreams was the only Noah whose mind would remain mostly safe from Wisely’s ability. He respected her and her privacy more than anyone’s else, bar the Earl of course. 

  
  


”Wisely… I need some time to think. Please leave me now.” She said unusually seriously. The teen frowned, Road obviously knew something and that something must be quite critical judging by her lack of playfulness.  

  
  


He wanted to stay and continue to question her, that is, if he hadn’t enough survival instincts to know when to not push. Road was almost never serious but when she was things was either dangerously close to go adrift or had something to do with the Earl. 

  
  


Well his sudden burst of insanity spoke for itself so maybe he was more spot on than he realized? 

  
  


No. Probably not but still. 

  
  


He said his goodbyes and left. Leaving behind the oldest surviving member of the Noah clan with her thoughts. 

  
  


She sighed as she drifted around in her dream world. 

  
  


”It isn’t possible is it? You’re gone, you  _ left _ us all.”

  
  


The Noah of Dreams made a little twirl in the air as the form of her head landed on one of the many floating toys that existed in her world. 

  
  


”But if it is true. Then prepare to run because Mana and I will hunt you and Neah down. And when he finally get you within his grasp, you’ll stay within his protection, be it willingly or forced.” She giggled a bit as she dreamily made soap bubbles form in the air. 

  
  


”I can’t wait to get you back~ I wonder if Mana will remember you, he has started to forget a lot nowadays.” 

  
  


Road suddenly sneered and all the bubbles immediately exploded in a shower of purple sparkles.

  
  


”Ne~ Sensei~ Will you remember us? It will be quite awkward for you otherwise, because this time. This time around we won’t give up on you. This time I’ll make sure that you stay here with us even if I have to break your legs in order for you to stay put.” 

  
  


She giggled a bit, she missed her family, her original family, a lot. Tyki and the others were fun and still very precious to her but nothing could replace the family that welcomed her with open arms all those years ago. 

  
  


Just like no one could replace the Millennium Earl, no one could replace their -unfortunately he was shared between the two of them- beloved Allen either. 

  
  


Sometimes she wanted to hate Allen, hate him for leaving them and causing the disastrous war between Neah and Mana. But she would never be able to truly hate the reincarnation of Eve, it went against her Noah genes.

  
  


The Noahs were the disciples of Adam, the first blessed to walk the Earth. Eve was the second. She was Adam’s daughter, his lover and mother. 

  
  


Their connection was beyond simple human understanding and while nothing of explicit nature ever occurred between the two of them, their twisted love and adoration for each other was never rivaled, that is until now.

  
  


If their love for each other had been twisted back then it was nothing against their relationship right now. No one could have guessed that Adam would be split into two this time around and no one would expect Eve to not only sympathies with the opposite side but flatly refuse to completely chose sides. 

  
  


Road knew everything that could be known about Eve and Adam, about their story as well as their reincarnations. No one knew better than her in that specific topic except Eve, or Allen as they went by now. 

  
  


The Noah of Dreams had always had a completely different relation to the Noah memories, which made some memories from foreign times accessible to he. She had started to merge with the memories, the Noah Road and the Noah’s Dream memories would become one. 

  
  


She wasn’t worried though. The merging would give her the well needed boost of power, enough power to quicken the process of regaining her body. 

  
  


Yes… She would get her body and uncover all the hidden memories and after that…

  
  


The small head’s eyes flashed amber. After that it would be time to have a chat with Allen about his stance in the war. 

  
  


An incident like the one 35 years ago was after all completely out of question. 

 

**-End of Chapter 5-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -End of Chapter 5-
> 
> AN: No, Adam didn’t bed Eve even though they were lovers, nor did he bed Katerina or Past!Allen either for that matter (just clearing things up).
> 
> Also! I noticed that someone mentioned that Timcanpy was actually created by Neah from the last chapter, well according to the Wiki it was Cross who created Tim and not Neah, I know, I’m just as surprised as you. I decided to keep Cross as the creator, just for this reason. I might change it later however if I decide to bring Urcanpy into this…
> 
> It isn’t really important in the long run who created Tim or not, at least in my story, however knowing the original Author it might be essential without us knowing. -.-
> 
>  
> 
> If you’re still somewhat iffy about it, read this underneath, but be aware of some, mostly minor spoilers, this is however essential to the story so if you’re confused in the next chapters, go back and read this:
> 
>  
> 
> The basic rundown of the situation is that each time Adam is incarnated, Eve appears that is most suited for Adam’s needs. Loneliness was what the first Adam experienced so he got a lover to fill the empty hole. 
> 
> The last Earl was a shell, simply getting by thanks to Katerina, his Eve, he later shattered and became Mana and Neah who found a mother in Katerina who loved them, although she lost her own Adam. 
> 
> Neah and Mana needed a middle ground to help them and really know them so their Eve was born as Past!Allen a year later after Adam became two, his purpose was to keep Neah and Mana off each other’s throats and make them feel loved by more people than Katerina who wasn’t as well anymore.
> 
> ‘Red’ was Mana’s child who walked with him when he was about as broken as he could get. 
> 
> And finally, Allen, the Allen we know, is almost everything all rolled in one. He’s Neah’s friend and Nephew, he’s Mana’s child and mother. It depends on what Neah and Mana need the most. Neah needs his friend and have a fondness at the thought of a Nephew, a kid that isn’t his but still kinda his, so Allen fills both positions. 
> 
> Mana however is much more broken. He craves his mother’s presence that cared for him when he was sick during his younger years but he also needs his child who cared for him and him only unconditionally. The child who didn’t care if the world burned, as long as he could stay with Mana. However, since the Earl constantly denies being Mana things get so much more fucked up. 
> 
> Red was only concerned about Mana, it was only after he truly became Allen on full time that he started to care for more people.
> 
> Now, how Allen and Katerina was able to coexist is a bit harder to explain and will be mentioned at a later chapter. I haven’t forgotten about that so don’t worry, I left the fluke there to be mentioned later by someone. 
> 
> Ja ne! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


It didn’t take long for them to find Johnny and Link who sat quietly in the very back of the train. Johnny seemed quite relieved that Allen hadn’t missed the train and made sure to say that much while Link simply sat quiet. No one mentioned how the almost invisible frown disappeared when they finally entered the last wagon. 

  
  


Allen made a quick work on the bags and with a victorious war cry took a vicious bite of the still warm bread. 

  
  


Neah and Johnny chuckled a bit at the sight while Link merely sighed, far too familiar with the white haired teen’s appetite as well as table manners. 

  
  


They sat relatively quiet, all four of them silently chewing on the delicious bread.

  
  


”Eh? Allen, are you eating less than normal?” The scientist suddenly exclaimed in surprise as he noticed that Allen got satisfied after only 4 loafs while he usually could eat at least 8. Interest piqued, Johnny leaned slightly forward watching as the teen merely crocked his head to the side at the comment.  

  
  


Said exorcist smiled happily at his friend’s open curiosity.

  
  


”Yes, Neah had this theory were the reason to why I mostly ate slightly more than the other parasitic types did might be because I was Neah’s host as well as Crown Clown’s.” 

  
  


Johnny’s eyes got the usual scientistic gleam that he always gained when he was faced with a new groundbreaking information, especially if the information revolved around mostly unexplored topics. 

  
  


”Really, how interesting!” He exclaimed as he scooted over towards Allen. ”I wonder if…” 

  
  


And Neah tuned out the conversation that was more like 20 questions, as much as the theory interested him he was far from interested enough for him to willingly be theory dumped by the shorter man.

  
  


Not to mention that a lot of things had happened at once and he hadn’t really managed to really ponder over those things, either because Allen or something else pulled at his attention. 

  
  


He figured that despite all the strange things that had occurred, and really, he thought being reborn in his best friend’s body was strange. He didn’t really regret the actions that lead him here. 

  
  


Allen was a big question mark but despite that it wasn’t in immediate need of attention. No, it was the Earl and Road that needed his caution, not only for the moment but in the future as well.

  
  


He was confident that Allen would, like with all the other challenges, pull through with a stubbornness that would cause his enemies to rip their hair out in frustration. 

  
  


Something else that he noticed was that nothing really changed now that he knew that Allen was Eve’s reincarnation. In fact he should have noticed, between him and Mana he had most of the old Earl’s memories. The late Earl had been a shell who only barely managed to pull through the day thanks to Katerina, the late Eve. 

  
  


And now he was back on a Allen related topic again. Neah sighed in irritation. 

  
  


Mana… His older twin. His currently insane and obsessive older twin was now completely unpredictable. 

  
  


Before, he could just assume that he would go after him in an attempt to devour him but now, now that he remembered… 

  
  


Neah didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. Him! The very thought of being afraid had been so foreign some years ago but now it seemed to become an everyday emotion. 

  
  


Fear, one of the biggest and most unforgivable weaknesses… He hated fear and even more so those who were controlled by it. 

  
  


What he feared was a bit unclear, typical since logically tackling your fear usually was the right way to go. The  _ only _ way to go.

  
  


He feared the unknown, something that wasn’t unusual, for humans that is and he was anything but human. The usual ’unknown' that the humans thought about was death, but death had and would never scare him. It might be because he knew that he would be reincarnated, while a part of him new that the reincarnation wouldn’t be  _ him _ he still felt at ease. Probably the memories fault. 

  
  


No. The unknown that he feared was his brother and the Noah of Dreams. Road might look like an innocent (albeit sadistic) 12 year old girl but she was well over 45 by now. She could be beyond scary when she really got into her mission, rarely failing and always turning out as the victorious party.

  
  


The worst thing was that she had knowledge. The Allen of the past had taken her in as a student of sorts, they often got into long and deep conversations about Eve and Adam, information that with all certainty was dangerous now. 

  
  


It was strange that she hadn’t noticed the deep connection she and Allen shared, the mentor and student bond that they had was crafted with tears and blood and went deeper than most bonds. Sure it would never be as deep as Mana and his bond to Allen but most definitely deeper than most other bond out there.   

  
  


Maybe she had noticed it though, considering her ‘attraction’ to the teen, without really understanding why at the time. None of them had suspected that Allen was something other than an ‘ordinary’ human so having a young Allen running around without the Past Allen’s memories would be more than farfetched. It was in fact Allen’s humanity that had been what Mana always evaded like the plague. The thought of Allen disappearing one day because of old age had terrified the twins equally, which was one of the reasons to Mana’s overbearing protectiveness regarding their younger friend. 

  
  


Neah was aware that one of Mana’s plans was to keep Allen locked into one of Road’s dreams. Road had after all complete control when she created her dream scapes, forcing Allen’s body to stop ageing would be a piece of cake. 

  
  


Needless to say, Allen did not appreciate that plan and had been quite vicious when making his statement. A lot of threats had been thrown around and had ended up with one of the biggest major fights between Road, Mana and Allen. 

  
  


Neah had made sure to stay neutral all the way through the fight. He did know that taking away Allen’s freedom like that would ultimately crush the kind hearted man but he also agreed with Road and Mana that he couldn’t be allowed to age and die like a normal human. 

  
  


He was far too precious for that. 

  
  


A compromise had been made at the spur of the moment, it had many flaws but did stop their catastrophe of a fight. 

  
  


Road who with no doubt grieved over her mentor’s pseudo death would probably try her hardest not to remember the man. That if anything was probably the reason to her blindness regarding Allen’s situation. 

  
  


Well it didn't matter now since she either already knew or would know for sure now thanks to Wisely who was the only Noah that could contact her

  
  


Allen hadn’t gotten far enough with his memories so he probably didn’t know about his and Road’s student-teacher-relationship. Well at least that would bring some amusement into Neah’s life. 

  
  


Neah grinned as he remembered Mana’s horror over finding out that Allen had managed to create a bond with someone else who wasn’t him or Neah. It had been funny to see Mana’s blatant jealousy until Road had finally gone up to him and seriously stated that she would protect Allen for him when Mana and Neah wasn’t nearby.

  
  


Allen had been quite loud in his protest since he had been the teacher in their relationship but the complaints had fallen on deaf ears as Mana immediately warmed up to the girl. 

  
  


Neah chuckled silently as he remembered the fit Allen had thrown during that time. 

  
  


It was quite poetic. Teacher and younger twin against student and older twin. 

  
  


_ ”You know as well as I do that being captured would either lead to us living our life inside a bubble warped birdcage or end with our painful demise!” _

  
  


Neah sighed. He didn’t want to admit it but Allen was right, painfully so actually. 

  
  


Road had been destroyed when Allen had left on his quest for knowledge and experience. She had argued angrily and intensely when he had mentioned it, of course, her anger at the idea was nothing against the apocalyptic fury that Mana had expressed. 

  
  


Mana was not as obsessively and smothering with his love back then but after Allen had left, with Neah’s blessing, everything had quickly and dangerously gotten out of hand. 

  
  


Mana had ordered almost the majority of his Akumas to search for Allen and had been furious when Neah had voiced his disagreement. 

  
  


They almost never fought but when they did it always got explosive and usually ended with the both of them avoiding each other before finally reuniting in tears (Mana) and mumbled apologizes (Neah). 

  
  


Their last fight hadn’t ended like that thought. Mana had gotten paranoid that Neah would leave him as well and stayed with him 24/7. Something that wasn’t appreciated by the musician who still was quite angry with his older twin. 

  
  


Hurtful and angry words had been exchanged and Neah had finally attempted to leave his brothers overwhelming presence in order to find Allen and maybe travel alongside him for awhile. Needless to say, Mana had not appreciated the escape attempt. 

  
  


Allen would probably never had left if he knew what kind of trouble his leave would cause. 

  
  


Mana in a fit of pure insanity and hurt had attempted to break Neah,  _ break _ him beyond repair,  _ twist _ his bones beyond usage and make sure that he would  _ never _ try to leave again. 

  
  


He had broken Neah’s fingers. 

  
  


His fingers which could produce the last truly happy memory of his mother from a time when she still could spend hour after hour in front of the piano. 

  
  


His fingers that always instinctively played his mother's lullabies from the old days.

  
  


Fury beyond recognition had ignited within Neah and he had furiously jumped at his other half. He wanted to  _ hurt _ and  _ destroy _ Mana for causing such a damage to him, he wanted to tear and burn the remains. Nothing else mattered but making Mana  _ pay _ . 

  
  


Mana who had looked horrified as he realized what he had done had fought back, trying desperately to make his brother stop from the self destructing path he had set on. His younger brother who he hurt so badly.

  
  


Neah’s actions from that day had made him a traitor in the family’s eyes. 

  
  


The Noah thought of him as a traitor for attempting to kill the Earl and the Earl because he had tried to escape him. 

  
  


He had always told himself that the rest of the family didn’t matter, only Mana, Allen and maybe even Road had a place in his heart.

  
  


But with Mana gone in insanity.

  
  


Road too caught up in her search for Allen.    

  
  


And Allen, the one who always made Neah and Mana see reason, gone, nothing could stop him from extracting revenge from the family that had literally taken everything from him. 

  
  


He attempted to kill Mana, he still had the annoying need to be close to him and despite all these years he still couldn’t forgive him. 

  
  


So he had to kill him.

  
  


He only needed Allen and their home, everything else could just go to hell and never return. 

  
  


Neah didn’t realize that he had worked himself up enough for Allen to notice so the unexpected concerned brush against his mind startled him enough to drop the dark path his thoughts had taken. 

  
  


He looked up and saw the glaring concern in the others light amethyst eyes. Allen didn’t ask him outright what was wrong but the slight shift in his aura told Neah that the unspoken topic wouldn’t be dropped. 

  
  


Neah smiled slightly albeit shakily. Not even after 35 years, which at least 20 of said years had left the younger with amnesia did the younger abandon his motherly instincts. 

  
  


In truth, Eve and Adam’s more parental relationship was more reflected in the bond between Mana and Allen. Allen had suffered silently thought his father’s sudden personality changes better than anyone else with the patience of a mother, Mana would without doubt remember that. 

  
  


Neah chuckled. It was pretty unclear who truly was the parent in their relationship, well he couldn’t really point fingers. Allen had always been closer than any sibling or lover to him as well, their bond was more based on friendship and kinship rather than the more parental one between Mana and Allen. 

  
  


”Let’s play poker, Neah.” Allen’s voice suddenly cut through his thoughts like a knife through melted butter. 

  
  


The musician grinned. ”Why not dearest Nephew, but don’t for a second think that I’ll go easy on you~”

  
  


Allen playfully stuck out his tongue, imitating a child before joyfully pulling out the Noah of Pleasure’s old cards. 

  
  


”How about you Johnny? Link?”

  
  


”Absolutely not, Walker.”

  
  


”A-ah! I think I’ll pass.”

  
  


”Really? You’re missing all the fun! Oh well, gives me more room to kick Neah’s butt into the next week!”

  
  


”Don’t be so sure of that, Nephew.” 

 

* * *

  
  


”Jeez, the building gets more and more depressing each time I open my eyes and see it.” Neah deadpanned as he critically stared at the Black Order’s headquarters.

  
  


Allen sighed softly as he glanced up at the building that once upon a time had been his home, that is before he visited Eden.

  
  


”I like the building!” Johnny defended.

  
  


”Let’s go, Walker, 14th. I need to report to the Central and since my job is to keep an eye on the two of you, you have to come along as well.” The inspector stated as he walked towards the main entrance.

  
  


Allen hesitated slightly, he would rather not get attacked on sight after all. 

  
  


Neah warped a comforting arm around his shoulders and pressed him closer. The other was clearly also unsettled by the threatening building.  

  
  


Johnny giggled a bit uncomfortably as he followed the inspector. 

  
  


”Come on then, let’s face the music.” He stated hollowly.

  
  


Neah snorted as he gently but firmly pushed the other towards their destination. 

  
  


”I don’t care if your friends are there to greet you, stay close.” He firmly ordered the younger softly as he with narrowed eyes watched the big imposing dark wooden doors. 

  
  


Allen frowned a bit, he would greet his friends if they were there and Neah would not stop him. He told Neah so much but the older simply batted away the younger’s irritation like a fly. 

  
  


”You forget that some of the Order members have decided that you are a traitor; this belief won’t be gone for awhile especially now when I followed you here. Your friends are one thing but if you’re surrounded by people then it will be easier for someone who hates you too seriously hurt you.” Neah curtly informed, ”It’s therefore safer for you and in hindsight me if you just keep the distance until I have a complete contract with the Order. You should know that one thing clear before we enter that building. Allen if you’re hurt I’ll immediately take a suitable retaliation. Heed my instructions unless you want this building to be drowned in red. Understood?” 

  
  


Allen was slightly touched as well as slightly disturbed by the fact that Neah obviously didn’t mind taking lives if he thought he could protect Allen. He allowed his mind to slightly bump into the other's mind, silently stating that he understood but sure as hell didn’t agree with his not so smooth threat.

  
  


Neah smirked, his mask once again back in place. 

  
  


The musician’s mask was unlike Mana’s mask; mocking and teasing, like the person who currently talked to him was an idiot and he was just entertaining them by hearing them out. Allen couldn’t help but picture the face of a full grown wolf that entertained the cluster of ignorant cubs. 

  
  


Neah snorted as he received the mental picture that Allen sent him. 

  
  


Link and Johnny had stopped just before the wooden gate, obviously waiting in the two other members in their temporary party. 

  
  


Only when Neah and Allen had stopped around 3 feet away from the gate did Link make a motion to knock on the door. 

  
  


Three resolute taps sounded against the wood, a sound that with no doubt echoed within the big building. 

  
  


Allen gulped slightly, he was nervous and really who could blame him? He had been declared a traitor and had without doubt a hefty reward on his head if someone would be able to capture him and bring him back. 

  
  


He tensed as the door slid open and revealed a whole team of armed finders, a couple of familiar exorcist close behind as well as before them, all seemingly prepared for a fight. He almost flinched visible as he saw his friends; Krory, Miranda, Timothy and Lenalee. All openly surprised at seeing him as well as his company. 

  
  


A mutual gasp sounded throughout the room as questions was immediately fired at the sight of Link. 

  
  


”Link!?” One shouted in shock. 

  
  


”That’s impossible!” Another mumbled uncertainly.

  
  


”What?! Aren’t you dead?!” One of the braver souls questioned loudly.

  
  


”Howard Link. How is this possible?” Allen winced as he saw a serious Komui walk in front of Miranda.

  
  


The man narrowed his eyes as his gaze wandered from Link to Johnny to Allen. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards in surprise. 

  
  


”Allen Walker!” He burst out in shock causing the entire room to snap back to attention. 

  
  


Allen winced visible as everything from resentful and hateful glares landed on him. The pained expression he wore immediately deepened as he felt Neah’s arms tighten marginally around his middle. A threatening growl sounding cleary throughout the room, successfully drawing everyone's attention towards the Tyki look-alike who stood closely behind Walker. 

  
  


”Allen!” Lenalee’s voice suddenly shouted out, Allen looked up towards the girl who came rushing from behind the finders. 

  
  


The white haired teen awkwardly waved slightly in her direction.

  
  


Her tear filled eyes wandered from him to Neah and she took a gasp in surprise, not completely unlike her brother who wore an expression of pure shock. 

  
  


”Tyki Mikk!” She exclaimed.

  
  


Neah rolled his eyes before casting her a disapproving glance.

  
  


”Did you hear that, Nephew? I’m apparently the Noah of Pleasure.” He gave her a wolfish grin, ”What a  _ pleasure _ to meet you, Madame Lee.”

  
  


Allen sighed before pointedly elbowing the older who let out a huff in annoyance but didn’t show any other sign of being bothered by the elbow. 

  
  


”Don’t be like that, Uncle. I also confused you with Tyki, if I remember correctly.” He scolded the older who didn’t make a motion of acknowledging the younger’s complains.

  
  


Komui took a deep calming breath before looking up at the supposedly dead Investigator, runaway exorcist, Tyki Mikk look-alike and scientist who had quitted his job close to a month ago. 

  
  


”I believe that the four of us need to sit down and have a talk.” He finally said before turning around towards one of the finders.

  
  


”You, fetch Leverrier for me!” He ordered the finder who immediately turned tail and run to fulfill the order. 

  
  


”Allen-kun, Link-san, Johnny, Stranger-san. Please follow me.” He pleasantly said before walking towards his office, the four named people following him closely behind.

  
  


”Nii-san!” Lenalee protested. 

  
  


”Don’t worry, sweet Lenalee!” Her brother joyfully said, ”I’ll make sure that Leverrier won’t go too harsh on them!” 

  
  


The worried look didn’t leave her face and she immediately searched out Allen’s pair of amethyst eyes in hope of an explanation. 

  
  


Allen simply gave her a small smile before nodding slightly, she shouldn’t be worried.

  
**-End of Chapter 6-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it… I’m pretty sure that most of you know what “Nii-san” means at this point… Pretty sure that you’re somewhat aware what -chan, -kun, -san are used for as well so I’m not going to bother with explaining at this point. 
> 
> Thank you for all your sweet comments~! :3 It really makes me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


”I must confess that this was a very unexpected visit.” Komui stated pleasantly as he poured up 5 cups of coffee, handing over one cup to each person present. He showed a bit more caution as he handed the cup over to the Noah look-alike, something which everyone politely refrained from pointing out.

  
  


Neah was surprisingly well behaved as he took the cup, he even thanked Komui! Allen was secretly impressed by the other’s behavior, or maybe not so secretly judging by the older’s teasing glance.

  
  


Oh well, Neah couldn’t blame him, Mana had always been the more polite twin between the two of them. 

  
  


”Ah. It was kinda unplanned.” Allen said softly a sheepish smile adorning his face. 

  
  


Komui frowned softly as he opened his mouth, no doubt in order to ask a few question of his own but was interrupted as the office door was slammed open by Leverrier and his squad of CROW members. 

  
  


His eyes immediately found Allen’s and he made a sweeping motion towards the teen.

  
  


”Arrest him.” He barked as he stared at the teen with hard eyes, a cold glint evident in them.

  
  


”You will do no such thing.” Neah pleasantly cut in before the Cloak’s could take their talismans out. Causing the entire room to zone in on him.

  
  


Leverrier turned around swiftly and stared at the Noah in surprise and more than a little bit of suspicion. 

  
  


”And you are?” He growled out. Neah smirked as the Noah gray color slowly crept over his normally pale skin and his eyes turned to the unmistakable yellow color. The stigmata also appeared, the marks almost glowing on the other's forehead. 

  
  


Komui let out a choked sound as his eyes widened, he shoot back in his seat in surprise and accidently hit a large pile of paperwork. The papers fluttered to the ground ignored as the special inspector took a step backwards in surprise before a calculating gaze dominated his eyes. 

  
  


”And which fake apostle are you if I might ask?” Neah glowered at him slightly before the wolfish grin returned. 

  
  


”The Noah of Destruction, the 14th.” He answered curtly, enjoying the narrowed look that the inspector gained at the reveal.

  
  


”I thought Walker was your new incarnation?” He questioned harshly, a frown present. 

  
  


”He was my host, nothing more. I have no need for his body now that I have my original one back.” Neah threw Allen a quick look, the calm understanding glint in Allen’s eyes told him that the younger was more than aware that he wasn’t ’nothing more’.

  
  


”Don’t lie 14th. I’m more than aware that a human’s body, an exorcists body at that, should matter little too you. He would have been dead because he knew too much if he was ’nothing more’ than your host.” 

  
  


Neah frowned, the inspector was more than skilled and knew his way around in a duel of wit. Unfortunate for him, Neah had far more experience. 

  
  


”Well, he do serve as a source for great entertainment. He was my host and even now, after he had done his duty as my shield, he is still mine.” Neah answered simply, a crazed look knowingly passing his features as he talked. 

  
  


Let them come to whatever conclusion they wanted, after all, he hadn’t specifically lied. 

  
  


”Wow. Thanks Neah, great boost to my self-esteem.” Allen dryly stated without thinking. 

  
  


Neah crackled, younger Allen became more and more like the older Allen for each day that went by. They both were comedians of the highest rank.

  
  


Leverrier gaze the younger a sharp glance at the unnecessary comment but it immediately vanished from his features as he saw the gray hand that was placed on the younger’s shoulders in a protective gesture. 

  
  


He didn’t bother to look back at the corner that had previously contained the Noah, the being was fast and he would only look stupid and uncertain if he looked back at the no doubt empty corner. 

  
  


”Also, I don’t give a crap about whatever plan you have in mind inspector. I will strike a deal with the Order as well as sign a contract that is composed by me as well as the generals.” The hands tightened around the other’s shoulders protectively as well as possessively. ”However. Nothing will harm my Nephew and he is to stay within my reach 24/7. Is that understood?” He mocked. 

  
  


Leverrier nodded stonily before turning around and walking towards the door. 

  
  


”I take it that you will show up later to discuss the contract.” He stated.

  
  


”Yes, my Nephew will be present of course.”

  
  


The investigator frowned slightly, a sign of hesitation evident on his usually flawless mask. He seemed to be at war with himself, a part of him wanting to refuse the order knowing how foolish it would be to have a possible traitor attending the important meeting, while another part remembered how general Cross had specifically said that they needed the Noah on their side if they wanted to win the war. 

  
  


In the end. It wasn’t even a choice. 

  
  


”Of course.” He finally bit out before promptly leaving the room, the CROWs following him as he exited the room. 

  
  


Neah chuckled as the door closed behind the departed group.

  
  


”That was fun. Let’s do it again.” 

  
  


Allen sighed loudly. 

  
  


”Let’s not, Uncle.” He said before turning back to the shellshocked Komui.

  
  


The poor man practically downed his steaming cup of coffee before staring at Allen seriously.

  
  


”I think… That you have to start again from the beginning.” He stated.  

  
  
  
  


”I see…” 

  
  


”…” Allen kept quiet as Komui removed the glasses and tiredly dragged a hand over his eyes.

  
  


”I must admit that the fact that the Earl have a human body is mildly surprising although it does make sense. This only strengthen the theory that the Earl indeed have the capability to be reincarnated over time.” 

  
  


The Branch Chief sighed as his head connected with the desktop. 

  
  


”Does mean that our advances will be all for nothing? The most we can do if he can reincarnate again as time pass is hinder him for the moment. How can we kill something that can come back!?” The man shouted. 

  
  


Allen winced as Komui called Mana a thing but understood what the other was saying.

  
  


”It’s easy isn’t it?” Neah drawled uninterestedly receiving a glare from the branch chief.

  
  


”What you call easy is not only something you failed to do but also cost a lot of lives, maybe in vain.”  

  
  


”The theory is easy.” Neah bit out, glaring at the man for daring to point out his death at the hand of his brother. ”It’s executing the action that is hard.”

  
  


”Uncle… What are you talking about?” Allen questioned cautiously, Mana had done unforgivable things but he still love his father, despite everything he had done. 

  
  


”The only thing that can ultimately kill the Earl is the Heart of Innocence. However, there is a chance that the Heart actually decides to be neutral in the war or side with the Earl.” 

  
  


Johnny frowned heavily at that. 

  
  


”Isn’t the Heart on God’s side? How can it turn against exorcists?”

  
  


”The Heart is sentient. While they probably feel kinship to other Innocents, it is still up to them to decide what course of action they’ll take. The Heart and the Earl are currently connected, a fact that is important and critical in this war..” Neah cryptically said.

  
  


Allen glowered at the man, he wasn’t wrong but he sure as hell wasn’t right either. 

  
  


Allen did have a mental connection to a part of the Earl otherwise known as Neah. But that didn’t necessarily have anything to do with the war, after all, Neah wasn’t really loyal to any side at the moment. 

  
  


”What?” Link asked horrified, Master Leverrier would not like those news. 

  
  


Neah smirked, ”The only thing you can do is pray that the Heart decides to save you. I doubt that they will actually try to kill the Earl since they have quite the past this time around.” He hinted mischievously ignoring the glare his adorable Nephew landed on him. 

  
  


Wait, adorable? Dear god he was turning into the Noah of Desire!

  
  


Neah felt how Allen shuddered at the thought of the Noah and he immediately masked his horrified features behind a mask of mockery. 

  
  


Komui cleared his throat before he rose. 

  
  


”Well since Link is obviously alive and kicking and the 14th no longer using Allen’s body as host, I’m happy to say that he from now is cleared of all charges!” The man exclaimed happily. 

  
  


Allen was a bit taken aback but smiled a delighted smile either way. 

  
  


”Can you really do that?” he asked him curiously.

  
  


”Well not really but let’s not get into that… The generals can’t really say that he’s guilty of all charges since the charges was murder which led to the traitor declaration. Oh and by the way, Johnny you get the job back!” Kumoi said with his usual easy going grin.

  
  


If Allen had been taken aback then it was nothing compared to the pure shock that completely dominated the man’s features at the moment.

  
  


Johnny let out a delighted cry before throwing himself at the branch chief, almost strangling him in his happiness. Komui gently patted the crying man’s back who simply bubbled out his thanks.

  
  


Neah rolled his eyes before dragging the teen up from the chair.

  
  


”Let’s go Allen, I want to explore the building for possible escape routes.”

  
  


”And you’re telling me that  _ I _ need to be more discreet!” said teen protested loudly as he was dragged out through the door, Link following closely behind. 

 

 

* * *

  
  


”Allen!” The white haired teen let out a sheepish laugh as he got a mouthful of greenish-black hair. 

  
  


”Lenalee! Hello, how are you?” 

  
  


”Don’t you ’How are you?’ me!” The female exorcist scolded angrily, yet the happiness in her eyes shining through the bad act. 

  
  


”Ehm… Does it help if I say that I’m sorry?” 

  
  


”No, yes. Maybe?” 

  
  


”Well it’s worth a try at least; I’m so sorry Lenalee but I really thought that it was necessary.” And it was, Allen added silently. He had promised Neah not to reveal anything so he had to keep that promise, even if it included lying to Lenalee.

  
  


The woman sighed as she released the slightly taller teen. 

  
  


”It’s better than nothing and- Link!” She exclaimed as she saw the inspector.

  
  


”You were alive all this time!?” 

  
  


”Yes. I had an important mission to execute which would need the Order to think of me as dead.” He stated seriously slightly leaning away from the woman.

  
  


She smiled happily at Allen with pure delight.

”I knew that you were innocent!” She made a move to hug the stuffing out of Allen but was swiftly stopped as the object of her attention was moved.   

  
  


Her sea green eyes connected with Neah’s honey yellow eyes and she stilled completely at the not so foreign features. 

  
  


”Who are you?” She asked cautiously as she took a battle stance in case the Tyki Mikk look-alike was an enemy. The mole was missing from the stranger’s features so maybe the male wasn’t the Noah of pleasure? Well you can never be too careful.  

  
  


Neah sneered slightly before internally scolding himself, he would not become overprotective and possessive like Mana. 

  
  


He hadn’t enjoyed the overbearing love, old Allen hadn’t liked it either and neither would young Allen so he had to suppress the Noah whims. 

  
  


Even though the thought of Allen being hugged by anyone was slightly sickening. 

  
  


”His uncle.” He decided to answer instead.

  
  


The young adult narrowed her eyes. Good instincts, Neah grudgingly acknowledged, he could respect that.

  
  


”I wasn’t aware that he had a uncle. You must be something else as well.” She suspiciously added. 

  
  


Neah chuckled darkly, she had splendid instincts, sadly he didn’t really like the young woman that much so he wouldn’t play too nice. 

  
  


”Ah, please excuse this poor man’s flawed memory. I am the Noah of Destruction, the 14th, younger twin brother of Mana Walker and uncle to Allen Walker. Pleasure to finally meet you in person Lady Lee.”

  
  


Her fear and shock almost made the elbow to his stomach worth it. Almost. 

  
  


”Ouch!”

  
  


”Stop scaring my friends, Neah! Don’t worry Lenalee, he isn’t as much of a scumbag as he appears to be.”

  
  


”A-Allen w-what?” She stammered. 

  
  


Allen sighed, damn Neah and his overprotective tendencies.

  
  


”Don’t worry, I’m fine, he won’t hurt me and has already decided to strike a deal with the Order. Besides, he promised to be by my side all the time which makes it impossible for him to do any sabotage!”

  
  


”I’m hurt that you would think so lowly of me, darling Nephew.” The Noah drawled lazily. ”What happened to the cute kid that I used to play tag with?” 

  
  


”You’re delusional Uncle, I’ve never played tag.”

  
  


”Yes you have…” Neah whined. 

  
  


Allen turned towards him in disbelief.

  
  


”I have no memory of something like that!”

  
  


”You would if you decided to meditate more.” He hinted for Allen to read through his memories more often and stop stalling.

  
  


Allen grumbled slightly before he returned back to the older woman. 

  
  


”Lenalee, I’m so sorry for this big jerk over here but I can’t really not bring him along. I mean see it from the bright side, I won’t get killed by the 14th anymore, right?”

  
  


Well, he had at least tried. That would count for something at least, right?

  
  


”How did he get his own body?” She questioned softly, finally glancing away from the Noah and looking up at him. Green eyes sparkling in curiosity. 

  
  


Allen winced.

  
  


”He… Had a really good childhood friend who took in and cared for the body before he reincarnated in me.” Damn. They hadn’t made a cover story for that had they.

Lenalee’s attention which had wandered back towards the Noah snapped abruptly back to him, a confused look dominated her features.

  
  


”What? But where did you find them? The friend must have lots of information regarding the Noah and other Innocence related topics as well! No one can just take care of a dead body for so long!” 

  
  


Allen almost wanted to hit himself, as did Neah judging by the others murderous look. 

  
  


”A-Ah… I can’t really tell anyone, I swore-”

  
  


”But you can tell us where you traveled with them, right?” She turned her sparkling eyes towards him and Allen internally screamed.

  
  


Fuck! How did he get through this one!?

  
  


”I’m sorry, I really can’t. Neah was always in possession of my body when he travelled there so I don’t really remember.” 

  
  


She frowned heavily in sadness and slight disappointment but obviously decided to allow the subject to drop. Clearly happy enough that Allen made it back alive. 

  
  


”I see… That’s not good.” She looked up at him again, ”Promise that you’ll tell us if you do remember.”

  
  


Allen nodded silently. 

  
  


A bell rang through the building, startling the younger slightly while Lenalee simply sighed. 

  
  


”That’s my cue, I have to go, I’m so happy that you’re back!” She made a motion to embrace him again but a frosty glare from Allen’s uncle stopped her. 

  
  


Allen simply waved awkwardly as the young woman ran down the corridor, Link following her. He let out an exhausted sigh as they both disappeared down the corner a bit further away.

  
  


”Dear lord. That was close.” 

  
  


”Unforgivable close, dearest _childhood_ _friend_.” Neah spoke frostily, perfectly mimicking a blizzard. 

  
  


”Hey, I’m sorry! I didn’t really prepare for that question.” Allen pointed out before walking down the hallway towards their appointed room. 

  
  


The Central had obviously taken Neah’s proposal quite serious. 

  
  


”You need to prepare for the unexpected now Allen. A moment of weakness and we’re both royally screwed.” 

  
  


“Well, I know that! But you can’t just expect me to make up a lie at the drop of the hat! I can barely pass with my current excuse!”

  
  


Neah growled. “You have too now Allen, you have the memories the experience the knowledge, you can and you will do it!”

  
  


”I’m not him!” Allen shouted as he turned around on the spot and glared at the older. ”I know you want me to be him but I can’t, he left you all and pushed me into the role, you’d do well remembering that sometimes!” He bitterly said. 

  
  


Allen let out a surprised yelp as his back violently connected with the unforgivable brick wall. The Noah of Destruction loomed over him and Allen unconsciously leaned back in fear. 

  
  


”I don’t for a second think that the two of you are the same.” He hissed, eyes flashing threateningly. ”You’d be surprised to know how different you are. Allen would never act like you do, you’re too childish and impulsive.” 

  
  


Allen saw red as he viciously head butted the other, ignoring the stinging pain that immediately exploded in the form of a headache. 

  
  


”You know nothing about me, you know nothing about  _ Red _ so don’t you fucking dare to say anything about us being impulsive,  _ Uncle _ .” He sneered cruelly, Red the survivor had once again resurfaced. 

  
  


”It is, if anything, Allen’s fault. He acted like a teen completely going on his emotions, emotions and selfishness that ended in Mana's downfall. And that,  _ Uncle _ , is acting on impulses.”

  
  


He harshly kicked the stunned body above causing the other to take a surprised step backwards allowing the younger to flee. 

  
  


”I might become more and more similar to him but I have experiences that Allen could only dream of. Soon, he’ll be the child in my eyes.”

  
  


With those famous last words Allen stiffly continued down the hallway, ignoring the sting of betrayal. 

  
  


Neah didn’t care for him, he cared for the past Allen. The Allen who was long dead now.

  
  


Allen’s eyes dimmed slightly as he walked and walked, he should have known better. 

  
  


It was never ‘care’ that brought people to him, it was need. Need for more exorcists to fight the Akumas, need for an apprentice because of some shit that happened years ago. Need for a savior, need for a scapegoat. 

  
  


Need for a replacement. 

  
  


The teen stopped just before his and Neah’s shared room. He hissed in annoyance before continuing onward.

  
  


Fuck this shit. Neah, Mana, Allen, Cross… They could all just  _ fuck off _ !

  
  


Mana probably only loved him because he saw Neah. Neah probably only loved him because he saw the past Allen that died for him. Cross might have cared for him because he saw Neah, but!

  
  


He would always continue to walk down, despite where it would take him. He would honor Mana, despite the possible manipulation. 

  
  


Maybe Allen was wrong, maybe Red always had been right. 

  
  


Never trust anyone besides yourself, they will only use you until you’re useless.

  
  


The walls were suffocating, he needed to get  _ out _ !

  
  


”Moyashi?”

 

* * *

  
  


Neah cursed as he slammed his fist into the wall. 

  
  


He had been careless, he had allowed the grief he still felt over the old Allen to sweep over him when Allen was at his most vulnerable moment. 

  
  


Mana always told him to think before he opened his mouth and just because he didn’t do what his older twin always advised him to do he successfully pushed Allen further away from him. 

  
  


They couldn’t afford to be divided, not during such a critical moment. 

  
  


One single show of weakness could and probably would end everything, and painfully so. 

  
  


”Mana… What am I to do?” He whispered weakly. 

  
  


He always managed to turn away the people most important to him. Allen, Mana... Allen. 

  
  


He glared angrily up at the ceiling.

  
  


Life sure as hell was a fucking bitch.

 

* * *

  
  


Allen dazedly looked up at an annoyingly familiar face. He blinked slightly before tilting his head to the side. 

  
  


”BaKanda?” A visible tick mark appeared on the Japanese’s forehead. 

  
  


”Moyashi.” He returned swiftly and Allen grinned. 

  
  


”Bakanda.” 

  
  


” _ Moyashi _ .” 

  
  


” _ BaKanda _ .”

  
  


” **_Moyashi_ ** .”

  
  


” **_BaKa-_ ** ” Allen swiftly dodged Mugen who had struck out towards him with a frightening speed. That is, if you weren’t Allen Walker. 

  
  


Allen quickly activated Crown Clown before eagerly continuing with the  _ friendly _ spar.   

  
  


They continued on like that for awhile, exchanging blow after blow. And all the while Allen felt how Red slowly returned to the bottom of his mind and how all the negative thoughts slowly quieted as he focused on receiving and returning blows.

  
  


They didn’t say anything but their actions spoke enough. 

  
  


Allen needed a stress relief and Kanda owed Allen for protecting the bond between him and Alma. 

  
  


They didn’t stop, even as the blows slowly started to draw blood and bruises started to form. Nothing managed to distract them, not even the curious or even hateful glares from the finders who eagerly followed the new general.

  
  


It was only when Allen finally dropped in exhaustion that they stopped. 

  
  


The white haired teen let out a sigh as he laid down on the stone covered backward. Kanda growled slightly at the obvious show of weakness before hesitantly sinking down to the ground beside Allen. 

  
  


”You’ve gotten weaker, Moyashi.”

  
  


”It’s Allen and I’m blaming the long journey and lack of food.” Allen growled, giving Kanda the evil eye. 

  
  


”Tch. Damn Moyashi.”

  
  


”It’s Allen, BaKanda, or have you eaten so much soba that your brain turned into it?” 

  
  


The swordsman only ’tch’ed’ in annoyance before smirking slightly at the shorter. 

  
  


”Stupid Moyashi.”

  
  


**-End of Chapter 7-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -End of Chapter 7-
> 
> Omg. The last chapter’s amount of reviews?? I never expected anything like that… O_O Thank you so much! ;3
> 
> Anyway, so some guest(s) have been talking about how they hope that I won’t “bash” Leverrier. I don’t consider him bashable since he’s already one of the main “villains” or whatever in the manga, he’s a natural jerk and I hate him. Sure he has his moments and he is a good leader to have during war times but that doesn’t make me hate him less. (Anyone who harms my baby Allen is dead.) I have no interest in making Leverrier the main villain but you people have to think realistic regarding my fic as well. This fic is mostly written from Allen and Neah’s perspective and to be blunt, neither really like Leverrier, or rather, Allen hates the man while Neah finds him amusing. 
> 
> And for the person who said that “warning bells” rung in his head because of how Komui, freaking Komui, referred to the bastard that 1) basically held his baby sister captive, 2) repeatedly dragged her back each time she tried to escape and 3) Is basically just the vatican’s lapdog… Are you just trying to annoy me? Because I can tell you, you’ve managed great in that aspect. ^^ 
> 
> I don’t plan to particularly bash anyone in my fanfic, however I do dislike some characters and I’m slightly afraid that the dislike will shine through… Luckily I have my Beta who can help me make them less obviously disliked… -.- 
> 
> Remember that this is my story and although it warms my heart that you find it likeable it’s still my fic and therefore me that writes it. 
> 
> Shout out to *Mashiro Ruri* for also saying this. :) Thank you sweetie, your reviews always brighten my day~ Same goes for the rest of you as well! ;)
> 
> I’ve forgotten to add this earlier because the fact regarding my beta was slightly unclear (unclear meaning that I wasn’t sure whatever or not they’d beta it and later forgot to add this in the AN).
> 
> My beta who has chosen to remain anonymous exist and deserves credit for beta-ing all my previous chapters. Hats off for them folks. 
> 
> See you next time around! I hope that I didn’t break your hearts too much, hahhaa… ha… *nervously looks around*.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


Road hummed softly as she stretched her new body, satisfied as the joints creaked slightly but quickly became more flexible.  

  
  


The healing process had demanded a lot of energy and time to fully work but at least she got a new body for herself, all thanks to the extra boost of power from the Noah of Memories. 

  
  


When she truly absorbed the position and awakened her Noah, she quickly realized how terrifying yet exciting it was. It would’ve been worse, hadn’t she known about the process in detail. Poor Tyki, he had neither been mentally prepared nor truly aware what had happened before it did. 

  
  


But it had all been worth it in the end, she was now stronger than she was before, and wasn’t that a satisfying thought? 

  
  


All that she needed now was some cute clothes and a good plan. 

  
  


While she was way stronger than before she had no delusions about beating Allen in raw power. Her teacher always had a secret hand that he didn’t play until the situation needed it. No, a move based on desperation and force wasn’t right, was  _ never _ right when dealing with Allen. She had to be manipulative, careful and most of all,  _ patient _ . No decision could be made in the spur of the moment when it came to this. 

  
  


She walked over towards her shelf and took out a rusty red book. The book was clearly old and worn, a sign that it had been read numerous of times before. As Road opened it a picture with four people in it presented themselves on the first page. 

  
  


The Noah of Dreams easily recognized Mana and his twin as well as herself of course, the picture plastered on the first page instead of an introduction. This particular book of memories was always read before she went to bed every night, usually accompanied by some tears or at least a cold facade while she broke on the inside. 

  
  


Her diary from 35 years ago, her diary that her teacher gave her when he took her under his wing. 

  
  


The picture had been taken soon after Allen had taken her in as his apprentice. It was beautiful, a perfect moment captured in time. 

  
  


In the middle was Mana who had an arm lazily rested around a slightly grumpy Neah who stood at the very edge of the picture, arms crossed. Road herself was on the left edge, her arms eagerly wrapped around her teacher’s middle in a choking hug. 

  
  


The picture of her teacher was like a punch in the gut, pain, sorrow, hurt, anger, wistfulness, love all battling for dominance. 

  
  


Brown red hair that shined even redder in the sun and dorky round glasses that she always wanted to burn. Taller than her but shorter than Mana and Neah, posture more awkward yet proud. Clothes neatly fitted, tailored if she remembered correctly.

  
  


And his smile. A smile that decorated the gentleman's features, amethyst colored eyes shining behind those horrid glasses.

  
  


Naked as the day she was born she simply stood there and gazed at the photo wishfully. 

  
  


”Ready or not, here I come.” She giggled crazily as clothes practically came flying out from the pink wardrobe.

  
  


Her white fairy like dress snugly fit around her as her black spider web like material wrapped itself around her legs and arms. 

  
  


She twirled around on the spot, the old diary tightly pressed against her chest.

  
  


She always dreamt of getting her family back and now… It might just become reality!

  
  


Road Kamelot looked down at the picture of her teacher again, overlapping the older man’s features with the younger’s. 

  
  


”They do look alike.” She mused, ”I wonder why I never saw it before…” Road giggled again as she made another awe-inspiring twirl. ”Oh well, it’s not like any unrepairable damage was done. Now I’ll just have to give Neah another body, it won’t do if he just takes Allen’s after all…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allen sighed as he fell onto one of the two beds in his and Neah’s appointed room. He gave the room a bland look, after living at Eden for some days everything paled in comparison. 

  
  


Grey walls and grey floor, the later just a shade darker, nothing decorated the room except two small beds and a black carpet with the Order’s logo on as well as a old and worn drawer. 

  
  


Neah had yet to come back and Allen silently wished that he would manage to fall asleep before the Noah would join him.

  
  


It wasn’t like he regretted his words, he just wished that he hadn’t been Red while saying it. Things would be awkward between them for some time.

  
  


The door creaked and Allen stilled. 

  
  


He closed his eyes as the door opened and the smell of rain soaked earth invaded his senses. Footsteps sounded against the floor and quietened as Neah walked over the carpet. Allen forced his breath to come out as more even as he tried his best to act like he was asleep.

  
  


”I know you’re awake, Allen.” The Noah sighed tiredly as the bed dipped at the added weight.

  
  


Allen stayed quiet and forced himself to keep the flickering eyelids still, he wanted to open his eyes and apologize to Neah for being a little shit while banging the others head into the wall. 

  
  


And since his pride prevented the first option and his guilt the second, he stayed still and hoped that the other would simply give up.

  
  


No such luck. 

  
  


”I’m... Sorry.” Allen almost wanted to stare at the other in disbelief. Neah almost never said sorry. It was like the other was allergic to verbal apologizes, he always preferred to either try to comfort or do something nice in order to placate the one he insulted. 

  
  


Not sure what to do Allen stayed put and tried his best to breath evenly. 

  
  


The Noah of Destruction sighed heavily and smooth fingers gently brushed his bangs away from his face. 

  
  


”I have a surprise for you.” The other mumbled quietly.

  
  


Allen shifted slightly. He could either open his eyes and admit defeat or stay still and look like a difficult child. 

  
  


Alas, he luckily didn’t have to make the choice as something painfully crashed into his head causing his eyes to fly open in shock as he sat straight up. 

  
  


”Tim!” He burst out as the golem nuzzled against his cheek. Allen stared at the golem in shock before he peeked up at the Noah. 

  
  


Neah didn’t say anything, he simply gazed at them both, something, unclearly what, evident in his gaze. 

  
  


The silence stretched out between them but it didn’t get awkward, it was more like the calm before the storm type of silence. 

  
  


”Neah…” Allen said softly after a while. ”I’m sorry.”

  
  


”Do you regret it?” Allen winced slightly at the other’s emotionless voice. 

  
  


”No, yes. I don’t know.” He fumbled as he looked down on his lap.

  
  


The younger’s eyes widened as he was pulled into the other’s embrace, softly placed on his uncle’s lap with Timcanpy nestling in the taller’s hair. 

  
  


”Okay, let me rephrase. What do you regret?” 

  
  


Allen hesitated slightly before he opened his mouth. He had already said the words, better explaining now than let things steam over the night. 

  
  


”… I regret that I was Red when I said that.” He sighed. Allen wouldn’t lie, he almost never lied unless he had to but he couldn’t, wouldn’t lie to his uncle… His closest friend. 

  
  


Neah simply hummed slightly. 

  
  


”Tell me what else bothers you.” He demanded after a while. Allen bit his lip, he’d rather not sound like one of those needy…  _ Ladies _ after all. ’You don’t love me!’ was a common phrase to be thrown around in those places his master usually visited. 

  
  


”It’s nothing.” He bit out as he tried his best to sound as truthful as he could. After all it was ’nothing’,  _ he _ was nothing. He was, in a way, not lying by saying that.

  
  


Neah however seemed to disagree quite violently if the loud growl from the other spoke for his opinion. 

  
  


Allen inhaled sharply as he was basically thrown onto the bed with the Noah of Destruction looming above him like a predator. 

  
  


”Allen…” the other cooed insanely. A flash of something unidentified sparkling in the others yellow Noah eyes. 

  
  


”Don’t lie to me.” The crooning voice turned harsh. Neah’s hand that had until a moment ago rested on the pillow besides Allen’s head rose in the air and gently connected with Allen’s forehead. 

  
  


Allen’s eyes widened as he felt Neah’s mind knock harshly on the momentary door between their minds.

  
  


” _ No _ .” He denied the other and winced in pain as Neah’s fury started to burn through their door. 

  
  


”Please?” The other suddenly pleaded and Allen looked up in shock. 

  
  


Neah’s eyes were dimmed and his face twisted in fury and pain. Allen stilled as his eyes meet with the now stormy grey ones. 

  
  


Neah was hurting and despite everything that had happened Allen couldn’t help but hate himself for causing such defeated and painful look on the other. 

  
  


He gently reached out with his arms and soothingly wrapped them around Neah’s neck. Other than stiffening at the sudden contact at such a vulnerable place, Neah didn’t even attempt to stop the other. 

  
  


Allen softly pulled the taller man down towards him until Neah was almost lying down on top of Allen. 

  
  


The teen hugged the Noah who was quick to wrap his arms around the younger’s middle.

  
  


There was nothing sexual between their contact of any kind, it simply was. Neah was hurt, probably more than Allen suspected and needed the closeness and all accepting love that Allen could provide, no matter how hurt he was. 

  
  


Allen was so distracted in his task to soothe the other’s pain that he didn’t notice when a small tendril of Neah’s mind swiftly slithered through the painfully present but nonetheless thin door to his mind. 

  
  


He didn’t realize anything until Neah managed to truly grasp the memory and by then it was already too late. 

  
  


”Neah!” He protested loudly as he felt the other grab onto his painful memory of the sudden realization that he was simply a replacement. 

  
  


Neah was silent but nonetheless deadly at his still state. 

  
  


Allen grimaced as he felt how the bloodlust practically oozed from the other in waves.

  
  


” _ Allen _ .” The musical voice laced with a tiny bit of insanity bit out. 

  
  


Yellow eyes flashed as they practically bore into the younger’s own amethyst ones. 

  
  


”You are not a  _ replacement _ .” The older hissed in fury, ”You are him and I was wrong when I said that you aren’t!” ”I’m not!” Allen protested. He wasn’t, he was just Allen! Not the man who was able to successfully protect all his loved ones before he ran away, indirectly causing the biggest slaughter known to mankind. 

  
  


The hands around his biceps -When had they!?- tightened remarkably as the other openly snarled into the other’s face. 

  
  


”You are Allen. I know that it might be hard for you to accept it, but you are! You’re younger but in every situation you act true to yourself! You’re right when you said that you’re soon going to view the past Allen as a younger version, because in some cases he truly acted younger. But please! Get to know who you were and move on! I don’t care if you end up different from how Allen was as long as I can stay with you!” The older stressed, dragging a slightly shaking hand through his hair in a very distressed motion. 

 

Allen quietened. Neah was right. The process was slow but he started to remember things that weren’t from the books yet weren’t things he had experienced himself. 

  
  


Tastes, voices, thoughts, words… Simple things… But none the less, things that he had experienced and just now started to truly seep into his awareness. 

  
  


He only hurt himself like this, and in hindsight, Neah and Mana as well. 

  
  


”Do you love me?” He questioned softly as he peered up at the Noah who looked down at him in surprise. 

  
  


Allen blushed as he suddenly realized how cheesy his sentence had sounded.

  
  


” _ Oh god. _ Please forget that I ever said anything-”

  
  


”Yes.” The older interrupted easily without hesitation. ”Very much so in fact, and so does Mana.” He grimaced here, ”Perhaps a bit more than is healthy but then again, so do I.” 

  
  


Allen gazed at the other in surprise. 

  
  


”I’m sorry, Allen. Can we put this behind us?” The older mumbled as he looked down on his most precious nephew. His only true friend in this world of insanity and danger. 

  
  


”Yes.” Allen agreed after a short pause. ”Of course.” Silent his acceptance may be but it didn’t ring less true than a loud one. 

  
  


Allen’s arms tightened around the other’s neck again and Neah blinked as he once again found himself partly lying on top of Allen, staring down into the white pillowcase before he was violently flipped to the side, Allen tucked in beside him and closest to the wall. 

  
  


”Now, Uncle. I’m tired, so we’re both going to sleep.” The shorter ordered curtly as he closed his eyes.

  
  


Neah chuckled slightly as he easily embracing the younger who had released his neck but was still pressed closely against him, already half asleep.

  
  


”Of course, my darling Nephew.” The other mumbled as Tim lazily landed in between them, buffing around until he found a comfortable position close to their stomachs. 

  
  


Neah closed his eyes as he felt the small puffs of air land on his collarbone, a signal that Allen had once again fallen asleep, leaving Neah behind to organize his thoughts before he too closed his eyes and departed from the world of awareness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


”Wake up.” Allen muttered as he poked the Noah’s nose for the fifth time. An unintelligent mumble was heard as the musician shifted slightly in a halfhearted attempt to avoid the younger’s finger. 

  
  


”Wake up!” The white haired teen repeated as he poked Neah’s nose again. 

  
  


”I am awake…” The taller mumbled groggily as he sleepily nuzzled the top of Allen’s head. 

  
  


”Neah~!” Allen whined, ”You’re supposed to meet up with the generals and strike a deal, remember?” The shorter reminded slightly demanding. 

  
  


”That can wait.” Neah protested with a sigh. 

  
  


”No it can’t! I’d rather not have Link or Leverrier barge in here in search of you!” 

  
  


”They wouldn’t-”

  
  


”WALKER!” Link’s booming voice shouted as the door groaned in complaints at the banging.

  
  


Allen gave Neah a deadpan look as the older sighed before gracefully rising from the bed making sure that Allen stayed behind with a pointed look. 

  
  


” _ What _ ?” He hissed in aggravation as he opened the door.

  
  


Link didn’t seem to be bothered by the threatening aura that seemingly oozed from the Noah who openly glowered at the inspector.

  
  


”Master Leverrier have made sure that an appointment between you as well as the generals and the Central is to take place within the next hour. I was ordered to escort you and Walker to the meeting.” Link informed curtly, a tired frown evident on the young man’s forehead. 

  
  


Neah tilted his head to the side and critically inspected the other before nodding shortly.

”Give us twenty minutes.” He ordered before closing the door and turning back to the silent teen who still sat on the bed. 

  
  


”I hope you’ve thought over your demands, Neah.” Allen sighed as he rose from the bed and straightened his clothes, grimacing slightly at the still evident wrinkles that covered his white shirt. 

  
  


Neah merely hummed, he had prepared for the meeting during his and Allen’s brief…  _ Pause… _ So he knew exactly what to demand and offer. 

  
  


He was aware that the Central wanted complete control over the Ark again, something they hadn’t really realized as they threw his precious nephew in one of their disgusting cells. 

  
  


The musician tilted his head to the side and smirked, lost in thought. 

  
  


Oh, this would be fun.

 

* * *

  
  


”Denied.” Leverrier hissed as he tried his hardest to stay calm and collected, something the Noah knew judging by it’s leering grin and sparkling eyes. 

  
  


”Tut, tut! I believe that my request wasn’t pointed towards you.” Neah mocked ignoring the long suffering sigh his Nephew released beside him. 

  
  


”You can’t possibly stay within the European branch. The Vatican can’t allow a Noah and a traitor within the organization. No matter how useful you are, having possible  _ enemies _ this close to ‘home’ simply isn’t acceptable.” 

  
  


”I hope you understand the importance of being on my good side, Special Investigator Leverrier.” Neah calmly stated, ”I’m known as the traitorous Noah, the Noah who never was supposed to exist and the only Noah, discounting the Earl, who has  _ complete _ control over the Ark. Are you sure that you want to write off this opportunity?” Neah asked with mock concern as he eyed the investigator. 

  
  


”I’ve been merciful.” Neah whispered harshly as his eyes gained the infamous Noah glow. ”In fact, a bit too merciful. Don’t for a second believe that your poor treatment to my darling Nephew is forgiven or forgotten.” 

  
  


Allen twitched slightly but refrained from protesting. They could talk about that later, for now they needed to stay united and refrain from showing any weakness of any kind. 

  
  


Komui gained a slightly guilty look but Neah wasn’t looking at him. The musician stared the investigator directly into his eyes, daring the other to deny their almost torturous behavior towards Allen. 

  
  


Leverrier narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. The Noah was obviously attached to Walker, something that could easily be used against him. 

  
  


”You sure seem attached to someone who was merely your host.” He stated gruffly as his eyes wandered over to Allen. 

  
  


Allen flinched slightly but the animalistic growl that echoed from his uncle easily attracted the attention once again. 

  
  


”Touch him and you’ll experience  _ exactly _ what power I contain that managed to kill off almost the entire Noah family.” Neah threatened. He’s wasn’t called Noah of Destruction for nothing.

  
  


”Now, now. Let’s all stay calm.” Komui nervously said before clearing his throat. ”Leverrier, Allen is no traitor, something you must be aware of. Link has returned alive which means that his crimes never were real.” The chief stated strictly. ”I don’t for a moment believe that you didn’t know that Link was alive, someone is clearly attempting to frame Allen Walker for uncertain reasons.”

  
  


Neah was slightly impressed by the other's competence, something that he knew that Allen felt as well. Komui might a be easy going man with a sister complex big enough to rival Sheril’s daughter complex, but he wasn’t the European branch chief for nothing. 

  
  


The chief turned to Neah with a seriousness that was rare. ”I therefore agree with your demand to stay within the European branch. Allen-kun as well is more than welcome back, I hope that we will be able to strike a more detailed deal at a later date.” Komui glanced over towards the thunderous Investigator, ”I fear that Special investigator Leverrier will have to report the meetings results to the Vatican as well as the great generals that are currently unavailable before we can continue. But until then, welcome back!” The man smiled as he rose from the chair. 

  
  


Neah smirked but easily stood up as well, dragging the younger exorcist up with him as he went.

  
  


They left the room without looking back, feeling the cold glares directed at their backs by Leverrier who with no doubt was more than displeased with the ending. 

  
  


”What should we do now, Neah?” Allen asked softly as they walked back towards their shared room. 

  
  


Neah merely hummed as he continued down the corridor. ”I’d like you to organize your memories before we do anything else. I don’t know what truly happened in your later life since the Past Allen was one hell of a sneaky bastard. He sat on more secrets than anyone else for sure.” 

  
  


Neah admitted as he unlocked the door leading to their room. Allen groaned silently, organizing through his memories usually meant a sore body and a grumpy mood. Something neither of them enjoyed particularly. 

  
  


”Speaking of which, where are you now?” Neah asked mildly interested as he sat down on top of one of the beds in a meditating position. 

  
  


”Somewhere during his early teenage.” Allen answered lightly frowning as he lied down on top of the bed currently unoccupied by the Noah. 

  
  


”And Neah, if I as much as hear whispers about you strolling around the headquarters without me I’m going to lynch you when I get back.” Allen stated seriously, they couldn’t bait the Central more than necessarily after all. 

  
  


Neah chuckled slightly before winking teasingly. ”Oh, are you telling me not to get caught while sneaking around?” 

  
  


”Neah!” The younger reprimanded in annoyance. 

  
  


Neah merely chuckled softly before tilting his head to the side. ”Don’t worry Nephew. I won’t sneak around without you.” He promised as the younger closed his eyes. 

  
  


”Good.” Allen mumbled as he retreated deep into his consciousness. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ ”Sensei!” _

  
  


Allen screamed as he sat up from the bed, startling Neah who jumped a good meter up in the air. 

  
  


The younger looked at the older in horror. 

  
  


”YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT I KNEW ROAD!” He screeched loudly and Neah had never been so happy that he had covered the room with privacy charms. Those CROW members sure carried some convenient stuff, not that his Nephew would  _ ever _ know. 

  
  


”Ah. You’ve come that far.” He sighed as he sat down again, the reaction had been priceless and would forever be treasured, he just needed to restart his heart first. 

  
  


Allen just stared at him in silent horror. 

  
  


”Don’t worry. You were just a bit close.”

  
  


”A BIT!? SHE HUNG ONTO MY ARM AND CALLED ME SENSEI! WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP IS THAT!?”

  
  


”A student-mentor-ship?” Neah suggested after uncovering his sensitive ears. Allen and Mana had the annoying similarity that they both were capable of exploding eardrums when they were at their worst.

  
  


Allen just gaped at Neah, mouth slightly open and amethyst eyes wide in shock. 

  
  


”Don’t worry about it.” Neah sighed as he fell onto his back.

  
  


”Neah. Why do I get the feeling that you know a lot more than you’re letting me on.” Allen narrowed his eyes.

  
  


The musician didn’t say anything but did close his eyes in silent admittance.

  
  


The dark aura that started to coil itself around the room told Neah exactly what the younger thought about him keeping secrets. 

  
  


”It’s not actually a secret.” He mumbled, ”You’ve already have the knowledge, you just don’t know it yet.” 

  
  


”But looking through the various memories of reading is boring!” Allen whined as he plopped down on top the older who let out a strangled puff of air. ”Just tell me everything and I’ll start to remember on my own.” Allen grumbled. 

  
  


”Nephew. Telling you everything would take me more than a month, not to mention the fact that you always say that I-” ”Explain slower than a donkey walking backwards.” Allen finished smirking as Neah quirked an eyebrow. 

  
  


”That’s it. I give up.” He exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. ”I can just toss you to Mana, that would solve all our problems. He’d stop the war if only to hug you for the rest of eternity.” Neah teased. 

  
  


Allen merely grumbled but didn’t deny the half joke half serious claim. He, for one, knew exactly how clingy Mana could be when it came down to it. 

  
  


”Oh, don’t think that I wouldn’t throw you under the metaphorical wagon, Uncle.” He drawled, ”I believe he’d rather get in touch with his long lost brother than his not so long lost  _ adopted _ son.” 

  
  


”You sure? Hug his brother that betrayed his family or hug his adorable child who looks like a cinnamon roll? Hmm… I gotta agree, that does sound like a tough choice-” The satisfying thud sounded through the room as the pillow connected with the musician’s face. 

  
  


Never say that Allen hadn’t the capability to hit bull’s eye. 

 

**-End of Chapter 8-**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m telling you people once again! There will be no pairings, no slash, no hetero, nothing, nada, zip of the romance kind. 
> 
> Remember that Allen’s and the twin’s relationship never is truly ordinary. They’ll be much more touchy and closer (both physically and mentally) than most relationships. That does however not mean that they’ll ever be romantical. In fact, I’m making them all asexual. How about that? 
> 
> I know that things might (will) seem very suggestive but no. Nothing. Will. Ever. Happen. 
> 
> Unless I make some AU one-shot of this universe but eh… On the other hand I probably won’t (this was supposed to be a One-Shot and look at it now... (╥﹏╥) ). 
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews, I hope that I made up for the last chapter’s ending with this quality Neah & Allen time. (*´ ♡ `*)
> 
> See you next Saturday, as usual! (∗´ ꒳ ` )/ﾉ


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


Road skipped down the hallway with a clear goal in mind. Or rather, a clear plan in mind. She usually never relied on any plan of any sort since it almost always ended up in a disaster. For her Sensei that is, but then again, planning usually wasn’t her Sensei’s strong point, yet it always seemed to work out in the end. 

  
  


The seemingly twelve year old girl giggled slightly as she remembered all the trouble Allen could get into if left to his own devices. It wasn’t like the man tried to get in trouble, he just had the impossible knack for getting into it whenever he actually planned to take action. 

  
  


Road stopped as she glanced up at the imposing door in front of her. Adam’s bedroom door.

  
  


She tilted her head to the side and weighed her options. She could either risk it and open the door and present herself in hope that Adam wouldn’t behead her instinctively. She could also knock and risk that he wouldn’t open the door, which would force her to open the door nonetheless and probably get hurt badly at sight since Adam would be forewarned from her knocking. 

  
  


His mental state left much to desire but she refrained from letting that bother her. When Allen and Neah got back that would be sorted out. Eventually, when they finally forgave each other and moved on.

  
  


She pouted visibly as she stared sulkily at the annoying item in her way. 

  
  


Road had worked for this body and she would not allow it to get destroyed after just getting it back. It would take skills and timing in order to pull off a complete dodge, should Adam decide to behead her for intruding. Fortunately, she was confident in her skills, especially after the absorbent of the memories. 

  
  


Forcefully opening the door in surprise it is then. 

  
  


”Millennie!” She squealed as she teared the door open, inwardly grimacing slightly as she saw the depressed lump on top of the enormous bed. Her dearest Earl shouldn’t be sad when they finally could regain their astray family. Neah and Allen were just difficult at the moment but between the Earl and herself, they would set them straight together with their new family. 

  
  


The lump twitched slightly but nothing else happened.

  
  


Road let out a sad sigh as she pouted.

  
  


She jumped and landed just beside the Earl on the bed and gently started to pat the man who still laid covered underneath the covers.

  
  


”Nee~ Nee~ Millennie! Don’t be sad, we’ll get them back!” She cooed as she hugged the older man. Adam simply sobbed as he was once again reminded of the gaping hole where his heart and his other half should’ve been.  

  
  


”I promise, I’ll get them back for you.” She said seriously, a determined look crossing her features as she glared slightly at the wall. ”They’ll fight but I’ll drag them back kicking and screaming. Would that make you happy?” She questioned even though she already knew the answer. 

  
  


” _ Yes _ .” Adam whispered softly, his answer muffled by the pillow that he had buried his face in. 

  
  


”I want my Neah and Allen back…” He whined slightly as he rolled onto his other side, baring his back to Road before once again starting to sob loudly. 

  
  


The Noah of Dreams was quiet for some time, she merely sat there and hugged the broken man while he mumbled broken sentences.

  
  


”Why… did Neah and Allen leave me…?” He finally muttered as the storm of tears finally momentarily stopped. 

  
  


Road was silent for some time, pondering the question, she had after all asked the same thing all those years ago.

  
  


She smiled bitterly, even after a 35 years long pause to ponder the question she still didn’t have a satisfying answer. 

  
  


”I don’t know.” She answered softly as she made comforting circles on the man’s back. ”I never managed to ask Neah before he… fell asleep, nor did I have the time to ask Allen.” She let out a huff. ”Don’t worry, we’ll soon get them back and then we’ll get all the answers we always desired.”

  
  


” **I’ll get them back.** ” Adam stated darkly. ”I’ll get them back and never allow them to leave me again.”

  
  


Road smiled as she leaned forward and gave the man another hug. 

  
  


”I believe you, but in order to find them you have to leave the bed…”  _ Hook _ .

  
  


Adam shifted slightly.

  
  


”…I doubt they’re hiding there after all…”  _ Line _ . 

  
  


The man stiffened. 

  
  


”… Who was it that took them? If we know then we’ll might be able to find a trail…”  _ Sinker _ .

  
  


” _ The Black Order _ .”

 

* * *

  
  


Allen shuddered violently but he wasn't alone, Neah who was just besides him had the same reaction which attracted some curious as well as guarded looks. 

  
  


”What the hell was that?” Allen asked wide eyed as he glanced around, he wasn’t really superstitious but he couldn’t outright ignore an obviously bad omen. 

  
  


”Beats me…” Neah answered with narrowed eyes, well, he had his suspicions but that was for Allen’s ears only, not the entire Order who currently was on lunch break. 

  
  


The white haired teen looked around one last time before returning to his half full plate. Neah chuckled softly as he saw the younger man eat the food like he was starving, he himself was satisfied with an apple only. 

  
  


”Ah! Lenalee, over here!” Allen suddenly shouted as he waved his hand in a obvious way to attract the green haired girl’s attention. 

  
  


Neah grumbled softly as jealousy started to stir at the bottom of his stomach. He quickly squashed the feeling with a strict reminder that he wasn’t Mana, despite the Earl-half’s disagreement.  

  
  


To be fair though, most of his emotional reaction was because Allen was Eve, so it wasn’t like he disliked the girl personally-

  
  


”Allen-kun!” Lenalee greeted as she hugged the younger who smiled gently up at the older girl.

  
  


… She was going to suffer a long and  _ painful _ death. 

  
  


Neah violently shook his head, he didn’t dislike the girl - _ He despised her _ -, she is Allen’s friend - _ Not for long _ -, he would be terribly upset if anything happened to her - _ Not if he distracted him _ -, Would you stop it?!

  
  


The musician was starting to become concerned by his obvious swift in character but the concern disappeared as he remembered that his Earl-half, not him, his  _ Earl-half _ was completely to blame for the possessiveness. 

  
  


Now, just to hide it from Allen until further notice. 

 

* * *

  
  


Neah was tempted to smash his head against the table, repeatedly, until it cracked open to be more specific.

  
  


It was like Allen had a special detector that always went off whenever Neah knowingly tried to hide things from him. It would have been fine if Allen simply knew and decided to ignore it but  _ noo _ the younger always tried to make Neah tell him. 

  
  


Be it through subtle manipulation or outright demanding an answer, it was always tiring. Hell, even blackmail was fair game when Allen really got into it. 

  
  


Neah openly pouted. It was so unfair, Mana, Road and Allen were all allowed to keep their secrets but not Neah. Sure, it usually ended up in a catastrophe whenever he tried to keep secrets but still! 

  
  


”Don’t pout, Uncle. It’s unbecoming.” Allen chided even though he still was in the middle of an animated conversation with the green haired girl. 

  
  


Lenalee looked slightly uneasy but refrained from outright demanding the musician to leave. It had been obvious since she sat down at the table that she didn’t like the thought of a Noah (traitor or not) being so close to Allen. She was protective and shared most traits found in a mother hen; much to Neah’s disgust. 

  
  


A part of Neah wanted to snap at her and claim that Allen was in good hands with him but he doubted that Allen would enjoy him scaring the girl. Damn Allen for being so friendly. 

  
  


”I’m not pouting, dearest Nephew.” 

  
  


”Uncle, I can see you from here.” 

  
  


”How is that even possible?! You’re facing the opposite direction!” Neah complained to the white haired teens back.

  
  


Allen sighed loudly as he grumpily turned towards Neah.

  
  


”Okay,  _ now _ I can see your pout.” 

  
  


Neah snickered as he relaxed against the chair, the pout long gone and replaced by a slightly unsettling grin. 

  
  


”You’re playing dirty, Nephew~.” Neah cooed as he reached towards the still uneaten apple placed on the plate in front of him. He made eye contact with the green haired girl and took a vicious bite from the red fruit. 

  
  


She flinched and paled slightly before openly glaring at him. 

  
  


Well… She had guts, he’d give her that. Again. 

  
  


Allen let out a dejected sigh, visible aging several years before he shook his head chidingly. 

  
  


”Uncle. Stop scaring my friends.”

  
  


”I think it’s ‘traumatizing’ you want to use there, Nephew.” Neah chuckled lowly, not releasing the girl’s eyes even for a moment. 

  
  


Allen opened his mouth in order to no doubt defend his friend but was interrupted by a whirl of blue hair. 

  
  


”Big bro Allen!” A kid, Neah vaguely recognized as an exorcist, friend of Allen’s, shouted as he collided with Allen’s stomach. 

  
  


”Timothy!” Allen burst out in surprise as he took a good look at the younger child. He looked up and saw two other familiar forms who had yet to openly yell out.

  
  


”Miranda! Krory!” The white haired teen exclaimed as a smile suddenly lit up the tired face. 

  
  


”Allen-kun!” Miranda greeted as she smiled shyly before she sat down beside Lenalee, unfortunately knocking down a glass of water as she sat. 

  
  


”I’m so sorry!” She immediately apologized as she saw the water glass spill it’s content over her lap before shattering against the floor with it’s usual piercing sound. 

  
  


Neah visibly grimaced and winced as the sound hit his sensitive hearing. 

  
  


”It’s okay, Miranda!” Lenalee soothed as she used her napkin to dry up the worst of the mess. 

  
  


Neah let out a long suffering sigh but refrained from leaving the table. Allen was happy, and almost more relaxed than he had been for days. If he left then Allen would have to come with him as well, something he had agreed with when signing under the contract that the Central and Order had written together. He’d rather not robbing this rare moment of happiness and peace from the younger, even if he had to suffer for it. 

  
  


Well, it could’ve been worse. He decided unwillingly as he saw Allen laugh softly at one of the kid’s antics. While Allen was completely absorbed by his friend’s presence he still leaned slightly towards Neah, a visible sign for everyone who bothered to look that he still relied on Neah more than anyone else. 

  
  


Neah smiled slightly into his water glass, efficiently hiding the smug smile. Allen would never be able to turn away from him and Mana, despite everything that had happened. 

  
  


They were still the most precious to him, just as precious as he was to them.

  
  


No one would ever be able to change that, not even Road with her likable-self. 

  
  


Neah glanced over towards one of the tables in the shadows and caught the burning gaze belonging to Investigator Link. 

  
  


Mana would soon make his move, the question was who the intended victim would be.

  
  


Would it be, as obvious as it sounded, him or Allen.

  
  


Or as he feared…

  
  


Link?

 

* * *

  
  


Allen smiled gently at a flustered Miranda who had managed to crash a plate into the floor. Again. 

  
  


She was clumsy but one of the best friends Allen had ever had, Neah and Mana not counting because… reasons. 

  
  


He glanced quickly towards his uncle who was currently in a staring match with Link.

  
  


Allen was strangely saddened by the fact that Link had decided to sit at a separate table rather than sit down with them. Sure, Lenalee might be hostile towards him and his team due to her past, but the others were mostly fine with him. 

  
  


On the other hand, Link had probably been ordered to watch them from a distance. Neah and Allen to be more precise. 

  
  


Allen bit his lower lip in thought. He kinda missed Link’s presence. It could be irritating, useful, and sometimes the most hated thing in the world but it was still there. 

  
  


A constant reminder about who he was. 

  
  


Allen Walker. Exorcist, Noah’s host, Crown Clown’s accommodator, potential traitor to the Order. A friend. 

  
  


Who was he now? 

  
  


Allen Walker. The Heart of Innocence, Eve, past lover, mother, friend, child. A walking danger... A  _ coward _ . 

  
  


His life was a mess. Everything he always believed in since he was 9 was being turned upside down and then thrown three blocks to the left. 

  
  


Noahs are evil. The Millennium Earl is bad. Innocence is a holy weapon handed down by god. Exorcist are good. 

  
  


But now, everything just seemed to be different spectrums of gray, some sides darker than the others. It wouldn’t be too bad if the lighter shades had only existed on the Vatican’s side, but they didn’t. 

  
  


The Vatican, the Order, the Central. They all had bad and good sides, like kidnapping children and forcing them to fight a war they shouldn’t be forced into. Look at Lenalee! She was practically brainwashed and now she’s happily fighting for the Order, despite the fact that she should’ve ran away a long time ago. 

  
  


Maybe Neah is right, traumatized is the right word to use.

  
  


He feared meeting Mana again. His father was one of the most important people in his life. Who cared that he was a bit insane? No one.

  
  


Who cares that he’s the Earl of Millennium? Everyone. Him included. 

  
  


”Why is it always so complicated?” he sighed as he stared down into his half full cup of water. 

  
  


Lenalee, bless her, immediately heard and cast him a worried glance.  

  
  


”Allen, are you alright?” Something suddenly flashed in her eyes as pain seemingly covered her features. “I…  _ We _ need to talk to you, it’s about Lav-”. An explosion interrupted the green haired girl as the dining hall was completely wrecked instantly. 

  
  


Allen’s eyes widened as he was violently thrown backwards before a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, shielding him from the hard impact that was the wall. 

  
  


Neah’s familiar scent poked his senses as he heard the pained groan. 

  
  


”Ouch. That’s one rib. Are you okay, Allen?” Neah muttered as he gently touched one of the many forming bruises on his back. 

  
  


” _ Neah… _ ” 

  
  


Neah startled into attention as he inspected his Nephew that was spread over his stomach, over all, the teen looked fine and would’ve easily been written of as such if it hadn’t been for the fact that the teen was currently doing his best to bury himself in Neah’s chest. 

  
  


”Allen?” He questioned softly as he gently started to rub soothing circles into the white haired teen’s back. 

  
  


”What just happened?” Neah opened his mouth in order to answer the question but was interrupted by a childish, unsurprisingly, feminine voice. 

  
  


”Nee~ Where is Neah and Allen-sensei?”

  
  


Allen shuddered violently as he heard Road’s voice.

  
  


Well that answers the question about what happened but that only brought up more questions. What in the seven levels of hell was Road doing in the Order’s headquarters?

  
  


”Allen. We have to escape.” Neah hissed in his ear and Allen couldn’t help but agree. Yes, running away was currently their biggest chance of survival. But then again…

  
  


”I can’t!” he hissed back urgently, he couldn’t just leave his friends to fight alone!

  
  


”Nephew, if this is about your so called friends I swear I’m going to kill them myself!” 

  
  


”Neah!” Allen growled. 

  
  


”Shhh!” Neah violently shushed the teen as he started to gather the teen in his arms. He’d rather run with the extra weight than risk Allen sprinting towards his friends and therefore endangering them all. 

  
  


”Let me go, Neah! I have to save them!” Allen struggled and Neah almost groaned in irritation. Trust Allen to be on his most unwilling behavior when the situation was at its worse. 

  
  


”Neah~! Allen~!”

  
  


… You know what? Scratch that. The situation just escalated.

  
  


Neah hurriedly covered Allen’s mouth in case he’d say anything. They couldn’t risk revealing their hiding place behind the fallen rubble from the roof. 

  
  


Allen shook slightly in his grasp but was thankfully quiet and almost as meek as a lamb, thank god for that. 

  
  


”Allen.” Neah soothed softly as he prepared to sprint, well as good as one could when sitting down with a teen in one’s lap. ”I’m going to run now, you just hang on and stay quiet. We’ll try to escape as far as we can and then use the Ark to get to one of the nearby cities where we can disguise us and stay hidden. Not for long hopefully, just until whatever this is blows over. How does that sound?” Neah tried his best to stay calm and sound soothing, he didn’t want to spook Allen into a panic attack. 

  
  


Allen didn’t say anything, he merely nodded into Neah shoulder before tightening the grip around Neah’s neck. 

  
  


Neah mustered as much strength as he could before he made a big and tiring jump towards the broken roof. He vaguely heard Allen mutter his lullaby into his neck and gritted his teeth as he immediately felt the Earl’s eyes bolted to him. 

  
  


”Neah! Allen! Please don’t go!” the Earl pleaded as he followed after the retreating pair. 

  
  


”Fuck off, Mana!” Neah answered back as he escaped from the building.

  
  


”Neah!!” The Earl cried as he followed after his wayward brother and child who were currently trying to escape the building and into the woods.

  
**-End of Chapter 9-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ◞･౪･)
> 
> I bet y’all love me now. :3 
> 
> Next chapter will be out as usual, next Saturday. 
> 
> Also, here’s your weekly reminder that this story is gen. No romance of any kind is present other that very few and small hints of Eve/Adam as well as Katerina/Adam. In which neither of these people truly are “alive” anymore. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Why not both? :D 
> 
> (Side-note; Are you guys aware that WLaBP actually managed to get 12 reviews alone for the last chapter? :o Seriously guys, sometimes I wonder if I should be afraid of you or just love you all for your sweetness. ;) I showed a friend of mine and her reaction was literally; “Gurl. What even?” xD I must say that I completely agreed. Thank you, all of you, not just you who review but also you guys that favored and followed. I’m also eternally thankful that you read it at all. Thank you, I really mean it. :3 )


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


Road could simply stare as she saw Neah’s body run away with Allen in his arms, the Earl following closely behind him. Really, the sight was bizarre yet so very terrifying. 

  
  


She had assumed that Neah would still be stuck in Allen’s body, nothing but a formless memory which would’ve meant that his power would be restricted. And the fact that he wasn’t… Was scary. 

  
  


Road grimaced as she hesitated slightly, she had to order the level three Akumas to completely annihilate the Order as well as contact her fellow Noahs. Neah was not to be underestimated, he  _ had _ managed to kill everyone from the latest family save the Earl and herself after all. 

  
  


”You’ll pay for this!” A voice shouted just as she was about to continue the hunt after her family. 

  
  


Yellow eyes clashed with green as the shorter evaded a well aimed kick from the female exorcist.

  
  


”I won’t let you take him!” the girl stated determined as she landed on the ruined wall taking a battle stance, clearly expecting a fight. 

  
  


Road smirked as she gave the girl a mock innocent smile. 

  
  


”Ara~ Whatever are you talking about?” She giggled, ”I’m just here to take back my family~ Have you by chance seen them?” Road giggled as she saw pure anger reflect in the girl’s sea green eyes. 

  
  


”Allen-kun isn’t your family! He’s our family!” Lenalee protested loudly. Like hell she’d let her little brother get abducted by the Noah.

  
  


”Really? You have a funny way of showing it then.” The Noah mocked, the memory of her sensei being chained to the wall playing out inside her mind. 

  
  


”It’s your fault he even had to get imprisoned!” 

  
  


”Is it? Really, such a stupid girl you are.” Road gushed as she cast a glance towards the clock on the barely-there wall.

  
  


Five minutes until Tyki, Wisely, the twins and Sheril would join them. 

  
  


She glanced at the girl who still stood there among the rubble while her friends were trying to defend the finders from her pet Akumas. 

  
  


Road smirked cruelly as she spun Lero around her wrist, joyfully ignoring the umbrella’s complaints.

  
  


Five minutes were more than enough. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


”Neah!!!” 

  
  


The musician grimaced as he pressed on. His steps were heard as one foot at the time connected with the gravel. He wasn’t tired and could continue on for a long distance, but Allen’s extra weight slowed him down remarkably. 

  
  


He might not be heavy but it was enough to make a difference. One wrong step and everything would be lost. But couldn’t just drop the teen either, Allen had yet to get used to the thought of him being the past Allen, not to mention the fact that his beloved father was the Earl himself.

  
  


The risk with simply letting go of Allen was that the younger might not run, simply sinking down to the ground in shock. Something Mana would immediately use.

  
  


The musician didn’t turn around, he knew that Mana was closely behind him, no need to check.

  
  


It was quite ironic really. This game of tag was still the very same game that they played as children.

  
  


If Neah closed his eyes he could still see the large meadow, the grass gently shifting back and forth in tact with the ever present wind. Butterflies in all shapes and forms flying around him as he chased after Mana. If he focused he could almost smell the warm summer scent that always were present in his childhood home. 

  
  


Alas, he didn’t really have time for those memories now did he?

  
  


”Allen!” he hissed as he jumped over an astray wooden log, he was finally nearing the forest, the very same forest Allen had been in when he ran away from Apocryphos. 

  
  


”Neah… Please stay! Don’t go away with my child!” the Earl sobbed and Neah had to bite down on his lip in order to refrain from stopping dead in his track at Mana’s voice. 

  
  


Allen twitched slightly and whimpered softly into the crook of Neah’s neck. Allen was obviously not immune either, damn Mana for sounding so small and miserable. 

  
  


”Allen, can you run on your own?” Neah asked hurriedly as he broke through the forest’s border.

  
  


Silence. 

  
  


” _ Allen _ .” 

  
  


”Yes.” Came the small reply. 

  
  


”Good because as light as you are it’s enough to slow us down. You can use the Ark, right?” Neah questioned as he dodged behind a tree just as one of the trees in front of him was impaled by one of Mana’s bladed tendrils.  

  
  


”Yes.” Allen said, sounding a bit more certain with himself. 

  
  


”I want us to separate and meet up at Eden, you should have memories of the journey in your subconscious.”

  
  


”But what if one of us get captured?” Allen demanded as he shifted slightly in Neah’s grasp. 

  
  


”Just go on without me, I figure that I have a bigger chance escaping than you have.”

  
  


”To be fair, I’m the one who escaped, successfully I might add, first.” 

  
  


”And that’s exactly why I’m probably going to have more of a chance. Road and Mana know that you managed one time, they also know that the risk is that you’d be able to manage it again.”

  
  


”Okay, but so help me Neah, if you get captured…”

  
  


”Then you’ll scold me for the next thirty years, got it.”

  
  


”Neah, I’m serious!” Allen whined.

  
  


”I know.” And without further ado Neah tossed Allen to the side while continuing on forward. 

  
  


”God dammit, Neah!” Allen shouted as he successfully landed unhurt before bolting deeper into the woods, he could still hear the Earl’s sobbing but it seemed like he had decided to follow after Neah instead of Allen.  

  
  


* * *

  
  


Adam let out a choked cry as he saw Neah throw away his child, he wasn’t stupid. He knew that his brother had only done so in order to help Allen get away, however he believed in Road and he knew that she would hunt after his child to the end of the world. 

  
  


For now, he’ll focus on his brother. 

  
  


Neah had actually managed to put a slight distance between them, and that was unforgivable. 

  
  


Adam allowed the rage, well buried within his heart, to soar.

  
  


He didn’t care anymore, as long as he got his other half and heart back. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tyki frowned as he entered the Order’s headquarters for the second time, he knew that he was to go here, he just didn’t know why. 

  
  


The only thing he knew was that it had to do with the 14th (when did it not?) and that it almost had nothing to do with the war. 

  
  


He glanced down at the bodies lying cold on the floor before he gazed up at the shortest Noah. 

  
  


”Yo Road, you’re back?” 

  
  


The Noah of Dreams giggled as she waved excitedly back in excitement. Huh, something was different with her.

  
  


Tyki narrowed his eyes, she seemed… Stronger? And slightly desperate-

  
  


”Darling Road!!” Sheril shouted as he rushed forward to his adopted daughter. 

  
  


Tyki sighed as he lit another cigarette, or as Road called them, cancer sticks. 

  
  


”What are we doing here, Road? Since you obviously have everything under control.” He questioned instead, greetings could come later since something obviously had just happened or was about to happen. 

  
  


The seemingly twelve year old girl giggled from where she stood as she allowed Sheril to glomp her.

  
  


”We’re collecting some family members~!” She answered as she drifted back and forth before breaking away from her adoptive father’s hold on her. 

  
  


”And I’m going to collect my adored sensei!” She squealed as she grabbed ahold of Tyki and Wisely.

  
  


”Daddy, Twins! Do take care of these silly humans!” She ordered as she batted her eyelashes at him. 

  
  


The twins did a half hearted salute before they continued to play with the vampire look alike, they weren’t stupid and could very well understand a silent order when they heard one. 

  
  


”Of course, my darling Road!” Sheril gushed, clearly not hearing anything save the request that he’d take out the exorcists. 

  
  


”Thank you!” She sing-sung as she dragged Tyki and Wisely towards the forest. 

  
  


”Road, what’s going on?” Wisely asked as he frowned, clearly trying to find the Earl and possible family member through his mind reading ability. 

  
  


”We’re off to find the 14th and the Earl’s child.” She simply answered, a coy smile playing on her lips.

  
  


Tyki and Wisely’s eyes widened at that remark, they remembered the Earl’s latest fit and his want to get his child back. 

  
  


”Then… You know who it is?” Tyki asked as he sent out his Teez to locate the Earl. 

  
  


”My Sensei.” She answered cryptically and Tyki shoot Wisely a questioning look that was answered with a jerk of the Noah’s shoulders. 

  
  


”Don’t look at me, I can’t hear anything.” He simply answered, unabashedly admitting that he tried to find out who it was through cheating. 

  
  


Road simply smiled knowingly as she continued on, entering a forest clearing before stopping. She tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face but didn’t clarify why. 

  
  


Tyki was just about to say something when a white haired teen stumbled into the forest clearing before freezing on the spot as he stared at them in surprise. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


”Stupid, stupid, stupid Neah!” Allen muttered as he rushed deeper and deeper into the woods. Or so he hoped at least, he knew very well that he had the uncanny, almost borderline impossible ability to get lost and this forest didn’t do it any easier. 

  
  


However not all hope was lost as he saw the night sky between the woods a bit further ahead. He almost wanted to cry in relief.

  
  


So it was with the grace of a baby deer on ice that he stumbled into the clearing and almost right into the arms of the awaiting Noahs. 

  
  


He stood there, slowly blinking up at the three Noah members, not believing his luck. 

  
  


Tyki blinked slowly in surprise, clearly not expecting him but his eyes quickly gained a sharp look. 

  
  


”Yo, Shounen.” He greeted as he took a step towards the teen, said teen took an obvious step backwards as well. 

  
  


”Tyki Mikk.” Allen deadpanned as he glanced over towards the other two. ”Wisely, R-Road.” He almost wanted to hit himself as he stumbled over the last name.

  
  


And judging by Wisely’s narrowed eyes, this did not go unnoticed by the Noah of Wisdom. 

  
  


”Hello, Sensei.” She greeted as she tilted her head to the side, curiously watching him as he visibly flinched. 

  
  


God damn. He messed up again, he could’ve just acted as if he didn’t have a clue what Road was talking about but  _ nooo _ he just had to physically react to the old pet-name. 

  
  


Wisely stared at him in pure shock. 

  
  


Ladies and gentleman, Allen fucking Walker, the walking disaster has done it again! Honestly, he had to stop forgetting that Wisely could read minds.

  
  


Of course Road wouldn’t be stupid enough to risk such a large operation by not bringing Wisely with her. Yet as annoying as it was... he was slightly proud over that fact. 

  
  


”… Have I mentioned that I hate you? Like recently?” He questioned the girl as he leveled her with a half hearted glare.

  
  


She merely smiled as she took a step towards him, her arms open as if trying to embrace him at first possible opening. 

  
  


”I’ve missed you, Sensei.” She stated softly as she took another step forward, pleasantly surprised that Allen wasn’t yet to attempt to avoid her. 

  
  


Allen wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to cry because he was almost completely caught in the bear trap. But he also wanted to laugh at the two Noahs who stood slightly behind Road, said Noahs who were currently making a very good impression of a question mark. 

  
  


He wanted to draw away from the incoming hug but knew that the action would hurt Road more than anything, he let out a wet laugh as he realized that this would be the part where Neah usually hit him around the head. 

  
  


Road simply smiled knowingly as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck, she buried her nose into the crook of his neck and softly released a hot puff of breath against his skin. 

  
  


”You’re really him, aren’t you.”

  
  


Allen refrained from answering, a part of him wanting desperately to push her away, memories of fighting against her fresh in his mind, while another part wanted to hug his young apprentice who he took under his wing all those years ago. 

  
  


Instead he decided to do nothing, successfully placating both sets of memories. 

  
  


”Not that I want to interrupt this… touching moment between the two of you…” Tyki started carefully as he narrowed his eyes. ”But I believe that we have more pressing concerns.”

  
  


Allen peeked over his shoulder and let out a panicked gasp. 

  
  


”Neah!” He shouted as he attempted to run towards the man who came running towards them at an impressive speed. 

  
  


Neah looked for the worse, hair slightly wilder than usually and clothes slightly ripped in the edges. No doubt the man had been forced to run through some tight shrubbery in order to avoid the Earl. 

  
  


”Neah!” Allen blinked as his call was echoed from the forest but stopped wondering as the Earl came running closely behind Neah, sure the distance was more obvious now that Neah didn’t carry Allen like a bag of potatoes but it was still a pretty close cut. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Neah cursed silently as he saw the situation Allen had managed to land himself in. Seriously? The Noah of Dreams, Wisdom and Pleasure? 

  
  


Raw power or not, Allen was no match for them. 

  
  


Not to mention the fact that Road had successfully managed to capture Allen, in a very effective way as well. 

  
  


Allen, bless his innocence, had probably thought that he’d hurt Road immensely if he didn’t accept her ’hug’. And while that might be true it was far from all it was. 

  
  


Road was manipulative, smart and overall very ambitious. If there’s something she want she’ll get it. One way or another.

  
  


Her goal for the moment is to capture him and Allen and the fastest, less risky way of doing it is to capture Allen first in the form of a hug. 

  
  


She knew of Allen’s status as Eve, she knew that it would make the Earl-part within him bristle in offense. 

  
  


She knew that and she over all used that, he didn’t hate her for that, he hated the tactic because it always worked, even as children. 

  
  


He let out a frustrated growl as he forced his already tired muscles to work even harder. He had yet to get used to the body and that restricted a lot of possible escape routes. 

  
  


Neah knew that Allen was a bait, his darling nephew who was created for him and Mana by some god who took pity on the lone soul.

  
  


Allen was the hook, Road the line and Mana the fucking sinker. And he knew that he’d fall for it, willingly even, and that only made him hate it more. 

  
  


Neah momentarily stopped before he pressed on with his right foot, the result was the amazing jump that quickly got him closer to Road and Allen. 

  
  


He cast a glance towards the other two shell shocked Noahs but quickly focused on Road instead. 

  
  


She was prepared for him unlike them. 

  
  


He vaguely realized that Allen was shouting his name but no matter. 

  
  


Just as Neah prepared to jump one last time something crashed into his side, sending him flying. He tumbled to the ground and let out a grunt of pain as his head smashed against a rock. 

  
  


The 14th tenderly touched his temple, he stared the red blood that had covered his fingers. 

  
  


He blinked harshly as he tried to stay awake, he barely noticed that someone had rushed to him and placed his head in someone’s lap. 

  
  


He glanced upwards and blinked again as something wet dripped down on his eyelids. 

  
  


White hair framing a pale face. He vaguely realized that Allen (because who else could it be) was crying, large drops of salty water connecting with his face before they slowly trailed down towards the ground. 

  
  


He ignored the younger’s pleads for him to stay awake, he had acted too soon, now he had damned them both with his rash decisions. 

  
  


Once again, Allen would be the one to pay for his stupidity. 

  
  


Neah felt how his eyelids got heavier and heavier until it was straight up impossible to keep them opened. 

  
  


Everything darkened and his conscious slipped away. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allen had rushed towards Neah the moment Mana’s bladed tendrils had connected with the Noah. The musician had been completely thrown off of his feet in surprise before painfully connecting with the ground. 

  
  


Road had let him go immediately, no doubt figuring that he wouldn’t try to run with Neah down and surrounded by three Noahs and the Earl of Millennium himself. 

  
  


She was right. 

  
  


”Neah, stay awake!” He pleaded to the lifeless body, stupid Neah for attempting such a risky plan when he still wasn’t used to his body. The body had been asleep for 35 years were time and lack of exercise had ruined most of the strong muscles, even attempting such a move with Neah’s current body was idiotic.  

  
  


”Allen…” the Earl mumbled as he slowly walked towards Neah and Allen. 

  
  


Finally, they were almost home now. 

 

* * *

  
  


Adam sank down on his knees just besides Neah, he was so close now. Both Allen and Neah were within a touching distance, just like they’re supposed to be!

  
  


He smiled brightly as he truly saw his beautiful child sit down on the grass, his brother resting in his lap.

  
  


He tilted his head to the side, it was unusual for Neah to take a nap, especially during this time of the day.

  
  


The Earl blanched as he saw the red liquid trail down from Neah’s temple.

  
  


Neah was hurt! 

  
  


The anger welled up in his body and he wanted nothing more than rip the exorcists apart for causing him to hurt his dear brother, those filthy humans had with no doubt poisoned his beloved brother and child’s minds with filthy lies.

  
  


”My Neah.” He insisted as his Child flinched at suddenly getting addressed, Adam almost cooed at the sight. His child was so very precious. 

  
  


”My Child.” He stated afterwards as he watched his precious Heart peer up at him. 

  
  


Adam frowned as he saw that his Child was crying. His Child shouldn’t cry, he was Adam’s after all! 

  
  


”… Earl?” his Child mumbled as he tightened his grip around Adam’s Neah. 

  
  


Adam reached out and quickly pulled his Allen closer to his heart, he buried his face into the crook of his neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of lilies. 

  
  


His Neah was still closely held by his Child and Adam could feel the warmth emit from the warm body against his stomach. 

  
  


”Neah, Allen…” He mumbled lovingly as he felt his Child’s hair gently brush against his cheek. 

  
  


”Welcome home.”

  
  


**-End of Chapter 10-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dances shamelessly*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

 

* * *

 

Allen could only remain still as his father hugged him like a lifeline, muttering soft nonsense as tears trailed down and soaked the collar of his shirt. 

  
  


”Welcome home.” 

  
  


A sigh escaped him as he simply closed his eyes in defeat. He didn’t have the heart to openly disagree with Mana, especially not now when he was so very close to tipping over the edge of sanity. 

  
  


”Allen-kun!” A new and feminine voice called as another body pressed their way through the shrubbery. Causing the various bushes to rustle slightly. 

  
  


Allen blanched. What in the seven levels of hell was Lenalee doing here!?

  
  


”Lenalee?” he questioned as he tried to peek over Mana’s shoulder. 

  
  


The green haired girl looked worse for wear, her uniform slightly ripped and a wound openly bleed from her cheek, she had obviously been beaten to some degree or managed to get partly buried by the falling ruble. 

  
  


He felt a twinge of regret. He should’ve looked for them and not allowed Neah to drag him off into the woods. Smiling bitterly to himself, he realized that they would once again be forced to part ways in the very same forest. 

  
  


He shifted slightly as he attempted to move out from the Earls embrace but thought better of it as the arms tightened remarkable and Neah let out a pained groan. 

  
  


”Lenalee, please, run away.” He encouraged as he saw the girl’s eyes immediately widened as they landed on Mana. 

  
  


”You’re… The Earl” she breathed in harshly, paling before she got into her fighting position, her Innocence glowing angrily at the presence of dark matter. 

  
  


”Ara, back for more?” Road giggled as she floated over towards the female exorcist. 

  
  


”Road, don’t you dare!” Allen growled as he felt Crown Clown twitch slightly. The Innocence was obviously not entertaining the thought of letting another of its kind be destroyed. 

  
  


”Adam, please let me up.” Allen pleaded to the Earl who until now hadn’t budged from his position. 

  
  


”Are you attempting to take my Allen  _ away _ from me…?” Adam suddenly asked silkily, immediately stopping any motion. 

  
  


The Earl turned slightly, revealing one yellow glowing eye that was watching the female exorcist with so much hate and anger that it caused Allen’s mental warning bells to shriek in alarm. 

  
  


”That is…  _ unforgivable! _ ” He hissed as he slowly rose from his position on the ground, leaving Allen with Neah still unconscious in his lap. 

  
  


”Adam.” Allen pleaded softly as he rose slightly.

  
  


It was as if Adam didn’t hear him, he simply walked on, slowly approaching the green haired girl who was frozen in terror. 

  
  


”Adam!” Allen screeched desperately trying to lure away the Earl’s attention from his friend and older sister figure. 

  
  


Road suddenly embraced him from behind, no doubt in order to make sure that Allen didn’t do anything foolish as to try to intervene. 

  
  


She gently started soothing him with empty promises that it would be okay, that Adam simply had to punish Lenalee for attempting to take away his precious family, his heart. 

  
  


Allen harshly shut his eyes and tried to think up a plan, anything really, as long as he could save Lenalee.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ ”It’s funny isn’t it, Allen?” Bookman stated as he glanced towards the man standing in the door opening.  _

  
  


_ Allen didn’t answer as he held his head tilted forward, causing his red brown bangs to cover his eyes.  _

  
  


_ ”You really thought that I wouldn’t notice? A bookman isn’t meant to have emotional connections and you’re knowingly breaking the rule.” _

  
  


_ ”Can you fault me?” He questioned as he finally looked up, purple eyes flashing. ”I’m not really given a choice here!” He hissed. _

  
  


_ ”Natural talent or not, you were born to make a difference in time and space, something bookmen are supposed to prevent!”  _

  
  


_ ”I can prevent it! I have the memories within my grasp, I can-”  _

  
  


_ ”You can’t!” Bookman roared, slamming down the glass of wine onto the table.  _

  
  


_ ”It’s too late…” He continued softly after taking a second to calm down. ”Mana and Neah have realized their true position in this war, Mana has already taken the title as the Millennium Earl. The only thing you can do right now is stay with them and act as a cushion between the two, they are like two puzzle bits with a small gap between them, your role is to fill in that gap and make sure that tragedy doesn’t follow.” _

  
  


_ ”I can’t.” Allen stressed as he ran a slightly trembling hand through his hair. ”I can’t stay with them, I have bookman duties!” He protested as he glanced up pleadingly at the older man.  _

  
  


_ ”Then I’ll just have to relieve you off of them, don’t I?” Bookman answered harshly as Allen flinched back violently.  _

  
  


_ ”Allen, you alone are their greatest strength as well as their greatest weakness. If you attempt to distance yourself from them, God only knows what would happen to their mental state.” _

  
  


_ ”I’m not that important!” Allen protested weakly. _

  
  


_ ”You are. Even more so I’d wager.” The Bookman’s eyes connected to Allen’s purple ones. ”Every life that is lost will be on your head, Allen. It’s a cruel reality but nonetheless the truth.” _

  
  


_ ”I never wanted this…” The young man whimpered as he sunk down against the wall, curling into a  small ball.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allen blinked harshly as fresh tears once again started to well up in his eyes. He… was a Bookman? 

  
  


He shook his head forcefully, he didn’t have time to dwell on that now. 

  
  


”Mana if you as much as touch Lenalee…” He tried to threaten before quickly realizing his obvious blunder. 

  
  


” _ What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me? _ ”

  
  


Oh  _ fuck _ . 

  
  


He cringed as the yellow glowing eyes turned towards him, rage evident in them, among other feelings like depression, confusion and denial.

  
  


Allen was just about to open his mouth and correct his mistake before an idea suddenly occurred him. 

  
  


”Mana. I called you Mana because you are Mana.” He said with as much certainty as possible, he ignored how Road’s arms tightened painfully around him. She knew what he was playing at but was for once unable to do anything.

  
  


”I’m not MANA!” The Earl roared.

  
  


”You are!” Allen screamed right back at him as he clutched Neah closer to his chest.

  
  


”Am Not!” Allen glowered at the man, he was obviously not well, be it mentally or physically. 

  
  


”Stop being such a bloody twat. You are Mana! You think Neah and I, that we  _ both _ would be wrong on that?!”

  
  


The Earl gritted his teeth, clearly aggravated but he had yet to attempt to attack Allen, which was counted as a plus. 

  
  


”Mana is gone, he will  _ never _ return!” 

  
  


”From where!? You’re fucking standing right here!”

  
  


The Earl let out a vicious snarl as he turned around towards Lenalee.

  
  


”It’s your fault!” He spat out as Allen froze in alarm. ”It’s you who have turned them away from me!” Lenalee opened her mouth in a silent scream as the Earl bolted towards her.

  
  


”Lenalee!” Allen screamed as he saw Mana’s blades appear, ready to tear the girl apart. 

  
  


The sound of a metal blade clashing against the Earl’s bladed tendrils sounded through the clearing.

  
  


”… Bakanda…” Allen exhaled in relief only to gain the evil eye by said swordsman. 

  
  


”Moyashi, what the hell is going on here?” The long haired man demanded as he swiftly put some distance between the tendrils with himself and Lenalee. 

  
  


”You wouldn’t believe me…” Allen tried weakly as he gently tried to pry off Road’s arms from him. 

  
  


”Try me, stupid Moyashi.” Kanda merely growled as he grabbed the still girl behind him and jumped backwards, away from the Earl. 

  
  


Mana hissed in rage as he prepared to cut the disgusting exorcist into tiny bits, Allen shouldn’t talk to trash like that. 

  
  


”Millennie, it’s okay now.” Road gently hushed him as she abandoned her post beside Allen for a moment. 

  
  


”We got what we came for, let’s remove our precious family away from the Order’s tainted presence.”

  
  


Allen bit his lower lip and openly glowered at the female Noah. 

  
  


Neah’s body suddenly shifted slightly. 

  
  


”Neah?!” the younger male exclaimed as he gently brushed aside Neah’s bangs from his eyes. 

  
  


”Ouch…” The musician murmured as he grimaced, it must been a hard hit to the head. 

  
  


”… You couldn’t have chosen a worse time to wake up, Uncle.” Allen sighed as he felt the Earl’s presence almost bolt to his side in his hurry to get back to Allen and the now conscious Neah. 

  
  


”How so? You know what, forget that I asked.” He grumbled as he carefully opened his eyes and saw the running shape. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Neah took a deep breath before he sat up, groaning weakly as his head protested loudly. 

  
  


He felt cold hands gently hold him up and gave his Nephew a weak smile in thanks, a weak smile that was slightly returned before it disappeared quickly. 

  
  


”Neah.” The Earl mumbled as Neah felt how he was pressed into the Earl’s chest in a smothering hug, he almost grimaced at the rough treatment. 

  
  


”Mana,  _ off _ !” He complained as he squirmed in the hold, trust Mana to become older and therefore taller than him. 

  
  


” _ Nea,nea,nea,nea,nea,nea,nea,nea,nea,nea,nea _ ….” The Earl merely mumbled into his hair as he nuzzled the top of his head. 

  
  


”Yes, yes, It’s me you big softie, now get off! I can’t  _ breath _ !” 

  
  


The arms unwillingly loosened their hold around him but remained in place. 

  
  


He exchanged a look with Allen who sat close enough for Mana not to feel the distance but far enough to keep his personal space intact, or not, since Road’s arms where resolutely wrapped around the younger’s shoulders. 

  
  


”Well… I fucked up didn’t I?” He tried as he saw Allen openly glower at him. 

  
  


”No fucking shit Sherlock.”

  
  


”… I’m sorry?”

  
  


Allen sighed loudly as he stood up, Road still hanging on him like koala.

  
  


”Don’t be, it was bound to happen sooner or later, thought I would prefer if it happened later…” The teen mumbled quietly, ignoring how Mana growled in disagreement. 

  
  


Neah didn’t acknowledge the growl either as he took a quick look around and saw the two openly gaping Noah of Pleasure and Wisdom. 

  
  


Honestly, he had almost forgotten the two of them, they had been so quiet. 

  
  


” **Double Illusion Sword (二幻刀, Nigentou)** ” 

  
  


Neah felt how he was forcefully ripped away from his earlier place on the ground. He let out a muted growl as he felt the arms tighten around him before harshly pushing him aside, causing him to collide with what he guessed was Allen judging by the voice that let out a pained grunt as they collapsed to the ground in one messy heap. 

  
  


”Ouch…” Allen mumbled as he sat up, pulling Neah with him as he went. 

  
  


”What you said, Nephew.” Neah agreed as he shook his head slightly in order to put a stop on the ringing that didn’t seem capable of shutting up.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

Allen glared at Kanda who stood slightly in front of Lenalee, Mugen raised in battle stance as he, with narrowed eyes, inspected the Earl who seemed to be at the edge of a mental breakdown. 

  
  


”Kanda, the hell are you doing!?” Allen demanded as he tried to take a step towards the incoming battle. Kanda was far from having experience enough to be able to handle the Earl, never mind a Earl who was about to lose it with three enemy Noahs in the same clearing. 

  
  


”Shut up, Moyashi.” The man barked, not letting the Earl out of his sight for even a second. ”Take Lenalee, your pet Noah and get yourself back to the Headquarters!” 

  
  


”Bakanda! Who are you giving orders to, huh?! And don’t be more stupid than necessary, you can’t handle, the Earl and three Noahs alone!” 

  
  


”Now, Stupid Moyashi!” 

  
  


”Fuck off, Bakanda! 

  
  


”Boys! Stop fighting! This is not the time!” Lenalee finally shouted as she rose from the ground where she had been pushed as Kanda fired of his attack. 

  
  


” _ Tell that to the idiot! _ ” Allen and Kanda said as one. 

  
  


”Allen!” Neah finally raised his voice, successfully quieting Allen. ”Come here.”

  
  


”But, Neah!” The teen protested.

  
  


”Think of it this way, If we don’t go that will just mean more enemies for Kanda, if we leave it’s a big chance that at least half of them will follow!”

  
  


Allen painfully bit his lower lip as he realized that Neah was right. He cast a look to the long haired male one last irritated look before he turned around and ran towards Neah who now stood closer to Lenalee, carefully watching Road who now stood besides Tyki and Wisely. 

  
  


She didn’t look happy but not panicked either. Neah frowned, she must have a secret card hidden in her arm somewhere. He glowered at her, well no matter, they would tackle it as it came. 

  
  


”Bakanda, if you die I’ll hunt you down in the afterlife and cut your hair with a sushi knife!” Allen said seriously as he took Lenalee’s hand and ran out from the clearing.

  
  


Neah followed closely behind the retreating pair, eyes never straying from the seemingly expressionless Noah of Dreams.    
  


 

* * *

 

”Was that…?” Tyki asked as he frowned, the internal shock still there but not so complete that it caused him to freeze. 

  
  


Honestly, that had just been embarrassing, it hadn’t been to anyone's surprise that he and Wisely had been completely forgotten. In fact, he himself forgot for a second there that he was present during the catastrophe of meeting. 

  
  


Everything was a mess, Allen was somehow, in someway Road’s sensei, never mind that she had never before recognized him as such during the brief moments they meet. In fact, Shounen himself was different, older, wiser, mature… He held knowledge and experience at the tip of his fingers, somehow taming the storm that was the Earl. 

  
  


No one, not even Road who was his favorite, had ever been able to calm the Earl and cause such an uprising within male like the white haired man had done, not even man really, a child. 

  
  


No one but the 14th.

  
  


And wasn’t the 14th a walking shock in himself, just appearing in the clearing like that, in his own body with Allen’s mind still intact. 

  
  


Tyki wasn’t stupid enough not to recognize a history there, something had happened during the week since the Earl had been found in the town. And whatever that was had managed to put the 14th and Shounen on the same side, a love had grown between the two of them and while it wasn’t recognizable to a human it sure as hell was familiar to any Noah.

  
  


It was, in a way, the purest form of love. 

  
  


And it stirred something within him, like an old memory trying to resource but to bleak and vague to be recognized as such. 

  
  


God, he needed a smoke. 

  
  


”Yes.” Tyki blinked as he realized that Road had answered the question. 

  
  


”But… Wasn’t Walker the 14th?” Wisely questioned, frowning heavily as he tried to separate his mind reading ability from the Earl’s mad thoughts and the exorcist slightly muted but still evident trail of thoughts. 

  
  


”No. He was merely the host to the 14th, bravely and patiently protecting and nursing the old 14th back to health.” Road stated simply as she watched the pretty one-sided fight between the Earl and Kanda Yuu. 

  
  


”Shouldn’t we go after him?” Wisely questioned as he glanced over towards the forest where the female exorcist had gone through, dragging with her the 14th and Allen Walker as she went. 

  
  


”No.” Road said shortly before she sent a candle towards the battle, annoyance evident in her expression as it was cut in half by a wayward attack from the long haired male. 

  
  


”I’d rather not press Sensei too much, he has the irritating ability to escape with the victory if put under enough pressure, something you two shouldn’t be too unfamiliar with.” She said as an afterthought, slumping down on the ground in a pout.  

  
  


Tyki heaved a sigh as he tiredly dragged a hand through his hair.

  
  


”Well, what do you want us to do? We can’t very well intervene in the fight-” he made a sweeping motion towards the place where the Earl was seemingly losing all cool. ”nor can we stay here, we’ll be sitting ducks if this goes on.”

  
  


Road smirked, all evidence of a pout gone from her features like it had never been there at all. 

  
  


”You’re forgetting something, Tyki~pon!” ”Oh lord, not you too!” ”Allen has a bleeding heart!” She cooed. 

  
  


Wisely narrowed his eyes, a sheen of hatred simmering through the golden color.

  
  


”Sister, I fail to see why it matters or not whatever Walker has a bleeding heart or not-” The teen cut himself off as his eyes widened, a mute shock overcoming him as the physically twelve year girl giggled. 

  
  


”Road… You don’t think?”

  
  


”Sensei might act like he doesn’t care, but in reality it’s tearing him apart to see his beloved child run himself to the ground like this.”

  
  


”Child!?” Wisely exclaimed loudly while Tyki merely gaped in shock.  

  
  


”A long time ago,” She waved her hand dismissively. ”But it does still count.”

  
  


She smiled at them with her usual cheeky smile, full of teeth. 

  
  


”Tell me Tyki~Pon, Wisley-kun. Has anyone told you about Adam and Eve?” 

 

* * *

 

”You’re kidding.” Wisely said shaking slightly as they once again walked through the forest. He cast the tiny girl another bewildered look, ”You’re  _ kidding _ right!?”

  
  


”I don’t think she is, Wiz.” Tyki said thoughtfully as he glanced disbelievingly into the forest.  

  
  


”It doesn’t matter whatever you believe me or not…” Road said as she skipped forward, now and then throwing a candle towards any poor wildlife animal curiously peeking at them through the shrubbery. 

  
  


”However, any future meeting between the Earl and Allen would be so much comfortable and understandable if you were to take my word as gospel.” Her eyes twinkled softly at the bad joke but refrained from commenting on it. 

  
  


”… Am I the only one finding it strange that Cheater Boy A is somehow the incarnation of Adam’s lover, mother, friend and son all rolled in one?” Tyki exclaimed as he bit down on the cigarette that had yet to be lightened by, sincerely yours, Road. 

  
  


Road merely hummed before a mischievous smile decorated her features. 

  
  


”Well, technically, Eve was Adam’s lover, Katerina his mother, Allen his friend and Red his son. The present Allen merely have the chance to awaken most of the knowledge. He has the knowledge from Red since they once were the same and has just begun on the Past Allen’s memories, you can see how their personality is slowly merging.”

  
  


Wisely wisely kept quiet as the tiny girl lectured on.

  
  


”And this is where the true problem is, Allen might be his son more than anything but he is still the representation of everything that the Earl has lost again and again. The fact that Adam now is split in two makes things… more unstable.” She murmured.

  
  


”Split in two?” Tyki questioned, a worried look present in his gaze as he unconsciously started to walk faster.

  
  


”Neah… Isn’t really a Noah like us…” Road said carefully, eyeing the two of them with a dark glint.

  
  


”He is in fact half of the Earl, which is the reason to why he’s so fucking unstable.” The curse word rolled out from her mouth like it wasn’t abnormal at all, Road kept a straight and mostly appreciated opinion that cursing wasn’t cute. 

  
  


”The Earl we know is Neah’s older twin brother, the half of the Earl that has the majority of say and therefore dubbed the Earl. 35 years ago a mistake was made, a mistake that cost us dearly. My Sensei ran away and Neah tried to follow his example, Adam had already lost Allen, he couldn't lose Neah too.” A single tear rolled down her cheek but no one commented on it. Somewhere above them, thunder could be heard. 

  
  


”A fight broke out.” She said lowly, ”A fight that made Neah snap all his restraints. Left with no choice, Adam destroyed Neah and devoured his memory in one final attempt to fix the now gaping hole within him.” She paused slightly. “I don’t know the details but I know that the Earl messed up somehow and left Neah’s body, still alive somewhere in a small town known as Wycliffe Chase, Allen found him and somehow managed to keep the body alive while protecting his memory within him.”

  
  


”Is that even possible?” Tyki suddenly asked quietly. 

  
  


”Normally? No. The memory would devour anyone else, however Allen was the reincarnation of Eve so he remained safe while unconsciously healing the fractured mind. The results is what we just saw, a sane and healthy Neah and a mad and sick Adam.” She paused. 

  
  


”Adam has been separated from Allen for too long, Allen knows this and will soon allow himself to get captured if only to fulfill his role as the Earl’s final and true sanctuary.”

  
  


She turned around towards them, eyes flashing wildly as lightning struck down in one of the many tree tops behind her, sitting up her background in an ominous way. 

  
  


”Capturing Allen, be it willingly or unwillingly is therefore our highest priority.” She smiled softly, ”However, knowing my Sensei we won’t have to do much other than stay silent in the shadows and watch. His bleeding heart and true love for Adam has and will always be his greatest weakness.”

 

* * *

 

”We’re lost.” Allen deadpanned as he ran through the forest, Lenalee’s hand in his and his uncle just besides him like an ever watching shadow. 

  
  


”You don’t say.” Neah grumbled as he squinted up towards the sky that now and then flashed as lightning struck. 

  
  


A loud crack sounded through the forest as Allen and Lenalee winced. 

  
  


”We shouldn’t be in a forest during a thunderstorm.” Lenalee stated weakly as she too nervously glanced up towards the sky. 

  
  


”We’re working on it.” Neah growled causing Allen to slap him around the head. 

  
  


”Behave Uncle.” He chastised slightly.

  
  


”No Allen, he’s right. I’m just… worried.” Lenalee sighed as she gently probed one of the many bruises she had gained from her fight with Road. 

  
  


Not that it had been much of a fight, the Noah had thought it fitting to distract her by sending her flying into a wall while ordering some Akumas after her brother. 

  
  


She had chosen to help her brother rather than continue fighting a losing battle, in hindsight it might’ve been good since she managed to stumble into the clearing and find Allen. But still. 

  
  


She’d lost, and nothing could change that. 

  
  


”… This way.” She ordered as she turned slightly to the left. 

  
  


”Eh, Lenalee you know the way?” 

  
  


”Hardly, but I do have a feeling that it’s in this direction.”

  
  


Neah huffed, ”Yeah, I’ll hold you to that.” 

  
  


”You’re welcome to say your input anytime, gramps.” 

  
  


Allen gaped as Neah simply threw her an annoyed look. 

  
  


”Any day, brat.”

  
  


”Well, go for it then, since you obviously feel the need to distrust my instincts.”

  
  


”Being a woman doesn’t ultimately give you a woman’s instinct,  _ girly _ , and of course there’s a better way to get back. TIM!”

  
  


Allen could only stare at the two with an open mouth, okay so he knew that Neah was a bit possessive and Lenalee a bit protective but he never would have guessed that they would clash now of all times. 

  
  


”Ehh… Guys?”

  
  


”Now that’s cheating and you know it!” Lenalee hissed.

  
  


”Everything is fair in love and war, honey.” Neah growled back. 

  
  


”Everything? Then you won’t mind me stealing Allen for a moment will you?” She mocked as she picked up the slightly taller male and activated her Innocence. 

  
  


Neah understood what was about to happen a split second late before it did.

  
  


”COME BACK WITH MY NEPHEW YOU THIEVING VIXEN!!!” Neah shouted, uncaring that about everyone could hear him as he gathered dark matter and bolted away after the girl.

  
  


**-End of Chapter 11-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got no excuses for this mess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


”Lenalee!!” Komui shrieked as he saw his sweet, sweet little sister come running out from the forest with Allen held in princess style. Said teen was blushing heavily as he covered his face with his hands, yet the red blush was still evident. 

  
  


Close behind Lenalee came a raving mad Noah, the 14th to be more precise, with Timcanpy flying just behind him as he ran after the girl at an impressive speed. 

  
  


”GIVE HIM BACK, YOU BITCH!” 

  
  


”Really gramps, can’t you keep up with ol’ lil me?” The teen mocked as she landed neatly besides Miranda.

  
  


”Uncle, calm down.” Allen tried weakly as he wrestled himself out from the young woman’s grip. 

  
  


”Are you okay, Allen? The vixen didn’t do anything to you did she?!” Neah demanded as he checked the shorter male. 

  
  


”Mah poor baby!” He suddenly exclaimed as he pulled the younger into a tight hug while glowering at anyone who as much as smiled at the scene. Not that anyone smiled, but that went unnoticed by the Noah. 

  
  


”Uncle…” Allen simply sighed as he remained still in the older’s embrace. 

  
  


A flash went through his mind as his eyes bolted to the broken roof. Something was amiss with this scene. The entire Order was outside the heavily damaged headquarters, not a single Akuma was in sight either. 

  
  


Speaking of witch, wasn’t the headquarters under attack? Where was the Noah? There had been more than Road and the Earl, that much Allen had managed to see before Neah grabbed him.

  
  


”Lenalee…” He said slowly as he truly started to inspect the various order members, no one looked comfortable and kinda stiff…

  
  


He glanced towards Komui and inwardly frowned as the man was slightly purple, lips twitching as if he was trying to say something.

  
  


Something gleamed as another flash lightened up the sky. Purple colored eyes widened as a thin, almost nonexistent line was keeping Komui’s mouth shut. 

  
  


He almost winced as he saw how the thread had been sewn through the upper and lower lip.

  
  


”Neah…” He tried again as Lenalee appeared to not have heard him, too busy inspecting the other female exorcist who also looked stiff and scared.

  
  


”I know.” Neah’s calming voice whispered into his ear.

  
  


Allen violently flinched as a core shocking cold bolt surged through him, alerting him seconds before the attack happened. 

  
  


”LENALEE, GET DOWN!” He roared as he felt Neah drag him down to the ground just as a web of thin threads flied towards them, barely missing the top of their heads.

  
  


”Allen!” Lenalee exclaimed in surprise as the various threads wrapped around her middle, successfully capturing her arms behind her back and restricting her Innocence. 

  
  


The threads continued to grow in amount and soon a web similar to a spiderweb was surrounding them. 

  
  


”So this is the 14th.” A voice drawled and Allen shuddered as he realized that it was Sheril. 

  
  


”Oh, but isn’t it Cross’s apprentice that is the 14th?” Devit’s voice questioned only as Jasdero giggled madly.

  
  


Allen glanced up towards the upper layer of threads and cursed softly as he saw the three Noahs stand there, Sheril slightly in front of the Devit, Jasdero positioned a thread lower than the others.

  
  


This was bad. Allen suddenly realized, or well worse than before at least. 

  
  


Mana, Road, Tyki, Wisely, Devit, Jasdero and Sheril. 7 Noahs in total, which is about half of them. 

  
  


He had just assumed that the four he meet earlier had been the only ones, and that Road had left the Akumas to take care of any resistance. A soft curse was uttered as he realized how naive that belief was, Road was way smarter than that, she’d never leave with the entire family just to hunt them down and leave the Exorcist alone with simple Akumas. 

  
  


Allen almost facepalm. He had to stop underestimating Road…

  
  


”Noah of Desire…” Neah muttered before sighing heavily and pushed himself up, dragging Allen with him. 

  
  


Sheril’s eyes narrowed as he inspected the traitor. So this… was the 14th. He didn’t look particularly threatening, protecting Allen Walker as he did but something continued to disturb the Noah of Desire. 

  
  


”Why do you look like Tyki?” He questioned suspiciously as the 14th sighed loudly. 

  
  


”Dunno, probably have something to do with the genes.” Neah dismissed uninterestedly. His brow furrowed as he gave the Noah a glare, ”Can you people stop comparing me to the incarnation of Pleasure?”

  
  


”Uncle…” Allen sighed, ignoring how the Noah’s eyes widened at the title. 

  
  


”Nephew…” Neah responded in kind even as he preened at being called uncle in front of the other Noahs. 

  
  


”People won’t stop comparing you to Tyki, you know.” He sighed slightly as he tenderly massaged the bridge of his nose.

  
  


Neah pouted as he glowered at the teen who gave him a completely unimpressed look. 

  
  


”Nephew… You’re so very mean…” Neah complained as he dragged Allen into a tight hug. 

  
  


”… They’ve forgotten us…” Devit said with narrowed eyes. 

  
  


”Forgotten… Us?” Jasdero growled, echoing his twin.

  
  


”Who are those?” Neah questioned mockingly, knowing fully well exactly who the Noahs were… 

  
  


An angry red tick appeared on Jasdero and Devit’s foreheads as they openly glared at the smirking Noah. 

  
  


”Neah!” Allen exclaimed irritated. ”Don’t just piss them off like that, especially not now!” Allen hissed while bumping his head against Neah’s shoulder. 

  
  


Neah merely hummed slightly as he tilted backwards, a dark look passing his features as he shifted slightly in order to hide Allen’s smaller build behind his. 

  
  


”Neah?” Allen questioned softly as he tried to walk out from behind the Noah’s protective form. 

  
  


The small pulse of dark matter stopped him and he stayed where he stood, a small frown present.

  
  


”I take it that it’s too much to ask of you to release the humans?” Neah asked the other Noahs who merely tilted their heads to the side in a very bird looking motion. 

  
  


”And why would you care?” Sheril drawled as he relaxed against one of the buildings slightly destroyed walls. ”Walker I might understand would ask that but you?” 

  
  


Neah let out a laugh that sounded anything other than sane, Mana was rubbing of him he thought internally, as he allowed the glee to show on his face. 

  
  


”Awww…” He cooed as his right hand snuck around Allen’s left wrist. ”But if I just let them die then my darling Nephew would be sad.” 

  
  


Sheril was now openly curious. It had never been noted before that the 14th had anything even resembling emotional connections to anyone, never mind Walker who was only supposed to be the host. 

  
  


”They’ve served their purpose,” he said instead as he glared at the traitor. ”Walker is here so the bait is no longer necessary.” 

  
  
  
  


Allen felt how cold dread clawed its way into his heart. 

  
  


The Noahs were usually never merciful, save maybe Tyki and Road depending on their mood and situation, but Sheril? He was a sadist and sociopath all rolled in one.

  
  


If he decided to end his friends life then it wouldn’t be quick and painless. Not that he’d let him end them either way, but still!

  
  


”Touch them and I’ll make your life a living hell!” He spat as he forced his way from behind Neah who growled softly in protest. 

  
  


Sheril crooked an eyebrow as he mockingly gazed down at him.

  
  


”Oh?” He inquired mockingly as his fingers twitched slightly, craving to end one of the many humans lives as a punishment for the brat.

  
  


”Daddy, don’t tease my Sensei!” Road chittered as she came floating out from the forest, Tyki and Wisely following close behind. 

  
  


They walked fast but didn’t even approach the speed that they would gain should they run instead. 

  
  


”Darling Road!” Sheril exclaimed as his face lit up in happiness at seeing his daughter again, the remark about her sensei completely escaping his mind. 

  
  


Road merely giggled before her eyes wandered over back towards Allen and Neah who now had stilled at the new arrival. 

  
  


”Allen, Neah… You shouldn’t run from family you know!” She pouted as Neah merely rolled his eyes. 

  
  


”Oh please, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You’ve taken after Mana too much I’ll say.” He merely threw back as he held his relaxed posture in check. No need to get too worried just yet. 

  
  


Road glowered at him. 

  
  


”Don’t call him that…” She said seriously, ignoring how Sheril and the twins startled at the unexpected tone she used. 

  
  


”He was completely destroyed when you left.” She hissed. 

  
  


Neah shook his head. 

  
  


”I might’ve destroyed him…” He hissed as he took a threatening step towards the younger girl, ignoring how Pleasure and Wisdom twitched slightly as he got closer. 

  
  


”But he destroyed my way before I even tried to escape…” Neah let out an exhausted sigh, ”I couldn’t… stand his overbearing behavior so I attempted to leave… And then he devoured me.”

  
  


Road’s eyes were suddenly filled with pain and understanding but she shook her head in disagreement. 

  
  


”He only wanted you to stay with him… he didn’t want you to leave him like our…  _ friend _ did.”

  
  


”And it was thanks to that very friend that I survived.” Neah stated as his grip around Allen’s small wrist tightened. 

  
  


”I’ll be damned if I ever return to his side. He made his choice and now he has nothing.” Neah finished as he silently dared Road to try anything.

  
  


”You think he’ll stop pursuing you?” She asked as she gritted her teeth. ”You think he’ll accept it and- and move on!? He’ll never stop until you and our  _ friend _ are back into his arms!” 

  
  


She closed her eyes as she violently shook her head. 

  
  


”He needs you… He messed up and he knows it but he needs you…” She said quietly before looking at him pleadingly. 

  
  


”Please just come home… I missed you too… I’ve missed my friend and Sensei…” She said weakly and Neah cursed as he felt Allen’s will falter. 

  
  


The main instinct within Allen would always be to protect and sooth Adam’s hurt. 

  
  


”You already know the answer to that, Roll.” He said softly, using the nickname Allen had used when she was younger and easily scared by the nightmares that accompanied her power. Before she knew how to control it… 

  
  


Pure pain flashed through her eyes as her features steeled. 

  
  


”I won’t give up… nor will he.” She said ominously as she quietened while longingly gazing at Allen who wore a painful expression. 

  
  


“I know. We know, but we have to try at least.” Neah stated as he quietened. Too much information had already been spilled. 

  
  


Thunder sounded through the air as Miranda together with some of the Finders flinched at the sound. 

  
  


Allen remained silent as he quietly observed Road, ignoring how both Wisely and Tyki were observing him in turn. Road herself had most of her attention on Neah who returned the stare with an agitated expression. No one moved, not even Sheril and the twins dared to as much as twitch, even though they still were in the dark and were all pretty clueless about everything really.  

  
  


“... Are we just gonna stand here?” Allen suddenly asked as the tension grew worse. 

  
  


“Not that I want to miss out on this… interesting meeting...but my friends seems to have gotten tired of just hanging around.” He turned towards Sheril.

  
  


“Could you release them… pretty please?” He asked with as much manners as he could possibly muster considering the situation. 

  
  


Sheril crooked an eyebrow as Road merely giggled, hell even Wisely had a small smile playing on his lips, although his expression told them all how much he wanted to deny that. 

  
  


Tyki chuckled as he shook his head. 

  
  


“Really, Shounen?” Tyki asked as he shook his head mockingly, ignoring the younger’s pout at being called boy again. 

  
  


Allen grumbled silently, he was the oldest of them all… Bar Neah and Mana, but still!

  
  


Neah smiled as he softly whispered into the younger’s ear in order to prevent the others from hearing him. 

  
  


“You’re still mentally the youngest, Nephew.” 

  
  


“Oh shove it!” Allen grumbled as he pinched Neah’s cheek. Hard. 

  
  


“Ouch, Ouch, Ouch! Allen! Are you trying to kill me!?” The musician complained as he tenderly held his right cheek. 

  
  


Allen smiled up at him innocently. 

  
  


“Well clearly I’m not trying hard enough, Uncle.”

  
  


Neah huffed as he harshly probed Allen in the side before twitching. Allen tried to squirm away from the hold as laughter exploded from the younger. 

  
  


“Ne-ah” No-o Ti-cklin’!” He laughed as he gasped for air. 

  
  


“You’re the one who declared war~!” Neah said in a sing song voice while trying his hardest to stay straight with the squirming teenager in his grasp. 

  
  


“Ne-eeaH!” Allen shrieked as Neah merely smiled, and though his attention seemed to be mainly focused on Allen most of the Noahs noticed how he always kept an eye on them all. 

  
  


No one, not even the order managed to fully keep a straight face at the scene. Save perhaps Link who merely rolled his eyes at the sight. 

  
  


Was this really the time to declare tickle war? No, it wasn’t. Did anyone care? No, obviously not. 

  
  


“Walker…” He sighed warily as he noticed how the girl Noah eyed him with a strange look in her eyes, no longer laughing. 

  
  


Her eyes were trained on his forehead in particular, her expression completely blank before an insane grin covered her features. 

  
  


Link couldn’t help but shudder slightly as his eyes narrowed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Neah smiled as he tickled his Nephew, while he wasn’t against torturing Allen like this he was fully aware of it’s necessarily. 

  
  


Allen was too distracted, to raw and at the moment too vulnerable to even entertain the thought of meeting Mana more than necessary. 

  
  


Mana had been surprisingly well kept together, only faltering slightly in the beginning and in the end of the chase, other than that he didn’t seem too broken. 

  
  


But if Allen saw the true damage… then Neah doubted that even he would be able to keep Allen from joining the Earl on sheer instinct. 

  
  


A soundless wave went through the air and Neah frowned as he saw how the grass tipped against the weak wind rather than with. 

  
  


He let Allen sit down on the ground, still gasping for breath yet all humor gone from the purple eyes. 

  
  


Ah. So, it wasn’t his imagination, huh. 

  
  


Yellow eyes narrowed as a loud explosion sounded from the forest, scaring away a murder of crows as every sound stilled, as if every living being held it’s breath. 

  
  


“Neah…” Allen murmured as he rose from the ground, gripping the hem of Neah’s coat arm. 

  
  


“I know.” The musician drawled as his weight shifted from foot to foot. 

  
  


The Noahs hadn’t actually been any threats, merely a distraction designed to keep Allen and indirectly Neah, put. 

  
  


Neah knew this, but he also knew that it would be a doomed expedition should he decide to make a run for it. Not even the Ark would be able to completely get them out from this situation, never mind that it would be a pain to try and pry Allen away from his friends.

  
  


Sometimes, Neah wished that Allen wasn’t as noble as he was. 

  
  


Purple and Yellow eyes snapped back to attention as the ground shook slightly, causing the nearby trees to tremble lightly at the disturbance, almost unnoticeable to any untrained eyes.

  
  


The fingers wrapped around the hem loosened and quickly relocated themselves around Neah’s long slender fingers. 

  
  


Had it been under any other circumstances than the current, Neah would’ve been smug and slightly happy about the trust that Allen showed. Yet, he could only feel dread and a tiny bit of apprehension as the trembles grew more and more noticeable. 

  
  


A lot of Finders suddenly started to squirm in their restraints and even Krory shook slightly in worry. Lenalee only looked pale as Miranda closed her eyes harshly before opening them again. 

  
  


Timothy, the boy that he was, seemed slightly scared but still overall okay, much to Allen’s relief. 

  
  


A loud crash was heard as a couple of trees fell down, large chunks of the log missing even as it fell down. 

  
  


Out from the forest, came a undeniable irritated Kanda. Said bluenette dodged quickly to the side as the Earl’s familiar bladed tendrils impaled the very ground he stood on earlier. 

  
  


Allen let out a strangled whine as something within in him tugged harshly at his heartstrings.

  
  


Neah gritted his teeth as he took a step in front of Allen. Mana looked even worse than before and it was ultimately crushing Allen. 

  
  


Curse Mana for going rampage. 

  
  


And rampage it was considering the wild eyes and snarling features. The sheer amount of bladed tendrils showed exactly how much the Earl had slipped. 

  
  


They all ignored how gasps escaped from most of the Finders and even some Exorcist as the Earl got recognized by almost the entire Order. It was only young Timothy that remained confused before enlightenment sparkled in his eyes. No doubt had his Innocence informed the young boy exactly who the foreign man was. 

  
  


While the Earl was livid, furious and slightly ruffled he had obviously not gotten hit by any of Kanda’s attacks. Kanda however looked far worse for wear, his uniform was almost completely destroyed and blood almost covered him from head to toe. 

  
  


It was clearly a one-sided fight, yet Neah couldn’t help but silently applaud the male for being able to stay alive, especially considering who he fought. 

  
  


The pair got closer and it was obvious that Mana was completely immersed in the ‘fight’, he didn’t even notice that most of the Noahs were present, nor did he notice Allen and Neah who stood only slightly in front of the other Exorcists. 

  
  


“We must stop him.” Allen deadpanned as he painfully watched how his… rival was almost sliced into pieces, barely dodging the swarm of tendrils, a new scar to go with the rest as a souvenir. 

  
  


“Really?” Neah questioned a little reluctantly, twin or not, Mana was currently terrifying. “I think he manages great on his own. Let’s just stay here and see how it develops.” 

  
  


Allen glared. “This isn’t funny!” He hissed as he swatted the musicians upper arm. “Kanda could die-!” “As could you.” Neah interrupted. 

  
  


“He’s too gone to notice you, never mind listen to you. If you try to interrupt that…  _ slaughter _ , then you’ll be the one losing your life and I can’t, won’t lose you. Not again!” Neah hissed lowly, a hint of desperation evident in his tone. 

  
  


Allen hesitated before shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear his head. 

  
  


“Neah, I can’t allow Kanda to just get killed!” Allen said with determination, he turned back towards the Earl and inhaled as much air as he could but before he managed to open his mouth and shout that one word that would attract the Earl’s attention like bees to honey as a hand harshly clamped down, covering his lips successfully strangling that one word.

  
  


“Don’t you even think about it Allen!” Neah hissed as he took a step backwards, away from the fight, dragging Allen along with him as he went. 

  
  


Said white haired teen struggled as much as he could, twisting and spinning, trying to lose the hold on him even for a second. 

  
  


As a last resort he harshly bit down on the hand, causing Neah to hiss in pain yet still never removing the hand. 

  
  


“Allen.” The Noah mumbled irritatedly as he grimaced at the slightly stinging pain in his palm.

  
  


Allen managed to pry the hand off his mouth and he greedily took a deep breath of air before turning towards the musician with pleading eyes. 

  
  


“Neah, please” The younger whispered as he tried his hardest to look as small and hurt as possible. Just as he expected the Noah melted like butter in the sun. 

  
  


The Noah struggled with himself for a moment, weighing the pros and cons while still not managing to break eye contact with the teen. 

  
  


Curse Allen for being so fucking adorable. 

  
  


Neah grumbled as he gave the shorter a glare that would scare the living daylights out from anyone, save his nephew of course.  

  
  


“I still think that we should make a run for it.” Neah stated grumpily as he turned away from his nephew in protest. Allen gave him a sad smile as he gently embraced the taller in a quick hug before quickly releasing him. 

  
  


“I know, but I doubt that we’d be able to get further than to the forest before Road and co. catches up with us.” Purple eyes sharpened, “That does however not mean that I’ll just give up.” He stated seriously as he turned towards Mana who had yet again managed to land serious hits on the samurai who now looked more than a little beat up. 

  
  


“Any plans?” Allen questioned Neah weakly as he mentally nudged Crown Clown from it’s slumber. In case he needed it to make a distraction… or something…

  
  


“Nope.” Neah stated, popping the ‘p’. “But I doubt that we can do anything other than maybe kick Mana to the side. That should distract him enough.”

  
  


Allen gave the Noah a sharp glare. “No.” He immediately said. 

  
  


“... You sure that you don’t have mother’s memories somewhere there as well?” Neah questioned curiously as he quickly dodged Crown Clown’s claw. 

  
  


“Jeez, I was joking- Guh-!” The Noah of Destruction said as he again dodged the claw that came flying towards him. 

  
  


Too caught up with the ‘fight’ neither of the two realized that the commotion had attracted the Earl’s wide eyed attention. 

  
  


“Allen… Neah...” The insane man whispered, momentarily distracted from the male in front of him. He mumbled the names again, before he picked up speed and almost bolted to their position. 

  
  


They had moved a bit from the mass but were still a few meters away from him. Too far away. 

  
  


Allen blinked as something crashed into him, he had just gone from attacking Neah with Crown Clown to lying on the ground, the Earl practically lying on top of them. 

  
  


He exchanged a bewildered look with a grimacing Neah, who knew that all it would take was a few swings with Crown Clown to get the attention. And while the results hadn’t fried Neah, it wasn’t completely… unwelcome…

  
  


Allen sighed as he heard the Earl mutter empty nothings into his neck, nuzzling his throat before turning towards Neah, copying the motion. 

  
  


At least he stopped attacking Kanda…

 

**-End of Chapter 12-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* Umm, yes well there you have it… I take it that the wait was worth it? OvO No? Well shite, okay maybe next chapter will be worth it. >.<
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, on another note. THIS STORY GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! WHOOP, WHOOP! :D I don’t even know what to say, you are all insane!
> 
>  
> 
> But I’m kinda insane too soo… Well I’ll be damned.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you all who reviewed! Especially you guests, I can’t really say thank you in person since you don’t have accounts but that doesn’t mean that your lovely comments means less! :3
> 
>  
> 
> (side note, to Loving Guest: Yes I’m aware that the pace is slightly fast (cough) but please bear with me. I‘m trying, promise! :3 Nonetheless your words were kind so thank you for that! :) )
> 
>  
> 
> Did you like it? :D
> 
>  
> 
> How many of you wants Neah and Allen to go with Mana? *shamelessly raises hand*
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’ll see you next week as usual! :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D. Gray-Man.**

  
  


“Are they… dog piling?” Lenalee questioned unsurely as she, together with the Order, stared at the three males lying on the ground.

  
  


The Noah of Desire had finally released the wires preventing them from speaking. It was probably because he’d gotten so shocked, Lenalee thought bitterly while inspecting the wires with narrowed eyes.  

  
  


“Sure looks like it…” Timothy said slowly, clearly confused by everything that had just happened, just like the rest of them. 

  
  


“Allen-kun…” Miranda said obviously worried.

  
  


Link merely watched the proceedings with a calm detachment. Master Leverrier had warned him that this could happen and that he had to prepare accordingly in that case. Still… His main job at the moment was too protect Walker and the 14th. Everything else could be tackled at a latter date, for now everything that mattered was to whisk away the 14th and Al-  _ Walker _ from the Noah and hide him in one of the many safe houses that the Vatican owned. 

  
  


The inspector eyed the wires with distaste. He had been distracted and therefore foolishly caught. The only mercy was that Master Leverrier wasn’t present to see his shame. Link ignored the Order members’ worried chatter and focused on the Earl and the 14th. He could practically feel the blood-thirst roll out of the 14th in waves, something was just seconds away to be off and it would be anything but just interesting to see how Walker would tackle it. 

  
  


A part of him felt concern for the younger male but he quickly squashed the feeling. Walker was just another job to finish, nothing else, nothing less. However, if the Central was right then Walker might just be as important as the Earl in the war. Nothing had been pinned, yet, for now it was just speculations, a theory explaining the 14th’s strange behavior regarding his ‘nephew’.

  
  


For now, he’d do just about anything in his power to complete the job. Starting with protecting the 14th… and Walker of course. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


” _ Off! _ ” Neah hissed as he tried to worm himself out from the choking hold.

  
  


The arms that was unfairly muscular did nothing but tighten at the motion, restraining the struggling Noah with more pressure than before. 

  
  


Neah wheezed a bit as the air in his lungs were forcefully pressed out. 

  
  


”No.” The Earl muttered into Neah’s neck, realizing that it was Neah who was, for the moment, the most desperate to get away from the hold. ”I won’t let you leave me…” He continued nuzzling against Neah’s bare neck as the tears continued to flow. 

  
  


Neah gritted his teeth as he turned towards his Nephew, his bloody  _ mother _ incarnated.

  
  


”Do something!” He order as he once again started to squirm. 

  
  


”I’m sorry, what? You’re his twin! I can’t just order him around!”

  
  


”Yeah well, I’m the twin who he practically  _ murdered. _ ” Mana winced violently before he only nuzzled more furiously against the neck, muttering denials and continuing to blaming ’Mana’. ”And you’re his fucking  _ mother _ , you’re the one who supposed to raise him!” 

  
  


”Incarnated!” Allen protested loudly, ”I have no memories from her! I only know that she’s- her name is Katerina!” He quickly said, inwardly patting his back for managing that save. He doubted that the Order was aware exactly who Eve and what her role in the war was. 

  
  


”It still counts!” Neah protested back. 

  
  


”Does not!”

  
  


”Does too!” 

  
  


”Does  _ not! _ ”

  
  


”Could you at least try?” Neah finally changed tactic. Allen gave him a dark look before frowning down darkly at Mana who still was hugging them like a lifeline. 

  
  


”M- Adam. I swear to the Lord Almighty… If you don’t get off this very second…” 

  
  


Mana simply ignored him and hugged him closer, mumbling something along the lines that they were his. 

  
  


Allen sighed before shooting Neah a ’told-you-so’ look.

  
  


Neah tilted his head to the side while narrowing his eyes. 

  
  


”Try channeling your best ’baby-Allen’ impression.” He ordered instead before returning to attempting to push away Mana’s head from his person.

  
  


Allen sighed before attempting to melt into the Earl’s embrace. He gently pried loose his hand, gently guiding the Earl’s face towards his until the Earl locked gazes with him. 

  
  


”M- Adam… Please, you’re heavy…” He said softly blinking as the Earl gained a conflicted look.

  
  


”You’ll leave me…” The male said hoarsely. ”You’ll leave me again… You’re my child, and my half so…” The yellow eyes became confused. ”So why are you still trying to leave me?”

  
  


”Don’t make me laugh.” Neah said cruelly as he painfully smashed his head into Mana’s causing the man to flinch back in pain, red blood dripping from the wound on his forehead. Eyes wide as he stared at Neah.

  
  


Neah himself had blood on his forehead and Allen doubted that the blood was  _ only _ Neah’s. Some of it maybe, but not all.

  
  


His instincts positively made a flip in his stomach as he saw the blood, that was… different. Blood never made him feel like this, maybe it was because of the memories, maybe it was because of who he was. He doubted that Eve would enjoy seeing Adam hurt himself, and since Neah was technically half of Adam and Mana the other half… it still counted as Adam hurting himself. 

  
  


”Neah!” He hissed but Neah was far too enraged to care about anything Allen, Katerina, Eve said, he was  _ angry. _

  
  


”I  _ hate  _ you!” He hissed angrily as he stood up from his position on the ground, grabbing ahold of the scruff of Allen’s shirt before releasing him. 

  
  


The Earl-  _ Mana’s _ eyes looked back at him in hurt and confusion. 

  
  


How he hated those eyes, that mouth that had smiled at him cruelly that night, whispering a mocking and horrible version of his mother’s sweet and comforting lullaby while  _ devouring _ him. Putting him through the worst kind of pain imaginable. 

  
  


A smirk decorated his face as he mockingly gazed down at the man who still sat down on his knees, still staring at him with those  _ stupid _ eyes. 

  
  


”You regret it now, don’t you?” He whispered harshly as he tilted his head to the side, ignoring how Allen tugged at his arm, Allen’s eyes were probably hard and angry now. No matter. Anything between them could be sorted out  _ after _ they left Mana again. 

  
  


”Regret killing me… Devouring me…  _ Hunting  _ me… After all,  _ YOU brought this tragedy, Mana D. Campbell. _ ” 

  
  


Mana shook his head as his expression faltered, new tears running down his cheeks as he stared at Neah with a growing horror. 

  
  


Neah didn’t care how his mouth twisted into that inhuman grin, the very same grin that only Noah’s could pull off. 

  
  


”I’m not Mana…” Mana protested weakly, as his entire form trembled under the pure look of loathing that Neah pulled off so well. 

  
  


”Did you know,  _ Mana _ , that soon, you’ll be all alone again? That we’ll both leave you at first possible opportunity” Neah mocked as he took a threatening step towards Mana. He knew that his eyes had become completely black now, revealing the Noah’s madness for everyone to see. He’d kill him now. Ending this whole mess before absorbing the position and putting a stop to this meaningless war.

  
  


A small form tackled him to the side and Neah groaned a bit in pain as he connected with the ground for the  _ fourth _ time. 

  
  


He shuffled up in a half sitting position while glaring at Allen and was just about to demand an explanation when a stinging pain went over his left. 

  
  


He blinked a bit to fight of the shock as he looked up at Allen’s teary eyes in disbelief. Allen had just slapped him. 

  
  


”That’s enough… Neah.” Allen said softly as he gently leaned forward and hugged him.

  
  


Neah’s eyes widened as he felt a pang of pain. 

  
  


Allen didn’t let go of him as he slowly patted the back of his head, just like Katerina had done when he was younger. Like she always did when he was sad. 

  
  


The hug didn’t last long as Allen soon rose from the ground, gently helping Neah’s frozen body up with a small smile. 

  
  


The purple eyes trailed of thought as Neah once again stood straight, only grimacing slightly at the pain in his left cheek. ”Well talk about this later, without the audience.” Allen mumbled as he gently made his way over towards the shell shocked Mana who still sat on the ground.  

  
  


Neah cast a look towards the Exorcists and Noahs and noticed with surprise that a protective layer was currently protecting their conversation from the others. He locked gazes with Road who coldly inspected him, a tiny bit of accusation evident in her eyes yet some grudging understanding as well. 

  
  


She knew that no one really was to blame for that night all those years ago just like she knew that Mana wasn’t always right when dealing with him and Allen. 

  
  


He huffed as he turned away. While the main conversation hadn’t been overheard by anyone other than him, Mana and Allen he was more than aware that everyone still had been able to see what happened. Even now, they look at him in shock and with a tiny bit of fear before their eyes wandered over to Allen in alarm. 

  
  


Neah frowned as he saw Allen gently kneel down in front of Mana’s shrunken form. How Allen was going to solve this was anyone’s idea really, nothing short of a miracle could truly repair the broken male now. Not even Road could, but then again… 

  
  


Yellow eyes sharpened as Allen gently brushed his knuckle against the Earl’s cheek.

  
  


Allen had always been considered a miracle by Mana and him for a very long time. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allen gently sat down next to the still form of his father, actively aware of the alarmed eyes trailing his every move, how ironic that it was both cast by the Noahs as well as the Order. He hummed the 14th’s melody quietly as he reached up towards the broken man. He gently brushed his knuckle against the Earl’s cheek, frowning slightly as no visible reaction occurred. 

  
  


”Mana?” the man flinched away from the name as he stared at the teen with betrayal. 

  
  


”I-I’m not Mana…” He sobbed as he looked at his child’s eyes. They were so pretty and yet so very painful to look at. They just saw Mana, the cursed man who should be long dead and most of all,  _ gone _ ! 

  
  


Allen smiled sadly as he gently cupped the Earl’s face between his hands. ”You are Mana.” He said gently with a finality in his tone. The Earl made a move to protest but Allen strictly hushed him. 

  
  


”It isn’t your fault.” Allen said soothingly as the Earl’s face started to form cracks. The cracks were small, almost non-existent in the beginning but soon they got darker and darker and in turn more and more visible. Horror welled in the yellow eyes as the man, in vain, tried to struggle out from the hold. 

  
  


Allen flinched as nails dug into his hands in their hurry to get them to release Mana.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Neah frowned as he saw how Mana started to struggle in Allen’s hold, the poor bastard was probably starting to remember, remember all those unwanted memories. Neah smiled bitterly, it was ironic how even Mana would experience the pain that some memories could bring. 

  
  


Mana didn’t have the same amount of memories as Neah had, he had the power and capability, which made him the best candidate for the Earl title. And yet it was Neah who was tortured by the memories, memories that got even worse because the Earl before had been so broken while Neah himself was almost whole. 

  
  


The memories could unfortunately easily overpower most of the Noahs when they were at their weakest. And Neah wasn’t an exception in this case. It was embarrassing but he had lost control for a millisecond, almost completely smashing every future plan into unrepairable bits. Which left Allen to deal with his mess…  _ Again _ .

  
  


”Let me go.” Mana said with a new strength as he completely stilled. Yellow eyes glowing as they watched Allen like he was some kind of enemy. Neah watched uneasily as Allen remained unimpressed, still on the ground, hands still clutching the Earl’s face between small pale -slightly red now thanks to the scratch marks left by, sincerely yours, Mana- hands.

  
  


”You can’t scare me, Mana. You’ve caused me many things and true fear has never been among those things.” Allen said lowly as he gazed at Mana with a very familiar expression.

  
  


The Mask of Mana. 

  
  


It was as if the mere presence of the mask was a key to the Earl’s memories. The old  _ worn _ face gained even more cracks as the man looked at the child with stunned horror. Realizing exactly what he was doing to him.  

  
  


More and more cracks appeared until the whole man was covered in them, increasing with Allen’s urging, soothing comments and subtle reminders of the past. The Earl begun to glow as Neah took a step backwards at the sudden brightness.

  
  


”I love you... Mana.” Allen said with his impossible soothing voice and not a second later a shattering sound went off.

  
  


Neah couldn’t help but openly gape at the sight of his older brother sitting on the ground in front of Allen as the light died out. Long dark hair that went almost all the way to the waist, a body with the almost exact build as him, wide yellow eyes staring blankly forward.

  
  


Mana D. Campbell had gotten back his true looks. 

  
  


Allen smiled gently up at the man that albeit lost some of his height and weight but still towered over him. 

  
  


”I love you, Mana.” He repeated softly as he made sure that those yellow eyes never left his own purple ones. ”I’m not sorry that I left.” He then stated grimly as the man before him violently flinched, purple eyes softened, ”But I regret that I caused you, all  _ three _ of you, such pain.” 

  
  


”…  _ Allen _ …” Mana whispered as he took in the younger’s features. He would never grow tired of that face but something was still amiss… ”… Neah…” He whimpered, all energy lost. Allen smiled knowingly, just like he did all those years ago as he turned towards Neah who still stood frozen some meters away. 

  
  


”Neah…” He softly urged as he saw the body twitch slightly at the call. 

  
  


Neah took a moment to collect himself as he stared at the  _ impossible _ sight before him. The Earl hadn’t lied when he said that Mana was gone, in a way he had been gone, gone in a sea of insanity, impossible to reel back into safe grounds. Or it was impossible until  _ Allen freaking Walker  _ decided to do the impossible. 

  
  


”He isn’t healthy.” Allen reminded as he no doubt saw through Neah’s trail of thoughts. ”He isn’t sane, but he’s recovering and he now needs you more than ever… Will you give him another chance? Like you gave me another?” Allen pleaded softly to the still resisting male. 

  
  


”… You didn’t break me like he did…” Neah argued weakly. Allen gained a pained look as he softly closed his eyes before once again opening them.

  
  


”I know… But it’s my fault that it even got to that in the first case.” Allen reminded as he gently embraced the almost broken man in front of him. 

  
  


Mana whimpered slightly as he wrapped his arms around Allen’s middle, seeking the comfort that the reincarnation of Eve offered. 

  
  


”Please Neah, allow me to at least try to fix things again.” 

  
  


”And what if he won’t let us go?” Neah stated abruptly. ”You said earlier that it would be worse than death to be imprisoned again!” He knew that he was grasping at straws but it was still effective judging by the way Allen winced.

  
  


”I still think that, Neah. And I  _ will _ die sooner or later, why live my short lifespan in a prison like home?”

  
  


”And yet you wish to help him.” Neah said bitterly. Allen’s future death was still a tender topic, especially now when he knew exactly what kind of gap Allen left behind him. ”Always. I will always help him just like I’ll always help you.” Allen reminded him before switching his attention back to the man in his arms, face still buried in his chest.

  
  


”If it comes down to it,  _ I, Allen Walker, swear that I will assist Neah D Campbell in his escape should Mana D Campbell try to keep us against our will.” _

  
  


Neah shuddered as he recognized the ancient oath. While Magic itself was a rare element, no matter where you looked, it wasn’t completely unknown. And the oath Allen just swore was a binding one, meaning that if he broke it he’d pay with his life. 

  
  


Neah almost wanted to grab him and shake him furiously, asking- no  _ demanding _ the younger to explain just  _ what the hell he was thinking making such a dangerous oath! _

  
  


He would’ve done that if he didn’t already know exactly what went through younger’s mind. Allen was desperate to save Mana, desperate enough to risk his life, and didn’t that thought churned in Neah’s stomach. 

  
  


He cast a quick glance towards Road, noticing how she was as well expressed rage at the careless oath her Sensei just had sworn. The very same Sensei that had her promise to _never_ _ever_ go through with such an oath unless it was completely critical. 

  
  


Neah didn’t bother to seek out the other Noahs or Exorcists. He bet that they pretty much looked the same at the moment either way. 

  
  


” _ Fine. _ ” He bit out irritatedly as he took some tense steps towards the sitting pair. 

  
  


He nervously swallowed as he sunk down besides Allen, slowly reaching out towards Mana who peered at him from the safety within Allen’s arms.

  
  


He almost grit his teeth at the sight. 

  
  


Mana also reached out towards him, a tender affection expressed in his eyes but Neah was neither blind nor naive enough to  _ not _ see the dark possessiveness and obsession underneath the light emotions. 

  
  


And the worst thing was that Allen wasn’t blind to it either, he simply chose to ignore it and feed Mana’s wretched obsession. 

  
  


Their middle fingers touched as their hands soon entwined with each other. 

  
  


Neah didn’t dare to watch his brother’s overjoyed expression and instead watched how his own pale hand was so very perfectly fit together with Mana’s equally pale hand. 

  
  


They often held hands like this, feeling slightly off without each other, their comfort bubble had soon expanded as Allen joined them. Their little redhead who barely reached up to their shoulders yet held their hands as they ran together. 

  
  


Allen had been the small puzzle piece they never realized was missing, so small was the bit yet so impossible to ignore when they knew of it’s existence.  

  
  


They had been ambitious, whining, complaining and finally _begging_ Katerina to make sure that Allen was able to come over more often, even going as far as hiding him away when the younger’s escort came to collect him. 

  
  


Neah knew that Mana remembered just as well as he did that one time Allen had cried when his guardians had come over in order to bring him with them, setting off Mana and Neah equally with his cries. The whole catastrophe of a night had ended with Allen fast asleep, bundled up between him and Mana in their bed, all of them buried under layers of blankets and a mountain of pillows. 

  
  


Katerina had never been against Allen’s presence in the mansion, the opposite in fact, no matter how tired she would get after constantly fighting the twins about Allen’s stays. 

  
  


Thinking back, she probably knew all along exactly who Allen was, she must have felt her soul seep away as she was in the same room as him. Eve’s soul had taken its sweet time to move over from Katerina to Allen, probably due to the fact that they needed both of them at the time. But really, this wasn't exactly the time to get lost on a walk down memory lane. It didn’t matter that Mana probably also experienced it, they didn’t have  _ time _ to bask in the nostalgia. 

  
  


He edged back and frowned slightly as Mana’s hand tightened its hold around his in panic. His eyes darted up and saw a face almost identical to his, the only difference being the length and style of their hair. 

  
  


”Let go, Mana.” He tried softly, forcing himself to relax into a carefree posture. 

  
  


Mana didn’t answer but Neah was pleased and slightly surprised by the fact that he had yet to deny that he was Mana. 

  
  


”No…” Mana said after a while, as he subtly tried to drag Neah closer towards him and Allen. 

  
  


”No, I need you. Please don’t go again, Neah.” He pleaded softly as he held up his and Neah’s entwined hands, softly nuzzling against the musician’s still hand. 

  
  


Neah remained quiet as he instead gave Allen an irritated look which was returned with an amused one. 

  
  


Allen opened his mouth in order to say something when the barrier shook violently. 

  
  


Two pairs of yellow eyes immediately zoomed in on the barrier while purple ones watched the direction the Order’s headquarters was in. 

  
  


Said eyes narrowed as a group of red clothed people came out from the rumble. A familiar figure in the lead showing a furious and slightly intrigued expression. As the man stopped so did the CROW members, standing slightly in front of the man. At least one member protecting every possible side.

  
  


”Leverrier.” Allen said without any emotion as he gently unwrapped Mana’s left arm that still was located around him. Mana tensed slightly but unwillingly allowed Allen to raise from the ground to meet the Investigator on even ground.

  
  


Neah frowned as Mana still kept his hand around his but didn’t put any effort into shaking it off. Let Mana have his reassurance if only for a moment. 

  
  


”Allen Walker, not a week back into employment and once again consorting with the enemies?” The man glared as he cast one irritated look towards the captured Order. 

  
  


”Leverrier…” Kumoi said warningly as he shifted slightly in the restraints. 

  
  


The Special Investigator looked back at the man with barely contained irritation. 

  
  


”Are you telling me that this observation is incorrect?” He questioned as he made a sweeping motion towards Allen and the twins. 

  
  


”Walker is currently within a barrier together with two Noahs while the rest of the Exorcists are currently restrained by the other Noahs who also are outside of the barrier. How come?”

  
  


Allen frowned as he watched the man, come to think of it, where was Kanda? It was like the male had disappeared during his confrontation with Mana, he wasn't dead. That much Allen knew but that didn’t answer the question where the male was.

  
  


”I don’t have any idea what’s going on.” Kumoi admitted as his eyes connected with Allen’s, ”But I trust Allen-kun.”Allen smiled softly at the trust Kumoi expressed in him. 

  
  


He was technically not betraying the Order, he was simply putting his Eve instincts to use by helping Mana. Or so he tried to tell himself, but he knew that even without the instincts he would still strive to help Mana finding himself again. 

  
  


He heard a low growl as Mana’s left arm snaked around his waist, pulling him into the man’s chest in a protective motion. 

  
  


He sighed. 

  
  


Great, another Neah. 

 

* * *

  
  


Road narrowed her eyes as the human interrupted her Sensei’s work. She had never been as relieved as she was at the moment, Adam- no,  _ Mana _ had gotten back his true face, the reminder he had destroyed in one final act to separate his identity from Mana. Mana who had in a way destroyed everything. 

  
  


Oh, she knew that the Earl was far from great or even okay but the amount of process that had been made in the mere span of ten minutes when Allen and Neah had been together with him was beyond amazing. 

  
  


Sure, Neah showed a clear dislike for the situation but that was to be expected. Neah had suffered most by the hand of Mana’s insanity. However, once again Allen had swooped in and saved the day. 

  
  


She had seen what Allen had done, and while she hadn’t  _ heard _ , she saw the effect those unknown words had on Mana. Road couldn’t help but smile at her new family’s pure shock at the scene that had played before their very eyes. 

  
  


No one had heard a word that had been uttered within the barrier but everyone had seen, they all had seen how Allen Walker had softly but strictly tamed the storm that was Mana. They all had seen what kind of effect Allen and Neah could cause Mana, what kind of impact it would have. 

  
  


She heaved a sigh as she gently but resolutely unwrapped her adoptive father’s slack arms around her. 

  
  


Allen would bring the tide, be it for the better or worse. Everything had gone well for the moment but Road wasn’t about to make the stupid mistake and just assume that they had won just yet. 

  
  


She promised herself then and there that the first thing that she would do when they entered the Ark was that she would lock up Neah, Allen and Mana together in Mana’s room and leave them there for a day. 

  
  


Neah would resist but he would break, eventually, two half’s weren’t supposed to stay away from each other, no matter what Neah thought and fought for. 

  
  


Allen would bring them together, he would fix the conflict that had preserved for over 35 years. He would fix the mess that he unintentionally made all those years ago. Yellow eyes scanned over the crowd of red hooded humans, narrowing as they saw the man in the middle of the protective circle. 

  
  


This was far from the final fight yet almost every spectrum of the war was in the very same place. ”Tyki. Take down that barrier, we’re done here.” She ordered crisply as she jumped down from her place besides her adoptive father despite his disapproving frown.

  
  


”Road?” Tyki questioned as he frowned, one of those damn cancer sticks poking out from his mouth. She quickly resisted the instinct to rip it out and squashed it. They had bigger concerns at the moments, at least it wasn't lit. Yet. 

  
  


”Our mission was to capture Allen Walker and Neah D. Campbell. Nothing more, nothing less. The destruction of the Order’s headquarters was just a bonus.” She grinned as she saw the furious expression displayed in the green-haired girl’s eyes. 

  
  


Oh, how fun it was to bait the ignorant mortal. She sneered, her Sensei had never been ignorant. Naive and innocent, sure, but never  _ ignorant _ . Her Sensei never took anything for granted, always striving for reasons and motivation.

  
  


The very same motivation that in the end drove him away. Her yellow eyes was almost instinctively drawn to her Sensei’s purple ones. His eyes meet hers with a new kind of determination in them. A will to save Mana. She smiled and her heart almost skipped in joy as he answered back with a small bemused smile. Allen might not trust her as much as he did all those years ago but he still  _ cared _ and that was all that mattered. 

  
  


Her family was almost complete again! Nothing could bring down her mood. Or well, almost nothing, the mortals were still unfortunately present in their delusion that they had to ’save’ Allen.

  
  


She didn’t like that, almost as much as she disliked the glint the blonde mortal had in his eyes as he watched Allen with a sort of mad hunger. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allen shuddered as he saw the angry look Road continually shot at Leverrier. 

  
  


An angry Road was never a pleasant thing. She usually only had a fit when she had to do her homework- he refused to do his student’s homework- but those fickle things were easy to deal with. Small baits and compromises and voila, a working Road could be seen. 

  
  


Insane Mana behind him, Road at the right side of him together with most of the Noahs, Lenalee and most exorcist as well as finders restricted by the Noah of Desire but nonetheless present. Leverrier and his CROW members in front of him with not to mention the fact that Kanda was around somewhere, no doubt cooking up some ungodly scheme that would cause an even bigger mess that would end with him doing damage control.

  
  


Sometimes he just wished to get away from this bullshi- and... Hey! Maybe that was why the old Allen left?

  
  


“Leverrier. What are you scheming?” He questioned as icily as he could, glaring at the unaffected blonde.  

  
  


Neah cleared his throat as he gently tapped Allen’s shoulder before lowering himself towards the younger’s ear.

  
  


“They can’t hear you Nephew, the barrier prevents that, remember?”

  
  


Mana cooed behind him as he nuzzled the top of his head in affection. Allen blushed violently, he had completely forgotten about the tiny perk that the barrier had. 

  
  


”Well, take it down then  _ Uncle _ .” He grumbled. 

  
  


”Nope. The moment this shit’s down is the moment we’re scurried away to the Ark copy and honestly? I’m not up for that.” Neah shot back as Mana growled, pressing them both closer to him. 

  
  


”Neah…” Allen whined. ”Not now when we have every fucking aspect of the war present!” 

  
  


”Still.” Neah said, putting down his foot. Both metaphorically as well as figuratively.

  
  


”For god's sake! Can’t you just play along for awhile!?”

  
  


”Not when our fucking future and freedom hangs on it!” 

  
  


”Yeah? Well you’re welcome to come up with something better!”

  
  


”Allen. I refuse to stay with the man who killed, devoured and fucking  _ spit  _ me out!” Neah finally shouted, losing it as every god damned bad memory of the man played out in front of him. 

  
  


”Neah…” Allen sighed as he fully turned towards the musician. 

  
  


”No, don’t you ’ _ Neah _ ’ me. You weren’t there. You don’t know what happened, what  _ he _ did to me.” Neah hissed even as Mana looked at him with big teary eyes, hurt written all over his face. 

  
  


”… My Neah…” Mana mumbled as tears rolled down his cheeks. The grip on Neah’s hand tightening as if the older was afraid that he’d disappear if he let go if only for a second. 

  
  


”Not anymore.” Neah answered, not looking the other in his eyes. 

  
  


”… I’m sorry, Neah…” Mana tried as he uncoiled his arm around Allen to gently pat Neah’s cheek. 

  
  


Neah let out a wet laugh. ”No you’re not, you’re sorry that you  _ lost _ .”

 

Mana didn’t whimper like he did previously, nor did new tears start to run down his cheeks. 

  
  


”I’m sorry, Neah. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you left me with no choice.” Mana suddenly said with an iron clad sharpness. 

  
  


Neah flinched violently but still stayed resolute. 

  
  


”You both left me.” Mana suddenly said darkly. ”I only wanted to protect you, keep you with me.  _ AND YOU LEFT ME! _ ” The loud roar caused the whole barrier to shake.

  
  


Allen stared at Mana with wide eyes, he didn’t expect him to snap. Neah merely sneered at his older twin, eyes flashing.

  
  


”You imprisoned us.” He cut in, ignoring how Mana’s hand tightened around his hand. ”You forced Allen into a corner and caused him to leave. And then you started to breathe down my neck because I respected his choice to leave.”

  
  


”You’re such a bloody  _ liar, _ Neah.” Mana hissed with venom. ”You wanted him to stay just as much as I and yet you allowed him to leave.”

  
  


Neah flinched slightly at the accusation but stayed cool. 

  
  


”Because I trusted him to return.” ”He left to  **_DIE_ ** !” Mana interrupted as he harshly grabbed Allen’s upper arm and dragged him closer towards them. ”He left to die,  _ he _ broke the compromise!” Mana continued on. 

  
  


”I did.” Allen agreed as he attracted the Earl’s attention again, something soft entering them even as something hard was present. ”I have no desire to remain alive longer than what is meant for my kind.” Allen continued on gently even as the hand around his upper arm tightened. 

  
  


”You’re ours…” Mana growled. ”You’re supposed to be with us. These  _ mortals _ that you call friends are not worthy of you.” 

  
  


”Mana. They are my friends, and they stood behind me as your family tried to slaughter me.” He continued on, ignoring how Mana flinched. 

  
  


”They didn’t know,  _ I _ didn’t know…”

  
  


”I know that you didn’t.” Allen soothed, not unkindly, as he gently brushed Mana’s bangs behind his ear. ”But the fact remains. I’m an Exorcist. I will always strive to release Akumas. It doesn’t matter which side I’m on. I don’t have to belong to the Order in order to destroy them.” 

  
  


”You belong to me and Neah.” Mana continued as something hard went over his features. ”You’re ours, and I won’t let you go. Not again.” He continued, unknowingly almost quoting his brother to near perfection.

  
  


Allen smiled sadly up at him.

  
  


”I  _ am _ yours, I am your child as well as  _ was _ your mother figure, just like I’m Neah’s nephew and friend as well. I fill many roles in your life, but I also have to live mine.” Allen gently tipped his head backwards as he looked Mana in the eyes

  
  


”I will die Mana, and I will not cower in the face of death. I won’t allow you to lock me up again, I won’t allow Road to preserve me in one of her dream worlds. And most of all, I won’t let you search for a way to make me immortal. I might be Eve, but even Eve loved humanity as her own children, just like she loved Innocence. And I, just like her, loves you all. Innocence, Humans, Noahs, Akumas. It doesn’t matter to me. Every soul, no matter how tainted and tarnished, are worth saving.”

 

Allen looked Mana straight in the eyes as he said it, word for word. He saw how the pained realization struck the man, how pain twisted his features and how denial and fury almost completely took over any facial features. Neah himself wasn’t in any better condition. He looked just as surprised and pained at the revelation because he too knew that Allen would always fight for everyone and everything. 

  
  


A surprised gasp was heard and Allen looked towards the rest of the Order in surprise. 

  
  


The barrier had fallen. 

  
  


And both sides, had heard it all.

  
  


**-End of Chapter 13-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O Shit’s about to hit the fan.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you all who favorited, reviewed and followed. It means the world to me! :) And thank you my lovely Beta who still wants to remain unknown. (Saeran where u @?)
> 
>  
> 
> A quick notice here as well, on April the 8th as well as April the 15th I will be on a plane. I will try to update on those saturdays but if I don’t manage the updates will either appear on the sunday afterwards or the friday before. I think it will be chapter… 16 and 17? *frowns* yeah, those chapters. (Three weeks from now for those of you who doesn’t want to do the math.)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways it’s just a heads up, I think you guys deserve to know since at least one review every chapter declares their undying love for this story since it updates regularly. :)
> 
>  
> 
> See you next Saturday! (* ´ ♡ ` *)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D.Gray-Man.**

  
  


Allen wanted to cry. Almost every secret he held was now common knowledge, curse his big mouth for spilling everything of worth out. 

  
  


”Sooo… I take that you heard some interesting information…” He started awkwardly as he saw the shock that had completely overwhelmed everyone present. Well… save Road, Tyki and Wisely of course but he was almost certain that they already knew everything so they didn’t count. 

  
  


”They should’ve only heard the last part.” Road said bored as she poked one of the many Finders with a candle. 

  
  


”The most important part with other words…” Allen said dejectedly causing Road to giggle. 

  
  


”Of course, Sensei! Now you can’t run~!” She cooed as Miranda burst out with a surprised, ”Sensei!?”.

  
  


Allen cringed. 

  
  


”Yeah, uh, funny story…” He trailed off as he saw the disbelieving look on the Order people’s faces. He sighed. ”It was a long time ago…”

  
  


”Oh don’t be so pessimistic, Sensei.” Road teased, ”It’s only been 35 years after all.”

  
  


Someone choked. 

  
  


”Road…” Allen said warningly. 

  
  


”I’m just making your ’bye’ easier.” 

  
  


”And whoever said that I would leave with you!?” He questioned angrily.  

  
  


”I did.” She simply stated, unfazed by her Sensei’s anger. Like he actually believed that she would allow him to leave just after finding him again. Not to mention the fact that Apocryphos the bastard was still out there somewhere, probably closer to the Order than Neah and Allen suspected. It would probably go after it’s ’mother’ like the zealous son it was. 

  
  


She sneered. The  _ thing _ was a mistake, and a grave one at that. 

  
  


”Or is it perhaps so that you’d rather go with that  _ thing _ ?” She questioned evilly, knowing exactly that Allen would catch on what she was talking about. Allen visible shuddered but held his front. Road would not intimidate him, not today, not  _ ever _ !

 

”Well, you know it can’t be that bad. It is my kin… in a way…” Road could probably see right through his facade but it was worth it… Probably.

  
  


Mana growled as he once again seized Allen’s arm and dragged him closer to his chest. Coiling his arm around the younger in a possessive as well as protective way, clearly Mana had spent too much time with Neah… Or was it the other way around?

  
  


Road giggled, she had probably foreseen the outcome hours before it happened. 

  
  


”Allen-kun?” Lenalee suddenly said, fresh tears running down her cheeks like it had before when Allen ran away. It sure felt like a long time ago, he thought miserably as he looked at the sad girl in front of him.  

  
  


”You said that… that the Order would always be your home, that you loved us all very much… Forever and ever…” Tears were now flowing uncontrollable and Allen allowed a sad smile to come forth. 

  
  


”Lenalee…” he said softly, once again channeling his inner Eve. It wasn’t funny when it's been pointed out but it was true. He was the reincarnation of the first woman to walk the Earth. He now understood slightly Alma Karma’s struggle, his soul was that of  _ the _ woman but his body that of a male. And while it doesn’t sound like it matters much it did, to some degree at least. 

  
  


More for Alma and less for Allen but it still counts.

  
  


He gently shook off Mana’s arm, ignoring how the older growled threateningly. He simply gave Mana a long irritated look which luckily stopped the man. 

  
  


Road was just a bit behind Lenalee and Mana still had Neah within a tight grasp. It wasn’t like he could run anywhere even if he wished to do so, he would never abandon Neah like that. 

  
  


He gently reached out and cupped Lenalee’s face, only having to balance slightly on the tip of his toes in order to reach the girl. Sheril had yet to lower anyone to the ground. 

  
  


”I didn’t lie.” He said softly. ”The Order will always be my first home, and I will always love you all very much. But… I cannot afford to walk the path of my choice at the moment.”

  
  


He quickly cut away the strings that held her in place, allowing her beaten form to lean onto him in a half hug. 

  
  


He gently lowered her down to the ground and made sure that she was somewhat comfortable against one of the many big rocks. 

  
  


”Please don’t go… Allen-san…” Miranda pleaded softly as she looked up at him with large teary eyes. Allen bit the inside of his cheek. 

  
  


”I’m sorry.” He said softly before he activated his Innocence and cut through the various strings like a knife through melted butter. He completely ignored the irritated growls from Sheril as he made somewhat sure that everyone was somewhat comfortable. 

  
  


”We’re leaving now.” Road spoke up, eyeing the Order with barely hidden glee. ”We have what is ours and it’s now time to celebrate our youngest members reunion.”

 

” _ Youngest!?”  _ Allen and Neah exclaimed in irritation. Neah was almost as old as Mana, or well exactly as old as Mana. Mana had only taken the position as older brother because Katerina said so. And Allen was just a year younger than the twins.

  
  


Road giggled as she crashed into Allen, cuddling him like a koala. 

  
  


”MY ROAD!!” Sheril shouted in shock as Tyki merely sighed. ”Yaya, It’s time to go, Shounen.”

  
  


Allen glowered at the Noah of Pleasure and opened his mouth in order to fire off a fitting response when he caught sight of two familiar figures standing a small distance away. 

  
  


”Kanda?!” Allen exclaimed as he saw the Exorcist currently holding up… Link!? confusion bubbled up as his forehead wrinkled into a frown, he didn’t remember releasing the Inspector now that he thought about it yet he was sure that Link had also been held by the same strings as the others. 

  
  


That meant that someone had released him before he did and the only one who had Innocence at that point was Kanda. Which lead to the conclusion that the bastard had prioritized the rescue of the Inspector more than anyone else.

  
  


”Moyashi.” Kanda growled as he was partly held up by the Inspector. Fighting Mana had obviously taken its toll on him. Neah looked at the mole guy before something suddenly struck him. Shit,  _ Mana _ . 

  
  


” **You** .” Mana said darkly as he caught sight of the Inspector. 

  
  


Allen froze, exchanging a look with Neah who had the very same wide-eyed stare as he had.

  
  


” _ Thief _ .” The Earl growled as his eyes began to glow.

  
  


_Oh_ _fuck_. 

  
  


”Mana…” Allen said soothingly as Neah gripped the Earl’s arm in a restraining way. Somewhat calming the older male down, even though he still eyed Link with the same contempt. 

  
  


Link frowned as he saw the Earl, worry and concern stirring in his lower stomach. The lunatic obviously realized exactly who had taken away the 14th from him during that time and judging by the tight, almost  _ bruising _ grip the male had on Walker, this didn’t bode well for the younger’s health.

  
  


”Link, Kanda, what the hell are you doing here?! Get away!” Allen shouted as he gave up on fighting of Mana’s grip around his sore wrist. 

  
  


Kanda narrowed his eyes as he took in the situation, he had been momentarily knocked out there for a moment but he heard enough to know exactly what was going on. 

  
  


Moyashi was the Heart of Innocence. 

  
  


Which was good since it meant that they wouldn’t have to race with the Noah when trying to find out who the Heart was. But it also meant that Moyashi was in danger. It’s commonly known that the destruction of the Heart of Innocence also destroyed all the other Innocence across the world. 

  
  


Kanda knew that whatever relationship Moyashi had with the 14th and the Earl wasn’t something ordinary but he doubted that it would keep the Moyashi from being killed by the other Noahs.

  
  


He threw the Inspector a cold look. Link’s orders had been changed as the 14th had arrived at the Order. His priority was now, according to him, to protect Moyashi from the Noahs. And judging by the Centrals hungry looks directed at Allen he didn’t doubt that this was the case. 

  
  


”Allen…” Mana said tiredly as he nuzzled the top of Allen’s head. ”Home.” Allen almost wanted to breath out in relief. Mana had seemingly forgotten all about Link for the moment, content to simply get his family back home. 

  
  


”Kill thief later…” He continued, squashing any hope that he had forgotten Link. 

  
  


Allen bit his lower lip in uncertainty. 

  
  


Neah didn’t want to return back to Mana’s home, hell,  _ he _ didn’t want to go back there when he knew that chances were small that he’d be able to leave. But on the other hand, denying or even going as far as attempting to leave Mana when he was this close to a mental breakdown… 

  
  


Nothing seemed favorable in this situation. 

  
  


”Mana…” Allen started before trailing off as he felt Neah gently turn his head towards him.

  
  


”It’s okay, Allen.” Neah soothed as he gently pat the side of Allen’s head. ”I’ll come along… for the moment, BUT!” he cut in as he turned sharply towards Mana. ”Don’t think that I’ll stay there forever, I’ll only do it for Allen’s bloody conscience… Nothing less, nothing more.” 

  
  


Mana smiled sadly at Neah. 

  
  


”And the moment you try to leave me again is the moment that I’ll hunt you down. Again and again until you stop.”

  
  


He gave his two most precious a cold smile. 

  
  


”And God save the one who’ll attempt to keep you away from me…” He said threateningly as he leaned in, never breaking eye contact with Neah’s wide eyes as he clutched Allen even closer. ”Because I will never again allow you to leave me… Even if I have to tie you down.” His hand snuck around Neah’s neck tightly gripped the other’s scalp before forcefully tipping Neah’s head backwards, smiling slightly as Neah grabbed ahold of his forearms in order to stabilize himself.     
  


 

Neah gazed at Mana with hate. Or he wished that it was hate, he knew that he’d never be able to truly  _ hate _ Mana thanks to the god damned fact that they were two half of one whole, two damaged pieces that fit together perfectly. 

  
  


”We’ll run.” He said seriously, lightly head butting Mana as he ignored the pain that the grip caused. 

  
  


”And I’ll hunt you down.” Mana promised darkly before he turned to Allen, gently gripping his chin and looking the younger in the eye. 

  
  


”And Allen, I’m far more experienced in magic now than I was back then… I know how to break that little vow you made.” He hissed angrily as he released the shorter before gripping his lower arm as he made a motion towards Road. 

  
  


Road kept quiet even as she wrapped her arms around Allen in a choking hold, herding him closer towards the other Noahs while Mana wrestled with Neah. 

  
  


”Tyki, hold Allen for a sec.” She instructed as she handed over her Sensei to Tyki. But only after she put the younger in a deep sleep, ignoring the twinge of regret at the betrayal visible in those purple eyes. 

  
  


”ALLEN!” The girl with green eyes exclaimed with pain as she saw her friend lose consciousness, limply falling into the Noah of Pleasure’s awaiting arms. She along with the Order was unable to move, something that was quickly turning out to be a nightmare. 

  
  


Tyki gently held the younger as he frowned heavily at the Innocence arm. It was probably just bait in order to lure away the attention from the boy but it was still nonetheless dangerous.

  
  


He sighed as he saw the twins as well as his brother and nephew prepare for the departure. 

  
  


Things were moving along, but if it was for the better or worse had yet to become clear.

 

* * *

  
  


Neah growled as he saw Allen fall unconscious. Damn Road and her bloody powers that came with the deal of being the Noah of Dreams. 

  
  


He struggled even more as he felt Mana tighten his grip around his middle. 

  
  


”Let me go.” He hissed as Mana merely growled back. ”Road, if you fucking dare put me to sleep I’ll fucking make sure to rip Allen away from you at first possible opportunity!” He threatened even though he knew that it was futile. 

  
  


”Oh hush, Neah. You’ll feel much better after you’ve taken a short nap.” She simply scolded soothingly as she placed her small warm hand on Neah’s forehead, ignoring how the male thrashed with his head in order to escape the contact. 

  
  


” _ Sleep _ .” She ordered briskly as Neah slowly fell limp in the Earl’s arms. 

  
  


Mana breathed out softly as he gently wiped away a sweaty fringe away from Neah’s pale human skin. 

  
  


”Thank you, Road.” He said gratefully as he gently held his precious Neah in bridal style. A small part of his heart ached at the fact that Neah had tried to leave him yet again. Allen was for the moment the most submissive but he knew that the attitude soon would end. 

  
  


Allen always hated to be restricted. Be it in the knowledge department or physical, he hated it all. Neah would force himself to adjust but Allen would fight with every last ounce he held until Mana would be forced to restrict the younger even more, thus add fuel to the fire. 

  
  


But it was worth it. Mana knew that, but it would take years to break Allen and mold Neah into ever present figures in his life. 

  
  


It would take time but it was more than worth it. 

  
  


Mana smiled happily down at his precious Neah’s face. He knew that Tyki was currently holding Allen but that didn’t bother him. Tyki would hand him over the moment he asked him too. Unfortunately he had only one set of arms, meaning that he could only carry one person at the time for the moment, considering their current unconscious state.

  
  


”Stop!” One of the tiny humans  _ dared _ to order. Mana sneered on reflex as he glared down at the green haired girl with eyes of steel. 

  
  


”Don’t…  _ Don’t take him away! _ ” Mana wanted to kill the impudent little thing right there and then but Road beat him to it. 

  
  


”Or what? You can’t even stand as it is.” The tiniest Noah gloated as she gave the girl a cruel smile before turning her back at the Exorcist as she skipped over towards Allen’s unconscious form. 

  
  


”Aww… He’s so cute.” She gushed as she looked down at her Sensei with a happy smile. They were so  _ close _ now!

  
  


Mana closed his eyes momentarily as he heard his mother’s lullaby within his head. He opened his eyes just as a glowing portal appeared in the air, signaling their return to their home. He smiled. They would return to the Ark now, bringing the wayward family members with them.

 

He cast the humans behind him one last glance before he looked over at his child, clutching Neah closer as he took in the white hair and delicate features. 

  
  


Finally, his most beloved and precious people in the world were  _ home _ . 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mana, weirdly remembering himself as the very person he hated the most, gently carried Neah towards his bedroom, feeling rather than seeing Road following him close behind with Allen in her arms.

  
  


The rest of the Noah family had already gone to the dining room, patiently waiting for a real explanation. Not that Mana could blame them, they must be terribly confused considering all. 

  
  


Or well, most of them at least. He had the sneaking suspicion that Wisely and Tyki knew more than they let on but that was to be expected since Road had been their companion. The Earl stopped shortly in front of his bedroom door, carefully pushing it open with one foot before entering the room. 

  
  


He let out a tired sigh as he gently lowered Neah to one side of the giant bed, seeing Road gently putting down his Allen just besides his musician. 

  
  


”It’s funny isn’t it?” Road said softly as she almost obsessively stared at Allen’s unconscious form, greedily taking in the sight of Allen’s face. She had really missed him.

  
  


”What is?” Mana enquired softly as he gently brushed the back of his hand against Allen’s soft cheek. 

  
  


”It’s almost as if they were never gone… They look so young.” Road answered softly. 

  
  


Mana hummed slightly in agreement before he cast the bedroom’s windows a look. He wouldn’t put it past Neah and Allen to try and escape through a window, regardless if they were in the Ark or not. 

  
  


”Road. Could you put up a barrier? I’d rather not hunt them down more than necessarily.” Mana asked as he turned away from the bed, walking in quick strides towards the door.

  
  


Road narrowed her eyes as she gave him a curious look. 

  
  


”Shouldn’t you stay with them?”

  
  


Mana shook his head as he turned around, eyeing Allen and Neah with a possessive look. 

  
  


”I must inform the rest about this new development. However…” He trailed of as the insanity within his eyes flickered to life, ”I will return soon and when I do I’ll make sure to keep them as close as possible.” He continued as he left the room.

  
  


Road sighed as she cast the door a bored look, she didn’t know what to expect. While she wanted nothing more than lock all three of them together in a room she knew that it was impossible for the moment. Mana was right when he said that other things was demanding his immediate attention. 

  
  


Oh well. Mana would return soon enough and probably bury himself in his brother and child’s presence. For now she had to fix those barriers. 

  
  


She gave the room a critical look as she scanned the size. It would be tough to make a barrier around the whole room and most of all  _ keeping  _ it up after already summoning a barrier… But then again, Mana never said that she would have to cover the whole room now did he?

  
  


Road smirked as she quickly raised a barrier around the bed only, successfully restricting Allen and Neah to the bed. Really, it was for the better. She doubted that Mana would have the patience to hunt down Neah through the room. 

  
  


Knowing Neah, he’d probably fight until the very end in order to avoid Mana. And at the moment, with Mana’s instability, it could and probably would end of badly should they get into another round so soon after reunion. 

  
  


Allen was another thing entirely, while Neah probably would give up and reluctantly accept his situation Allen would comfort Mana before just taking off. 

  
  


Nothing could restrain Allen too such a level. Maybe momentarily but Allen would only stay if he  _ wanted _ to, no one, not even Mana would be able to stop him from leaving for so long. 

  
  


Their only relief was that Allen had a bleeding heart, he wouldn’t abandon Mana at such a vulnerable state. Maybe later when Mana had regained some health but not a day earlier than that.

  
  


Road lowered herself and softly planted a kiss on Allen’s right cheek. Like she used to do when she was younger and Allen still had his beautiful red hair and big dorky glasses. Not that she was complaining, an albino Allen was far better than a dead one. 

  
  


She frowned, speaking of which, they would have to do something about the Akumas within the Ark. Allen wouldn’t just pass by them, he wouldn’t remain uncaring when face to face with the tortured souls within the machine. 

  
  


But on the other hand, they couldn’t just allow Allen to kill of their precious fighting machines. They were needed in order to win the war, among other things. 

  
  


She glanced towards Neah and Allen one last time before quickly floating away from the room, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible. Unbeknownst of the bright yellow eyes following her movement from the Earl’s bed. 

  
  


**_-End of chapter 14-_ **

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… To be fair I did warn you last chapter. ‧⁺◟( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ·̫ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )
> 
> Haha… I’m not even sure how we got here in the first place…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own D.Gray-Man.**

  
  


Neah felt how despair started to settle in his gut. 

  
  


They were now stuck in the bloody web without any means of escape. Left alone by Mana on top of the older’s queen sized bed. Yellow eyes dazedly inspected Allen’s snow white hair that laid around his head like a halo. There was no sign of consciousness from the younger, not even a hint of fluttering eyelids. 

  
  


Surely this was hell on earth. 

  
  


He wrapped his arms around Allen’s still body before carefully dragging him closer to his chest. The teen didn’t even as much as stir at the movement.

  
  


He kinda wanted to wake him, he didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to relive his early childhood when both Allen and Mana had been gone. One stuck in bed with a potentially life threatening illness and the other forced to travel to a faraway town, leaving him all alone with the wind and his mother’s tree friend; Cornelia. 

  
  


”Allen…” He whimpered into Allen’s hair as he pressed the smaller body closer. Allen shifted as his eyelids started to flutter slightly. A sign that he was about to wake. 

  
  


Relief washed over him as he saw the closed eyelids flutter. 

  
  


”Neah?” His nephew said tiredly. Eyes not yet open but obviously awake. 

  
  


”I don’t want this.” Neah said softly, burying his nose in Allen’s hair. 

  
  


”I’m sorry.” Allen said soothingly as he gently reached over and softly started to drag his fingers through Neah’s dark hair. Dark hair that still was slightly sticky with dried blood. ”Mana isn’t well…” He trailed off. 

  
  


”I know, but that doesn’t make this more okay-” Neah hissed. 

  
  


”I know.” Allen cut in. ”I know, but it makes it understandable.”

  
  


”I  _ hate _ him.” 

  
  


”He’s your brother.” 

  
  


”I _still_ _hate_ him.” Neah insisted stubbornly. Allen sighed. 

  
  


”No, you don’t.” Allen said softly, ignoring how Neah flinched. ”I know you Neah… You don’t hate him.”

  
  


”I will if he doesn’t let us go.” 

  
  


”No. Even then you won’t hate him.” Both ignored how neither of them considered the possibility that Mana might release them, they both were painfully aware that none of that would ever happen. Not as long as Mana could prevent it, which he could at the moment. 

  
  


Neah grumbled but didn’t deny it. 

  
  


”I want to get out, Allen.” He said pathetically. He  _ hated _ how weak he sounded but knew that he didn’t have the power or energy to sound more certain. To sound more like himself. 

  
  


”Then let’s get out.” Allen said flippantly as he sat up. ”Let’s take one last look at the outside for an uncertain amount of time. This place has gardens, doesn’t it?” 

  
  


”Allen…” Neah trailed of as Allen sat up in the bed, observing the barrier with a pinched look. 

  
  


”She’s tired.” He said with a frown as he saw how the barrier flickered slightly in the edges. The barrier itself wasn’t large, just surrounding the bed and nothing more. If Road couldn’t completely power such a small barrier then she must be exhausted or distracted, and considering the events that just took place, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was a combination of the two. 

  
  


Allen gently reached out and carefully touched the barrier. It lit up slightly, glowing with a golden light but nothing else happened. 

  
  


”Can you break it?” Neah questioned suspiciously as he too touched the barrier with a slightly miffed expression. 

  
  


”Of course, but I wonder why Road didn’t realize that I can…” Allen said slowly.

  
  


”You think it’s a trap.” A statement, not a question.

  
  


”No, I don’t... which makes it even stranger…” Allen trailed off, purple eyes widened as he looked at the barrier in disbelief. ”Unless… unless she doesn’t know that I can…”

  
  


Allen turned towards Neah, ”Neah, how long was I gone 35 years ago?” He questioned hurriedly. 

  
  


Neah frowned as he tilted his head to the side. 

  
  


”A couple of weeks, two months top before I too tried to escape.” He sneered. He should’ve been more careful that day.

  
  


”Two months…” Allen said softly, thoughts flying through his head at max speed. 

  
  


He was gone for two months before Mana snapped, was it possible that it was during that time that he worked as a Bookman? 

  
  


No. Probably not. Becoming a Bookman was surely not that easy. A Bookman member would never risk such important informations with a stranger, especially not a stranger that was so close to the Earl; like him. Mana and Neah would’ve known. 

  
  


But what if they didn’t? 

  
  


What if they didn’t know that he was a Bookman apprentice. Would that mean that his escape from Mana’s clutches held more to it than he earlier thought?  

  
  


Allen sighed, dragging a hand through his hair again. 

  
  


It was worthless. There was obviously nothing he could do at the moment, he didn’t have enough memories to piece together the bigger picture. Or rather, he had the memories, he just couldn’t process all at once as he earlier had assumed. A part of him insisted that he should talk to Neah, he trusted his uncle but something held him back. 

  
  


Honestly. Wasn’t there anyone he could talk to regarding this!?

  
  


Allen stopped. Backtracking before an idea struck him. 

  
  


He could talk to Bookman. 

  
  


The Past Allen had obviously trusted the Bookman somewhat. The quick flashback from earlier only strengthened that conclusion. Maybe the older man knew the answers that he just couldn’t grasp at the moment. Maybe he held the memories and decisions that he needed to know about less completely ruin whatever plan the past Allen had put so much energy and hope into. 

  
  


But how to contact the Bookman. 

  
  


How could he contact a man that was somewhere on a mission. No one had said anything about Lavi and Bookman while he was in the Headquarters. They were almost as unreachable as Master Cross could be. 

  
  


He frowned… Speaking of which, Lenalee had been about to say something just before the Noah’s invasion… She seemed worried… Nah. It was probably just something Neah related. Oh well, it wasn’t like he could find them just yet anyway, Mana would never let them go out again. 

  
  


_ But what if they snuck out?  _ A part of him suggested stealthily.  _ What if they just went out, got the answers, and then came back? Surely Mana wouldn’t notice.  _ Except he would.

  
  


Mana would probably know the moment he disappeared for a second that something wasn’t right. And as skilled as he was with setting Akumas free, he just couldn’t afford the amount of lost time no matter how small amount if he wanted to return quickly.

  
  


Not to mention the fact that he didn’t know anything about the Bookman’s location. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, just that finding the needle would be more likely than finding the Bookman. 

  
  


He couldn’t talk to the Bookman nor could he move forward  _ without _ talking to Bookman. He was stuck in the middle of a bear trap without any plan regarding how to get out from said trap.

  
  


”Allen!” Neah growled as he gripped his nephew’s cheeks. And  _ pulled _ . 

  
  


”Ouch, ouch,  _ ouch _ !” Allen whimpered as he gently soothed his stinging cheeks while glaring at Neah with watery eyes.

  
  


”The hell, Neah?!” He hissed.

  
  


”Don’t bloody zone-out in the middle of a situation like this!” Neah growled back.

  
  


”What kind of situation, Uncle?” Allen fired back sarcastically as Neah rolled his eyes at his childishness, but then again, who could blame him?

  
  


”Mana, barrier, Road, Mana, Noahs, Akumas, Dark Matter,  _ Mana _ … Take your pick.” Neah said with fake cheerfulness. Allen winced. That’s right…  _ That _ was a problem. A whole bunch of problems in fact.

  
  


”We’ll make it… somehow.” 

  
  


”Bullshit.” The musician growled angrily. 

  
  


”There’s always the oath, Neah.” Allen said in an attempt to calm the angry and slightly panicked man. It backfired.  _ Badly _ .

  
  


Neah’s yellow eyes flashed in fury before he practically  _ launched _ at the younger male. Allen let out a surprised yelp as he fell against the barrier, panicking slightly as his body prepared to fall all the way to the floor, yet knowing perfectly well that that would not be the case thanks to the barrier. 

  
  


” _ Yes _ …” Neah hissed obviously furious. ” _ Your fucking oath. _ ” Allen winced, ” _ Take it back. _ ” ”I’m sorry, what?!” Allen demanded as he sat a bit straighter. 

  
  


”Neah, I’m not going to take back the oath.” Allen said angrily. ”It’s my fault that you’re stuck here in the first place. I won’t imprison you like this!”

  
  


”Well, I’m not having you die on me like this!” Neah shouted back. ”Take it back Allen. Please! I’d rather live like this than live knowing that you died by taking such a stupid vow…” 

  
  


Allen melted slightly at the look Neah sent him. Neah was scared, he didn’t want to lose Allen again after just getting him back. He didn’t want to live alone with Mana without Allen to weighing it out. 

  
  


”Neah…” Allen said gently. ”I think that Mana would rather let us go than letting me die…” 

  
  


”He said that he knew how to break the vow-” ”Of course there’s a way.” Allen interrupted. Ignoring the sour look Neah sent him at being interrupted. 

 

”But there’s not a way that doesn’t need us both to agree on it.” Allen continued softly, eyes once again wandering towards the,honestly weak, barrier in confusion. ”As long as one of us disagrees to break the vow it’ll remain.”

  
  


”And if I want to break it?” Neah asked quietly, dark bangs shading his eyes as Allen’s attention bounced back at him. ”What if I agree to break the vow…” he repeated softly. 

  
  


”Then I’ll just refuse.” Allen said stubbornly. 

  
  


Neah let out a wet laugh, short and bitter. ”So stubborn.” He breathed angrily before just falling on top of Allen in defeat. 

  
  


He gently nuzzled the side of Allen’s neck in affection as he glared at the barrier with hatred. If that damn thing would just disappear-

  
  


Yellow eyes widened in shock as the barrier flickered out from sight, leaving Allen to lean on nothing but thin air with Neah’s weight pushing him down. 

  
  


Gravity struck hard and unforgiving as they both fell to the ground in a mess of limbs and pained grimaces. 

  
  


”The fuck, Neah!” Allen growled angrily as he gently nursed his back that had taken the majority of the fall while Neah clutched his forehead that had connected with the floor first. 

  
  


Neah whimpered, ”What did I do?!” 

  
  


”Disabled the barrier you twit! Couldn’t you wait until I wasn’t leaning against it!?” 

  
  


”I’m sorry! I didn’t realize that I was disbanding it!”

  
  


Allen sighed before sending another withering glare at the older male. Honestly. Where the fuck would Mana and Neah be without him? Oh. He winced, that’s right. Exactly where they were right now…

  
  


He grumbled slightly before he pushed off the older male, ignoring the complaints that accompanied. 

  
  


Allen and Neah froze as they heard soft steps echo outside the room. Two pairs of eyes zoomed in on the door that led to the hallway.

  
  


Neah bounced up from the floor, grabbing Allen’s hand as he went, effectively dragging Allen along with him. Yellow eyes narrowed as they heard the steps come closer, lone steps. Probably just one then unless Road followed in the air. And considering their amount of bad luck recently, the chance that she wasn’t there was almost non-existing. 

  
  


The steps were measured and soft, barely there and almost impossible to hear with normal hearing but then again, when had Neah and Allen ever been categorized as ’normal’?

  
  


The door flew open revealing a slightly annoyed Noah of Wisdom closely followed by the Noah of Dreams. Wisely had a disgruntled look while Road was simply smiling, a smile that disappeared the moment she noticed that Allen and Neah wasn’t where she left them. 

  
  


”Sensei…” She sighed, ”When I put you in bed it means that you are too stay there.” She chided with a pout as the teen frowned in irritation. 

  
  


”Road, if you think that a weak barrier like this would be able to keep me and Neah in Mana’s bed then that means that you’ve been slacking off with your studies.” Allen deadpanned as the girl merely smiled, not denying the accusation. 

  
  


She hadn’t wanted to as much as  _ touch _ the material Allen had left behind. 

  
  


”The Earl requests your presence.” Wisely said, a bored look on his features even as fury burned in his eyes as he looked at Neah. The musician merely looked back with amusement, not obvious to the displeasure that the Noah of Wisdom expressed.

  
  


”Well, I for one couldn’t care less about what Mana wants.” Neah said flippantly even as his grip around Allen’s arm tightened. 

  
  


Wisely’s eyes flashed, a small smile curving his lips. 

  
  


”Liar.” He deadpanned as Road giggled slightly. 

  
  


Neah snarled angrily causing Wisely to take a cautious step back, the mocking smirk never leaving his features. As fun as it was to bait the other, one could never be too careful. The 14th had managed to kill them all save Road and the Earl once after all.

  
  


”Neah.” Allen gently reprimanded as Neah relaxed slightly. The teen hummed slightly before he turned back towards Road. ”Where and when?” He asked instead, feeling how the earlier  barely there headache expanded in size and intensity.

  
  


”Now, in the dining room.”

  
  


Allen barely contained another sigh, he had been sighing far too much lately, probably because of the insane amount of stress that started to creep over him with it’s smothering presence. 

  
  


He could understand why Mana wanted to see them right now, however why he would want the meeting to happen in the dining room in front of everyone was less obvious. 

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


He wanted to show them off, present them like hard won trophies. A furious snarl from his side was proof that Neah had managed to come to the same conclusion. 

  
  


Nothing on Wisely’s face signaled whatever or not they came to the right conclusion but judging by Road’s unusually blank face they probably had. 

  
  


”We’ll come.” Neah growled out, ”If only to behead Mana at the first fucking opportunity.” 

  
  


Allen did for once did not disagree with Neah’s cruel solution. Similar anger burning inside him as well. Mana had apparently learned less from the painful experience than Allen had hoped. 

  
  


”I hope.” He suddenly started up, interrupting Road who had opened her mouth in order to say something but quickly closed it as she heard Allen. ”I hope that this stupid decision is completely because of his insanity.” Allen said coldly as he dragged Neah towards the door. 

  
  


”He wants the others who don’t know you to realize your importance.” Road said softly, hands twitching as if she wanted to reach out to him. 

  
  


”You’re wrong.” Allen said uncaringly, ”He wants to show up what remarkable prices he managed to ensnare.” 

  
  


Wisely didn’t disagree but a frown told them that it wasn’t completely on spot. 

  
  


”Perhaps.” Road evaded politely, ”But not only.” She hesitated as she opened the door in order to allow Allen and Neah to leave the room. ”He loves you.” She said with certainty.

  
  


”And I love him,” Allen said uncaring even as Wisely drew in a sharp breath, obviously hearing how truthful he was. ”But that doesn’t mean that I will allow him to break me and Neah like he desires.”

  
  


”You don’t know that.” Wisely argued as Neah flinched at the reminder of their possible fate. 

  
  


”I do.” Allen said coldly, eyes flashing as he vaguely recalled the past Allen’s dilemma. ”I know Mana, I know who he was, who he became and who he is. But most of all… I know  _ Adam _ .” Allen didn’t realize how he put importance on the name of Adam. Nor did he notice how Wisely’s eyes widened.

  
  


”So you truly are her…” He said slowly as they passed yet another door.

  
  


No one commented and the party continued on in silence.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allen stopped just in front of an imposing door, he could feel Mana’s presence on the other side and it unsettled him.

  
  


He felt how Neah’s pulse speed up under his fingers and couldn’t help but agree with the uncharacteristic fear that Neah now possessed. 

  
  


A part of him couldn’t understand the fear that Mana somehow  managed to implant in Neah, yet another part knew exactly how and why the fear existed. He didn’t fear Mana like Neah but then again, he hadn’t been present when Neah and Mana truly started to be on each other’s throats. 

  
  


Neah hadn’t shared what had happened between the twins at that point in time, and judging by the pinched look that the other had, he would never let Allen know. 

  
  


”Whenever you’re ready.” Road said softly in a rare show of sympathy, Wisely merely remained quiet, watching Neah with some kind of confusion yet wariness.

  
  


Allen gently clutched Neah’s hand in a calming motion as he reached out with his left hand in order to open the door. 

  
  


It turned out, quite quickly, that he didn’t have to push down the handle as it flew open the moment he reached out for it. Which left Allen standing in front of a wide open door, Innocence arm outstretched with a facial expression that fitted someone who was about to meet their doom. 

  
  


Mana’s mask flew on quicker than ever as the hand around Neah’s wrist tightened remarkably. Neah simply allowed the motion to pass as the grey skin tone as well as stigmata appeared, the musician gently guided Allen closer, leaving almost no gap between their bodies.

  
  


”Neah, Allen…” Mana said smiling from his throne like chair at the end of the table. 

  
  


Neah simply sneered for greeting while something cold washed over Allen’s face, wiping away Mana’s mask and replacing it with cold anger. 

  
  


The silence stretched out as Mana watched them hungrily, eyes scanning them as if to imprint the image in his mind. The rest of the Noah’s were also watching them, some with curiosity, amusement, anger or even apathy. 

  
  


They stood there for awhile, like two frozen statues before something hard collided with their backs, sending them flying in Mana’s direction. 

  
  


”Ma, ma, Sensei!” Road whined from her place were Allen and Neah had stood a moment before, one foot still raised after she kicked them hard forward. ”That’s no way to greet Millennie.” 

  
  


”Road.” Allen sighed, grateful that he and Neah had managed to catch themselves moments before they collapsed onto the floor, he would never forgive himself if he fell like that, especially not in front of the entire Noah clan.

  
  


”Cheater boy A.” Tyki drawled as a greeting, seemingly uninterested by the arrival of the traitor Noah and said Noah’s pseudo ’host’.

  
  


”Pleasure.” Neah responded, slightly annoyed by the fact that the male  _ did _ look a lot like him when one looked closer. 

  
  


Tyki raised an eyebrow at the ’greeting’, slightly surprised by the neutral tone. 

  
  


Allen sighed as Mana pouted from his place at the end of the table. The older man was obviously not enjoying the fact that Neah and Allen was equally ignoring him in favor for others. He had yet to lash out thought, probably due to the fact that they only addressed Noah family members, not that they had much choice considering where they were. 

  
  


”Allen…” Mana whined childishly, eyes wide and watery with unshed tears. 

  
  


Allen bit back the pang of regret at the sight, Mana had to realize that he just couldn’t act like he pleased in every situation. It seems like most of Katerina’s lesson had been forgotten during his fit of madness. 

  
  


Neah huffed before pointedly turning away from Mana, instead staring directly at the door with an obvious glint of longing in them. Allen sighed but also refrained from answering Mana’s soft yearning. 

  
  


The teen drew in a sharp breath as a murderous intent filled the room, causing more than a few to flinch slightly in discomfort. 

  
  


Neah growled as he turned back towards Mana, glaring at his older twin with anger and annoyance. 

  
  


”Stop it you big softie.” He order briskly, ignoring the dark look Sheril sent him at his way of addressing the Earl. 

  
  


”I said cut it  _ off! _ ” Neah raised his voice as the choking intent didn’t disappear. 

  
  


”My Neah.” Mana grumbled darkly, eyeing Neah before rising from his chair and walked the short distance towards the couple. 

  
  


Neah’s iron will faltered slightly as the male continued onward but remained still, staring at the Earl with the same amount of annoyance even if there was a slight glint of fear present as well. The hand around Allen’s hand returned, tightening as the Earl came closer, a clear sign of the musician’s true discomfort with the situation. 

  
  


”Mana. Stop it.” Allen said softly as he stepped in front of Neah, shielding the taller from his slightly insane twin. 

  
  


”No.” Mana deadpanned as Allen frowned at the abrupt denial. 

  
  


”I’m serious, Mana.” Allen said testily, taking an obvious step backwards together with Neah as the man continued forward. 

  
  


”Why are you running?” Mana suddenly questioned, tilting his head to the side with a frown. ”You’ve already lost so… Why are you still running knowing that it’s futile?”

  
  


Allen smiled coldly, ”I believe that you’ve said that one time earlier and look what happened just afterwards.” 

  
  


Mana stopped dead in his track, staring at Allen with wide eyes in disbelief. The shock soon disappeared and was replaced with outer apocalyptic fury. 

  
  


” _ You dare _ .” He hissed angrily as Allen remained stone faced. 

  
  


”We’re prepared this time, Sensei.” Road cut in seriously, ”You won’t escape as easily as you did before.” 

  
  


”Lesson number one, Roll,  _ never _ underestimate me.” Allen answered, not bothering to hide the utter disdain that he held at the thought of being a captive in his supposedly ’home’. ”And this time, I’ll fucking take Neah with me.” He threatened, taking one last step backwards for good measure. ”And you know that you won’t be able to stop me.” 

 

The teen glared slightly at the Earl, carefully watching every shift in Mana’s expression.

  
  


It didn’t look good for their unsure future. 

  
  


” _ I’ll kill them. _ ” Mana hissed, ” _ I’ll utterly destroy every last one of you friends, torture them until their screams haunt you even in daylight. _ ” 

  
  


Allen laughed carelessly, completely smothering the twinge of discomfort at the threat. 

  
  


”Are you trying to break me, Mana?” He questioned airily. ”Because I think that you’d regret it in the long run. Remember the oath.” 

  
  


Mana was quiet, eyes narrowed in either thought or anger, it was actually quite unclear. 

  
  


”I won’t break you.” He said, pausing slightly before repeating himself. ”I won’t break you unless it’s necessary.”

  
  


Allen felt how his right eye twitched slightly. Irritation practically chewing on his insides and the need to lash out at Mana rising with every word spilled from his mouth. Yet little it did to disturb Allen’s neutral expression. 

  
  


”And this, Mana, is why you lost us and keep losing us.” Neah hissed as he pulled Allen into a protective embrace, glaring at Mana like one would glare at an enemy. 

  
  


Mana flinched slightly but remained seemingly calm although Allen would bet that he was more affected than he let on. 

  
  


The older man’s yellow eyes closed before he slowly opened them again, observing the odd pair with a not so foreign longing. Mana took another step towards Allen and Neah, something gentle entering his eyes as he saw how neither stepped back yet remained tense. 

  
  


”We’ll discuss this at a later date, precious Neah, beloved Allen.” He said lovingly gently grabbing ahold of each arm before guiding them towards the end of the table where he sat before they entered.

  
  


Allen and Neah shared a look, or rather grimace, neither liked this new situation.

  
  


The white haired teen exhaled slowly, if he hadn’t attempted to help Mana at the Order’s headquarters then maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation. But then again, if he hadn’t attempted to help Mana at that time then Mana wouldn’t be in the state he was in now. 

  
  


He was saner. Not much but still enough to be noted. The question was whatever it was for the better or worse. A sane Mana meant a stronger Mana. And a stronger Mana meant a bigger foe on the battlefield, a battlefield during a war that wasn't too far away. A war where his precious friends and almost family would fight.

  
  


The teen stumbled slightly as he felt a weight crash into his back, a quick look back confirmed what he already suspected, Road had once again seen it fit to jump onto his back, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

  
  


”Road…” he complained as he heard how someone seemingly started to hyperventilate. 

  
  


Road merely giggled but did nothing else to confirm that she had heard his protest. 

  
  


”Ah! My Road!” Sheryl shrieked, inhaling and exhaling as if he had run a marathon, Allen smirked. That’s right, the Noah of Desire had a rather strong daughter complex, a complex that impressively enough was in pair with Komui. 

  
  


Tyki chuckled slightly, only the tiniest hint of unease evident in the slightly high pitched voice. 

  
  


”Sensei!” Road grumbled as she lightly hit the back of Allen’s head in an attempt to gain the other’s attention once more. 

  
  


”Hmm?” Allen hummed distractedly as he eyed Mana’s bruising grip on Neah’s wrist. He frowned, Mana would have to either let go or lighten the grip.

  
  


”Mana.” He called as the taller turned around slightly with wide eyes, not completely unlike a child that awaited their scolding. Not that the mental image was far off considering how Mana seemingly switched between different ages all the time. 

  
  


”Relax your grip on Neah.”He ordered as Mana frowned slightly but reluctantly eased his hold. The musician cast Allen one grateful look before he turned away, eyeing the gigantic windows in the corner, an observation that didn’t go unnoticed by Road’s keen eyes.

  
  


”Allen! I wanna sleep with you tonight!” Road suddenly chirped setting of another choked  scream from her adoptive father. A slam was heard as the Noah of Desire fainted, head crashing into the wooden table. Tyki winced at the sound but didn’t attempt to revive his unconscious brother. 

  
  


Allen winced slightly as the grip around his wrist got tighter. 

  
  


While Mana obviously didn’t mind that he and Neah interacted with the rest of the family that didn’t mean that he liked to share his private time with the other’s. Something Road knew all too well. 

  
  


Mana turned slightly, eyeing the short girl that still clung to his Heart, amusement quickly erasing every trace of anger, the small Noah was up to something. 

  
  


Neah however just choked. 

  
  


”OVER MY DEAD BODY!” The man screeched as he pulled Allen as close as humanly possible.

  
  


”N-Neah. I c-can’t breath!” Allen gasped from within Neah’s crushing embrace. 

  
  


Road let go of the teen moments before Neah grabbed him and was now rolling around on the floor shrieking with laughter at the priceless face Neah had made. 

  
  


Mana chuckled fondly as he guided Neah and Allen into the chairs beside his. He mournfully placed Allen between him and Neah, knowing that there was just so much he could get away with at the moment, no matter how much he hated the distance. 

  
  


He had already pushed a bit too much as it was, thanks to his easily rising temper. 

  
  


Neah did for once not look at him with contempt and simply gave a small tight and obviously slightly forced smile as thanks but it was enough to make Mana’s heart sing in happiness. 

  
  


They say that the last thing to leave a man is hope and for once Mana could agree with the silly mortal phrase. 

  
  


Allen gratefully sunk down on his outpointed chair at the left side of Mana and gently nudged the hand that still gripped his wrist. Neah was still slightly panicked and hadn’t released Allen yet, even though the teen was like a physical wall between the two of them. 

  
  


”I’m hungry.” Allen deadpanned as he looked towards Tyki demandingly, causing the man to look at him in surprise. 

  
  


Purple eyes narrowed as no one made a move to get him any food. Honestly, had they forgotten that he still was a parasitic Innocence’s accommodator? He sighed. Just his luck.

  
  


”Look, I haven’t eaten since you stormed the Headquarters and even then I was far from satisfied. I demand food you silly people.” Allen hissed as he eyed every single one of them.  

  
  


Neah let out a short bark of laughter that was immediately echoed by Road’s explosion of giggles.

  
  


Mana smiled softly as he gently handed over a plate of fruit. 

  
  


”Allen. It’s not dinner yet, you’ll have to eat fruit until then.” Mana chided softly immediately gaining the shorter’s attention. 

  
  


The teen eyed the fruit plate, bananas, apples, grapes, cherries, pears, oranges. Oh well, it would do for now. 

  
  


Softly thanking the older, Allen quickly grabbed an orange, gently rolling it within his palms before swiftly opening the fruit. Nimble fingers worked on the soft orange skin that covered the sweet fruit. Quickly discarding the orange peel on Neah’s napkin that conveniently enough were placed on the table just within reach, Allen started to carefully separate the orange wedges, ignoring Neah’s grumbling.

  
  


Honestly, Allen wasn’t really hungry, or well, he was hungry and kinda irritated that the Noah’s had forgotten his usually enormous appetite but he wasn’t hungry enough to really bother to eat just yet. At least not during such a tense silence. 

  
  


The teen softly held up one of the orange wedges and held it up in eye level to Neah. The male eyed the fruit suspiciously before slowly grabbing the offer with his teeth, thoughtfully chewing on the treat while eyeing Allen suspiciously.  

  
  


Allen simply offered an innocent smile before turning towards Mana, holding up another wedge, the yellow eyes soften remarkable as the male looked at him before he slowly lowered himself in order to eat the treat that Allen so generously offered. 

  
  


Allen critically watched as Mana also begun to chew on the piece of orange before he too took a wedge, smiling softly as the rich sweet taste overpowered his tastebuds. 

  
  


”What, no hand feeding for us, Shounen?” Tyki teased before quickly evading an apple that came flying towards him with a high speed. 

  
  


Allen simply gave him a dirty look before purposefully taking another wedge. He ignored Neah’s soft chuckles as well as Mana’s overjoyed look, even Road’s halfhearted grumbling went ignored. 

  
  


”Ne, ne Sensei…” The tiny girl whined, ”I also want to be hand feed!”  ”I’ll do it my precious daughter!” Sheril immediately offered practically bouncing on his seat. 

  
  


”No, daddy.” Road grumbled, immediately shattering Sheril’s heart. ”I want my Sensei to do it!” 

  
  


Allen sighed as he eyed the pouting girl in front of him. 

  
  


”Do your homework and I’ll think about it.” He said strictly as he ignored the choking noises coming further down from the table.  

  
  


”Mou. I don’t wanna do my homework.” 

  
  


”Poor you.” Allen said with fake pity, ”You don’t have a choice.” 

  
  


Road narrowed her eyes before grumbling, forcefully pushing away herself from the table, ignoring the scraping noise her chair made. The seemingly 12-year-old stomped her feet as she walked towards the door, opening before slamming it close with unnecessary force. 

  
  


Mana eyed the door that Road had disappeared through before softly chuckling. 

  
  


”Even now you’re the only one who she listens to.” The man said softly, gazing at his child adoringly. 

  
  


Allen gritted his teeth but refrained from snapping back. He had to be civil, the fighting could occur later, when he, Mana and Neah were alone. 

  
  


”It’s because you spoil her.” Neah muttered as he flopped down onto of the table. 

  
  


Sheril had yet to recover from the shock, Allen noted with relief. If Sheril was anything like Komui then he’d flip at the thought of his daughter listening foremost to someone else other than himself. 

  
  


”Impressive.” One of the twins commented with wide eyes while the other merely nodded. 

  
  


”She  _ never  _ does her homework, Cross’s apprentice!” Devit commented while Jasdero nodded along repeating the word ’never’ like it was the foulest curse on earth. 

  
  


”Tell us how you do it.” The both said at the same time, although Jasdero was way more theatrical about it all. 

  
  


”She respect those who are older than her.” Allen said slowly, ”Especially those who have experienced more than her and since you all technically are younger than her, she still views you like kids.”

  
  


Wisely grumbled slightly but didn’t comment. He was aware that it was the truth after all. Road’s respect could be won but it was natural in those who were both older and wiser than her. She was the oldest survivor save the Earl and the 14th and apparently Allen as well which made the rest of the Noah younger than her. 

  
  


Devit opened his mouth in order to say something when the door slammed open again, effectively catching everyone’s attention save Lulubell who critically were inspecting her nails. 

  
  


Road stood in the door opening, visible fuming while carrying a large stack of books and papers. Allen sighed at the sight of them. He could see how dusty the books that he had given her were and it hurt slightly that she didn’t care for the precious material. 

  
  


”Road.” He grumbled irritatedly as the girl eyed him closely. ”I believe that I told you to be careful with my books.” 

  
  


Road gave him a sweet smile before walking forward and dumping the load on the table, uncaring how the books landed. Allen quickly managed to catch one, grimacing slightly as the dust clung to his fingers after coming in contact with the old surface. 

  
  


Allen frowned slightly as he thumbed the book, carefully stroking the spine while softly eyeing the aged pages. 

  
  


” _ A Journey Through the Ages. _ ” He read slowly as he eyed the golden colored title. He vaguely remembered himself giving the book to Road during one of her many birthdays as well as some candy since the 12-year-old would murder him if he only bought books. 

  
  


”Lame title, huh.” Road said with a bored expression before holding up a stack of papers. ”Now help me so I can go play.” 

  
  


**-End of Chapter 15-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m not sure if I explained Mana’s “different ages” good enough or whatever Allen said. Basically it’s like Mana’s switching between 2 ages, one is the child like Mana and the other is a more adult Mana.
> 
>  
> 
> I think it’s pretty easy too see where the childish and adult part is but uh… Well as the author of this story I’ll probably always be my greatest critic yet slightly biased. Tell me if it’s unclear, I’ll try to emphasis it more.
> 
>  
> 
> So tell me, what did you think? I’m trying to keep the natural humor that exist in the D.Gray-man universe but I don’t want it too cracky either. I think I’m going for some mix between humor and seriousness.
> 
>  
> 
> I have yet to decide if I’m trying too hard with the humor or if I still am safe on that aspect. -_- (Thank you “Loving Guest” for pointing this out.)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, happy 1st April! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Do leave a comment if you can, it feeds my dark soul! :3


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the time couldn’t go by fast enough. Allen was seriously contemplating homicide as Road grew bored and Mana more restless, either of them were always in action, either clinging to him or trying to attract his attention.

  
  


Mana had obviously gotten to the conclusion that he had pressed Neah enough for the moment, but Allen knew that whatever little self-restraint that Mana had would snap before the night’s end. 

  
  


Road wasn’t more or less clingy, but together with Mana it was just too much. Yet, Allen gritted his teeth and tried to be as patient as possible. 

  
  


Neah was keeping his distance, remaining in the faraway corner, as far away as possible from the Noah family while staring out through the window with a longing gaze. Mana wasn’t as ignorant to the musician’s longing as Allen hoped. The man was always keeping an eye on the male in the corner, never truly letting the man out from his sight. It was… distressing. Especially since Neah wasn’t ignorant to Mana’s carefully timed checks either. 

  
  


”Neah.” Allen greeted softly as he walked towards the man who perked up slightly at being addressed. ”I think they’re starting to go back now.” He informed, ignoring the painful flip his heart did as Neah seemingly sagged, groaning softly in denial. Most of the Noahs had excused themselves by now, leaving only him, Neah, Mana, Road, Tyki and Sheril there. 

  
  


”It could be worse.” 

  
  


”It could.” Neah agreed as he gently grabbed Allen’s hand. The teen smiled softly as he walked closer, before settling down in Neah’s lap, allowing the other to use him as a large teddy bear. 

  
  


”You think jumping out through the window would be worth it?” The man asked as he glanced back towards the window.

  
  


”Well…” Allen hesitated. ”We could always try…” Neah chuckled bitterly. 

  
  


”Don’t force yourself, Allen. I know that it wouldn’t work.”

  
  


”Don’t say that. I’ve used more than a couple of crazy plans before and usually most of them worked out.” 

  
  


”Miraculously.” Neah replied dryly as Allen stuck out his tongue at the older. 

  
  


”I can scheme, you know.” The younger muttered darkly as the older merely chuckled. 

  
  


”Cute.” Neah deadpanned, inwardly smirking as Allen seemingly blew up at the word. Nostrils flaring and eyebrows frowning, this of course did nothing to change Neah’s mental comparison to a kitten. 

  
  


His inner warning bells suddenly rang violently and the musician allowed his gaze to flicker to the approaching figure. He groaned. 

  
  


”Heads up.” He muttered darkly as Allen opened his mouth to say something. The teen quickly closed it again though as he saw Mana coming over, Road hanging on his arm as he walked. 

  
  


”Oh dear.” Allen sighed softly as he prepared to function as a Mana-repelling-barrier once again. 

  
  


”Neah, Allen.” Mana called softly, practically glowing as he got closer. ”We’re going back now.” 

  
  


Allen sighed but did eventually separate himself from Neah’s hold but blinked in surprise as Neah stood up as well, proudly standing at the same height as Mana. 

  
  


A part of Allen bemoaned the thought that he was the shortest out of them all, save Road of course, but another part dreaded the thought of Neah picking a fight with Mana now of all times. 

  
  


”I’m not going to stay with you.” Neah said slowly as he stared his twin straight in the eye. 

  
  


It was like magic. Honestly. One moment Mana was his smiling self only to do a 180° turn the moment Neah uttered those words. The glowing smile was replaced by a furious snarl, the kind warm eyes turned cold and dark. Hell, even his stance got a whole other feeling to it. He stood straighten now, as if he was trying to stare Neah down, not that Neah was intimidated by the tactic, he had gotten the same thing from Mana for years now. 

  
  


”Yes. You. Are.” Mana bit out, causing Allen to wince and Road to distance herself from the group quietly.The last thing Allen saw from the twelve year old girl was when she disappeared through the door with the remaining Noahs. Leaving him behind with the furious twins. 

  
  


Brilliant. 

  
  


”Mana.” Allen tried as he attempted to step between the two opposite forces only to be pushed aside by Neah who growled warningly, eyes never straying from Mana’s. 

  
  


Now this was new. They were usually fine with him interfering before things got out of hand but for them to so obviously push him aside… He wished he had all of his memories, this would be so much easier if he knew everything about Mana and Neah. 

  
  


”Neah.” He hissed warningly as he watched the twins slowly start to circle each other, Neah forcing him along with a tight grip around his wrist. The male clearly didn’t want him alone next to Mana. Allen vaguely remembered how Master Cross often said that they were more similar to a pair of wolves than humans. It had been funny then considering how they both usually puffed up their chest in challenge. Now though, it wasn’t as fun now considering how accurate that description actually was. 

  
  


This was what Allen had tensely waited with dread the entire evening. The moment one of them got fed up with the other, go figure that it was Neah who finally went offensive. 

  
  


”You’re both being childish!” He exclaimed with irritation, concealing the true fear he felt.

  
  


”No Allen, I’m not. I’m sick and tired of being with this- this  _ idiot _ ! I’m not just going to forgive him and act all mushy just because he manage to snap out from whatever long lasting insanity that he has!” Neah shouted angrily. 

  
  


Oh dear. Neah had finally lost it, Allen mentally bemoaned in the silence that was his own mind. That was one of the more effective ways to piss off Mana. And judging by the noticeable darkening of said male’s eyes, the flash of white teeth as he snarled, it clearly worked. 

  
  


”You betrayed me. You attempted to leave, don’t for a moment think that you’re innocent through this all!” Mana returned mockingly, something dark lacing his voice.

  
  


”Innocent?” Neah mocked, huffing slightly as he truly got worked up, ”I’ve never thought that I was innocent!” The man roared, barely containing himself from jumping at Mana. 

  
  


”Neah…” Allen tried but was interrupted by Mana who outright laughed hysterically. 

  
  


”Of course you think you're innocent! You view yourself as the only ’good’ Noah, the Noah who fought for the humans-” Mana moved closer, harshly gripping Neah’s jaw in a bruising grip as he moved even closer. ”- the Noah who fought against the big, bad Earl…” Mana mocked as Neah’s eyes grew darker. 

  
  


”Fuck you. You’re the one who chased him away. And when I tried to do the same you  _ murdered  _ me!”

  
  


Mana didn’t flinch. Didn’t even react as a cruel grin decorated his face, he leaned closer, so close that their noses actually brushed against each other. He could feel every fearful exhale that HIS Neah made. He could feel how Neah’s pulse speed up a notch as the heart furiously pumped around the blood, evenly sharing on the oxygen. This- this was what power was. This was the power he had missed the last time, the power to completely dominate his rebellious twin. 

  
  


”I must have done a bad job then.” He said harshly, enjoying the utter look of pain that filled Neah’s expression. Good. He deserved the pain. ”Seeing as you’re still alive-” He quietened abruptly in surprise as a brutal force separated him from Neah, throwing him away until he collided with a wall. 

  
  


He growled angrily as he pushed himself from the wall before stopping as he saw Allen stand in front of Neah, looking at him with pure betrayal and fury. Mana hesitated. Allen had interrupted his attempt at punishing his twin for  _ daring _ to doubt him again. But why had Allen done that? The teen had submitted to him, he had allowed Mana to care for him. Why did he fight now!?

  
  


”Stop it, Mana, you’re going to far!” Allen hissed as he momentarily turned towards Neah with worry. The older did nothing to acknowledge the worried attention he gained from Allen, simply staring emptily forward.

  
  


Mana gritted his teeth at the sight. 

  
  


Allen hadn’t give up. He had just refrained from fighting before now. 

  
  


Making use of his unnatural speed, Mana practically teleported to the teen’s side before gripping ahold of the snow white hair. Painfully pulling so that the teen would once again look at him, causing Allen to release a pained yelp at the rough treatment. 

  
  


Mana stared at Allen.

  
  


The teen looked up at him with pity. Pure unaltered pity. 

  
  


He  _ hated _ pity. 

  
  


”Release me.” Allen ordered with a hard voice, Mana flinched but stubbornly tightened his grip on the fistful of hair. 

  
  


Purple eyes flashed. ”Release me or so help me Mana, I’ll make sure that you’ll never see either of us again!” Allen hissed, temper long lost. 

  
  


Mana eyed the teen. 

  
  


He couldn’t be serious. Yellow eyes widened as their owner bolted back, just dodging the sweeping claw of Innocence. 

  
  


Ah. How could he forget. Allen had been an Exorcist, the same Exorcist that had an Innocence that mirrored his own sword of Dark Matter. 

  
  


A white cape was now covering Allen’s small form, white feathers covering the very edge of the cave that surrounded his Child’s neck. 

  
  


A mask was nestled around Allen’s throat, surrounded by the white feathers. The grey mask glinted slightly in the light, as if it was mocking him. 

  
  


The Earl growled angrily as he took a step forward but stopped immediately as Allen raised his Innocence covered claw-like-hand. 

  
  


Mana felt fear. 

  
  


Innocence could take them away from him. Innocence  _ would _ take his precious Child and his precious Half!

  
  


He stared at the gloating mask with disgust, the memory within him roaring at the Innocent’s actions. It was clearly somewhat sentient, being able to openly mock him while being activated. 

  
  


Allen didn’t as much as twitch. Remaining where he was in front of Neah like a guardian angel, ready to destroy every threat that came in his protected person’s way. 

  
  


Neah was still standing upright, tensing and relaxing his muscles while staring blankly ahead with a straight face. 

  
  


Mana once again felt fear grip his heart. Neah could control the Ark and Allen would help him with getting out. They would leave him again, leaving him behind with the fleeting taste of being whole. Allen could be cruel, especially when one stepped over the line carefully drawn in the sand. 

  
  


Neah closed his eyes slowly before opening them. Mana didn’t feel regret over what he said, it was the truth after all. Yet, Allen obviously disagreed with him. His Child who should’ve been on his side so that they together could draw Neah in, instead chose to struggle against him as well.

  
  


”Mana.” Allen said, disappointment almost dripping from his tongue as he looked at Mana coldly. He almost flinched under that look. 

  
  


”You’re mine.” He hissed, they could disappear anytime now, they could just go through that door and disappear, his Noah family wouldn't be able to stop them, they would leave him, they would-!

  
  


A soft sigh was exhaled next to his ear and Mana almost jumped in surprise and slight panic, he hadn’t heard that Allen managed to get closer. 

  
  


Pale arms wrapped around his neck as his face was softly pressed into the crook of Allen’s neck, fingers worked their way through his long hair, gently brushing through the long strands while the other hand drew circles on his back. 

  
  


One of those hands were Innocence and the only thing that could kill him, yet he didn’t care.

  
  


Allen was hugging him, Allen was close, Allen-, Allen wouldn’t leave him all alone again!

  
  


”Don’t leave me!” He whimpered pathetically into Allen’s neck, the scent of lilies doing little to sooth him. 

  
  


He vaguely realized that his own arms were wrapping around Allen, pressing him closer. 

  
  


”I’m sorry, just don’t leave me!” Mana whispered longingly. 

  
  


”I won’t.” Those two words filled Mana with hope and love. His Child’s wouldn’t leave him-! ”But Neah… If Neah wishes to leave… you’ll have to let him go.” The hope plunged to the bottom of his stomach again. Neah would leave him, Neah would!

  
  


Allen’s hand gently cradled his face as he was kindly but forcefully separated from Allen’s neck, kind purple eyes stared at him, looking through his own eyes as if he could see every dark secret there, every hidden knowledge, his mental instability, his… his soul.

  
  


”If you allow Neah to leave without forcing him to stay I’ll stay with you.” Allen promised softly. ”I’ll stay and fill that gap of yours, Mana.”

 

* * *

  
  


Neah startled slightly at the soft promise that was uttered from the teen’s lips.

  
  


Allen was a fool. 

  
  


What was his world would without Allen in it? How could he possible experience and travel the world if his adorable little nephew wouldn’t go along with him. Sure Tim would go with him but it wouldn’t be the same. 

  
  


Mana and Allen had promised to travel with him whenever they both managed to get away. His twin was already crossed out as a candidate thanks to his hatred for humans but Allen had still been an option. The only option until approximately five seconds ago. 

  
  


”No.” He wasn’t sure who was more surprised out of them all, him, Mana or Allen. 

  
  


Mana was always the one to deny things like that, promises like that, whenever it came to choosing between Allen and Neah. His other half was always lost. 

  
  


Yet it had been him, Neah fucking Campbell that protested. 

  
  


”Neah?” Allen, sweet, sweet Allen couldn’t understand. He never did, too distracted by his surroundings to be able to see their loneliness. 

  
  


Eve was what kept Adam going. She was the fuel that kept him from burning out. 

  
  


Allen was their Eve and they were his Adam. 

  
  


But as simple as the concept sounded like, it was far more complicated than suggested. Sure Allen was their Eve, that was simple enough. But Mana and Neah was both the Earl, meaning half a soul each. 

  
  


A soul wasn’t supposed to be cut in half as violently as they had been. Twins arguably shared a natural soul but theirs were different. Their soul was meant to be put in two bodies. Mana’s and his soul wasn’t, leaving the separation painful and often caused a deep-rooted longing to soar. 

  
  


It was actually one of the main reasons to why Neah hadn’t gone batshit insane during his everlasting sleep. Allen’s conscious and gentle soul had been what made him thrive, the closeness glued him together and healed any remaining wound from his little “accident” with Mana. 

  
  


Mana however wasn’t as lucky. 

  
  


He had been alone during those 35 years, so maybe it was just fair that his twin had Allen alone for a time. Unfortunately, Neah couldn’t care less about fairness. 

  
  


”Neah.” Allen repeated, staring at him with his kind eyes.  _ Those eyes belonged to Neah and Mana. _

  
  


”You’re not staying with him. Not alone.” 

  
  


Irritation flashed over the younger’s face, bringing back memories of a time when irritating Allen was the most entertaining hobby to ever exist. 

  
  


”Neah, I’m not going to force you to spend time with Mana. Not when you’re like this.” It hurt. Neah thought emotionlessly, it hurt to have his weakness bluntly pointed out by his most cherished. 

  
  


”I’m not leaving you with him. What part of that was not understandable?” Allen backtracked. Visible. The teen was obviously shocked by his cold reply. 

  
  


”You’re mine as much as you’re his.” He explained, seeing understanding gracing the confused features. ”I’m not going to leave you alone with him, not when I can’t be sure that I’ll get you back in one piece.” 

  
  


Mana looked at him, looked at him with those disgustingly hopeful eyes. He almost wanted to take it back, if only to see the same pain inflicted on his ’ _ precious’ _ twin. 

  
  


But he couldn’t. 

  
  


He couldn’t because he still, even though Mana had done such horrible things to him… He still loved him. 

  
  


Maybe Cross was right after all, Neah thought bitterly. 

  
  


Maybe he really was a masochist after all, considering how he still hung out with both Mana and Allen. Despite the pain they kept delivering him, he never regretted staying with them. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Allen stared at Neah in disbelief. 

  
  


Here he was, the perfect nephew and friend, trying to make an opening for Neah to escape only for the bastard to refuse. 

  
  


He wasn’t stupid. He knew that the fact that losing anything to Mana would be a hard pill to swallow, but surely the male could get over it, if only for the sake of his own happiness!?

  
  


Honestly, he really couldn’t understand these twins sometimes. 

  
  


”Neah, you better be joking ‘cause otherwise I’ll throw you out from the Ark myself.” Allen deadpanned as he stared at his uncle that stood just some feet away. His were bangs shadowing his eyes, making it impossible to gauge the reaction his words had on the man. 

  
  


”I’m not.” Neah stated briskly, tilting his head to the side slightly, revealing one yellow glowing eye. ”I’m not handing you over to him without a fight.” He snarled. Allen was mildly impressed by the fact that Mana wasn’t snarling back. 

  
  


…

  
  


Mana wasn’t snarling back. Allen peaked up at the male and almost did a double take. Sure the man was clearly mentally ill but for the male to smile now of all the times? He was going nuts. 

  
  


”That means that you’ll stay until then, right?” Mana questioned airily, looking at Neah with big eyes. As if to spite his brother. Neah simply narrowed his.

  
  


Oh. Well that would explain Mana’s happiness. Neah was planning to stay for the moment if only to take Allen with him when he finally decided to go. 

  
  


Yeah, go figure that Mana would take this as a sign of forgiveness. 

  
  


”I haven’t forgiven you.” Neah said coldly. ”I will probably  _ never _ forgive you, that is, or even accept you.” Well off went that delusion. 

  
  


Mana looked down towards the floor at the harsh words, shoulders sagging in disappointment. 

  
  


”But I don’t hate you.” Neah finally said, softer than before causing Mana to once again look up at him, clutching Allen closer as if the younger was an enlarged teddy bear. Again. 

  
  


”Why?” Mana asked softly, lower lip shaking slightly. Allen watched everything carefully, Neah seemed to be prepared to offer a momentary agreement of peace, or even go so far as to give Mana a last chance. Both were surprising but not completely out of the blue. 

  
  


Purple eyes closed softly before fluttering open again. He too was angry but he also knew that it was biology impossible for any of them to hate the others. It went against their genes. 

  
  


Still, a betrayal was a betrayal and it was if anything harder to forgive a treason of that kind, especially considering the genes which were meant to prevent anything of that sort. 

  
  


Allen smiled softly. He was proud over Neah, he was proud that the man was willing to take the first step, no matter how small. Mana wasn’t the biggest problem here, he’d jump over the chance of getting Neah and Allen back, he’d probably do anything at this point. It seemed as if Allen had managed to scare him pretty badly with his stunt from before. Maybe calling out his Innocence was a step over the line? Nah. It was for the better. 

  
  


”Why would you… Mana-…  _ I _ hurt you… I hurt you badly…” Mana whispered and Allen felt a twinge of surprise at the admittance. Mana had accepted the fact that it was he who had hurt Neah, not a version of him. 

  
  


That was… Good. Almost too good to be true, and if it was something that Allen had learned then it was the fact that anything that seemed to be to good to be true probably was just that, not true he meant. 

  
  


”And I hurt you.” Neah finally grumbled before giving Mana a small but cheeky grin. ”Sorry.”

  
  


Mana’s eyes teared up before the man practically threw himself at Neah who froze a bit as the arm’s wrapped around him. Allen saw with relief that Neah eventually relaxed in the embrace and hugged back, burying himself in the crock of Mana’s neck while Mana copied the motion. 

  
  


Two halfs, perfectly fitting together. 

  
  


”Touching.” Allen said softly as he looked at them with happiness. They weren’t fine yet but they were getting there. 

  
  


The smile disappeared. 

  
  


Mana might become more relaxed with this small peace between him and Neah but he wouldn’t become relaxed enough to let them go out. And trying to restrain Neah was like an explosion waiting to happen. 

  
  


Allen sighed, exhaustion starting to creep over him. 

  
  


One part of the mission was beginning to complete itself, it was now that the true hardships would begun. 

  
  


”Allen, are you tired? I’m sorry, we took so long!” Mana immediately verbally attacked, grabbing ahold of Allen and pulling him closer until he was comfortably nestled between Neah and Mana. 

  
  


Honestly, Allen hadn’t wanted to interrupt but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Purple eyes glinted softly in the light from the crackling fire from the fireplace. 

  
  


He smiled softly up at his twins. 

  
  


”Yeah. I’m tired, let’s go to bed.” He ordered softly, not unlike how he had done years ago, when Neah and Mana hadn’t towered over him as much. 

  
  


A time when the terror twins would throw a tantrum of epic proportions every time he was about to go home. 

  
  


Mana’s arms tightened quickly before he let go. He gently grabbed ahold of Neah and Allen’s hands before he started to lead them out from the room. 

  
  


Allen was pleasantly surprised that no one was outside eavesdropping on them but then again, Road had probably chased them away already. Got to compliment her on that.

  
  


He cast a quick look towards his beloved twins and smiled softly as they were in what could be considered an animated conversation, Neah huffing slightly while Mana almost bounced on his feet in excitement. 

  
  


Allen noted that Mana had let go of Neah’s hand and instead simply held onto his right hand while Neah had somehow grabbed ahold of his left, leaving him between the pair who still talked, argued, with each other. 

  
  


Allen smiled softly as he remembered how they used to do this at a younger age as well, Mana always holding his right hand while Neah always protectively clutched his left. 

  
  


He softly tightened the grip on the lean but powerful hands that even to this day were copies of each other. 

  
  


Things weren’t fine, they weren’t good, but they were better. 

  
  


**-End of Chapter 16-**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Not much to say other that I’m currently working on a… Side story to this one. Kinda prequel-ish except it’s so far into the past that it probably could work fine on it’s own. It’s not done yet but I’ve begun…
> 
>  
> 
> (Hints are; Book, Party, Uncle.)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out…


	17. Chapter 17

”I can’t sleep.” 

  
  


”You’re the one who said that you were tired in the first case, now shut up and sleep.” Neah muttered irritatedly. Mana simply grumbled and shifted slightly before going back to his silent unconscious state. 

  
  


Allen sighed, go figure that Mana would topple over the moment his head hit the pillow and that Neah would go semi unconscious as well, leaving him alone with his emotional exhaustion. Sleep kept evading him like the plague, it was starting to annoy him after 10 minutes of complete silence. 

  
  


He was tried, his body about to collapse and his mind stressed to the brink of exhaustion. Every part of him had some phantom like ache, how come he couldn’t sleep?! What logic on earth could answer that question!?

  
  


Maybe the fault lay in the fact that he was being clutched by both Neah and Mana, he had joked earlier about his role as a gigantic teddy bear but this was just ridiculous. The position itself wasn’t too bad. He actually felt quite content like this, sandwiched between the twins, held like he was something precious.  

  
  


The parallels between the child version of them and the current version of them was getting more obvious. Nothing had really changed, they still clung to him as if they feared that he’d disappear the moment they even as much as let go of him for a second. 

  
  


It was cute. In a way, until he remembered that the twin on his right was the creator of the Akuma, the very machines that he swore to save by destroying and that the twin on his left had singlehanded slaughtered the entire Noah family save two, as well as attempted to destroy him from the inside and take his place in his own body. 

  
  


Chills traveled down Allen’s spine as he remembered how close he actually was to being devoured. Neah had been seconds away from ending his life when the past Allen had stepped in. No one had commented on it and neither of them had brought it up but the truth was that no one had gotten as close to killing him as Neah had. Save maybe Tyki from that one time when he ripped out his heart and almost destroyed his Innocence. 

  
  


Not to mention the new obstacles that had suddenly appeared. Allen couldn’t help but wonder how long they’d keep him around before Mana decided to end the fragile peace. It wasn’t a secret any longer that he was the Heart, the very Heart that if destroyed would end the entire army of Innocence as well as Apocryphos. 

  
  


The very being that was one of the mightiest thorns in the Noah’s side. 

  
  


Allen wanted to cry. 

  
  


He wanted to just stay like this forever, hidden away from the war and it responsibilities. Hadn’t he suffered enough? Hadn’t he done his job as an Exorcist? 

  
  


The Exorcist known as Allen Walker had done his job. Now they expected Eve, the Heart of Innocence that in fact belonged to the Earl, to step forward with the declaration of war. 

  
  


Neutrality couldn’t be more sought after, he thought bitterly. Wherever he ran he’d be pursued, either by the Noah’s or the Order. Innocence and Dark Matter alike would target him with the knowledge that whoever got him would ultimately win the war.

  
  


Whatever plan Allen had didn’t seem to be working… What if there wasn’t any plan at all and he was just wishfully thinking. 

  
  


He needed to talk to Bookman. 

  
  


Allen stared at the closed door and contemplated if it would be worth it to try and detach the clingy twins and escape out to greet the nature, if only for a second, in order to feel the cold and fresh air and see the stars. 

  
  


It wasn’t like he had anything to lose. (He had everything to lose.)

  
  


The teen slowly sat up in the bed, breathing out a sigh of relief as neither of the twins as much as twitched at the movement. Neah had been semi-awake some minutes ago but he must have fallen asleep again shortly after Allen got silent. 

  
  


Should he leave a message or… Nah. He’d just be out for a second anyway, it wasn’t like they’d notice, Allen thought as he slowly crawled to the foot of the bed. 

  
  


Allen slowly put down a foot against the cold floor and almost retreated immediately as he felt how cold it truly was. Honestly, were the floors made of ice?!

  
  


On one hand, a warm cuddly bed… On the other hand… Fresh air, stars and welcomed privacy… In the end, was it even a choice?

  
  


Wincing slightly Allen put down the other foot and and slowly as possible retreated fully from the bed, leaving a warm spot between the twins. They looked peaceful like this, both of them wearing a white nightshirts of the smoothes material. The very same kind of shirt that Allen currently wore. 

  
  


Since no one had clothes that would fit Allen at the moment Mana just offered his wardrobe until they got more clothes. Which meant too big shirts and too long pants for the foreseeable future. Neah didn’t have the same problem since he shared the same type of body as his older twin, meaning that everything fit like it was meant for him. 

  
  


However, judging by the slightly uncomfortable look that Neah had every time he looked himself in the mirror he’d probably hunt down some of his old clothes. While Mana preferred the color white, Neah always wore black in someway, be it in a form of a west or a shirt. As long as it was back anything went. Not that he’d be allowed to wear black anytime soon since it was a color that was mostly associated with the Order nowadays. Mana would probably throw a possessive fit if Neah openly wore black as the main color, but the thought of having his own clothes would probably be enough for the small amount of awkwardness to disappear somewhat.

  
  


Allen smiled fondly as he started to draw similarities between the pair. 

  
  


If it weren’t for the fact that Mana had long hair you’d think that there was a mirror between the two of them, reflecting the same person and not a pair of twins. Allen found it quite funny that they slept in almost identical positions, both of their arms laying on a spot between the them, the spot Allen just left. Their position made it pretty obvious that another person were supposed to lay there but it wasn’t like anyone would enter this room anytime soon so it didn’t really matter.

  
  


The both had their eyes closed and breathed out evenly, a sure sign that they truly were asleep and not just pretending. 

  
  


It didn’t surprise Allen actually. It had been a tiring day for them all but especially for Neah and Mana. Mana got back a piece of him that he had lost 35 years ago while Neah had to go through one of the male’s most challenging emotional rollercoasters since ever. 

  
  


The white haired teen smiled softly as he slowly backed away from the bed, he didn’t dare to glance away from the bed in fear that they’d wake the moment his full attention wasn’t on them. 

  
  


It wasn’t until Allen’s back softly hit against the wall just besides the doorknob that Allen for a second dared to glance at said doorknob. The moment he located it was the moment his pale hand wrapped around it as purple eyes darted back towards the bed. 

  
  


No movement. Good. Not that he’d expected them to wake simply because he didn’t look at them but well… He wouldn’t be that surprised  _ if _ they  _ did _ wake up the moment he turned away from them. It had happened before.

  
  


Allen almost winced as a thin stream of light appeared through the small crack that he made. The light slowly grew bigger as it stretched towards the bed, like a long shadow reaching away from the light.

  
  


The teen, if anyone, knew how light sleepers Neah and Mana truly were so he made sure that the stream of light never came close to their faces. That would be like lightning a neon sign screaming; ’I’m leaving now! Don’t try to find me~!!’. 

  
  


Allen shuddered.

  
  


Yeah, that would be a catastrophe, not that he’d ever do that but still. 

  
  


Deeming the door opening big enough for his rather slim frame too slip through, he stopped the slow action of opening the door. He slowly took a step backwards and out to the corridor before gently dragging the door close once more, leaving only the slightest of openings for him to easier get back inside when he was done with his nightly escape. 

  
  


”And just what do you think you’re doing?” A familiar voice asked darkly, successfully shaving off a good half of his remaining years as Allen almost screeched highly. Luckily, his hand made it just in time to hinder any loud sound of that sort and he slowly turned towards Road who stood on the other end of the hallway together with Tyki. One of them looking at him with amusement and the other with a coldness rarely seen on the other’s features. 

  
  


”Road.” Allen breathed out as he stepped away from the door and slowly approached the pair. 

  
  


”Ara, Shounen. No ’Hi’ for me?” Tyki teased softly, chuckling at the blank face he gained at his ’demand’. 

  
  


”Would you like one?” Allen asked innocently, smirking as the Noah simply shook his head in resignation. 

  
  


”Don’t try to change the subject now, Shounen.” 

  
  


”What subject? Road just greeted me with her lovely presence and you just demanded a greeting from me.” 

  
  


”Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?” the Noah chortled as Road remained silent. 

  
  


”You already knew that.” Allen deadpanned dismissively before he turned towards the shorter girl who levelled him with a dark gaze, it looked like she wished fire to suddenly swallow him whole together with the problems he came with. Allen shivered slightly, it wouldn’t be the first time she’d set someone on fire… Oh well, see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil, that was how the saying went, right? 

  
  


He wouldn’t know but now he kinda wished he did. 

  
  


The teen cleared his throat slightly before giving Road the most honest expression he could muster with the lack of sleep. 

  
  


”For the record, I wasn’t trying to escape.” 

  
  


”Uh-hu.” Road returned, she looked bored. 

  
  


Allen sighed. One last night under the stars was all he asked for, one night with a pissed Road was what he got. 

  
  


”I’m serious, Road. I just wanted to see the stars one last time.” He explained and almost exhaled in relief as understanding seeped into the girl’s eyes. It didn’t ease the dark look she still wore, thought so, he refrained from showing any expression of relief. 

  
  


”You could’ve just asked you now.” She reminded softly, far from as cutting as she had sounded before. ”He wouldn’t deny you that.”

  
  


”No but he would make demands, demands I’m not rather inclined to listen to at the moment.” Allen reminded as he started to make his way down the corridor, vaguely realizing that Tyki and Road both were following him. 

  
  


”But not unreasonable.” Road muttered before quieting. Momentarily. ”Is it really so horrible that you have to see the sky for one last time?” 

  
  


”Probably not but then again, I don’t really know. As far as my knowledge goes, I can’t remember everything nor can I currently even attempt to make a guess…” He hesitated, was it okay for him to tell Road and Tyki about Mana’s current state of… insanity for the lack of a more fitting word.

  
  


They had seen Mana who was seemingly almost fine, he didn’t want to crush their hope. 

  
  


”He… He isn’t well… I don’t know how he’d react if I asked… And I didn’t want to wake him up either…” Allen muttered as Road’s eyes widened. 

  
  


”He’s asleep.” She deadpanned as Tyki sighed, looking as if he aged 30 years by that small information. 

  
  


”Yeah? So?” Wasn’t it obvious? How else would he have escaped without alerting Mana?

  
  


”He’s going to raise hell when he wakes up… Especially if he wakes up without you there and the knowledge that the 14th let you.” Tyki informed. 

  
  


”They’re both asleep.”

  
  


Tyki groaned before face palming. ”Okay so they’ll both raise hell then.”

  
  


”I wasn’t planning to stay out that long, just a bit of air and then return. None would be the wiser.” Allen attempted to calm down the male who only gave him a positively dry look. 

  
  


”Sensei… that’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard.” Road stated bluntly as Allen winced slightly. 

  
  


”Oh really, now. I’d like to see you do it better.” Allen huffed. 

  
  


Road rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious. 

  
  


”That’s easy. Stay in bed and spare us the headache.” Tyki answered and Road’s look alone made it clear that she agreed with that example. 

  
  


Allen gave them a dark look. 

  
  


”Easy for you to say, you can move however you want.” 

  
  


”Nah, if I try to leave the country Sheril usually hunts me down.” 

  
  


Allen looked at him in surprise. ”Really?”

  
  


Road giggled. ”Desire is very close to Pleasure.” She said as if it explained everything. It probably did.

  
  


”Pleasure and desire are close? Are you saying that they have a better bond than the other Noahs” He questioned.

  
  


Road hummed as she looked at the wall beside them. 

  
  


”In a way. Sometimes, if the Noahs have a matching personality it’s possible. The Noah bonds just makes it easier for Noahs to become naturally closer with each other. Tyki and papa grew up together, they’re brothers you know, so they’re naturally close. Wisely and I fit better than some others as well… I think Wrath was the only odd shoe this time around.” Anger flashed in her eyes as she gave him a grim smile. ”Still, that didn’t make him less precious to us all.”

  
  


”I’m not sorry that he got killed.” Allen said slowly, watching the Noahs that covered one side of him each. This wasn’t a favorable formation if he were to piss them off. 

  
  


”I know.” Road chirped. ”But it’s okay, they’ll come back sooner or later.” She grinned as she started to skip instead of just float, humming on a lullaby that Allen could regrettably recognize. That lullaby could easily break a human mind if said human was exposed to it for too long. He’d know, he had seen the after match of it. 

  
  


A pulse of power stopped the trio’s somewhat peaceful walk. 

  
  


Allen sighed. 

  
  


They had woken up already and he hadn’t even managed to see the sky yet. He pouted. He was strangely disappointed, he didn’t think that it mattered that much to go outside, it had merely been an excuse to get some peace until just now. 

  
  


”Oh dear.” He muttered. Maybe he should’ve left a note after all. 

  
  


Road simply giggled, unfazed by the amount of trouble he surely was in.

  
  


”Well, I guess that I’ll just have to go back then.” Allen started but was stopped as Road gripped ahold of his arm. He raised an eyebrow at the action and was just about to ask her to let him go when she turned towards Tyki. 

  
  


”Tyki~pon, tell Millennie and Neah that I’m taking Sensei for a walk.” She smiled up at him with an innocent smile, a smile Allen didn’t trust at all. 

  
  


Tyki sighed a bit but did push himself of the wall he had started to lean against and walked back the way they came from. 

  
  


Allen stared at the retreating back in surprise before he turned back towards the shorter girl., suspicion written all over his face as he took in the positively gloating girl.

  
  


”…What do you want?” He demanded after a moment of silence. Road merely smirked and suddenly Allen started to remember how sadistic she truly were. 

  
  


”Now, why would I ever demand something from my favorite Sensei?” Yup. She was definitely up to something alright. He refrained from answering and simply stared at her with the blankest face he could muster, what did she take him for? Stupid?

  
  


”Give me permission to make you immortal.” The sentence was so smoothly voiced, like there was nothing wrong at all with it. 

  
  


Allen paled as he took a step backwards, the words weighting down on him like a ton of bricks. 

  
  


”No.” He immediately refused. Immortality never attracted him nor would it  _ ever _ , he was too emotional for even entertaining the thought of eternal life. The thought of making friends again and again only to lose them… It was unbearable to him… He knew that Noahs aged slower and healed faster, they were practically immortal unless they died in battle, and even death in battle was hard to accomplish.

  
  


The Noah of Wrath hadn’t been able to control himself and that was what ended with his death. The others however had died by the hands of another Noah, the emotional betrayal weighing heavy on them, making it easier for Neah to slaughter them. 

  
  


But for a human to attain immortality, because even though he was Eve’s reincarnation he was still human, was unthinkable and went against everything he ever learned and thought.

  
  


Road’s expression darkened slightly but she obviously expected his answer. The girl sighed as she sulkily stared up at Allen.

  
  


”Allen, just accept it and move on.” She whined. 

  
  


”No.” He hissed, angry at the proposal, he wasn’t meant to be immortal and nothing would change that. 

  
  


”Do you want to see the stars or not? I can bring you to them, freedom in exchange for your everlasting presence. It’s fair.” 

  
  


”It’s not.” Allen hissed venomously before continuing forward, wishing desperately that he could just leave all that behind. Road wouldn’t accept defeat, not by a long shot, she’d involve Mana and everything would once again escalate. Neah would keep his neutrality and while it was better with a neutral Neah than having him as an enemy it still left him to spar verbally with both Mana and Road. 

  
  


He groaned. 

  
  


He had forgotten this long debate, every fight from earlier had just been about the feud between Mana and Neah but now that it was almost resolved they would immediately focus on his mortal state. 

  
  


His weakness. His  _ humanity  _ and  _ mortality _ .

  
  


I need a vacation, he couldn’t help but think drily. 

  
  


”Allen… Wait.” Road suddenly said and Allen couldn’t help but stop dead in his tracks. It didn’t take long before thin arms wrapped around his middle in a hug. 

  
  


”I won’t stop pestering you about it.” Road explained softly before tightening her arms around him, ”Mana won’t give up either, the issue is momentarily forgotten but that’s it, it will never disappear until you yield. But until then I’ll keep quiet.” She became silent. Momentarily, “I can help you with getting out as long as you promise to always prioritize Mana and Neah above your human friends. Promise me that you’ll always put their needs above the rest, no matter how small their needs are.” 

  
  


Allen gulped softly. A promise like that could put everything in jeopardy but… on the other hand… Road never specified how he were to put their needs above everything. Which meant that he could leave them if it fit their needs… And it would fit them if his objective was to find Bookman and ask the questions that no one knew the answer to. 

  
  


The teen closed his eyes before slowly opening them again, determination almost glowing.

  
  


”I promise.” He said softly closing his eyes briefly only to open them hastily in shook, harshly inhaling in surprise as the floor underneath them fell away, revealing Road’s heart formed door. 

  
  


They fell through, the feeling of traveling through dimensions through Road’s dream almost identical to the feeling of traveling through the Ark. It was still the feeling of being tenderly shredded apart before once again put together that signaling their arrival to whatever place Road had moved them to.

  
  


The fresh air hit him like a sledgehammer and Allen almost completely collapsed at the scent of grass and nature. The neutral scents of freedom and beauty overpowering his senses as he slowly exhaled in unknown relief.

  
  


He would never get tired of the smell of freedom, no matter how fleeting it may feel. 

  
  


A small satisfied smile slowly made itself known as Allen took in the dark, cloud free sky, the very same sky that was filled with thousand of stars that lazily twinkled down at him.

  
  


Never had he seen anything more beautiful. 

  
  


**-End of Chapter 17-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo… Allen just ran away… Yes, this was totally planned, why’d you ask?
> 
>  
> 
> Do leave a comment on you way out please! :3


	18. Chapter 18

Road stood still next to the tree named Cornelia, her eyes narrowed as they carefully observed how her Sensei reached towards the sky with his entire being. 

  
  


Road’s yellow eyes closed softly as their owner gently leaned against the tree. She wasn’t a tree whisperer like Katerina but even she could hear the soft welcome that the wind carried. The whole estate seemingly glowing at the presence of their owner’s reincarnation. 

  
  


Allen was completely still, his back turned towards the manor as his face was turned towards the star filled sky. He had obviously yet to realize where she’d taken him. 

  
  


Still, he made a pretty picture, that with his glowing white hair that curled softly as the wind ruffled the strands together with his borrowed white shirt and pants. 

  
  


Road guessed that this was what most humans pictured when they thought of an angel, even though the wings were absent. She herself had never believed in the fake god that most of humanity believed in, although she might sympathies more with the Asian religions that involved spirits and wills but never would she ever spare the thought of an almighty god other than a thought of contempt. 

  
  


An angel however, was a whole other story. 

  
  


Even she believed in angels. After all her Sensei had been her red haired angel that had swooped down on that cold night all those years ago and saved her. 

  
  


Even now, her angel still remained, almost identical to how he was before. Most of her angel, her  _ teacher’s  _ features had changed slightly but he still remained the same. His hair was now white, a scar ran down the left side of his face, a completely black arm had replaced his earlier pale one, he was younger… And far more tired. 

  
  


But even with the obvious changes, she would still always love him. Just like she loved him when she was younger and still mentally a child. 

  
  


The small pulse of irritation that flashed behind her eyelids signaled Mana’s thinning patience. Most Noah’s had a natural feel for Mana’s moods but she, who had been alive for the longest, could almost read them as if they were her own. 

  
  


She smiled softly as she saw how Allen turned slightly, a satisfied smile dancing on his lips. He knew that his temporally escape had run it’s course and that it was time for him to return.

  
  


”Are they impatient?” He asked softly, already knowing the answer yet questioning nonetheless. 

  
  


Road hummed softly as she looked at him, he already knew the answer so why waste breath with confirming it?

  
  


The teen sighed as he stretched slowly before righting himself again, slowly approaching her. 

  
  


”Well, let’s face the music then.” He said almost flippantly, just the barest hint of unsureness present. Maybe his alone time had done more good than she originally thought. 

  
  


”And speaking of which, were are we? I feel like I know this place but I can’t really pinpoint it…”

  
  


”Campbell Manor.” Road said softly, joining her sensei’s side once again as he curiously peered up towards the old manor, his left hand resting on Cornelia’s cortex, the action almost instinctual. 

  
  


”Mana and Neah’s childhood home?” He questioned, surprise barely concealed as he looked towards the manor with new interest. ”Huh, I’d never guess.” 

  
  


”It was yours too you know.” Road reminded. 

  
  


Allen merely hummed, not agreeing but not disagreeing either. 

  
  


”True, but I lived somewhere else as well, Mana and Neah however lived here their entire life.” 

  
  


Road huffed in mock irritation. ”True. But still, it was Katerina’s home as well.” 

  
  


Allen only smiled. 

  
  


They both visible twitched as another flash of pain and irritation heavily laced with desperation struck them. Allen sighed again, tiredly dragging his right hand through his hair. 

  
  


”We need to return now, I fear that Mana would hunt us down if we took much longer.” 

  
  


Road kept silent as Allen once again turned towards Cornelia, smiling softly in greeting and farewell. The teen’s forehead softly brushed against the rough surface as purple eyes closed. 

  
  


”Hello again, Cornelia. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” He said softly before gazing at her with a look that mirrored the look of someone who was busy listening to something important. Tilting his head to the side Allen softly hummed the 14th melody. Both ignored the more frequent pulses of anger and desperation. 

  
  


Allen breathed out softly, gently giving the old tree one last friendly pat before walking closer to Road. A look of determination dominating his facial features. 

  
  


”I’m ready.” He said with as much self assurance as he could muster. He had just talked to a tree but for some reason the rather strange action made perfect sense to him. 

  
  


Road smiled bitterly before softly shaking her head. 

  
  


”No. No you’re not but you’re going to cope nonetheless.” She corrected him. Allen rolled his eyes at the negative answer but he understood what she was saying. He would probably never be truly ready, but he was as ready as he could possible get at the moment and that would hopefully be enough.

  
  


* * *

  
  


If he thought that he’d been tired before, it was nothing against the bone crushing exhaustion he suffered from at the moment. 

  
  


It had been worth it to get outside with Road and see the stars and natural beauty, but still. 

  
  


He sighed, and it wasn’t like he could just go to bed now, Mana and Neah had woken up during his absence and were now furiously searching for him. Maybe it was a blessing that Road  _ had _ gone with him. She if anyone could prove that he’d been with her all along and hadn’t tried to escape even once. 

  
  


Mana was pissed. That much he could get from the amount of angry pulses he sent after Road. Oh well, Road was an adult now, no matter what her physical form was, she’d manage fine on her own… He hoped. 

  
  


Road seemed completely undisturbed by the anger directed at her from her leader. She was currently busy with decorating her nails with small sparkling stones. 

  
  


A low whistle caused both Allen and Road to look up, although the later simply looked up with disinterest. 

  
  


Tyki stood a couple of feet away from them, leaning against the wall as he watched them with something akin to respect and long suffering. 

  
  


”I don’t know how you managed it, but they are both way more pissed now than they were about five minutes ago.” The taller informed them as he pushed himself of the wall and walked closer to the pair. 

  
  


Road simply giggled slightly before returning her attention to her glittery nails, menace sparkling in her eyes as she measured the distance between the stones with her eyes. Maybe something pink would go better with her black nails… But then again… Purple was her favorite color. 

  
  


Tyki rolled his eyes at his  _ niece’s _ disinterest and instead turned towards the only person who seemingly cared about the twin’s state of anger. 

  
  


Allen looked slightly pale but not enormously so. Tyki had seen the boy grow paler at the mention of debts, but he still seemed slightly uneasy by the turn of events. 

  
  


Eventually, the teen sighed and simply continued walking, this time however, he gained the aura of someone walking towards their doom. 

  
  


Tyki chuckled slightly as the teen merely glowered at him before turning forwards, opting to ignore them both. Tyki’s quiet chuckle gained frequency and volume as Road merely giggled at the teen’s childish behavior. 

  
  


Well, the situation if anything would be entertaining for those who were uninvolved, or maybe even the involved would find it funny judging by Road’s excited grin. 

  
  


Tyki shook his head. It had been less than a day since Cheater Boy A and the 14th joined them yet they still managed to cause such an impact on the entire clan. He figured that it was probably since they somehow was so connected with the Earl or Mana as he apparently originally went by. 

  
  


”Tyki~pon…” Road begun, practically gloating as she floated in the air at the sour look said male sent her. ”If we don’t hurry up we’ll miss our entertainment.” 

  
  


Tyki blinked as he looked towards the Cheater Boy’s direction only to double take as the male of interest had managed to get a good amount of meters ahead of them. 

  
  


Never let it be said that Allen couldn’t reach an impressive speed without running. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


”So, are you just going to stand here all day?” Tyki questioned a few moments later as he stared at the back of the teen. Said teen was currently busy staring at the closed pair of double doors while nervously chewing his lower lip.

  
  


”Shut up.” He snapped, momentarily forgetting the dread he felt before it returned with full vengeance. He should have left a note. Why the fuck didn’t he leave a note while he still had the chance!?

  
  


He was stupid, he’d assumed that he’d been back before anyone noticed a thing and when that plan obviously failed. The moment he stepped outside the room, he hoped that Road would be able to cover for him. 

  
  


No such luck. 

  
  


Now he had to deal with an insane Mana and a pissed Neah. Neah would undoubtedly be pissed by the fact that he left, no matter how momentarily. But he’d definitely be more pissed about the fact that Allen left him and Mana alone while going on an adventure by himself. Mana however would be furious that he left and knowingly ignored his calls, especially now that he just promised that he would stay with Mana.

  
  


Oh well. They both knew him, they should’ve known. And it wasn’t like he  _ didn’t _ warn them. Kinda. 

  
  


He cringed. They’d skin him the moment he stepped through those unnecessarily imposing doors.

  
  


Taking one last deep breath of precious oxygen, he gathered every ounce of his bravery and gently touched the golden handle. 

  
  


Unlike last time, he actually had to throw the door open himself, he was half surprised by it since it practically flew open the last time at the barest of touch but it wasn’t really unexpected. 

  
  


Mana had known that they had been on their way at that time, it was less expected this time which meant that there would be no self-opening doors. 

  
  


A loud shattering sound echoed through the room as a vase crashed into the half open door, hitting the wood just beside’s Allen’s head. It was only thanks to his good instincts and his (unwillingly) in learned ability to dodge wine bottles that saved him from getting his face full of shattered porcelain. 

  
  


”OUT!” Mana roared from where he stood in the middle of the room, chaos surrounding him suddenly making it very easy for Allen to see how he had been and still was the terrifying Earl. 

  
  


He cleared his throat slightly, nervously gulping at the positively homicidal aura as the male twitched slightly before freezing. Yellow pools of fury turned towards him, a snarl decorating Mana’s face. The way he was slightly leaned forward, long hair falling along the back and framed the furious face just screamed danger. 

  
  


Well damn. 

  
  


”Allen!” Neah suddenly shouted as he came out from one of the darker corners, Allen couldn’t help but silently applaud the other, instead of trying to pick a fight with his twin Neah had opted to stay out of sight. A good decision. 

  
  


Allen clung to Neah as soon as the other reached him, pale arms wrapping tightly around the other’s upper body. Neah quickly returned the hug, burying his nose in the pale hair before they slowly departed. Not much but enough for there to be a visible gap between their bodies. 

  
  


Allen allowed his eyes to carefully inspect the other’s body, he didn’t want to distrust Mana but he couldn’t help but despair at the damage that could have possible been done during his absence. Neah wasn’t famous for his patience and a fight could’ve easily broken out without Allen there to smother out ruffled feathers. The teen frowned as he gently reached out towards Neah’s face, fully intending to cup the obviously angry male’s face in an attempt to calm the barely contained storm.

  
  


The male looked fine, tired and obviously angry but nonetheless, fine. 

  
  


” _ Allen _ .” A silky voice hissed, practically laced with poison which halted the younger’s actions. One pale hand raised, barely touching his uncle’s collarbone while other was delicately wrapped around Neah’s wrist. 

  
  


The white haired teen turned slowly towards the other twin, purple eyes wide with innocence. 

  
  


” **_Allen_ ** _. _ ” The other repeated as his eyes trailed down the shorter  _ unharmed _ body. Relief flooded Mana’s lower gut, relief that, while welcomed, didn’t outplay fury.

  
  


”Mana.” 

  
  


How could he be so calm? How could he be so calm when he almost tried to leave them  _ again _ . Barely hours after he had  _ just _ managed to get Neah to come just a bit closer, the other decided to rebel. It was like a game for them, one by one they would allow him closer only for the other to push him away, just on and on, tempting while dancing just out of reach.  

  
  


When Neah was rebellious, it was Allen that was the meek lamb only for them to completely change the moment the other calmed. It wasn’t  _ fair _ ! Hadn’t he deserved to get them back? He’d gone with 35 years without either of them! It wasn’t  _ fair _ , IT WASN’T  **_FAIR_ ** **!**

  
  


”You tried to leave.  _ Again _ .” 

  
  


Allen’s features froze slightly while Neah merely stood quiet, carefully watching them both. 

  
  


Neah was also angry, the only clear sign that this- this  _ traitorous _ move hadn’t been planned between them. 

 

”I didn’t.” 

  
  


”You did!” 

  
  


”Mana I swear, I  _ didn’t!”  _ Allen hissed irritatedly, frustration starting to build up in the exhausted body, the teen’s face scrunched up, as if the shorter was in pain.

  
  


”I-I didn’t!” The teen whispered harshly as tears started to roll down the pale cheeks, Mana recoiled as if he was hit at the sight. 

  
  


Tears…  _ Tears _ ?? 

  
  


”I didn’t try to leave! I just, I just wanted some time alone! I need to collect my own memories you know, not everything is about you and Neah’s little spat!” The teen hissed, exhaustion burning out the last piece of his restraint, triggering an emotional breakdown. Tears were openly flowing even as fury caused the shorter male to bristle up and snarl like a cat. 

  
  


Anger would dominate until he shut down or someone shut him down for him. 

  
  


”I’m still new to this. I’ve barely had a week on me to get my own wits together before I had to start with mending  _ your _ frail bond.  _ I _ haven’t even managed to get through it all! I’m still just wandering around blind with my hands tied behind my back!” Allen ranted, taking a step forward in Mana’s direction, the older unable to move away from the sight of a rarely seen side of Allen. 

  
  


”I’m sorry.” Mana finally whispered, eyes wide at the sight of the huffing teen in front of him, his small child who still just barely reached his chin. 

  
  


The anger went out from the small almost blown up body as the shorter male deflated like a balloon without air. Allen shakily dragged a hand tiredly through his slightly riffled looks. There was something so very vulnerable about the whole sight and it broke Mana’s heart.  

  
  


”Whatever.” He inquired softly, the words not meant as an offense but merely a way to postpone the apology for later when they both were at 100%. 

  
  


”I’m tired…” The teen said before trailing off, blinking slightly before frowning in confusion. ”Like,  _ really _ tired-” A wide yawn interrupted the speech as Allen faltered slightly, merely blinking up at Mana with slightly red eyes. ”In fact, I think I’m about to… to… faint?” The last word was formed as a question before the small body just shut down. Purple eyes suddenly rolled to the back of the teen’s head as the body fell towards the floor only to be captured by Mana moments before the painful impact. 

  
  


”Allen!” Neah exclaimed with worry as he rushed forward, gently pulling Allen backwards so that the younger could lean against Neah while Mana got a better look at the unconscious teen. 

  
  


Mana was quiet, worried but not in the least surprised. It had been obvious that the shorter would faint the moment the temper tantrum went off. 

  
  


” _ Mana _ .” Neah hissed suspiciously. It hurt, Mana was the oldest, he was the one they were supposed to trust unconditionally.

  
  


”He’s tired, Neah.” Mana said distractedly, trying his best to push away the pain. ”I- I think I went a bit overboard…”

  
  


Neah laughed harshly, eyes wide with exhaustion. 

  
  


”You  _ think?! _ ”

  
  


”Don’t patronize me, Neah.” The long haired male sighed tiredly, slowly massaging the bridge of the nose. 

  
  


”I’m sorry, I really am, but if you’ll continue with this blatant suspicion then it’ll be almost impossible to mend…” He trailed off.

  
  


He didn’t really have to say anything else really, Neah already knew. He knew exactly how sorry his twin was but he also knew that Mana necessarily didn’t regret it. He still believed that he was in the right. 

  
  


”Whatever.” Neah grumbled, quoting Allen. ”But I swear to god, if you ever try to contain him like you did before… If you ever even as much as entertain the thought of breaking him… Then I’ll make good of my earlier promise!” Neah hissed venomously, unflinchingly looking Mana straight in the eyes. 

  
  


Almost identical formed eyes looked into each other, a vow exchanging between the pair of twins. 

  
  


”I know.” Mana finally said slowly. ”I won’t unless you give me a very good reason for doing it.” It was a threat and a warning all rolled in one. 

  
  


Neah snarled softly but was interrupted before he could say anything. 

  
  


”Don’t look at me like that, Neah. You and I both know that we can’t allow Allen to leave, be it in any form or shape…” 

  
  


Mana cast a long look behind him, the corner that Neah previously had occupied. 

  
  


Neah lowered his head, shadowing his eyes with a curtain of dark hair. 

  
  


”I might be insane Neah, but you aren’t that better off yourself.” Yellow eyes flashed.

  
  


While almost invisible to Allen’s human eyes it was more than visible to a Noah’s. 

  
  


Bodies. 

  
  


Lots and lots of bodies stapled on each other unceremoniously, limbs either torn off or missing completely. The facial features twisted with pain and horror before they froze, the expressions doomed to forever remain as they was. 

  
  


”Akumas.” Neah hissed, glowering at his twin. 

  
  


”Indeed. But we both know that you wouldn’t see the difference, wouldn’t  _ care _ in that moment. It could’ve have been humans, murderers, robbers, rapists, men, women, children… Allen’s human  _ friends _ .”   

  
  


**-End of Chapter 18-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y’all thought Mana was the only crazy one aye? Well you thought wrong! >:D
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so apparently Neah died at the age of 17? I thought he was at least 20! Which confuses me even more since Neah said that it felt good to be young again or whatever in the newer chapters? But Allen is like, 16 only a year away from Neah’s age at death??? I… I don’t even know anymore. T-T
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing I want to address in this chapter is that I’m currently working on a related one-shot to WLaBP. Ehm. I think I’m about halfway through? Yeah, that’s it I think…
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve said that before but I just now realized that I haven’t really explained what it’s all about. I honestly don’t know what it’s all about myself, and as I said earlier, I’m already half way through it. I just know that Mana and Neah are like 11 and Allen is like 10. That’s about it. Oh! And that Katerina knows way more that I originally thought. T-T
> 
>  
> 
> So it’s past Allen. Kid Neah and Mana. But the thing is…
> 
>  
> 
> The plot is all about…
> 
>  
> 
> Their first meeting ever. OvO


	19. Chapter 19

It was warm. 

  
  


Warm and cozy.

  
  


Allen exhaled softly as he vaguely noticed how something heavy was draped over his lower back. Oh well, it couldn’t be that important, right? At least not as important as the amazingly soft and cuddly pillow that his sore head thankfully rested against. He really wanted to go back into the earlier blissfully unconscious state but alas, since he was already awake it was almost impossible to fall asleep again.

  
  


He opened his eyes slightly, curiously blinking as his sight registered Mana’s unconscious features in the dark room. He looked tired but peaceful, only the barest hint of a frown signaling just the slightest discomfort. 

  
  


Allen slowly reached out with his right hand and brushed away the bangs that covered half of Mana’s face. Tired yellow eyes opened slightly as the teen softly brushed away the hair behind the male’s ear, Allen smiled softly in greeting.

  
  


”Good morning.” He whispered, aware that the twin behind him still was blissfully asleep. Neah had almost always woken up later than Mana so it wasn’t that surprising. Mana’s eyes softened remarkable as the male softly caressed Allen’s cheek lovingly. 

  
  


”Good morning. Did you sleep well?” He questioned softly, taking in Allen’s every facial features. 

  
  


Allen nodded quietly before momentarily closing his eyes as he stretched, arms reaching up as his back curled. A satisfied hum sounded in the room as the teen fell back onto the bed, facing the roof with an unreadable expression. 

  
  


Mana sat up, happily watching his sleeping brother and Allen who also was curiously poking Neah. The teen smiled as the unconscious male grumbled and wrapped his arms around Allen, pulling him closer before continuing to snooze softly.

  
  


Mana shook his head fondly as he rose from the bed, tiredly dragging a hand through his long hair as he begun to dress himself for the day. 

  
  


Katerina had always been very strict when it came to dressing appropriately, she herself had always worn her fancy yet fitting dresses. Not that it really mattered since she always managed to do her chores and hobbies with the dresses, rarely dirtying them. 

  
  


”I’ll be back.” He informed shortly as he straighten his necktie, expertly avoiding the various present boxes that were randomly placed on the floor. He wondered if he needed them anymore, their purpose was to cheer him up and remind him of who he was, but now that he had Allen and Neah back they’d be enough to pull him back. 

  
  


He cast one last look back towards his - _ their _ \- bed, filing away the beautiful picture before him. 

  
  


Allen cradled closely to Neah, both dressed in his white night shirts and long white silk pants, a momentary nightwear to the two of them until they got some clothes. Honestly, he was slightly scared to allow them to go outside, with or without his and the other Noah’s company. Neah was sneaky as best and had made it a game to avoid him while Allen usually had luck on his side. 

  
  


But alas, the risk of them attempting to leave him was bigger if he tried to restrain them. 

  
  


Maybe a compromise would work? Their unlimited stay in exchange for something else? 

  
  


No. 

  
  


Allen had already shown how little compromises mattered to him. 

  
  


Yellow eyes flashed with hurt before they cooled significantly. Speaking of which, he had to contact Road, maybe all these years had offered some insight in the matter of immortality. Road had gotten obsessed with the concept of immortality the moment Allen’s escape was known. She had always hoped that they one day would find him and that her new knowledge would come of use. 

  
  


Allen and Neah would of course have to stay ignorant of his plans, the last time they had gotten over the knowledge it hadn’t ended pretty.

  
  


They would no doubt be angry but no matter. It was for the best. 

  
  


How was he supposed to function without them? How was he supposed to finish the mission entrusted to them if he could barely get through the day without their constant presence? He had a goal, a goal that no matter what couldn’t be put aside, and no one,  _ no one _ , not even his Neah and Allen, was allowed to get between him and his mission. 

  
  


The complete annihilation of humanity and resurrection of the Garden of Eden. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Allen carefully eyed Mana’s back as he left the room. 

  
  


Something in his aura had changed suddenly.

  
  


He frowned but was distracted as Neah grumbled and almost rolled over him.

  
  


”Neah!” He whined, Neah was heavy! Said male merely mumbled something unintelligent and continued to snooze. 

  
  


Sometimes the real challenge of the day was waking up the overgrown brat. 

  
  


Still, he seemed so peaceful, breath coming out in small puffs of air, face half buried in Allen’s neck and the pillow. The position made it impossible for Allen to clearly see the other’s face but something told him that the frown that Mana had worn, even in his sleep, wasn’t present on Neah’s features. 

  
  


Allen hesitated, Neah hadn’t slept so well for the last couple of days, nor had he really gotten the time to properly get familiar with his new body. 

  
  


Sure, he might be able to move as he pleased without hinderance but some parts were still amiss, or rather lacking. 

  
  


If Neah had been at his best then they would never been captured. 

  
  


”What are you thinking about?” A sleepy voice mumbled slowly as the body next to him shifted slightly. Soon enough, a pair of half lidded eyes peeked up towards him, blinking slightly in the, albeit dim but nonetheless, brighter light. 

  
  


”Mana didn’t seem to sleep so well…” Allen trailed off as Neah huffed slightly before shifting, yawning as he stretched, not completely unlike a cat Allen thought fondly. 

  
  


Letting out a huff, Neah fell back to the bed, eyes closing slightly until there only was a thin slit of yellow visible. 

  
  


”Meh, he’s always like that…” Neah said flippantly nuzzling the side of Allen’s neck in fondness before he closed his eyes again. 

  
  


Judging by the lightly snoring sound Neah had probably gone back to sleep, unbothered by Mana’s seemingly grumpy mood. 

  
  


Allen wasn’t surprised, Mana might be tired and grumpy but Neah wouldn’t care unless it directly affected them. 

  
  


Sighing, the younger attempted to wriggle out from the hold around his waist. The bundle next to him merely growled slightly before the arms tightened. Allen stilled and softly reached out to pet the unruly mop of dark hair. 

  
  


The growling soon ceased and something similar to a purr took its place instead. 

  
  


Allen merely looked at the other in disbelief, seriously, was he a cat?

  
  


Perplexed but nonetheless intrigued, Allen continued to drag his hand through the dark hair. The purring continued undisturbed and it took everything within Allen to prevent himself from laughing. 

  
  


Oh dear god, Cross would  _ love _ this if he ever heard it. 

  
  


Allen froze as he thought about his so called ’master’. 

  
  


He didn’t know when he’d done it but sometime during his and Neah’s alliance he had sometimes stopped referring to Cross as ’Master Cross’. 

  
  


Allen stopped petting the dark hair as he instead wrapped his arms around the bundle, burying his nose in the dark curls instead.

  
  


He wonder how Cross had known. 

  
  


Because clearly he’d known, a drunk bastard he might be but he was not stupid. Someone stupid would never manage to live the life Cross lived, they’d be dead within a month.

  
  


That bastard of a Master was anything but stupid. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Ark’s doors flew open before softly shutting behind him as Mana quickly and expertly joined the crowd of people that walked down the street.

  
  


A look of pure disgust covered his face before it quickly twinkled out from sight, carefully hidden behind the ’mask of Mana’.

  
  


He didn’t bother to look around in the swirling mess of humans. They were all the same either way, they all had the same rush, the same faces, the same inbred laziness and the same kind of inborn hypocrisy. 

  
  


He hated them. Oh, how he hated them. 

  
  


Humans. 

  
  


So many disgusting humans.  _ Nothing _ like his precious Allen, even if Allen genetically shared the same structure as one of those fragile humans, there was still an obvious difference. 

  
  


Humans were lazy, stupid and hypocritical beings that just devoured and devoured, unlike his Allen who just took what he needed and always worked hard for things that should by default belong to him. Allen was so bright, so  _ lovable _ , so precious… So  _ Adam’s _ . 

  
  


He tilted his head to the side, momentarily distracted from the humans surrounding him.  _ Adam’s _ . That’s right, Allen was  _ Adam’s _ … Or was it more fitting to say  _ Neah and Mana’s _ . 

  
  


Allen always discovered the world, eyes always shining up with pure joy anytime he saw something new or learned something earlier unknown. Not that the joy was restricted to new experiences mainly, even old ones, just visiting that old forest or climbing that old oak was enough for him to simply glow with happiness. 

  
  


But it was that curiosity and love for the Earth that slowly lured him away. 

  
  


Sure Mana could understand that Allen wanted the freedom of traveling wherever he wanted. He could understand that he wanted to feel the air play through his long hair and smell the fresh  _ unpolluted _ air where humanity had yet to spread it’s taint. But… He could not understand why he was so  _ against _ immortality.

  
  


It couldn’t possible be  _ that _ bad. Why would he even want to eventually fade away, leaving nothing but painful memories behind in his quickly aging footsteps. 

  
  


Why would he want to leave them, unable to reach him in heaven. Cause surely Allen would go to heaven, surely the supposedly almighty God would want Allen with Him, he had such a pure soul after all…

  
  


No.

  
  


The hand around the cane tightened as Mana gripped it furiously. 

  
  


Allen was  _ theirs _ . 

  
  


”Excuse me, sir?” A tiny voice squeaked from his right. 

  
  


He stopped.

  
  


Yellow eyes narrowed slightly as they took in the blue eyes, the dirty blond hair that looked more brown than anything under the various layers of dirt. The worn rags that covered the small, underweighted girl. 

  
  


Allen. 

  
  


Allen with his white hair, covered in grime and blood from the time when he got cursed. Allen who constantly suffered. Allen who he couldn’t find, couldn’t  _ remember _ . 

  
  


The girl’s eyes flickered slightly as the small thing hesitated. 

  
  


_ PoorHungryAlonePainHelp _

  
  


”I-I… C-Could you s-spare anything-g?” She stuttered, clearly unsettled by his heavy gaze. 

  
  


So similar. Yet so different. 

  
  


He remained quiet. Haunted by the ghosts of his past as he suddenly desired nothing more than crawling back to Allen and Neah. He wanted to be with them. Why were they always shutting him out-

  
  


”Oi! Stay away from ’er you creepy ass pedophile!” A brash voice suddenly called out, startling Mana from his quickly down spiraling sanity. The girl flinched slightly, eyes desperate yet so very pained as quick footsteps came towards them. 

  
  


A boy. 

  
  


A boy with red hair, blue- almost purple eyes, a snarl capable of scaring some of the mentally weaker men. A thick accent, betraying the boy’s background with the streets. 

  
  


_ Red _ a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind, suddenly exited. Red, his Red, what was his Red doing outside his safe haven. 

  
  


Fury dominated his features as he snarled slightly before closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. 

  
  


This wasn’t Red. This wasn’t his child. This was just some random street rat that obviously wished to protect the young lady at his side from the more predatory side of humanity. 

  
  


Oh but that hair color, those eyes that were just slightly off… Those were Red’s colors.

  
  


He opened his eyes again, coldly looking down at the child that stared at him with a new hint of fear in them. 

  
  


He smiled. Fake but it would do. 

  
  


”Ah, apologizes.” He murmured as softly as he could, imagining Allen when he was at his most vulnerable state. 

  
  


The boy’s eyes were still narrowed, clearly distrusting him, wisely one might add, while the girl seemed to drop her guard entirely at his voice. Naive child, oh well, at least the boy was there for her.

  
  


”You were angry.” She mumbled softly as she peeked forward from where she had taken cover behind the boy. Said boy hissed angrily as she spoke to him. 

  
  


The boy really was so similar to Red. 

  
  


He smiled, a bit more genuine now that he could see Allen in front of him, or a younger Neah. That also worked. 

  
  


”You just reminded me of someone dear to me.” Ah. Maybe imagining Allen and Neah wasn’t the best action. He had always been a bit too open with them and these kids were just some street rats, not his most precious people. 

  
  


But then again, children still had that strange air of innocence around them, a type of innocence that reminded him of his dearest Allen. But never would he be naive enough to believe that children were all good. 

  
  


No. They had the capability to be figurative ’angels’ walking on earth but also demons. Children could be crueler than any adult, and even then, they still carried the same air of innocence. It was almost as terrifying as it was interesting.

  
  


”Oh!” The girl lit up. ”Is it someone precious to you?” She questioned curiously as the boy frustratedly hissed at her. Smart, but if he was smarter then he’d drag her away from him and not allow her to chat with a stranger. 

  
  


”Yes.” He admitted easily enough. Allen, Red, Neah… They were all precious to him.

  
  


”Is it a princess?” 

  
  


He huffed out a short lived laugh. 

  
  


”Some have referred to him as such…” He said, answering yet not. The past Noahs had called him that sometimes. Mostly in order to irritate and set off the usually hardly angered teen. 

  
  


”It’s a boy?” The boy questioned with a disgruntled look. ”Boys can’t be princesses! Princesses are weak girls that just sit aroun’ in a tower until someone shows up to rescue ’em!”

  
  


Mana simply smiled, albeit more frostily now. Road wasn’t weak neither was Lulubell. 

  
  


”Who knows, who is to say that woman can’t be the princes and the boys the princesses?” He questioned, secretly enjoying the pure look of confusion on the children’s faces. 

  
  


Let them ponder on that for awhile. 

  
  


He rose from the ground, ignoring how the boy startled slightly at the movement and quickly pushed the girl backwards while edging away. 

  
  


He tossed them a couple of coins. It wasn’t much but it would be enough to feed their mouths for a couple of days, given that they spent it with care. 

  
  


The boy caught them, slightly off guard and the face of confusion that he wore reminded Mana for a couple of painful moments of Red. 

  
  


”Thank you, kind sir!” The girl chirped with joy as she quickly curtseyed, pulling the boy into a halfhearted bow before they quickly took shield in the shadier parts of the streets. 

  
  


Mana huffed softly before shaking his head. 

  
  


Naive and innocent they maybe for now but not in the future. They too would one day help humanity in spreading it’s taint. Unless they die before they truly reach adulthood. 

  
  


”My Lord Millennium?” A voice devoid of emotion enquired. 

  
  


He turned slowly, watching the Akuma maid approach him warily but nonetheless walking closer, evading the mass of people with grace and experience. 

  
  


He tilted his head to the side. A silent sign that it was to continue. 

  
  


It hesitated, just slightly but long enough for him to notice before the doubt was momentarily locked away.

  
  


”Lord Sheril requests your presence. He ordered me to bring some information to your attention.”

  
  


”Oh? Do tell me, dear Akuma.” He cooed mockingly as the machine flinched slightly at the childish tone. 

  
  


He wanted Allen and Neah. 

  
  


”My lord… Lord Sheril… He says that some rumors has been heard through the country.”

  
  


”What rumors?” He questioned harshly. Sheril wouldn’t bring it up like this, especially not through an Akuma, unless it was important,  _ dire _ news. 

  
  


”Rumors that Cross Marian has been spotted in London.” 

 

**-End of Chapter 19-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn’t expect that. OvO
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, the gender role talk was completely not on purpose. xD It just went there.
> 
>  
> 
> Aww geez. You people are starting to catch up real good now. Chapter 20 is done and I’m writing on chapter 21. Q-Q I need to catch up. T~T Don’t worry though. I know where it’s supposed to go and mostly how it’s supposed to go there but… Well… It might get a bit dragged out.


	20. Chapter 20

Sheril flinched as another crash followed the previous ones, signaling the end of another bottle of wine. He remained quiet, offering his silent support even as he saw his valued collection of expensive liquor meet their end at the hand of the raging Earl. 

  
  


”How is it that the Exorcist is still alive.” Mana hissed furiously, grabbing the nearest bottle and sending it flying towards the wall, again. It hit with it’s usual wet shattering sound, the liquor dripping down to the floor. 

  
  


”Duke.” Sheril stated softly, wincing only the slightest as another shattering sound followed.

  
  


”Duke, Road did warn you about this possibility…” He trailed off as the Earl turned his furious eyes towards him. He wasn’t scared of being hurt, no, the Earl would never hurt a Noah member unless they’ve done something that truly deserved it. 

  
  


”She also told us that he was  _ asleep _ , with the possibility that he might  _ never _ be awake again.” Mana continued, angrily ogling the remaining bottles that somehow had escaped his fury. For now that is. 

  
  


Sheril kept quiet. 

  
  


”He’ll go after them.” Adam suddenly said, sounding so weak and broken, such a contrast to his earlier state of peace. The man sunk down to the armchair in the corner, curling into a ball, no sign of acknowledgment evident in the male. Sheril sighed softly. He knew that his darling Road had ensured the entire family that the Earl was going to get better,  _ saner _ . He usually never doubted his daughter, never. But this one, this one he was hesitant about, a little bit. 

  
  


According to Road, it would be up to the Earl’s closeness with the traitor and Allen Walker that would determine the pace of the Earl’s recovery to a more healthy state of mind. 

  
  


Yet he wasn’t sure. For all they knew, their presence might slow down his recovery. He had been  _ fine _ for years without them. He had laughed, done Road’s homework, eaten dinner with them all like nothing was wrong. 

  
  


And then they entered the picture and he got  _ obsessed _ . 

  
  


So truly, it was yet to be decided whatever or not the traitor and Allen Walker’s presence was for the better or worse. But as horrible as it was, even if it was for the better to simply get rid of them both, he couldn’t do that nor allow anyone else to do it. 

  
  


If the mere possibility of them getting removed from the Earl’s bubble wrapping triggered this reaction from Adam then who knows what tantrum the man would throw if the threat followed through. 

  
  


”If you will it then nothing will touch them.” He admitted, ignoring the sour taste that the words left in his mouth. 

  
  


”Cross…” The Earl mumbled, never looking up. ”I’m so close, so close to being complete. How  _ dare _ he try to keep that away from me.” Adam hissed, a pair of yellow eyes sparkling with hatred and anger, all of it directed to one man. And he wasn’t even here. 

  
  


Sheril nervously swallowed but refrained from showing any other sign of fear. The Earl was one terrifying enemy to have, yet he wouldn’t have it in any other way. 

  
  


”Sheril, contact Road. Tell her to make sure that my precious child and brother are contained within my room until further notice. I shall return shortly.” Adam ordered briskly, already risen from the couch and taking long, quick strides towards the door. 

  
  


Sheril bowed slightly in respect, eyes never leaving the other’s form. A part of him dreading having to put his daughter in the line of fire that would ultimately come from the traitorous duo. Yet, another more rational part argued that both Tyki and Wisely would protect her should the need rise. 

  
  


”Duke Millennium…” He trailed off. 

  
  


The Earl turned slightly, one hand resting upon the door handle as it momentarily stilled at his addressing. Yellow eyes burning in the dim light, like two hellfires just waiting to release their hatred upon the world. 

  
  


”How are you planning to prevent them from knowing?” He questioned warily, Sheril was usually not the one to question how the Earl wanted  _ anything _ done, he merely did it. But this one, this one he was very curious about, not to mention that Road would ultimately question him the moment he revealed the new orders. Actually knowing might save him from some of Road’s irritation, or at least take some of the heat. 

  
  


”Akumas have the annoying tendency to gloat and brag.” Adam suddenly said, causing Sheril to startle a bit at the seemingly completely random topic change. 

  
  


”Yes?” He said although it was more stated like a question. He honestly wasn’t sure, they usually kept quiet and were completely submissive whenever a Noah was present and they knew of it. 

  
  


”These…  _ rumors _ … won’t be kept under wrap.” The Earl said tiredly, ”Should they stay in the Ark, they’d know within the span of a few weeks. Not to mention…” He trailed of and turned fully towards Sheril. 

  
  


”Are the Bookman and the apprentice still being held in the Ark?” He questioned, a new kind of urgency present in the anxious tone. 

  
  


Sheril blinked, frowning slightly as he thought back to the last time he questioned the Bookmen. 

  
  


”I strongly doubt that anyone has moved them.” He said after a tense moment. ”I haven’t really thought about it. Road came back and we just managed to corner the 14th and… Eve.” He tasted the new name, it wasn’t unpleasant, the name rolling of his tongue easily enough. But it was still hard to view the brat Exorcist as anything other than just that, a brat Exorcist. 

  
  


Adam was still, barely moving an inch. They stood like that for a while, the tension never leaving the Earl’s leaner build. 

  
  


He exhaled softly. 

  
  


”Well, it won’t matter.” He finally said, although the words were more harshly bit out. ”Allen and Neah are to be moved soon either way… Not that it would surprise me if Allen did find them.” He continued on bitterly. 

  
  


Adam’s golden eyes flashed toward Sheril’s equally colored ones. 

  
  


”Inform Road of the new orders.” He stated briskly before stepping through the door, ”I want her to prepare the two of them for their short journey.” 

  
  


Sheril exhaled as the door softly shut behind the Earl. He flopped down to the armchair and irritatedly filled one of the remaining glasses with some of the wine that managed to survive the Earl’s temper. 

  
  


”Maid.” He said loudly, barely shy of shouting. He grimaced, shouting was unbecoming of people with his position, if only he managed to nag that into Tyki as well…

  
  


Sheril sighed tiredly as the Akuma maid entered the room, barely reacting at the devastating sight that was the room’s current appearance. 

  
  


”I want to you contact my daughter, tell her that it’s absolutely necessary that she  _ has _ to contact me this instance.” The maid nodded, recognizing his authority. 

  
  


He smirked slightly before a grimace took it’s place, once again reminded by the room’s current state. 

  
  


”And make sure to clean this mess up.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Green eyes blinked sleepily in the dim light, their owner half leaning against the dust covered wall. The earlier so vibrant red hair had gotten an almost brown tint to it, covered in old blood as it was. 

  
  


A groan sounded in the silence, the head lolling to the other side as the person attempted to rearrange his body into a more comfortable position. 

  
  


”Oi… Panda no Jiji…” the male’s gruff voice whispered softly. The earlier soft melodic voice almost completely ruined after the long screams that had accompanied the torture. ”A-Are you still… alive?” 

  
  


”Lavi.” Bookman shushed his injured apprentice, unable to go to said apprentice in his restricted state. 

  
  


Lavi chuckled slightly albeit forcefully. ”Man, those Noahs sure knows how to make a dude scream.” He said without humor, one green eye watching the shorter man who sat in the couch. 

  
  


”On a scale from one to ten, how damaged are you?” Bookman questioned with his usually detached tone, only the slightest hint of concern evident. 

  
  


”I don’t know… 8?” Lavi said with his usual playful tone, wincing slightly as his sore head rested against the hard stone wall. 

  
  


Bookman didn’t say anything and merely looked into the distance, frowning slightly as he felt a so very familiar yet foreign presence in what he presumed to be the Ark. 

  
  


Old eyes closed briefly as their owner’s frown got more and more evident against the slightly darker skin. 

  
  


Dark eyes widened as they finally managed to pinpoint the presence, a presence that was accompanied by another equally familiar presence.

  
  


He huffed slightly as he once again closed his eyes and focused on the small twinkling light that he, once upon a time, had known as his apprentice. 

  
  


”Lavi…” He spoke up, gaining the red head's attention. 

  
  


”Huh?” His younger apprentice merely said dumbly. 

  
  


”Things are about to get messy.” He merely said before closing himself from the world ignoring his apprentice’s confused questions. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


”He  _ what?! _ ” Allen questioned as he stared at Road, almost shellshocked by the new demand that she had so easily delivered. 

  
  


”Sensei…” Road trailed off, hesitating slightly from her suspended position in the air. ”He’s sorry but something just turned up and-” 

  
  


”What turned up in order for him to suddenly decide to lock us both in!?” Allen shrieked as he slammed his fist into the nearby wall. Road flinched. 

  
  


”Nephew… Take a calming breath.” Neah softly instructed as he carefully separated the appendage from the wall. There was no visible wound nor was the wall harmed in any way, but that didn’t mean that the impact hadn’t hurt. 

  
  


Allen turned his purple eyes towards the taller, slightly narrowing them in suspicion as he carefully inspected Neah. 

  
  


”You’re… You’re not angry?”

  
  


”Angry?”

  
  


”At Mana.” Allen clarified as Neah merely tilted his head to the side. 

  
  


”Not really, sure I’m irritated but I could kinda see this coming from the very beginning.” Neah said with an air of exhaustion. The tiredness clearly visible in his yellow eyes. Allen closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, watching Neah with something akin to proudness. 

  
  


He didn’t really have the right to throw a fit, yet the one who  _ had _ the right, and fully so, decided to simply let it go. It was moments like this that Allen could fully understand how the twins had survived together without him. 

  
  


In truth, Eve was rarely there from the very beginning, only Katerina had been there and she hadn’t even been Mana and Neah’s ’true’ Eve. Adam  _ could _ survive without Eve’s presence, he simply just found the existence lonely, something that Allen would never understand considering the 12 family members that Adam had in form of the Noah clan. 

  
  


Allen sighed loudly before turning towards Road. ”So, where does the Lord of all humanity and beyond wish us to be imprisoned?” He questioned harshly as Road visible winced at those words. 

  
  


”My bedroom.” A new voice cut in effectively, silencing the female Noah whom had opened her mouth in order to reply. 

  
  


”Mana.” Allen said as he turned towards the approaching male. He distractedly noticed how Mana had decided to change from his clown-like suit to one of the more typical Noah clothes. He shifted slightly, all to aware about the plain white pyjamas-pants and shirt. All borrowed from said male before him who, unfortunately, was both broader and taller than Allen. Something which was even more obvious now that he wore the night-wear.

  
  


”Allen, Neah, I hope that your day was… interesting.” Mana said with a small smile. 

  
  


”Well, if you count being restricted to the library and your room interesting then I have to agree.” He replied with sarcasm, causing Neah to roll his eyes slightly but not outright disagree. 

  
  


”Well, that is more for the Akumas sake than yours.” Mana said as he continued to walk closer, not stopping until he was just in front of Allen, peering down at him.  Allen felt how his eyebrows twitched slightly in irritation. 

  
  


”So what. It’s not like you’d suffer that much with a few losses.” The teen said stiffly. Akumas was a tender and never ventured topic. He knew that the past Allen hadn’t appreciated them either, and he had been unable to see the truth behind the steel facade. 

  
  


”If you were to be allowed loose on them then I fear that we’d have no more left.” 

  
  


”Fine. How about this, I promise not to  _ outright _ look for them as long as you promise to at least allow us access to the gardens.”

  
  


Humor twinkled in Mana’s eyes as a soft smile slowly graced the pale face. ”Ah, but what if you  _ happened _ to stumble upon them?” Mana inquired softly as he gently tucked a strand of white hair behind an almost equally pale ear. 

  
  


”Well, that wouldn’t be  _ my _ fault then would it?” 

  
  


Neah let out a chuckle as Road smiled slightly.

  
  


”Of course not Sensei, but when is it ever your fault?” Road teased as she floated over towards the teen. 

  
  


”Hush Road.” Allen merely scolded, yet making no move to wipe away the smile from his own lips.

  
  


”So. What’s up?” Neah suddenly questioned as he turned to face Mana. Mana blinked slightly before suspiciously narrowing his eyes.

  
  


”Nothing’s up.” He said with a tone of finality causing Neah to critically raising his eyebrow. 

  
  


”You’re never back this early. Between turning people into Akumas and dealing with the lordship status that you have in the name of Campbell as well as planning to destroy humanity, you almost have no time for anything else. 

  
  


”What if I decided to  _ make _ time?” Mana hissed as he stalked closer to his brother. 

  
  


”I’m just saying.” Neah defended half-heartedly yet Allen could easily spot how the other carefully eyed Mana with suspicion.

  
  


”You are both getting moved to Sheril’s home.” Mana suddenly said, almost casually dropping the figurative bomb that managed to put both into a silent state of shock. 

  
  


”Wha- Sheril?” Allen questioned with an almost impossibly high voice. Neah simply stared. 

  
  


”Yes.”

  
  


”A-and you’re fine with it?” Allen continued to question. 

  
  


”Of course, I’ll join you during the night.” 

  
  


Allen merely stared. He… He hadn't foreseen this in the slightest. It was almost unreal to imagine Mana releasing them for even a second.

  
  


”Okay then.” He simply said faintly.

  
  


”You won’t stay there for long, just long enough for us to be able to relocate the Akumas.”

  
  


”We’re being moved because you fear the end of your pet Akumas?” Neah said with disbelief. ”You can’t be serious.”

  
  


”I am.” Mana said with gritted teeth, disliking being questioned by anyone. 

  
  


”Okay then.” 

  
  


Mana narrowed his eyes. ”Okay?” 

  
  


”I mean, it’s not like we can do anything about it.” Neah said while Allen simply observed the twins, Road once again clinging to her Sensei’s back like a koala. 

  
  


”… Indeed.” Mana simply agreed. 

  
  


A grumbling sound interrupted the slightly tense silence, immediately attracting the group’s attention. 

  
  


Road snickered as Allen visible blushed. ”Hungry, Sensei?” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


It was dark. 

  
  


In fact, it was  _ very _ dark. A big difference from mere darkness that always seemed to occupy wherever the hell this place was. 

  
  


It was too dark. It didn’t have the comfortable aura that the place had before, it lacked the very warmth that shouldn’t have existed in the first place. 

  
  


Something was amiss. 

  
  


Something important was  _ gone _ . 

  
  


_ Someone _ important was gone. 

  
  


Golden hair. 

  
  


A black dress with white laces. 

  
  


Kind eyes. 

  
  


Yet it was the wrong person. 

  
  


The kind smile was  _ wrong _ . It should be a grumpy scowl. 

  
  


The golden hair should be black, black as the darkness surrounding them. 

  
  


Wide shining eyes with laughter dancing in them should be replaced by narrowed dark eyes with annoyance clear in them. 

  
  


” _ Yu… _ ”

 

* * *

  
  
  


Kanda Yu practically threw himself out from the bed. Dark eyes blinked slightly as if to disband the horror that had been visible just seconds ago. 

  
  


”What the fuck?” He swore harshly as he straightened from his almost crouched position. It wasn’t a nightmare. He knew nightmares, they tore down mental defenses like it was made of clay, they clawed their way out from long suppressed memories and demanded attention. 

  
  


This…  _ Vision _ wasn’t a nightmare.

  
  


”Fuck.” He swore again, refusing to ponder on useless thoughts,  _ useless memories _ anymore. He eyed the dark clock hanging on the concrete wall. 

  
  


01.05 AM

  
  


25 minutes before he usually woke up. Another sign that whatever was wrong, whatever that was out of place, wasn’t big enough to really bother with. 

  
  


Anything that didn’t wake him up at least an hour before his usual wake up time wasn’t worth worrying about. 

  
  


And really, 25 minutes of extra training was almost worth it. The CROW and the Order had started to cut down his training time, insisting that it was more important to find the moyashi. 

  
  


Kanda almost snorted.

  
  


No damn moyashi was more important than training. No matter what new title he went by. 

  
  


”Kanda!” A feminine suddenly shouted as his bedroom door burst open. 

  
  


Lenalee stood in the doorway, one hand resting on the handle while the upper body heaved. She was out of breath, something that was quite obvious considering how she breathed in air as if her life depended on it. 

  
  


”We… Think…” Cue another harsh inhale of air. ”That we have a trail!” She exclaimed, sea green eyes shining in excitement and hope. 

  
  


”More Innocence?” Kanda drawled without any interest. Innocence not really the top priority on his list but it would be a welcome distraction from the search for the moyashi. 

  
  


”No! We think that we have a trail on Cross Marian’s location!”

  
  


”Cross is dead.” He said harshly, remembering how the entire Order had faltered slightly as the news of the red haired bastards death reached them. 

  
  


”Well... Yes but there are plenty of rumors that he might be alive!” Lenalee continued, not in the least disgruntled by his cynical reaction. 

  
  


”There is a reason to why most people  _ don’t  _ listen to rumors other than for entertainment.” He snarled but inwardly heaved a sigh as Lenalee grabbed ahold of his arm before quickly beginning to drag him towards the door. Obviously intending to drag him all the way to the meeting room.

  
  


”Che.” He tsk’ed as he realized that another training would pass without him  _ using _ the time. 

  
  


How… Fucking useless. 

 

**-End of chapter 20-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this. What is even going on anymore?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, the side story is slowly writing itself… Slowly… Man I sure underestimated the interactions between Mana, Neah and Allen. They are all so suspicious, yet intrigued. *Sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> But hey! At least we got some Kanda time, aye? And some Lavi as well. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your patience. :)


	21. Chapter 21

”Is that-”

  
  


”Shut up.”

  
  


”No but seriously, is  _ that _ -”

  
  


” _ Shut up. _ ” Neah growled, gritting his teeth as he tried his hardest to ignore the big and positively sparkly sign saying ”Allen and Neah Campbell”. The human maid who held it merely smiled as she discreetly waved them over.

  
  


”… Is this Road’s work or is Sheril just messing with us?” Allen questioned after a brief moment of silence. Well who could blame them, the rather…  _ colorful  _ sign had grabbed some of the less busy people’s attention. People who found no fault in openly gaping at the sign. 

  
  


”It’s Road’s work. Sheril just went along with it to humiliate us.” Neah answered back, glaring at the sign as if it would catch fire should he glare hard enough. 

  
  


”Why is it Campbell?” Allen mumbled distractedly. It wasn’t really a question in that kind of sense but Neah answered nonetheless. 

  
  


”Because the name ’Walker’ could attract some unwanted attention… And probably because Mana wished it. Possessive bastard.” Neah grumbled, his voice turning more hissed at the last part. 

  
  


”Lord Neah and Allen, I assume?” The maid suddenly spoke up, startling the two of them slightly. 

  
  


”Ah, yes. That’s us.” Allen answered softly as the maid simply smiled politely. 

  
  


”Then may I lead the way to the awaiting wagon. Miss Kamelot has expressed longing for your arrival.” The maid informed as she swiftly begun to walk down the road, Neah and Allen quickly followed after her. 

  
  


The ride itself didn't take long but it was appreciated. After almost a week of being shut in the Ark anything that offered another perspective was more than welcome, including cramped moving spaces as the wagon. 

  
  


Neah had in fact managed to fall asleep during the ride. His upper body sagging until his head managed to find a resting place on Allen’s shoulder, not that Allen minded, Neah needed whatever resting time he could get in order to truly regain his strength. 

  
  


”Is there something wrong, Lord Allen?” The maid questioned softly, no doubt noticing Allen’s slightly tired look. Purple eyes softened remarkable as he slowly shook his head. 

  
  


”No.” He denied before frowning slightly. ”Do you  _ have _ to call me ’Lord Allen’, can’t you just call me Allen?” He questioned curiously. Being called ‘Lord’ was slightly unsettling.

  
  


”Of course!” The maid said, voice rising in tone causing Neah to frown and shift slightly. She quietened before quickly softening her voice into a low whisper. ”I cannot call a family member of Lord anything other than Lord!” She said with an inbreed stubbornness that Allen only had seen in Lenalee and Road. 

  
  


”Well, Sheril and I aren’t really related in that sense so could you please just call me Allen?” 

  
  


She looked conflicted. Allen sighed before offering up an alternative. ”How about you just call me Mr. Walker instead?”

  
  


”My deepest apologies, sir, but Lord Wisely ordered me to use Lord.” 

  
  


”Go figure.” He sighed as he sunk back into the leather covered seat. Wisely was probably taking revenge for the time he went out, leaving most of the Noah sleepless for the entire night thanks to Mana’s temper tantrum. Wisely, who just couldn’t turn off his gift had it worse than the others. Unlike his family members he didn’t just have to hear and feel the crashing and silent waves of anger rolling off the Earl, he also had to hear the inner thoughts of said raging Earl. That or the Kamelot family was just messing with him. 

  
  


”I’m sorry, Lord Allen.” The maid said, regret evident in her darker features, ”I’m new to this job, I was only told to instruct you because I’m the only one that can speak English fluently.” She explained with a somber expression. Allen blinked slightly in interest, of course. He doubted that most people in Portugal was fluent or even remotely good at English. 

  
  


Well this would complicate their situation, they would have to rely on the Kamelots more if that was the case, something that Allen knew Neah wouldn’t be comfortable with. 

  
  


”How long until we’re there?” Allen finally asked softly as he peaked out through the window. Eagerly watching how the landscape practically flew by, just barely shaken by the wagons speed. 

  
  


”Oh, it won’t be much longer now, Lord Allen. You can see the Necessidades Palace just there.” She said as she pointed out through the window. Allen curiously watched the pink colored building, it was rather big and obviously had rather big parks surrounding it. 

  
  


”Where exactly are we?” He asked distractedly as he watched the building with interest. He knew that Sheril had been on his way to Portugal after serving as an ambassador in England, hence the days of waiting. 

  
  


”Lisbon.” She answered. 

  
  


”Isn’t that Portugal’s capital city?” He questioned, vaguely remembering how Lavi had said something about that once.

  
  


”Indeed, Lord Walker.”

  
  


”So… Where does Sheril live then?” 

  
  


”Just a couple of blocks away, in case they have to organize an emergency meeting.” 

  
  


Allen nodded as he once again looked out through the window. He had traveled before with his master, he had just never been in Portugal before. He smiled softly as he remembered Road’s eagerness of their arrival days before they were to go. 

  
  


The shorter girl had basically been bouncing around in excitement. 

  
  


He didn’t know how long they sat there, the maid quietly checking over some kind of list while Neah peacefully snoozed on, not in the least bothered by their conversation. But before he knew what had happened the wagon slowed down before completely stopping in front of a rather imposing entrance. 

  
  


The building itself as pretty imposing as it was, the white decor and carved decorations on the pillars and corners doing nothing to soften the sharp look. 

  
  


”Sensei~!” Road exclaimed joyfully as she exited through the main doors, her spiky hair tamed and controlled with a hairband. Her pink dress bounced slightly as she skipped down the stairs, eager to reach the wagon before they even step out of it. 

  
  


Allen smiled softly as he greeted her not acknowledging the tired grumble that escaped his uncle. 

  
  


”Ah, Neah did you fall asleep?” Road questioned with large blinking eyes, dutifully ignoring the sour look Neah sent her. 

  
  


”Welcome, Eve, 14th.” Sheril called out from his position at the door, a pale frail looking woman standing next to him. Allen blinked slightly, he wasn't aware that Sheril had a human friend. 

  
  


”That’s my adoptive mother.” Road whispered into his ear, giggling slightly at the plain disbelieving look Allen gained. 

  
  


”What?” Neah questioned, quite in shock, as he together with Allen climbed out from the wagon. He caught sight of the woman and questioningly quirked an eyebrow. 

  
  


”Hello, Sheril.” Allen simply said, smiling in order to hide the positively gaping expression he suspected he’d wear had he not already put on Mana’s mask. 

  
  


”You must be Allen and Neah.” The woman said softly, her blue eyes sparkling with a kind shimmer that Allen knew once had existed in Katerina’s eyes. In a way, the frail woman did share similarities with Katerina, yet she was so very different. 

  
  


”Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady…?” Allen said questioningly, Sheril had not warned him of this development, neither had Road or Wisely so how was he supposed to know about Sheril’s wife?

  
  


The woman smiled slightly. ”Tricia, Tricia Kamelot.” 

  
  


”Pleasure.” Neah said shortly. 

  
  


”You must be tired.” Sheril said, eyes crinkling slightly in the corners as he took in the slightly sleepy expression Neah wore. Neah merely scowled back at him. ”Come, let’s have supper.” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Dinner was a rather uneventful event. 

  
  


Between the rather forced small talk between Wisely, Neah and Sheril there had been almost nothing else to talk about. Neah and Allen attempted to say as little as possible, unsure exactly how much Tricia knew about the war and the different circumstances. 

  
  


With the only topic that the Noah and Allen had in common blocked thanks to the presence of Tricia that left very little to actually talk and argue about. 

  
  


Road the little imp as Allen was seriously considering calling her, had spent the entire dinner attempting to get Allen to help her with her homework, something Allen really wasn't up for this evening. 

  
  


If Allen was to be honest, he had been slightly surprised by how good Tricia actually could handle Road when she was beginning to become insufferable. She had been strict yet very gentle when delivering her reprimand, but what confused Allen more was how Road actually listened, something she usually only did with him… Well, most of the time that is. 

  
  


”Candy!” Road said with a very demanding tone, causing Tricia to sigh. She looked tired, Allen noted, and a bit too pale to be healthy. 

  
  


”Tricia, dear. Shouldn’t you go up and rest for a bit?” Sheril suddenly said, flashing a concerned look towards his wife and for once Allen found himself unsure if it was real or not. 

  
  


She blinked slightly before flashing Sheril a concerned look. ”Dear, are you fine with putting Road to bed then?” Allen choked.  

  
  


”Of course, make sure to get plenty of rest now, I’ll make sure to entertain our guests.” Sheril said, only the barest hint of patronizing evident in his tone.

  
  


Tricia smiled softly as she stood from her place. Nodding slightly to Allen and Neah’s direction, she bid her goodnight before she and a helping maid left the dining room. 

  
  


They all sat silent until they heard the vague sound of a door closing. 

  
  


Wisely exhaled as he sagged in relief, a motion copied by Neah who had been stiff as a board during the entire dinner. 

  
  


”I didn’t know that you were married!” Allen exclaimed loudly as he turned towards Sheril with all the disbelief he had managed to gain as he became more familiar with the woman that apparently was the Noah of Desire’s wife. 

  
  


Tricia was like the perfect mash between Miranda and Lenalee, kind and strict yet so very meek and polite. It confused him to no end why Sheril of all Noahs would decide to go for such a wife. He always struck Allen as something similar to a womanizer. 

  
  


Sheril sent him a frown. ”Why of course, how else would I be able to adopt my adorable daughter?” 

  
  


Neah loudly exhaled in relief. ”Oh thank god, that explains so much.” He grumbled. 

  
  


Allen shot him a sharp look as he did his best to adopt a neutral expression. 

  
  


”Um. Is she nice?” 

  
  


”As far as a human goes…” Wisely said unconcerned, blinking sleepily before gaining a sharp look. ”Ah. Maybe that was a faulty description, considering how you’re supposed to be Eve.” 

  
  


”Eve isn’t entirely human!” Road hissed protectively from her place beside Sheril, glaring at Wisely as if he just killed a bunch of puppies in front of her. 

  
  


”No. I guess she isn’t…” Wisely easily enough admitted, obviously not particularly keen on pissing off Road. 

  
  


” _ She _ might’ve not been human, but  _ I _ certainly am so you’re not incorrect Wisely.” Allen said, not willing to allow the Noahs to stomp on his humanity. It was the only thing he would never give up in any form.

  
  


Road got a pinched look as she grumpily pouted. She was silent for a couple of minutes before angrily turning her glare towards Sheril. ”I want my dessert!” 

  
  


Sheril, as usual, weak to his adoptive daughter’s whims immediately ordered the maids to bring in the dessert. Allen tilted his head to the side as a bowl of ice cream was put in front of him. He cautiously took a small scope of the cold dish, smiling widely at the sweet taste, Road shared the same expression as she too dug into her share. 

  
  


Neah gave his Nephew one fond look before turning towards Sheril, intending to clear some matters before something else interrupted them,  _ again _ . 

  
  


”So what’s the plan?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly in the direction of the ’older’ man as he rested his chin on his palm. Sheril’s right eye twitched slightly, seeing the physical similarities between the 14th and Tyki more than ever. 

  
  


”The two of you are going to stay here for the remaining month until some problems have been sorted out back in England.” Wisely drawled, boredom evident in his slightly slant eyes. ”You can see it as a vacation. I bet spending too much time within the Ark can’t be all that fun, here you may visit the town and it’s various shops.” Allen blinked slightly. Well that was too good to be true which meant that- ”Of course, that is as long as you’re fine with being accompanied.” There it was. 

  
  


”Well. That’s better than I expected.” Neah admitted. Wisely snorted, shaking his head slightly patronizingly, causing Neah to grit his teeth in irritation at the clear dismissal. 

  
  


”Between you and three Noahs as well as Duke Millennium, do you really believe that you would get far?” He questioned mockingly. 

  
  


”I do.” Allen spoke up, attracting his fellow white-haired teen’s attention. ”I think we would manage.” His eyes connected with Roads. ”Of course, that doesn’t mean that we have to attempt to escape.” 

  
  


Wisely narrowed his eyes. Staring at Allen searchingly. Golden eyes sparkled slightly as their owner figured something out. 

  
  


”I see.” He said plainly before turning his attention to his own dessert, distractedly patting a- frog? Allen simply inhaled calmingly before ignoring it, he shared a temperamental golem between him and his uncle, who was he to judge?

  
  


”Lord Kamelot.” A maid spoke up as she entered through the doors. Hands neatly clasped together before her as she kept a silver tray between her stomach and her arms. 

  
  


”Duke Millennium has arrived.” She continued before quickly bowing and gathering the full wineglass in front of Neah. ”Anything else I can do?”

  
  


Sheril who had together with the other people around the table risen from his seat as the maid informed about Mana’s arrival spoke up, ”Yes. I do believe it’s time to prepare some tea and- ?” He turned towards Neah, one eyebrow quirked. ”Black coffee.” Neah said inching his head forward slightly in a thankful motion. 

  
  


”Coffee.” Sheril repeated to the maid who dutifully nodded her understanding. Allen frowned at his uncle. 

  
  


”Coffee?” He questioned, wrinkling his nose slightly as he thought about the bitter beverage, the ’miracle’ drink that the scientist branch at the Order hadn’t seemingly been able to live without. Johnny included.  

  
  


”Coffee.” Neah confirmed.  

  
  


”But… It’s so  _ bitter _ .”

  
  


”You always makes your tea too  _ sweet _ .” Neah complained with an equally whiny tone, he sighed as he rolled his eyes. ”Geez, you and Mana are the same. I swear, why do I have to be surrounded by people who’d drink pure sugar and doesn’t understand the beauty with coffee?” 

  
  


Allen opened his mouth to say something when Mana suddenly walked in through the door. He looked tired but happy. 

  
  


Neah’s attention immediately snapped to the older man yet he remained quiet. Allen however, did no such thing as he greeted Mana with a smile and a soft ’hello’. He frowned as he saw the messy state Mana’s hair was in and the sagged posture. Whatever ’business' Mana had deemed important and dangerous enough to transport them to another country had obviously taken it’s toll on him. 

  
  


”You look tired.” Neah said completely neutral. 

  
  


Mana smiled slightly, eyes gaining back a spark that had previously been hidden behind the exhaustion. 

  
  


”Ah. I must look terrible for you to comment on it.” He teased as Neah merely huffed, his cheeks gaining only the slightest hint of color that Allen and Road gleefully noticed. 

  
  


Allen smiled yet made no move to rise from his position on his chair. The journey had been exhausting and he had no desire to leave his chair other than to replace it with a bed. Judging Neah’s slightly grumpy mood, he too must be tired. Neah only got this grumpy after a fight or when he got tired.  

  
  


Neah huffed but didn’t say anything else, causing Mana to simply roll his eyes with exasperated fondness.  

  
  


”Whatever have I done to deserve such a boneheaded twin?” Mana asked with fondness as Allen stilled in horror. Purple eyes flashed to where Mana stood, leaning over the back of Neah’s chair, his arms wrapped around Neah shoulders in a loose hug. 

  
  


Despite Allen’s fear however, Neah merely smiled cooly. 

  
  


”Well I wouldn’t know, but something’s telling me that it has to do with the jar of chocolate that  _ mysteriously _ disappeared on Christmas.” Neah said with mock seriousness.

  
  


Mana groaned. ”I’d like to remember that it was  _ you _ who ate it.” 

  
  


”Nope. It was clearly you, I just got blamed for it all.”

  
  


”We  _ both _ got the blame.” 

  
  


”Yeah well, Mother dearest probably didn’t want to take any chances. Although it was obviously you and your sweet tooth.”

  
  


Allen hid his smile behind the glass, all too happy to see the bond mending itself. Because mending it was, and slightly faster than he had previously thought. He frowned. Things were moving too fast, too…  _ smoothly _ . 

  
  


If it was anything that the world had taught him at an early age it was that nothing ever solved itself smoothly at this kind of pace. 

  
  


Fate could not possibly want that. 

  
  


But that was a worry for another time, for now, Allen was quite happy to enjoy the fleeting peace with Mana and Neah. His friends safely tucked away at the Order, hopefully laying low as they took care of their wounded. 

  
  


Wisely snorted somewhere but Allen purposefully ignored it. Keeping ahold of the happy illusion he had pictured. 

  
  


Things could be messier soon. 

 

**-End of Chapter 21-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That’s it. Allen and Neah are in Portugal. I’m feeling kinda guilty though, since most of you were so excited over Cross’s and Lavi’s appearance last chapter. I can however promise some Kanda next chapter, if that makes you happy.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, good news! I finally managed to complete the side story! :D It’s done and should be published as this chapter comes out! I’d be grateful if you checked it out, it’s not necessary to the main plot but kinda opens up a window to the past Allen’s personality at a young age. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, even though it might’ve been boring! :3


	22. Chapter 22

”You disturbed me for  _ this?! _ ” 

  
  


”K-kanda… Calm down!” Komui flailed as he once again dodged the punishing sweep of innocence. 

  
  


”You barged into my room in the middle of the night  _ for this baseless rumor _ !?” Kanda practically roared as he slashed another pile of paperwork in half. 

  
  


Someone in the back fainted. 

  
  


”I’ll admit that it’s a weak trail but we have to give it a shoot!” 

  
  


”No.” Kanda hissed furiously ”I’m not just dropping everything because some drunk bastard with red hair decided to impersonate Cross Marian, and neither are  _ you _ .” Kanda ordered with a note of finality. 

  
  


”There are too many similarities!” Leverrier said briskly, his usually back slicked hair ruffled by nights of sleeplessness. 

  
  


”There aren’t enough!” Kanda reminded. ”One drunk man with long red hair, prancing around with a gun does not equal with Cross.” 

  
  


”One drunk man with an Innocence gun might!” 

  
  


”Innocence?” Kanda hissed questioningly, turning towards Komui, eyes burning. 

  
  


”The Finder who recognized Cross confirmed that the gun was made of Innocence.” Komui said nervously, carefully organizing the papers that had meet an unfortunate end at the hand of Kanda. 

  
  


”A  _ finder _ said.” Kanda mocked harshly, eyes narrowed in anger. ”And just how many Finders have been in contact with Cross, never mind enough to be able to recognize his gun.” 

  
  


”Nii-san…” Lenalee trailed off, hope burning in her eyes even as she carefully pulled the blanket around her closer in search of comfort. ”Are you sure that it was general Cross?” 

  
  


Komui hesitated before giving one firm nod. 

  
  


”I wouldn’t be surprised, but that would just make this entire situation even more complicated.” 

  
  


Green eyes flashed in recognition.

  
  


”Are you talking about Allen?” She questioned softly, a sadness creeping over her frail form. 

  
  


Leverrier startled into attention from his position in one of the arm chairs, the drink he’d been swirling around in the glass stopping at the mention of the Heart of Innocence. 

  
  


”There’s a big chance that Marian knows more about this than anyone else.” he spoke up, ”Cross Marian was after all Walker’s master, if we are to lure out the Heart of Innocence then we might need the Master’s assistance. Not to mention…” He hesitated, eyes connecting with Komui’s as they sized each other up. 

  
  


”If he knew what Walker’s true position in this war was then that raises the question why he didn’t inform the Central.” 

  
  


”Are you saying that General Cross is a traitor?” Lenalee spoke up angrily. ”Not only have you turned Allen into a traitor at the drop of the hat, now you’re after General Cross?! Are you really on the Order’s side or are  _ you _ the traitor special inspector Leverrier!?” 

  
  


Leverrier eyes flashed to hers, the dark fury evident in them. 

  
  


”Do not throw your accusations around Lee.” he spat as he stood from his position. ”Walker’s betrayal was confirmed based on facts regarding the awakening of Alma Karma. A child like you has nothing to come with.” He said hatefully as Lenalee visible shivered. 

  
  


Kanda growled warningly, not at all pleased by the reminder of Alma. 

  
  


”I think it’s time for you to retreat for the evening, inspector.” Komui said carefully as he also rose from his position behind the desk. Angrily eyeing the man that turned hostile towards his sister. 

  
  


Leverrier sneered but did retreat from the room, a small army of CROWs joining him outside the door as his loyal subjects escorted him back to wherever he came from. 

  
  


Komui sighed heavily as he sat down. Kanda merely sheathed his sword. 

  
  


”How come… Hevlaska didn’t notice that Allen was the Heart?” Lenalee suddenly spoke up after a moment of complete silence. 

  
  


Komui looked up from where he had been signing papers at a rather slow speed. He frowned as he carefully lowered his pencil to the desk, resting his chin on his interwoven fingers. 

  
  


”A good question and definitely something that’s worth looking into. Kanda, if you would?”  

  
  


Kanda merely mutely nodded before he exchanged a long look with Lenalee. She looked more stressed than usual, her pale hands clutching the blanket that on her brother’s orders was placed around her shoulders. Green eyes blinked up at him, desperation being one of the more obvious emotions that swirled around in her eyes. 

  
  


Normally, he wouldn’t just accept such a mundane quest but refuse. But the vision and his still somewhat aching body made him more docile than he’d usually be. 

  
  


He sneered, grateful that such weakness wouldn’t stay for long. 

  
  


With one last ’tch’ he left the room, slamming the door close behind him. 

  
  


The motion, childish as it was, should deliver his unhappiness. 

  
  


His boot covered feet smattered importantly against the stone floor as he made his way towards the room where Hevlaska rested. He had meet her briefly before but never truly spoken into depth with her. The knowledge she ultimately carried could be useful when he was to once again track down the damned moyashi. 

  
  


And what a damn moyashi he was. 

  
  


Getting kidnapped a mere day within reemployment after triggering the attack of the Noah as well as accidentally setting of a raving Millennium Earl on the unsuspecting Order. 

  
  


Suspicious as the timing was, it was no brainer that the real fault lay within the 14th. The very Noah that had somehow been declared as a traitor within the clan. Kanda was vaguely curious how that came to be but didn’t really pay that minor detail any attention. 

  
  


Whatever he did was obviously bad enough to get labeled as traitorous, yet the Noah showed no ire when taking him back. Him and the moyashi that is. 

  
  


And if only to make the matter worse, the moyashi had declared himself to be the Heart just as the barrier fell, obviously not intended to be commonly know judging by the startled look that had reflected in those purple eyes. 

  
  


Something else was at play here. That much was obvious. 

  
  


And whatever was happening was somehow,  _ someway _ connected to the Earl, the 14th and the moyashi. Not necessarily in that order. 

  
  


Link also had a role to play, but how was yet to be seen. The Earl had reacted badly to the mere presence of the investigator. 

  
  


_ ”Thief. _ ” 

  
  


The Earl had said thief. But what kind of thief? Was it regarding of Link’s earlier mission that entailed protecting the 14th or was it because of something entirely. 

  
  


He was having an headache. 

  
  


The measured steps ceased as their owner stopped in front of a pair of imposing doors. Hevlaska’s room. 

  
  


He inhaled. 

  
  


He didn’t really have a history with Hevlaska other than a few curious glances. They had been introduced but he had aggressively opposed to allow her to touch his innocence, luckily, Tiedoll had been there quick enough to prevent Komui from forcing him to do it either way. 

  
  


A few sharp knocks followed quickly as the swordsman snarled in anger at the memory. 

  
  


Damn sister complex.  

  
  


The doors opened as the slow rather dark female voice sounded through the hallway. 

  
  


”Come in.” 

  
  


He entered, shutting the door behind him as he warily stared up at the tall monstrous being. 

  
  


”Hevlaska. The branch chief ordered me to ask you a couple of questions.” He frowned angrily, once again regretting that he didn’t simply kick away the chief to do it himself. 

  
  


”Yu… Kanda.” Hevlaska said slowly as Kanda’s eyebrow twitched at the complete switch. 

  
  


” _ Kanda _ .” He growled. 

  
  


”Kanda…” She allowed easily enough, ”You’re here… to ask… Allen Walker.” That wasn’t a question. 

  
  


He kept quiet, not really keen on answering the being when she already knew the cause for his appearance. 

  
  


”So… He was… The Heart.” She muttered thoughtfully. 

  
  


”According to the Moyashi, yes. But the question isn’t whether he is or not, it’s how you  _ didn’t _ know if he  _ happened _ to be.” 

  
  


”Crown Clown… Is a perfect decoy… It’s hard to sense an inactive… Innocence, especially… when it’s the Heart… Who is known for… Managing to stay out of sight…” 

  
  


”Are you saying that you simply missed it?” Kanda sneered with irritation. 

  
  


Hevlaska shifted slightly but didn’t answer, obviously feeling something akin to embarrassment at missing such a vital part.

  
  


Kanda tch’ed and was just about to leave when a thought struck him. 

  
  


”Oi. What does the name Eve mean to you?” 

  
  


”Eve…” Hevlaska said, a note of nostalgia apparent in her otherwise emotionless voice. ” _ Eve _ .” 

  
  


Kanda narrowed his eyes as he saw the way the giant form seemingly bristled at the name. 

  
  


” _ Mother _ .” Kanda blinked. Well, he hadn’t expected that. 

  
  


”Mother?” He questioned warily. 

  
  


”Eve… Is the mother of Innocence… They… Always puts… Adam… Above everything… Even… Their own children…” Hevlaska, sounding mournful and overall bitter. 

  
  


”Adam as in the first human to ever exist?” Kanda questioned in disbelief. The name Eve was one thing, Eve  _ and _ Adam was simply to direct for it to be anything but the mythical pair. 

  
  


”They… Were never human… Eve… Might be human now… But Adam… Was known as… Adam… The first apostle and… Traitor of… God…  _ Creation _ in a form…” 

  
  


”Traitor of God?  _ You mean-! _ ” 

  
  


”The… Millennium Earl…” 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


All*n… We…. N***…To… *al*…

  
  


Allen frowned, trying to open his eyes. Someone was trying to reach him, that much was obvious yet the voice felt oddly familiar. 

  
  


*LL**! 

  
  


Neah? No. 

  
  


*LL*N! 

  
  


Mana didn’t sound like that either…

  
  


The voice got louder as Allen furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

  
  


”ALLEN!” 

  
  


Allen opened his eyes in a flash bolting up from where he laid on the ground. He breathed heavily as if he’d just ran a marathon. Identical colored eyes meet his. 

  
  


”A-Allen?” The past Allen wrinkled his nose in dislike. 

  
  


”Ugh. This will be confusing.” He deadpanned, a annoyed glint evident in his eyes. 

  
  


Allen blinked. ”What?”

  
  


”Call me Al from now on.” The Past Alle- Al said.

  
  


”…Okay?” 

  
  


”How’s things going?” Al asked suddenly, practically burning with curiosity as he carefully eyed the nightwear that covered his younger self. 

  
  


”With the twins? Fine… I guess?” Allen said puzzled. 

  
  


Al smiled slightly. 

  
  


”You call them twins? Ironic.” Allen blinked, tilting his head to the side. 

  
  


”What did you call them?”

  
  


”Terror twins.” Allen let out a surprise laugh, eyes crinkling slightly at the offended look Neah must have gotten at being labeled as a terror. 

  
  


”Really? I bet they loved that.” 

  
  


”It’s not like they had a choice.” Al agreed. 

  
  


They sat in silence. Allen curiously watched the older version of him, unconsciously noticing how the red hair remained straight where his curled slightly. Oh well, it probably had to do with the extra weight that Al’s hair had. 

  
  


”Allen. You have to be on your guard from now on.” Al suddenly spoke up, purple eyes narrowing as their owner got serious. Allen tried to ignore the icy feeling that settled in his stomach at that. 

  
  


”What’s wrong?” Allen asked worriedly, something was obviously up and if it was serious enough for Al to claw his way out from whatever secluded part that was his mind, it must be dangerous. 

  
  


”It will be harder and harder for me to be able to contact you now.” Al said, avoiding the question, ”At this point, I only have enough power to reach you maybe once a month.” 

  
  


”Well that’s better than nothing I suppose. ” Allen said, in an effort to calm whatever spike of worry that the older had. Al’s eyes turned towards him with a glint of mischievousness. 

  
  


”That doesn’t work on me you know… Eve doesn’t feel the need to comfort herself.” 

  
  


”Oh.”Allen blushed, of course, how stupid of him.”

  
  


”But the motion is nice nonetheless.” Al reassured easily enough, a trait that he’d long gained from his time with the twins. 

  
  


”Danger is coming your way Allen Walker.” He continued. 

  
  


”Is it Apocryphos?” Allen asked warily. He hadn’t heard or even felt from the Innocence for a long time, something which didn’t speak well for the future. 

  
  


”Maybe.” Al said. ”But it can also be Hevlaska.” 

  
  


”Hevlaska? Isn’t her innocence the box? Why would she be after us?” Allen asked, startled and not a little bit disbelieving. 

  
  


”Many reasons. She have her own set of memories.” Al trailed of, looking at the side with a sort of wariness that Allen himself had. ”She’s bitter that we chose Adam over our children.” 

  
  


”Children?” Allen asked curiously, not really categorizing Hevlaska as anything that even resembled bitterness.  

  
  


”Eve was, essentially the mother to Innocence, she was their creator and adored them. However, her adoration for them didn’t overrule her love for Adam, installing a sort of bitterness in the pieces. When she died, her close friend Lilith gifted the pieces to the humanity as Adam went insane with sorrow.” 

  
  


”Lilith?” Allen asked, startled, ”Who’s Lilith?” He asked eagerly. 

  
  


Al eyed him closely before nodding once. 

  
  


”Lilith, is essentially according to the catholic belief, Adam’s first wife. However due to a…  _ Disagreement _ she left him and became something that was more diabolic.”

  
  


”Disagreement?” 

  
  


”She didn’t want to be underneath Adam when they were supposed to have sex.” 

  
  


Allen looked positively horrified. Al quickly reassured him. 

  
  


”Ah, don’t worry thought. She was  _ not _ Adam’s wife nor was she remotely interested in Adam at all. Eve requested a friend when Adam got busy with raising the first batch of Noah’s, so with his creation he was able to create a woman that were to be Eve’s confidant when he wasn’t there. She was a frail thing, made of lilies.”

  
  


Al quietened, lost in memories that wasn’t his own. Allen remained quiet as well, hesitating to ask the question he was dying to ask as suspicious flood his mind. 

  
  


”Does she… Does she still exist?” He questioned, eyes wide as a connection was made. 

  
  


”She does.” Al said, once again reinforcing eye contact. ”You’ve meet her, she goes by the name Tricia now.” 

  
  


Allen gasped as he flew up from the bed. he sat still, partly covered by the white sheets. He inhaled sharply as he cast a quick look to the side, relief flooded him as he saw a blissfully unconscious Neah, softly snoozing away the night. 

  
  


Allen rolled to the side, carefully avoiding Mana who was half buried in the pillow, his back softly raising in tact with his rhythmic exhales. 

  
  


He sat down a foot on the cold floor wincing slightly as the chill seeped its way into his bare feet. This wouldn’t stop him, hell not even a  _ raging _ Mana would stop him at this point. 

  
  


He  _ had _ to know. Would she recognize him? How much did she know? Did she have her memories? Or was she just going to stare weirdly at him, leaving him with despair crashing like waves inside of him. He had longed for someone to talk to, someone who wasn’t a Noah. 

  
  


He carefully inched over the floor, not even caring to close the door behind him. The moment he was outside the room was the moment he began to sprint down the hall, with one place in mind. 

  
  


The gardens. 

  
  


Road had eagerly showed him the gardens just before they went to bed, happily pointing out through the window where the best spots where. 

  
  


Al had said, just before he left that Lilith always adored flowers. So really it wasn’t so strange if he found her there. 

  
  


He made a sliding halt just outside the glass door, panting harshly as he stared out through the see through material.

  
  


Hope surged within him as he caught sight of free blonde hair flutter in the chilly breeze. 

  
  


Allen hesitated but eventually grabbed ahold of whatever courage he had. He inhaled deeply as he pressed down the handle, causing the door to swing open. 

  
  


Tricia didn’t move from her stance in the middle of the garden. She did however tilt her head slightly, a sign that she had heard the door open. 

  
  


”Hello.” Allen said softly, causing the woman to turn around with surprise. 

  
  


Tricia eyed him closely before smiling. 

  
  


”Hello, a bit late for a garden visit don’t you think?” She said, the slightest hint of reprimand. Allen hesitated, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t very well just walk up to her and ask if she was Lilith. 

  
  


Wait. 

  
  


Maybe he could. Being direct had always been his speciality after all. 

  
  


”I could say the same to you, Lilith.” He said, easily saying the name of his long dead friend. 

  
  


She stilled completely, eyes widening slightly while hope sparkled in her eyes. 

  
  


”Eve?” She breathed, surprise, hope and resignation all rolled in one. 

  
  


Allen merely smiled softly, his eyes crinkling in a way he thought Eve’s had done a long time ago. He didn’t really know what she looked like, but if he had to guess, he’d say that her resemblance would be something similar to Katerina’s. 

  
  


”It’s been awhile, I’ve missed you.” He said, easily revealing the identity he had tried to keep on arm's distance. 

  
  


Tricia’s eyes teared up as she closed the gap between them. Her thin arms reached out and pulled him into a hug. 

  
  


”I’ve missed you too.” She said softly, tears trailing down her chin, yet she didn’t stop smiling. 

  
  


The two friends whom had been separated for millenniums cried quietly as they mourned each other’s death even as they celebrated their reunion. Because both knew that although Tricia was Lilith and Allen was Eve that they would not immediately create such a close companionship that the two had. 

 

**-End of Chapter 22-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, I’ve exam week this week which completely pulled the rug underneath my feet. T-T It was all the subjects that I’m bad at too.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh well, I survived. I think?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I brought Tricia into it all! :D I must be honest, I was very interested by her when she was briefly introduced in the manga. I was kinda planning that she was supposed to have a role to play in this game of madness that I’ve created.
> 
>  
> 
> She won’t be a major character, but then again, neither is Kanda and yet he has his own corner. We won’t get a PoV from her though, she merely exist in Order to keep Allen sane when… The stuff happens… Which is planned for next chapter. T-T I’m sorry my smol bby.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I have to warn you, I might have to pull up the T rating to M from next chapter. Some disturbing things will happen, which includes; the breaking of bones, death, blood, insanity, mental instability, abandonment issues, might be torture, might be mentions of torture.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, point is that the rating will go up.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my warning to you, if you don’t want that then please go back the way you came from.
> 
>  
> 
> Do leave a comment on your way out, please.


	23. Chapter 23

”I’ve missed something.” Neah deadpanned as he, ruffled after a rather short night of sleep, stared with narrowed eyes at the pair that were happily chatting in the garden. 

 

 

Said pair that had meet just a couple of hours before and had showed no interest in each other, other than that one was the hostess and the other a guest. 

 

 

Logically, Neah knew that this was nothing to be concerned over, in fact it was pretty logical when you thought about it. Allen was after all the only human in the Noah family, it was quite obvious that he’d feel lonely in a way. 

 

 

Sometimes, Allen was too human for the lot of them. 

 

 

Neah sighed as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. Honestly, Allen needed to stop this sneaking out of bed trend he’d taken to. Well, taken to might be wrong, he had always done that after all. 

 

 

But just because Allen had made it an art to sneak out of bed did not mean that Mana liked it, in fact, one could say that he didn’t like it a bit. So it was to Neah’s horror when he woke up to the blubbering mess that was Mana. Said mess had quickly gone from blubbering to  _ raving _ , luckily, or unluckily one might say. Neah’s sleepy presence calmed down the raging twin. 

 

 

Mana had clutched his confused twin close, sobbing how Allen always left them out from the loop while raging how he’d give him a collar in order for him to stay  _ put _ . 

 

 

Neah, fed up with the choking hold that occurred so early in the morning, did eventually attempt to pry off the other male while calmly suggesting that they’d search for their straying child. 

 

 

Honestly, he had been expecting much. He knew Allen like the back of his hand so it was quite surprising, not to say shocking when he found the little runaway chatting happily with Desire’s wife. 

 

 

He sighed. Well it would be interesting to see how Mana would handle this. After all, the man didn’t like to share either of them with anyone hence his hatred for Marian and most of the Order at this stage. 

 

 

”Neah!” Mana’s whiny voice filled the hallway while the pair outside remained blissfully unaware of the oncoming cyclone. 

 

 

”I’ve found Allen.” Neah deadpanned as his twin stopped barely shy of his shoulder. 

 

 

Mana’s eyes narrowed searchingly as their owner turned towards the window- 

 

 

”Allen?” He questioned, not that Allen could hear them but Neah got the feeling that the verbal calling was more for his ears than anything. Maybe a way to urge a explanation out of him. 

 

 

”What is Allen doing with Tricia?” Mana asked darkly as he carefully eyed the pair. 

 

 

Neah shrugged, well aware that Mana could feel the movement due to their close, almost touching, contact. 

 

 

”Dunno. You could always just ask him.” 

 

 

”I just might.” Mana growled as he stalked out, the glass door swinging open before him, a sighing Neah following after. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was actually quite content chatting with Tricia. He had in fact been so content and overjoyed with the reveal that he had completely forgotten the time and suddenly late night turned into early morning. 

 

 

It was anyone's guess how he hadn’t been able to foresee the arrival of the twins. He knew them the best and was supposedly the only to truly keep them in shack yet he was the only one who would ever do this blunder. 

 

 

”Allen.” Mana growled angrily, stalking over towards them with the grace of a caged tiger. 

 

 

”Mana, what a surprise…” Allen said somewhat lamely as he took in the ruffed appearance. Hell, even Neah looked completely done for as he dutifully followed after his twin, eyes dim with tiredness. 

 

 

”I could say the same.” Mana gritted out, seemingly torn between wanting to tear Allen into two or simply drag him back to bed. 

 

 

”I’m sorry, I forgot the time.” Allen said mournfully, a tinge of regret twisting in his chest. 

 

 

”Did you now?” Neah said curiously, carefully eyeing Tricia who kept silent and a confused but pleasantly surprised look plastered on her usually stern features. 

 

 

”Yes. I’m sorry, what time is it?” Allen asked as he critically eyed the quickly brightening sky. 

 

 

”4 AM.” Neah deadpanned. 

 

 

”4 AM?! But it’s still so dark!” 

 

 

”Most people stay in bed so that they never have to find out.” 

 

 

Allen snorted but gave the older a fond smile. 

 

 

”Well at least there’s a couple of hours left until we really have to go up.” Allen suggested mildly. ”I’m really sorry though, it wasn’t my intention to take long enough for you two to lose sleep over it.” 

 

 

”Tricia, aren’t you tried?” Mana suddenly said, not acknowledging Allen’s rather short speech. 

 

 

Tricia blinked slightly, surprised by getting addressed so suddenly. 

 

 

”Why, now that I think of it, I’m actually quite exhausted.” The frail woman said softly. ”My apologizes Duke Millennium, we really didn’t mean to take so long you see. Sleep was avoiding me this evening so I decided to take a short midnight walk, it was quite surprising and enlightening to find out that young Allen does such things as well.” Tricia said softly while Allen looked at her in awe at the blatant bullshitting. 

 

 

But the hidden message was clear enough for him. Tricia had left the life as Lilith behind her and was not eager to take the name back, Allen could,  _ would _ respect that. 

 

 

”I will retire for the… Morning.” Tricia continued, ”May I suggest that you sleep in a bit as well? We don’t usually have breakfast before nine as it is since Road and Wisely have yet to adjust completely to the time difference.” 

 

 

”Of course, I wish you a good rest.” Mana said smoothly, the mask of a gentleman back once again as he softly kissed Tricia’s knuckle before she left. 

 

 

Allen shifted nervously as he saw how Mana watched Tricia’s retreat with narrowed eyes. 

 

 

”What were you talking about?” Mana asked curtly, never letting the blonde out from his sight. Allen startled slightly at the sudden addressing. 

 

 

”Eh? Nothing special really.” He said slowly, pouring so much truth into his answer as possible. Technically, what he said was true since they hadn’t breached the Eve and Lilith topic other than assuring themselves that the other was really whom they suspected. The rest of the time had been spent discussing various ways of rearing the small ball of will that was Road.

 

 

Neither showed it but both were equally amazed by the other’s success.  

 

Mana hummed slightly before turning towards him again. The fury that had earlier sparkled in the yellow eyes having calmed at Allen’s soft apology. That, however, did not mean that the danger was over.

 

 

”Why do you do this Allen?” Mana asked tiredly as he reached out and tucked a straying strand of hair behind Allen’s left ear.

 

 

”Sneaking out of bed? Plenty of reasons, I can’t really sleep-”

 

 

”Not that.” Mana cut in. ”You’ve always done that and I’ve yet been able to find a way to keep you in bed.”

 

 

”Then… What is it?” Allen asked, searching for a clarification. Other than sneaking out of bed he hadn’t really done anything to attract Mana’s ire. 

 

 

”Pushing us aside, consorting with the very people who would rather offer your head on a plate than help you.”

 

 

”I don’t follow.” Allen said icily showing that he really  _ did _ know where this was going yet giving Mana one more chance to back off. 

 

 

”Why do you still favor those Exorcists?!” Mana growled. ”Why can’t you just acknowledge that they’ll  _ never _ accept you, never  _ love _ you like  _ we _ do!” Allen bristled, anger flaring to life as his friends were questioned. 

 

 

”I’m not joking Mana D. Campbell. You back off now or  _ so help me _ !” He snarled straightening his back in order to seem as big as possible.

 

 

”Neither am I.” Mana fired back. ”I’ve gone 35 years without you, don’t think I’ll just accept those  _ vermins  _ using you!” he spat. 

 

 

”Those ‘ _ vermins’ _ happens to be my friends, people I’d  _ die _ for and who would do the same for me!” Allen roared back, whatever calm he got earlier from his soothing chat with Tricia quickly seeping away into the sand. 

 

 

” _ They don’t deserve you! _ ” Mana snarled.

 

 

”And  _ you _ do?!” Allen questioned hotly, purple eyes flashing with fury. 

 

 

Mana stilled. Yellow eyes widening at the implication. Neah was positively gaping at Allen now, seeming more shocked than ever at the hateful sentence. 

 

 

Allen took a calming breath, closing his eyes as he attempted to shake out from whatever fury like mist his mind had turned into. 

 

 

”No one has ever hurt me as much as you have.” He said quietly, eyes burning as he calmly looked at the paleness that had started to cover Mana’s face. ”Never have anyone treated me more cruelly. Sometimes… Sometimes I wonder why I really do love you, if it is Red who still lives within me who stubbornly clings onto Mana despite all the abuse. Or if it’s Allen who was crafted with the very intention to become what Mana wanted, what  _ Mana _ was.”

 

 

Purple eyes flickered up, meeting Mana’s wide yellow ones. 

 

 

”Or… Or if it’s the past Allen that turns me into this untiring machine.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen sighed as he angrily kicked a stray pebble towards the water. The splash that followed wasn’t nearly as satisfying as it usually was. 

 

 

Sometimes his role as a destroyer was too true. Ironic, since destruction was more Neah’s speciality. 

 

 

”Allen.” Speak of the Devil and he shall deliver, Allen thought darkly. 

 

 

”That would be me, unless you’re searching for the other Allen. If that’s the case then I must deliver his deepest apologies since he’s currently unable to receive guests at the moment.” 

 

 

”What is  _ wrong _ with you?” Neah asked harshly, grabbing ahold of Allen’s shoulders and pulling him until he was in front of Neah. Allen stared at the ground, not acknowledging Neah’s silent prompts for him to look up. 

 

 

”Maybe I’m just getting tired of Mana’s bullshit.” Allen snarled angrily as he attempted to fight of the grip on his shoulders. 

 

 

” _ Maybe _ you’re putting too much thought into it!” Neah snapped, tightening his grip on Allen’s shoulders in a silent warning. 

 

 

”Putting too much thought into it?!” Allen demanded angrily, ” _ I’m putting too much thought into it!? _ I’m not taking the blatant bad mouthing about  _ my _ friends!”

 

 

”You if anyone know how jealous Mana is by nature.” Neah said calmly, ”I don’t like it, you don’t like it,  _ no one _ really likes it but we live with it.”

 

 

Allen growled angrily. 

 

 

”I don’t care if he decides to act like a four year old, he has no right to say anything about my friends lack of protection when it comes to me! Especially since most attempts at my life has been done by  _ his bloody family and his bloody army of murder machines! _ ” 

 

 

Neah sighed, pulling his shorter and tantrum throwing nephew tightly towards his chest. 

 

 

”I have problems with Mana too you know,” Allen huffed at the understatement but didn’t attempt to interfere other than that. ”I still love the prat though, it’s a curse just as much as it’s a blessing.” 

 

 

”We’re essentially being forced to like each other. Had I been anyone other than Eve then he would probably never look at me, never mind  _ like _ me. 

 

 

”I’m not so sure about that.” Neah mumbled softly, tightening his hold around the smaller male. ”You were very different as a child, Mana would’ve still come in contact with you in someway and would from there on treasure you, even though he’d probably view you as something similar to what Tricia is to Sheril.” 

 

 

”I’m not sure if that was comforting or plain disturbing.” Allen said with a deadpan expression. 

 

 

”Neither am I but it’s still the truth.” 

 

 

”…”

 

 

”Neah.” Allen said, far softer and warmer than his harsh, frost covered snarls. ”You do know that I love you two immensely, right?” 

 

 

Neah smiled as he softly pressed a kiss against the very top of Allen’s head, gently rocking the younger’s body back and forth in a soothing motion. 

 

 

”Of course, just as much as we love you.” 

 

 

”How sweet.” 

 

 

”Hush, nephew.” 

 

 

”Whatever you say, old man.” Neah cuffed the other over the head with a huff before he stepped away from the embrace. ”Road said something about showing me a new way to terrorize Wisely, wanna come?” 

 

 

Allen smiled fondly with a hint of exasperation. ”Why must you torture him so?”

 

 

”Hey! He stared it!” Neah defended childishly even as he grinned widely. 

 

 

”Off you go you big child, I swear, it’s like you and Mana are forever stuck at the age of 4.” 

 

 

”Funny, I thought you said 3- Ouch! Okay, I’m going!” Neah yelled as he tenderly clutched his head where Allen had harshly smashed a stick with a whistling sound. 

 

 

Allen smiled as he saw Neah practically run back towards the house, the figure disappearing behind the manor’s hedge. Snorting slightly, Allen turned back towards the pond, smiling slightly as the smaller fishes played just shy of the surface, the bigger fishes hiding at the very bottom. 

 

 

Everything was peaceful. 

 

 

**_BOOM!_ **

 

 

Allen turned around, his heart thumping loudly as purple eyes widened in horror. 

 

 

Flames. A sea of flames were devouring the Kamelot residence, the light outshining the quickly darkening sky. Allen couldn’t do anything but stare at the horrifying spectacle.

 

 

No. This couldn’t be happening. I-it was impossible…

 

 

The big fire that positively roared proved him wrong in the most cruel way. 

 

 

”NEAH!” He screamed as he flew up from his crouched position by the pond. 

 

NonononononoNO!  _ Neah, Neah had to be okay! He was a Noah, he was stronger, faster, better _ than any human! He couldn’t possibly be hurt!

 

 

Allen ran. He ran like he’d never ran before, not caring that he was the weak pathetic human that always was in the way. Nothing mattered save  _ dragging Neah out from the burning building! _

 

 

”NEAH!” He screamed again as he forcefully kicked down the wooden door that stood in his way, the speed he’d been running at helping him through the sturdy of wood.

 

 

It was hell. The heat was almost unbelievable, threatening to devour him whole with it’s furious intensity. It was wrong,  _ everything _ was so  _ wrong! _

 

 

”Ne-” He coughed violently as his eyes teared up when the smoke begun to sink it’s claws into him. 

 

 

In a weak attempt to stop the black spots that had begun to slowly occupy his vision, he pressed the arm of his shirt against his mouth. 

 

 

He continued forward, his heart continuing to beat in tact with his shallow breaths. Neah had to be okay. He  _ had too _ .  _ Nothing else was acceptable _ .

 

 

It was with tearing eyes, adrenaline pulsing around and with a bad case of coughs that he stumbled into the entrance hall. The earlier imposing room seeming so much larger than it had before, the curtains and various expensive carpets burning brightly as it cast a bright orange light.  

 

 

”nEaH!” He yelled as loudly as he could. His voice breaking due to the coughs and his burning throat. 

 

 

His tearing eyes managed to take in a dark figure that stood in the middle of the room. Allen narrowed his eyes and attempted to see though the heavy curtain of smoke that almost completely cast the room in a shadow. 

 

 

Hope blossomed in his chest as he tearfully almost whispered the name of his precious friend and uncle. 

 

” _ Precious Heart _ .” A horrifyingly familiar voice rasped. 

 

 

The hope shattered and horror quickly took its place. 

 

 

Allen’s eyes widened as Crown Clown suddenly burst into a mocking imitation of an angel wing. 

 

 

”Apocryphos…” Allen whispered in horror, his shoulders slackening as he took in sight of the independent Innocence.

 

 

The  _ thing _ smiled cruelly, it’s human mask melting away to reveal it’s horrifying snake-like appearance. 

 

 

”No…” Allen breathed horrified, a new sort of numbness taken over his form. He was scared. He had never been this scared. If only he hadn’t chased away Mana with his hurtful words then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe… Just maybe… Had he taken his role as Eve more serious then this wouldn’t be happening. 

 

 

The thing’s smile widened, a twisted adoration sparkling in it’s green eyes as they roomed Allen’s body. 

 

 

The thing bowed, eyes never leaving his form yet lowering itself in order to appear as a loyal servant. 

 

 

” _ Precious Heart… _ Allow me, your most loyal subject to remove you from the sinners tainted presence.” It rasped as it took a step closer, the burning hellhole around them not affecting it at all. 

 

 

” _ No _ !” Allen hissed, coughing slightly as he took a step backwards. The heat, while torturous, was nothing against the terrors Apocryphos would gladly deliver him. 

 

 

The thing snarled, eyes flashing in anger as it took another step forward, this time fury lining it’s every move. 

 

 

”They have poisoned your views of us,  _ Mother _ .” It hissed, ”You brought us into this world with love and understanding, they don’t deserve you like  _ we  _ do.” 

 

 

Allen shook his head again, denial roaring in his blood as the spirit of Eve that lay buried within his consciousness hissed in anger at it’s  _ daring _ speech. 

 

 

”You wish to devour  _ me _ , become  _ one _ with me!” Allen spat hatefully. ”That isn’t really the wish of a loving  _ child, _ is it now?” Allen mocked even as the fear and hatred flowed through his veins. He hadn’t been lying, nothing was more repulsive than becoming one with this thing. Mana and Neah might not be sane all time but they still treasured him far more than Innocence did, they were designed like that. Innocence wasn’t, they were just loyal to the one thing that prevented them from destroying themselves. 

 

 

”Precious Heart…” The thing cooed lovingly even as fury twisted it’s features. ”Becoming one with me would rid you of the  _ taint _ that they’ve put in you… You’d be complete again. Whole.” It cooed, seemingly starstruck by the thought of them finally becoming one. 

 

 

”I’d rather die.” Allen spat, disgust barely shy of his furious tone. 

 

 

It stilled, hateful eyes narrowing in anger. 

 

 

”You’ve become a wonderful Exorcist, a beautiful mother, a Perfect Heart. But I cannot go on seeing you suffer with beasts that don’t understand you that don’t treasure you like we do.” It purred dangerously. 

 

 

Allen gritted his teeth as the possessive words washed over his skin. It was disgusting, like the words were made of oil that slowly trailed over his very essence, putting a claim on it. 

 

 

The Eve part of him bristled in fury, hating that anything other than Adam dared to speak such possessive words. Adam was always the exception, but then again, just like Adam owned Eve, Eve  _ owned _ Adam and Eve did  _ not _ like any of the claims questioned.

 

 

A loud breaking sound interrupted them. Allen’s eyes teared up as an achingly familiar figure broke out from the debris, dark curls practically flowing around his head like an halo, eyes sparkling in barely contained hate. 

 

 

”NEAH!” Allen screamed, relief flowing in his system, not that the danger was over far from it but now he could at least see that Neah was alright. 

 

 

Neah, never letting the furious form of Apocryphos out of his sight, quickly relocated next to Allen pulling the shorter male behind him in a protective motion. 

 

 

”Innocence.” He rasped with hate as the thing in front of him merely sneered. 

 

 

” _ Noah _ .” It spat, anger evident in it’s eyes as it saw how close the Heart was to the Noah. 

 

 

”How did you manage to come here?!” Neah said demandingly, features pulled up in a vicious snarl. 

 

 

”I’ve come for the Heart.” The thing growled as Allen shuddered. 

 

 

”Pity, I won’t hand him over.” Neah said in a dismissive tone. 

 

 

”Doesn’t matter. Handing him over wouldn’t spare you either way.” The thing growled as it prepared for battle. 

 

 

Allen startled as he was pulled close suddenly, Neah’s mouth so very close to his ear.

 

 

”When I tell you to run, run.” Neah whispered. 

 

 

”No.” Allen whispered back, knowing that despite the roaring fire and the threatening form that was Apocryphos that Neah clearly heard him.

 

 

”You have to. If you run outside there’s a big chance that Apocryphos will follow, the other’s should be outside by now. They feel him just like they feel us right now.” 

 

 

Neah’s plan was logical and was the best one up to date, yet something uneasy churned in the bottom of his stomach. Something was telling him not to do it. 

 

 

”Okay.” He whispered, dread filling him as he closed his eyes momentary. Surely things would be fine, Road and the other Noah’s wouldn’t just allow it to pass. 

 

 

”GO!” Neah shouted as he more or less threw Allen towards the opening. Just as suspected, Apocryphos eyes darted to Allen’s running form just as Neah attacked. 

 

 

It let out a furious snarl as Neah’s fist connected with it’s face. Neah might be weaker than he had been 35 years ago but that gave no one the right to laugh at him. He was still the bloodthirsty man that had managed to slaughter the entire Noah family, something which Apocryphos hadn't even come close to achieving. 

 

 

Neah growled angrily as he managed to knock the thing further away from the retreating male. 

 

 

Apocryphos sneered as he threw his entire weight towards Neah. The two bodies crashed into each other, two equally destructive forces fighting for dominance. 

 

 

Angry green light screeched in fury as vicious purple light roared in rage. 

 

 

The two tumbled slightly, avoiding the fire while repeatedly attacking each other. Teeth flashed, eyes glowed in barely contained hatred, it was a fight with such utter  _ hatred _ ,  _ fury _ and apocalyptic  **_rage_ ** that it put the fights between the gods to shame. 

 

 

Nothing mattered but slaughtering the other. 

 

 

Allen watched breathlessly as he hesitated by the door. Even at his weakened state, Neah was still equal to Apocryphos, dancing barely out of reach while delivering heavy blows to the other’s body. Not that all blows hit their target but it was still enough to show what kind of terrifying force of nature Neah truly was. 

 

 

Things would probably been fine had they not been fighting in a burning building. Allen watched in horror as the roof begun to bend in an unnatural shape. The roof having maybe moments before it would come crashing down on them all. No matter how strong and sturdy Neah was there was no way that he’d survive such incident.

 

 

”NEAH!” Allen screamed, helplessly eyeing the fighting pair. Just as he suspected, there was no sign of recognition in Neah’s snarling features. He was either too absorbed in the fighting to be able to hear anything or just ignored him in favor of taking care of the seemingly most immediate threat. 

 

 

Swallowing a choked cry Allen rushed forward, silently urging Crown Clown to work. 

 

 

Despite being physically smaller than the two, the pure speed he came flying in was enough to crash into Apocryphos and send him flying into a pile of debris. 

 

 

He stumbled and was just about to follow the Innocence on his tumbling fall towards the floor when a tight grip appeared around his upper arm. 

 

 

Allen was quickly rushed in the opposite way, away from the stumbling Innocence. 

 

 

”What the  _ fuck _ are you doing!?” Neah snarled furiously, features pale in shock. 

 

 

”Neah…” Allen coughed, his breath hitching in his throat. He wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer neither would Neah be able to handle the falling roof if he didn’t get away  _ now _ . The manor was at least two stories high, that amount of heavy debris would crush Neah’s physically stronger body unless he hardened it with Dark Matter, something which he wouldn’t be able to do due to the recent use when fighting against Apocryphos. 

 

 

”We have to get out  _ now! _ ” Allen stressed while pointing towards the roof that was slowly but surely lowering itself towards the ground. Allen flinched as he heard the snapping of the marmor pillars. 

 

 

Neah looked up with an irritated before his eyes widened in shook. 

 

 

”Oh fuck…” He swore quietly as the roof seemingly gave up. The snapping sound that went off was enough to completely drown out the roaring flames. Allen stared up at the roof in numb horror before he felt Neah’s grip tightened as he was unceremoniously thrown over Neah’s shoulder. 

 

 

Allen let out uncomfortable huff of precious air just as Neah began to positively sprint towards the exit. 

 

 

Things began to fall from the roof, everything from smaller stones to pillars and pieces of stone with the same size as a level one Akuma. 

 

 

Allen fought back a wave of nausea as he heard choked screams from the upper level. Allen felt how his eyes teared up again as he desperately fought back the sobs that started to overcome him. 

 

 

Neah made a sort of shushing sound as he was quickly relocated from Neah’s shoulder to the much safer arms. 

 

 

Allen did for once feel like the defenseless kid he’d been categorized as all those years ago. 

 

 

”Shh…Allen, it’s gonna be fine.” Neah gently shushed even as he desperately watched for any sign of an exit. 

 

 

Hope flared to life as he saw a hint of green. Not the kind of green that was Innocence but the soft green color that varied in shades. Grass. 

 

 

Without thinking about the consequences Neah threw himself towards the exit prepared to physically throw themselves through the exit should the situation call for it. There wasn’t enough space to create a gate so he had to do the old fashioned way. 

 

 

Neah let out a choked scream as a searing pain rushed through his left leg, one glance backwards confirmed his suspicion as a white feather like thing that practically  _ reeked _ of Innocence stuck out through his leg. 

 

 

He swore loudly as he cast a glance towards the exit, he realized with a muted sort of despair that there was no way that he’d be able to make it. He closed his eyes harshly as he felt the quick approach of the insane Innocence. 

 

 

”Allen…” He muttered lovingly as he desperately took in Allen’s features. Who knew if it’d be the last time that he saw them. 

 

 

Allen looked up, eyes still wet from tears that had begun to fall. Something akin to realization grazed those beautiful eyes as their owner shook his head in denial. 

 

 

”No…” He whimpered as he reached up for Neah’s face. ”No Neah… You won’t…” He whispered again, more pleading than anything. 

 

 

”I’m sorry.” Neah whispered, chest tight as he saw the pain filled those purple eyes. 

 

 

Allen opened his mouth once again, his body tense as he prepared to cling closer to Neah while screaming his denial. 

 

 

Neah gave the most precious person in his life one last watery smile before softly brushing his lips against Allen’s forehead. 

 

 

”I love you so much… Tell Mana that as well…” He whispered. 

 

 

”N-no.” Allen choked but Neah didn’t listen. Gathering his last reserves of strength, he flung the smaller male through the exit just as Allen released one of the most blood curdling screams he’d ever heard. 

 

 

”I’m sorry.” he mouthed, his last words not louder than a mere whisper. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Allen screamed as he surged through the air. 

 

 

He screamed as he landed on the grass, tumbling around a bit until he was once again face to face with the smiling Neah. 

 

 

Neah who had sunken down to the ground, clenching his impaled leg while lovingly watching Allen. 

 

 

_ I’m sorry. _ He mouthed, smiling that stupid smile. 

 

 

And then it was gone. The building collapsed, taking the Innocence, the house of Kamelot… taking  _ Neah _ with it as it fell. 

 

 

Allen stared, not understanding. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

 

 

”No…” He whispered. ” _ No. _ ” He cried out.

 

 

Tears began to flow for real now, reducing the usually proud Exorcist to nothing more than a sobbing mess. 

 

 

”Neah…” Allen cried, pain, anger, sorrow in a catastrophic symphony.

 

 

”NEAH!” Allen screamed. He screamed and screamed as he attempted to approach the collapsed building.

 

 

Neah had to be alive, he couldn’t die. It was impossible! 

 

 

He sunk to his knees in front of the collapsed exit, despairingly pawing at the blocks of marmor and stone that blocked the way. 

 

 

”C-crown Clow-n…” Allen hiccuped. ”H-help…” 

 

 

But his Innocence didn’t answer, still stuck in the feathery form. A sign that Apocryphos survived. 

 

 

Hatred filled his entire being as he desperately begun to punch the slabs of rock. 

 

 

”Please, please,  _ please! _ ” He begged. 

 

 

No one delivered. 

 

 

”Not Neah… Please not Neah…” He sobbed. 

 

 

Thin arms wound around him forcing him, forcing him away from  _ Neah! _

 

 

”Lemme go!” He screeched as he tried to shake of the hold around him. Couldn’t they see that he had to save Neah! 

 

 

”Allen.” Road’s voice cut in through the haze like state he’d gotten into. 

 

 

Allen looked up at Road in confusion. ”Road? What are you doing? We have to save Neah.” He whispered with a sort of urgency. 

 

 

Road merely watched him. Tears running down her cheeks. 

 

 

”Road? Why are you crying?” Allen asked, dread gathering in his lower stomach. 

 

 

”All Noah cry when one of us dies…” She whispered in a small voice, her face crumpling with sorrow. 

 

 

Ice poured in Allen’s lower stomach. 

 

 

”No.” He whispered. ”You’re wrong!” He screeched, pulling away from her and continuing to try and move the rocks that blocked his way to Neah. 

 

 

”Allen!” Road almost shouted. Her voice grim with sorrow. ”He’s dead!”

 

 

”You’re wrong, it must be the smoke, o-or the heat-” Allen trailed off, staring at her before turning back towards the stones. 

 

 

Road sighed, momentarily giving up on the crunching figure.  

 

 

”Wisely.” She verbally prompted. 

 

 

”He saw it happening.” Wisely said softly, ”It was apparently Apocryphos work that hindered him from getting out.” The Noah of Wisdom said slowly as tears trailed down his cheeks. 

 

 

Road closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the burning in her throat. ”Akuma.” She spat venomously, causing the hovering Noah maid to startle slightly.

 

 

”Y-yes, milady?” 

 

 

”Contact the Earl immediately, inform him of our situation. Allen needs him now.” 

 

 

The maid nodded before she slipped away through Road’s door, not realizing that she wouldn’t make it back when delivering the news to the head of the clan.

 

 

After five minutes of Allen tirelessly scraping at the stones he finally stopped. Straightening his back he merely sat there, staring emptily forward. 

 

 

”He’s dead… Isn’t he?” He whispered. 

 

 

No one answered.

 

 

”I’m… I’m not getting him back. Am I?” He asked, his throat thickening up as he saw the image of Neah dying playing out in front of his eyelids. 

 

 

No answer. 

 

 

”I- I wan-t Mana…” Allen sobbed, crumbling to pieces in front of Neah’s early grave.

 

 

The sobbing soon turned into pained whimpers as Allen curled into a small ball and started to rock himself back an forth. 

 

 

Arms wrapped around him again, this time shielding him from the pain and yet not trying to drag him away. 

 

 

He sobbed as he was tenderly pressed against a chest. The faint smell of apples, recognizable to his memory. 

 

 

”T-Tricia.” He sobbed softly as he attempted to bury himself in the one presence that he always could trust.

 

 

The one presence who had once been her most closest confidant and her protector. Her messenger and the one who never lost hope in her. 

 

 

”I’m here.” His friend called and suddenly he realized that he wasn’t Eve and his friend wasn’t Lilith. 

 

 

He was Allen, the boy who hadn’t had time to grow up and couldn’t remember a world where complete safety existed. 

 

 

She was Tricia, the woman who knew that she was mostly viewed as something akin to a pet in her family, a mean to an end. 

 

 

They had been different once, but no longer. 

 

 

Now they were nothing save two broken people whom the world had demanded too much of. 

 

 

Tricia sat there with him, her arms shielding away the world until he was ready. Her family watched on, confusion and suspicious but not interfering. 

 

 

The Noah’s confused looks were quickly distracted when the appearance of a gate appeared. Their attention immediately on the diamond shaped void. 

 

 

Allen stilled but didn’t leave Tricia’s protection just yet, deciding to wait until Mana searched him out. He’d be the comforting voice of reasons but not until he truly needed it, now, now he just wanted to be the comforted one, just for a little while.

 

 

Silence. 

 

 

Utter silence.

 

 

”Where…” Whispered Mana, ”Is Allen?”

 

 

”I’m here.” Allen spoke up as he rose from his position hidden behind Tricia. 

 

 

Mana looked destroyed. His hair, while always unruly after a particularly stressful day was a complete mess now. His eyes were red after having cried and his entire posture was slouched. 

 

 

Allen could easily imagine that he looked somewhat similar. 

 

 

”I’m sorry.” He whispered. ”I couldn’t save him.” His eyes began to burn again although he knew that he couldn’t possibly cry anymore. 

 

 

Mana didn’t say anything. He merely approached, pulling Allen into a tight hug before once again opening a gate. His intent was clear enough for the Noah to simply back off. Sheril helping his wife up from the ground.

 

 

Allen closed his eyes as the familiar feeling of traveling through a gate overwhelmed his senses. He was not surprised however when he landed on Mana’s bed, Mana himself landing half on top of him, clinging to the shorter as if his life depended on it. 

 

 

”Neah…” Mana whimpered before starting to sob, causing Allen to join in as well. 

 

 

The duo laid there, tightly wrapped around each other as if they were trying to become one. Anything really, just as long as they managed to fill the aching hole that had appeared as their third member in their closely knit trio disappeared into the void. 

 

 

Eventually they fell asleep, exhausted from crying. 

 

 

**-End of Chapter 23-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN//: I’m a horrible person.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s: I’ve got some awesome fanart from The Annie Paradigm! :D I loved it, please check it out and give them the love they deserve! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Link: http://theannieparadigm.tumblr.com/post/161102494168/giftart-for-dancingmelon
> 
> ( For you who can’t see it, it should exist in my bio as well. :3 )
> 
>  
> 
> Yours truly, the Beta: I didn't cry, yet, but I'm speechless. Maybe for a few days. I didn't know Apocryphos can be this outright crazy. Dear boss, you almost shatter my heart when I read how desperate Allen was in attempting to dig Neah out and Mana’s disheveled condition. Glad you admit you're a horrible person before you got lectured ;) By the way, keep up the good work :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! This is really early but I have a reason.
> 
>  
> 
> First of, I managed to forget that this is the week in which I return my computer that my school borrowed me. And since this is the only computer I’ve used for writing on, this means that there’s a risk that I can’t write (unless I borrow a computer from my parents or my sibling) again until late August, that is, if I manage to come into the school that I wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I didn’t really want to leave you guys hanging with the last chapter, I’m actually quite surprised how sad you all sounded in your reviews/comments.
> 
>  
> 
> I might have said this to some of you, and not to the others but I promise a happy ending to this never ending mess. Yeah, you heard that right, this rollercoaster of a clusterfuck is going to have a happy ending! I’m not sure who’s more surprised really, you, me or my beta.
> 
>  
> 
> You all are getting this chapter now because I didn’t want to leave you hanging without a time set for the next update date. Am I not the best author ever? Well I know that at least half you disagree thanks to last Saturday’s update! ;w;

 

  

Neah stared blankly forward. Exhaling in defeat as he saw the endless whiteness that was  _ everywhere _ . 

 

 

”I thought hell would be more entertaining…” He muttered confused. ”Unless they intend to see me suffer in the endless  _ boredom _ that this place offers then I really don’t see the point.” 

 

 

”That’s because this place isn’t hell.” Neah startled, whipping his head to the side only to stare in silence. Openly gaping at the person whom  _ had certainly not been there before _ !

 

 

”What?” Allen,  _ past Allen _ , questioned like there was  _ nothing wrong with a dead man appearing out of nowhere. _

 

 

”You’re dead as well you know.” Allen huffed in mock irritation. Right. 

 

 

Neah deflected. ”Am I? Well that’s not really surprising, any clue what I died from?” 

 

 

”You where there, you should know.” Allen merely quipped back. Smiling slightly at the dry look Neah sent him. 

 

 

”Well, I was thinking whether it was the heat, the fire or some kind of rock.” 

 

 

”A statue of marmor.” Allen answered then, skotting closer to the male that laid on his back. 

 

 

”I see…” Neah answered, returning to staring blankly towards the roof. Or what he figured was the the roof anyway, for all he knew he could be laying upside down, therefore making his roof the floor. 

 

 

”How are they taking it?” He asked then, sorrow gripping his supposedly nonexistent heart. 

 

 

”Bad.” Allen said shortly. 

 

 

”How bad?” 

 

 

”Allen refused to acknowledge it in the beginning, quickly moved on to the stage of realization and then promptly started to wail unconsolably and wasn’t remotely soothed until Lilith arrived.”

 

 

Neah winced before startling slightly. ”Lilith?” He questioned in alarm. 

 

 

”Tricia.” 

 

 

”Tricia?!” He almost shouted. ”Tricia is the reincarnation of Lilith?! Lilith as in Eve’s confidant that then gave Innocence to the humans!?” Neah practically roared. 

 

 

”Yes.”

 

 

”And Allen knows this?!” Neah snarled. ”Why would you allow that?!”

 

 

Allen remained quiet, releasing Neah’s gaze and stubbornly turning towards the roof. 

 

 

”Lilith gifted Innocence to the humans on Eve’s order.” Neah stilled. 

 

 

”Eve would never gift anything to the species that Adam hated the most, especially not if it it was capable of killing him and his clan.” 

 

 

”Eve loved humanity as well, she did not wish to see their extinction merely because she died.” Allen snapped. 

 

 

”Lilith is dangerous! She’s known as a demon you know, supposed traitor of Adam!” 

 

 

”Same goes for you.” Allen merely stated causing Neah to shut his mouth with a click.

 

 

”Tricia is Lilith about as much as Allen is Eve and you and Mana are Adam.” Allen said, tucking a strand of red hair behind his ears, a motion that Neah closely followed with his eyes. 

 

 

”She is dangerous but she’s also frail and loyal to Eve by default.” Allen explained, ”In fact, her being dangerous is what will eventually save Allen.” 

 

 

Neah looked alarmed. ”Why would Allen be in danger? Mana should be able to protect him even thought I’m not there.” 

 

 

” _ Mana _ .” Allen snapped. ”Is as far from sanity as he could possibly be at the moment.” Neah froze. 

 

 

”If Allen as much as hints that he’d want a moment for himself then I fear his reaction.”

 

 

”Mana wouldn’t hurt-” ”Wouldn’t he?” Allen asked. ”I love him, you love him, Allen loves him… But would he really not hurt you in a  _ unrepairable  _ way, if only to keep you close and docile?” Allen softly questioned. 

 

 

The snapping sound of fingers breaking. His screams. 

 

 

He would. 

 

 

He  _ would _ !

 

 

”Allen.” Neah gasped. ”He’ll hurt Allen!? How?!”

 

 

Allen closed his eyes. Resignation written all over his features. 

 

 

”By taking away the one thing we cherish the most.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen woke up to sobbing, just like he’d done for days.

 

 

Half asleep, he reached for the lump buried under layers of blankets, protectively tucked against him. Said lump merely whined inconsolably as Allen slowly begun to rub soothing circles into it. Quietly he merely soothed the burning pain that pained the other. 

 

 

Eventually, the sobbing turned into a serie of pained whimpers only to disappear completely as Mana went back to his restless sleep. 

 

 

Allen sighed as he cradled Mana close, all energy sucked out of him, leaving a barely conscious shell behind. 

 

 

He didn’t know what to feel anymore. First, there had been grief, then hatred, only for the hatred to turn into pure depression. The will to live had begun to flimmer slightly as it lost power, only to return with vengeance as the thought of Neah’s murder going on without being punished. 

 

 

He had hated Apocryphos before but now… Now he  _ despised _ it. 

 

 

Then… Every emotion disappeared. Only the protective feeling he felt for Mana remained, just like he knew that Mana’s possessiveness which had gotten a hard hit to it when it lost one of its objects, would thrive. 

 

 

Whatever progress Mana had gained during their time together had been lost. The man returning to his prior state of emotionally unstable insanity.  

 

 

Allen worried whether Mana would keep his looks or not. If he did then there was the risk that he’d start to recognize Neah in the mirrors. If he didn't then it showed that everything was back to square one and at this point, Allen feared that he wouldn’t be able to cope if that was the case.

 

 

”Allen…” Mana whispered, voice raw after the senseless sobbing that had possessed him for the day they’d spent there. 

 

 

”I’m here…” Allen reassured softly as he felt arms sneak around him, trapping him in Mana’s hugs of insanity. 

 

 

” _ Allen _ …” Mana repeated, burying his head in Allen’s chest. 

 

 

”I’m here.” Allen said, voice breaking slightly as his thoughts went back to the person _who_ _was gone_. 

 

 

”Mine.” Mana merely said before dozing off again, arms remaining tight around Allen’s middle.

 

 

Allen remained quiet. There was no point in reassuring Mana if he was asleep. 

 

 

The bedroom door creaked slightly, causing Allen to blink in surprise as a thin stream of light hit the floor. 

 

 

He grumbled as a short body suddenly stood in the way of the light, casting an impressive shadow. Spike hair, Lolita dress. 

 

 

”Hello Road.” He greeted softly, Mana’s body which had went rigid at the sound of the door opening relaxing in Allen’s arms again, nuzzling closer to the heat that the other shared. 

 

 

Road didn’t say anything, she merely closed the door slowly behind her as she went over to the bed, sitting down at the edge while staring at him.

 

 

”Sensei…” She whispered softly, mindful of the body that was just next to her. 

 

 

Allen gave her a half-hearted smile, telling her just how he felt without having to say anything. 

 

 

”How is he?” She asked instead, her silent prod at his state gotten acknowledged and answered. 

 

 

”Bad.” Allen merely said as he begun to drag his hand through Mana’s long hair. ”He went back to square one…” Road winced.

 

 

”At least he kept his appearance this time around…” She said softly.

 

 

” _ Yet _ . For all we know he could get up in the middle of the night, ridding himself of the memory  _ again _ … The changes weren’t overnight last time either.” 

 

 

”This time is different. Neah was murdered and wasn’t killed for his betrayal… Not to mention that  _ you’re _ here, that has to mean something.” She reassured, whatever it was for her sake of his was not obvious. 

 

 

”There’s a risk that me being here will make things worse.” Allen quietly admitted as he soothingly massaged Mana’s scalp. 

 

 

”Why?” Road questioned, irritation flashing in her eyes. ”Are you planning to leave like you did last time!?” She demanded loudly causing Mana to stir. Fury filled the air as the man raised from his protected cocoon to practically looming over Allen, aura threatening as he angrily glared down at Allen.

 

 

”If you leave I’ll slaughter the vatican.” He said. Voice like silk as he hid the poisoned dagger underneath it. ”If you leave I’ll hunt you down and chain you to this room.” Mana snarled, anger and fury building up as his breath accelerated. 

 

 

Road had sunk down to the floor, watching Mana with wide eyes from her position. 

 

 

Allen merely gave her a glance before looking up at Mana again. 

 

 

”I’m not leaving.” He said reassuringly. ”Road was just worried that I would, but I’m not.” He said softly, voice soothing the heat, lulling the anger back to it’s dormant state. 

 

 

Mana merely watched him. Eyes shimmering slightly with uncertainty and complete utter devoted  _ trust _ . Allen feared what would happen should he betray said trust. 

 

 

Without saying anything Mana went back to his earlier position, seemingly unconscious but the tenseness that filled the larger form betrayed the dangerous consciousness. 

 

 

”As I said.” Allen said after a moment of silence, turning his attention back to Road whose eyes glimmered in realization. 

 

 

”My presence might make this worse, I don’t intend to leave but I don’t want Mana to suffer because I walk around alive when Neah… When he… Isn’t…” He trailed of as Mana’s grip around him turned bruising. He winced. 

 

 

Road stared at him intentionally before nodding once, laving a tray he hadn’t seen earlier on the nightstand as she left. Allen fondly noted that he could practically hear the gears turning as she twisted every possibility around the bend. 

 

 

”We’ll have to eat.” He said softly as he gently guided Mana into a sitting position. 

 

 

Mana merely stared at him blankly before nodding once. ”Okay…” He whispered.

 

 

Allen smiled reassuringly as he gently tucked Mana’s wild bangs behind his ear, ignoring the twinge of pain at how close Mana’s longer hair resembled Neah’s chaotic hair when it was this wild. 

 

 

Offering a grape he’d quickly grabbed from the tray Allen carefully watched how the older slowly consumed the small fruit. 

 

 

Allen sighed as Mana held up a similar grape. 

 

 

Well at least they’d make each other eat, that was something at least. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cross swore as he carefully balanced on the rubble, swearing even fouler as he almost tripped on a piece of stone that stuck up from the rubble.

 

 

”Fucking hell.” He grumbled as he critically eyed the destroyed manor. ”Why the fuck would you die here of all places?” He muttered as he rolled up his sleeve and checked the watch. 

 

 

02.23 AM 

 

 

”TIM!” He roared, a small golden golem coming flying from behind a larger pile of rubble. 

 

 

The small golem cried as it flied around, confused as his tracker on his master was struggling with deciding an area too search. 

 

 

A hand wrapped around Tim’s tail as the golem stopped it’s confused flying in circles movements. 

 

 

”Stop that, we won’t find him if you don’t call down.” His creator scolded before releasing Tim’s tail again. 

 

 

Tim fluttered in the air, unsure if it should continue it’s search or take a break to calm down. 

 

Eventually the golem settled on the large top hat that Cross adorned, his teeth flashing and snapping close as he ate the smoke that came out from the cigarr that the taller was smoking. 

 

 

”Shitty Noah.” The man muttered while the golem remained quiet, tempted to bite the red head for offending his master while also secretly agreeing. 

 

 

A spark suddenly went off, causing Tim to freeze, senses on high alert. 

 

 

The small ball shaped golem suddenly flied away from it’s place, circling and around practically big pile of rubble near where an exit had been a few days ago. 

 

 

”There?” The man questioned as he cautiously walked over, carefully eyeing the pile.

 

 

The man brought up a gun and fired two blasting shots at the pile exploding away the rumble. A mop of dark hair, slightly lighter thanks to the dust that had gathered in the hair, was visible together with pale skin. The paleness belonging to what was dead. 

 

 

”Found you the man muttered as he grabbed ahold of the shoulders that were slightly visible, lifting the body from it’s early grave. 

 

 

Cross tskd slightly as he took in the ruffled appearance.

 

 

”Been through some shit have you, Neah.” 

 

**-End of Chapter 24-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note above.


	25. Chapter 25

Allen woke up to an empty room. Softly, he released a heavy sigh as he rolled over to the other side, eyes closing in attempt to simply fall asleep again.

 

Mana had gone early in the morning, accidentally waking Allen before softly shushing him back to sleep. 

 

He honestly had no idea how Mana even managed to get up from the bed, the thought of even leaving the soft sanctuary was simply, uncomfortable. 

 

Oh he wasn’t stupid, he knew that he’d have to face the world and it’s vicious inhabitants sooner or later, he’d just do his damned hardest to make it “later” rather than sooner. 

 

Mana on the other hand tackled the loss entirely different. 

 

He had been bedridden, just like Allen for the first couple of days. Soon the sorrow had melted off and revealed the apocalyptic rage that had hidden under a skin layer. 

 

Allen feared what the rage would unleash but was far too exhausted to do anything about it.  

 

He was just so damned tired. 

 

Something in the back of his mind insisted that he couldn’t continue like this, but the Eve within him was still weeping in loss. 

 

Honestly, Allen had no idea how Katerina even managed to get up in the mornings nevermind care for the two twins that her Adam left behind. Especially since the birth of Allen’s Adams had come at the expense of hers. 

 

If Allen were to be honest, he wasn’t sure how he’d treat any other Eve after this, his successor or not. 

 

The soft knocking against the white door startled him back into reality. He simply heaved a sigh as he prepared for the intrusion. 

 

This was his corner, why couldn’t the world just leave him alone? 

 

“Sensei?” Road’s concerned voice called out, soft and open. Nothing but silence answered her as Allen merely closed his eyes, he couldn’t bother to entertain Road at the moment.

 

The tell sign of the door softly creaking open signaled that his quiet request for peace had been denied. Soft footsteps echoed over the floor as the small girl quietly made her way towards the bed. Somewhere deep down Allen felt gratefulness over the lack of light, Road had apparently decided to be gracious enough to leave the room in it’s earlier state of shady darkness. 

 

“Sensei.” She breathed out as her smaller body made it’s way underneath the cover, arms winding around the teen’s waist. 

 

Allen didn’t say anything but not even he could deny the sense of protection and closeness the motion brought. To feel Road’s warm body against his, feeling the rhythmic beat of her heart against his back. All of it, signs that she was alive. 

 

“You can’t stay like this forever, Allen.” She said gently, bumping her forehead against his shoulder blades. 

 

Silence. 

 

She sighed the battle of wills lost, tightening her grip again she made her comfortable against the slab of human rock. 

 

“Fine then. We’ll sleep,  _ then _ talk.”

* * *

 

When Allen woke again Road was long gone. The spot behind him having gone cold since his companion left. 

 

Allen wasn’t surprised. Road had other responsibilities to care for, she couldn’t afford to get off her game even for the moment. 

 

Steeling himself, Allen sat up. 

 

That’s right, Road couldn’t afford to mourn, and neither could  _ he _ . 

 

What was he doing? How could he just lay around doing nothing when his friends were still fighting, when Mana was slowly tearing himself up over the death of his twin that was  _ Allen’s fault _ . How could he lay here when Road was still assembling the family despite the pain. 

 

Allen gritted his teeth as he forcefully shut his sorrows behind barriers. Just like he had done all his life. 

 

He had handled Mana’s death once, he could handle the loss of family once again. 

 

Taking a few shaky, but nonetheless determined steps forward, Allen clumsily evaded the various presents littering the floor with one goal in mind. 

 

He stopped, swaying slightly on the spot as he locked eyes with his mirror image. He barely recognized the person he had become. Wild eyes, tousled hair and a slouched figure. 

 

He looked  _ destroyed _ . 

 

Smiling slightly, he gently laid his forehead against the cool surface. 

 

“A destroyer…” He whispered softly. That’s right, he was a destroyer. The question he had asked himself so many times before was suddenly clear. 

 

The past Allen. Friend. Eve. Confidant. 

 

Red. The street-rat. The son. The innocent. 

 

Allen. Exorcist. Friend. The Walker. 

 

Allen Walker. Destroyer of Time. 

 

Because that’s what he had become. A destroyer, the very thing he had thought against with teeth and nails. The one title he despised  _ more _ than traitor.

 

He had destroyed Mana the very moment he became Allen. 

 

He destroyed Neah when things that wanted  _ Eve _ came after him. 

 

But it was fine now. 

 

It had to be, especially now when he had a role to play. 

 

Had it been one thing all the earlier versions of him had in common then it was their ability to  _ act _ . 

 

“That’s right. I have to protect Mana, Road, my friends.” He muttered, eyes never trailing away from his mirror image’s eyes.   

 

He smiled sadly, feeling another surge of pain as he didn’t see the black shadow of Neah that once had haunted him. He never thought he’d miss it, but here he was. Pitifully wailing in misery as his friends and family fought outside his bedroom walls. 

 

No. He’d have to get it together now, now that it was more important than ever. 

 

He owed it to Neah. 

 

“First off.” He said distractedly to the mirror. “I have to find Bookman.” That he was certain of. He didn’t dare venture into his mindscape without Neah’s calming presence holding him back for searching to deep.  

 

So now that Neah wasn’t up on the table, he had to find the one who could either help him with the memories or offer his own. 

 

“First… I need some clothes.” Allen said as he eyed the white button up shirt that he practically drowned in. 

 

He’d rather not see anyone’s reaction to a half-naked teen walking the streets. A frown wrinkled the white haired teen’s forehead as foreboding suddenly made itself known. 

 

That’s right. He couldn’t leave the Ark without betraying Mana’s trust and his promise to Road, just like he couldn’t find the Bookman  _ without _ leaving the Ark.  

 

He heaved a sigh. He didn’t have a choice. He’d have to ask Mana for permission to leave the Ark. Yeah. That conversation would go  _ so _ well. 

 

Joy. 

 

Dragging on a pair of black trousers Allen hurriedly pulled the black armless shirt over his head, throwing the mirror a look as he quickly made it through the bedroom door.

 

He barely acknowledged the cold floors against his bare feet as he razed the familiar corridor down towards the one room he knew Mana would be in for sure. 

 

It was as if his body had forgotten the earlier exhaustion and weak muscles, suddenly working hard to get him to the very place he had to go. 

 

In his hurry to get into the dining room he almost smashed into the closed double doors, his hands flew out, grabbing the handles and throwing the doors open, he froze.

 

The Earl of Millennium stared at him in surprise, obviously thrown off as he tumbled into the room after days of bed rest. 

 

“Mana?” Allen questioned, hating how weak his voice was, somewhere deep down anger bubbled, how dare Mana put on that mask when he knew that Neah would hate it. 

 

“Allen?” The Earl said in confusion. Allen visibly bristled, it wasn’t like Mana’s voice at all. The Earl’s voice had always been disturbing, but now, knowing exactly what was underneath the suit sent chills down Allen’s spine like nothing else. 

 

“Why… are you dressed like that?” He forced out, carefully containing the expression of horror that threatened to spill onto his features. If Mana were to see exactly how much that appearance affected him, well, he’d rather not think about the other’s hurt expression now. 

 

The Earl tilted his enormous head to the side, seemingly not understanding what Allen was so miffed about. 

 

For one horrifying minute Allen though that Mana might’ve done it again, destroying every reminder of Neah in a fit of insanity. 

 

“Mana?” He whispered, afraid of the answer.

 

“Allen? What’s wrong?” One by one, every tense muscle in the white haired teen’s body relaxed. It was still Mana. For now. 

 

“Could you… please step out of the… suit?” He questioned faintly.

 

Mana quietened, casting a glance down towards the table where the papers he’d been working on laid undisturbed. 

 

“I’m busy right now, why won’t you go back to our room?” He prompted, lifting up the pen and continuing to scribble down on the papers.   

 

“Mana...” Allen said warningly, eyes narrowing slightly in barely contained irritation. 

 

“Allen, that’s enough.” Mana spoke up, his eyes practically pinning Allen to the spot with it’s intensity. “You’re not well enough to run around right now, it’s better if you simply stay in bed.”

 

Hypocrite, Allen though internally as he spoke up. “I’m better now.” 

 

Mana huffed before turning his attention back to the pappers. 

 

“Just this morning you were pretty much catatonic, and don’t think that Road doesn’t update me during her daily visits. Less than two hours ago you were barely responding, laying down without as much as twitching at her presence.” The clown hissed, the yellow eyes burning brightly behind the small round lenses. 

 

Allen gritted his teeth. Damn it. 

 

“I have to leave the Ark.” He said abruptly, hoping that the situation could be solved like one would get rid of a band-aid. Fast and painfully without lingering ache. 

 

The earlier tense air turned down right hostile. 

 

Mana completely abandoned the papers as he stood up from the chair, the mask melting off in the face of his fury. 

 

“ _ And just what are you planning to do outside the sanctuary? _ ”

 

“You mean, what devilry am I planning when I leave my cage?” Allen hissed, he wasn’t stupid. He knew that he and Neah had been living in a gilded cage. It had only been after Neah’s death that he’d embraced it, for once taking comfort from the suffocating bars. 

 

But now it felt as if the walls were closing in on him, suddenly far more threatening than earlier when Neah was with him. 

 

Mana took a deep breath in an attempt to dispel the anger. 

 

“You’re not leaving.” 

 

“I have some things to take care of.” Allen said softly. “Neah would-” 

 

“Neah’s dead!” Mana interrupted angrily. “And so will you if the Order get’s what they want!” 

 

Allen narrowed his eyes as Mana started to pace, taking a couple of steps before stopping, with a vicious growl he turned back, grabbing ahold of Allen’s chin and tilting it back until their eyes connected. 

 

“I’m sick and tired of you and Neah always escaping my clutches.” He mumbled, eyes misting over as he got lost in his own thoughts. He mindlessly began to stroke Allen’s jaw as he continued to stare emptily forward.

 

“Even in death… You abandon me…” He whispered, eyes watering. Allen closed his eyes, bracing himself for fit that he knew would come. 

 

“You’re _mine_!” Mana spat as he forcefully dragged Allen close, almost crushing the smaller frame against his own larger body. 

 

“You’re mine, mine, mine…” He muttered against Allen’s hair as shaking fingers began to interweave in the white locks. 

 

Allen kept quiet as he was tugged over to the armchair, he barely reacted as he was forcefully dragged down to Mana’s lap. He closed his eyes as the hand that so desperately clutched his hair began to gently rub circled into the back of his head. He remained emotionless as Mana went through his fit, the mumbling growing weaker and weaker for every minute until it disappeared entirely. 

 

Taking the chance Allen slowly sat up eyeing the other critically. 

 

Mana simply stared emptily forward, his arms having slipped down from their position wounded around Allen’s smaller body. 

 

It would be cowardly to run now. To use Mana’s moments of weakness against him so traitorously. 

 

Not that Allen wasn’t used to the title, he just disliked it when it was taken out of context. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered gently, pressing a swift kiss against the long haired male’s forehead. 

 

Predictably, the other didn’t react. 

 

Allen slowly climbed down from his earlier perched position on Mana’s lap, grabbing ahold of the closest blanket and carefully draping it around his father. All the while keeping a wary eye on the momentarily disconnected male. 

 

Mana would stay in that state for maybe half an hour, disconnected from reality, stuck in that endless loop of pain and sorrow. There was nothing Allen could really do about that, it usually was enough that he simply was there when Mana resurfaced, ready to be clutched close as Mana mutter loving nothings into his hair. 

 

This time however, camomile tea would have to do it. 

 

Slowly taking a step backwards Allen finally turned on his heel and exited the room. Mana might not have given his utter consent but he’d only have to trust Allen on this. He couldn’t afford to lose the time it would take to convince him, nor would he have the patience to drag around whatever Noahs were chosen as his glorified babysitters. 

 

Sighing, Allen gently rested the palm of his hand against the cool stone surface. He frowned. 

 

He had about half an hour until Mana got his wits together, probably slaughtering whatever Akuma that would deliver the cup of tea that Allen requested. 

 

That gave him half an hour to get out of the Ark and then find a town large enough for him to meld into without problems. He’d deal with whatever happened afterwards as it came. 

 

Allen gently massaged the bridge of his nose as he quickly wandered away from the common room in search for a room isolated enough for him to risk opening a gate. 

 

He stopped abruptly, now a couple of hundred meters away from the common room as he felt something pressing. 

 

Frowning he slowly pressed the side of his head against the wall, listening as a scraping sound echoed through the wall. 

 

Now, Allen wasn’t unused to hidden trap doors but he’d honestly figured that trapdoors and loose bricks would be the least of his problems when in the Ark. 

 

He hesitated. 

 

On one hand, Mana had been gone for rough ten minutes and it wasn’t like he kept track on the other Noahs around the Ark. On the other hand, something within him lurched at the thought of leaving without checking. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the Eve part of him that insisted this time. 

 

Perhaps that was the deciding factor. 

 

For once, he made the decision. Not Mana, not Neah, not the Order, not Cross, not Eve…  _ Him _ .

 

Allen frowned as he inspected the wall, past memories and instincts informing him of where to hit and cause the most damage. Still somewhat hesitant, Allen touched the cold stone plate, one eyebrow twitching as the plate went in without problems. 

 

Huh. 

 

A part of him wanted to argue that good luck never was a good sign while the other reminded him that it was possible that the past Allen had done this before. 

 

Not that he could actually remember it. 

 

Allen dumbly watched as the wall retreated, brick by brick parting until all that remained was a door in dark wood. 

 

A pale hand hesitantly reached out and softly, yet determinedly knocked. 

 

The shifting within the room stopped, if Allen really concentrated then he could somewhat make out heavy breathing. 

 

Something felt familiar about it. 

 

Shrugging it off Allen tested the handle, unsurprised when it simply went down without opening. Of course it was locked. 

 

“Hello?” He said dreading the answer. He was more than aware that he had yet to meet all the Noah, what if this was one of the still unknown Noah’s lair or something?

 

“Allen?” 

 

Allen froze. Impossible. 

 

“M-moyashi-chan?”   
  


“Lavi?” Allen said in disbelief. It wasn’t possible, he  _ couldn’t _ be here! Lenalee has said that they were gone on a journey, recording, travelling,  _ the usual stuff _ .

 

He hesitated, Lenalee hadn’t actually said that they were gone on a journey, she hadn’t even finished the sentence that night, and Allen, too caught up in his own drama hadn’t questioned it. 

 

Ice pooled in his lower stomach, Mana wouldn’t dare. 

 

Pure unadulterated anger roared to life within him. Mana had already shown a rather large disinterest in Allen and Neah’s borders. This… Would not be out of character for him. 

 

“Allen?” The rasp and fear in Lavi’s voice physically hurt. 

 

Without saying anything Allen, in a fit of anger, rammed his clenched fist against the wooden door. Despite his rather “lacking build” as Tyki once had told him as he kicked his ass in a poker game, Allen was still one of the most powerful exorcist to exist to this date, more than capable to hold his own against an army of Akuma. The door didn’t stand a chance. 

 

What meet Allen’s furious look was something that fueled the anger rather than distinguish it. 

 

Lavi, old blood smeared across his face from where he laid in a crumpled pile by the door, breath uneven. Allen gritted his teeth, he had traveled far with Cross, he  _ knew the tell signs of torture _ . 

 

“How fucking dare he.” He hissed lowly as he hurriedly sank down by his friend. 

 

Lavi simply stared at him, green eyes wide in surprise and a tiny amount of horror. 

 

“Allen? Y-you, why are you here?” He whispered faintly, voice cracking due to the lack of use. Green eyes widened in horror as Bookman Junior grasped the situation. “Allen! You can’t be here! It’s dangerous, y-you have to get out!” He gasped, mouth opening like a fish gasping for breath. Allen winced, internal injures quickly being added to the list together with bruises and (from what he could see) a swollen wrists, and that was just what he saw with one glimpse. He feared what the true amount of injuries would stop. 

 

“So you truly are here, Allen.” Allen startled together with Lavi, purple eyes widening to the point that they almost popped out from his skull. 

 

That voice… Aged and worn down by the harsh years but nonetheless recognizable. 

 

“Bookman?” Allen whispered lowly, eyes narrowing as he tried to see the tell tale shape of his old master and friend. 

 

Silence. Lavi, bless his confusion, kept quiet as he eyed a particular dark corner with something akin to surprise and confusion written all over the blood stained face. 

 

“I see…” Bookman finally spoke up after a minute of silence. Allen breathed harshly as he felt how his heart kicked up a notched, beating loudly against his ribcage. “Looks like your plan wasn’t as much of a failure as I feared.”

 

Allen opened his mouth, fully intending to begin a long row of questions, preferably starting with, “How?” “Why?” and “What?” but quietened as a wild pulse of emotion caught his attention. He gritted his teeth. Shit, already?

 

“We… We don’t have the time for this.” He said resolutely as he stood up, dragging up the badly beaten Lavi with him, the redhead’s arm slung around his neck. He cast the older man a look in apology as the other hissed in pain. 

 

“Do you remember?” Bookman asked softly, sounding far older than usual. “Do you remember a time when you thought that you could handle this? When you waved away their destructive tendencies and turned a blind eye?”

 

Allen swallowed. “Yes…” He whispered. “I remember.” 

 

“Then, for the sake of the world, don’t ignore my latest warning like you ignored my first.” The elder hissed.

 

Allen closed his eyes, almost seeing hell’s fire burning behind his closed eyelids. 

 

“It’s too late.” 

 

“Indeed it is.” A familiar voice spoke up. Allen whipped his head towards the door in frenzy, for one terrifying moment thinking that it was Mana before realizing that the other’s presence had yet to completely return. 

 

“Tyki.” Allen said as neutral as possible, taking note of the way Lavi’s muscles tensed in preparation, preparation for  _ pain _ . Allen eyes immediately turned dark at the thought. If Tyki noticed he wisely refrained from saying anything, not that he needed to, Allen was more than observant enough to take notice of the miniscule tenseness in the other’s form. 

 

“You better have a real fucking good explanation for this or so help me!” Allen hissed, bristling like the cat Neah once had so fondly compared him to.

 

Tyki closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before opening them again, the motion so  _ Neah _ -like that it  _ hurt _ . 

 

“You weren’t meant to know-” 

 

“What the fuck do you mean by that!?” Allen roared, not even bothering to control his voice any longer. 

 

Mana’s consciousness suddenly spiked, obviously aware enough to feel Eve’s aggravation through the daze like state he was in. Allen wanted to scream. 

 

“ _ Step aside _ .” He hissed lowly. 

Tyki shook his head, taking a step forward before stopping as Allen let out a warning sound. 

 

“No can do.” He said warily, eyeing the shorter. “You know that the Earl wouldn’t allow it.” 

 

Allen inhaled sharply as he felt another pulse, this one far more aware than the earlier ones had been. 

 

10 minutes at best and 5 minutes at worst. 

 

Allen inwardly cursed as he backed further back into the room, backing until he could see the Bookman’s silhouette against the stone chair. 

 

Dropping Lavi against the other chair in an unexpected motion Allen surged forward, dramming his Innocence infected fist against Tyki’s jaw. Despite not being in its active state, the soft glow of the crystal would be enough to allow Allen to touch the Noah. Judging by the startled look in Tyki’s eyes he had not counted on it, just as Allen wanted it.   

 

Yellow eyes widened a millisecond too late before going down with a sickening crack. 

 

Panting lightly, Allen hurried back into the room, undoing whatever invisible binds that held Bookman in place with one well aimed strike of his Innocence arm. He guessed that Dark Matter was the cause but had no definite proof of it. Nonetheless, Crown Clown did his and Bookman raised from his position on the chair with the snapping of leads snapping back into place. 

 

The Bookman eyed him fleetingly before sinking down next to his newest student.

 

“Lavi.” He said gently but still strictly. Lavi attempted to get up from his position on the floor with a low groan, halting half sitting against the wall. 

 

Allen gently wound the redhead’s arm around his neck before standing up again. 

 

“We need to leave!” He rushed as he swiftly but gently began to guide the redhead towards the door and over Tyki, trusting Bookman to follow them. From what he had seen then the Bookman didn’t have any visible wounds, probably in an attempt to trick the older man into revealing whatever secret that he had by only hurting his second apprentice. 

 

It would be a punch to the old man’s pride, especially since one had already ‘died’ once.

 

“Allen…” Lavi suddenly spoke up, the one green eye eyeing the shorter male with something akin to suspicion. “What are you doing here?” 

 

Allen bit his lip, hesitating. Technically, they didn’t really have the time to take a trip down memory lane but on the other hand, maybe informing Lavi at least to some degree would be the kickstart that the other needed. 

 

“I… It’s complicated.” He said lamely as the green eye narrowed. 

“Complicated?” Lavi said in disbelief, “Complicated as in you switched sides?” 

 

“No! Or well… Not really at least?” Allen squeaked as he dragged himself and Lavi further into the corridor. The soft footsteps behind him signaled that Bookman was just behind them as well, thank goodness. 

 

A furious wave of pure energy lashed through the walls. Their reaction was instinctual as they all threw themselves to the floor, gasping for breath with wide eyes.  

 

“What the?” Lavi said with a small voice, his one green eye darting across the corridor that suddenly seemed so big and imposing. 

 

Bookman swore behind them and Allen winced, he could remember hearing the other swear at least two times, two times that came with two disastrous situations.  

 

As in there’s-a-fire-by-the-records disaster. 

 

“Mana…” Allen whispered, fear gripping his heart with a wince like grip. Fuck. He didn’t have time nor patience to deal with Mana and the Noah he’d bring, especially not after the situation with Lavi and Bookman. 

 

Lavi choked while coughing, gasping out a weak “Who?” before continuing with his coughing fit. 

 

Allen, stress levels sky-high from the compromising situation, rose from the floor, uncaring of his coughing friend as he began a quick march towards where he hoped there would be enough room to summon a gate. 

 

“It’s futile.” Bookman said softly, suddenly beside Allen as they all more or less stumbled forwards. “You can’t possible even consider escaping this situation, the twins-” 

 

“Twin.” Allen broke off with a choked voice. Silence.

 

“Who was it?” Bookman questioned, alarm and more than a little amount of exasperation evident in his voice. 

 

“Neah.” Allen said mournful as he gripped Lavi closer. 

 

Bookman sighed. “Of course it was, god forbid that the saner twin takes control even for a moment.”

 

Allen didn’t say anything, inwardly agreeing with his former mentor. Neah always got the short end of the stick.

 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Lavi groaned out, gasping for breath while saliva dropped down after yet another vicious coughing fit. 

 

Allen hesitated. “Lavi… Not now…” He said softly. 

 

“Yes.  _ Now _ . I’m tired, hurt and  _ thirsty _ . I’ve been stuck here for at least a couple of days, fuck being patient!” Lavi snarled as tiny droplets travelled down his forehead narrowly missing the glowing green eye almost hidden behind rusty red bangs. 

 

Allen eyed the drop of blood, angrily unsurprised as he saw the badly closed wound. 

 

“You deserve as much, but we  _ really _ can’t stay here any longer!” Allen rushed. “I don’t know exactly how much time we have on us and I’d rather not find out.” 

 

Allen almost sighed in relief as he saw the somewhat open room that waited behind the corner. The Ark was a maze, almost impossible to navigate unless you had a clear goal in mind, which neither of the three had other than getting out, damn the consequences. 

 

Bookman eyed the open room with open distrust, not that Allen could blame him.

 

Tensing as yet another blast of fury, this time mixed with horror hit him, Allen closed his eyes in concentration, creating a gate in his mind. 

 

White, shining, glorious  _ freedom _ . The familiar piano melody gently played behind his eyes, the voice of the woman that he earlier hadn’t recognised helping him to calm down and think rationally. 

 

_ Thank you Katerina _ .  

 

“ _ Allen! _ ”

 

Ignoring the shout and sound of alarm that Lavi let out Allen threw himself and his friend forward, trusting Bookman to already be on his way through. 

 

He didn’t know for sure where they were going, simply trusting the gate to take them away from the short Noah behind him. 

 

Anger burned in him as he cast a glance backwards, taking in the small horrified form and the slightly taller form behind her. 

 

Road and Wisely. 

 

Allen allowed his fury to paint his features, knowing very well that there wasn’t any way that the two wouldn’t figure out his reasons, especially not since the two reasons were just by him. 

 

Allen gritted his teeth before turning forwards, ignoring how the burning light burned into his open eyes. 

 

Screw this, Neah had been right from the very beginning.

 

Trusting the Noah was a mistake. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg. I am back. Jesus Christ has this summer been a pain.
> 
>  
> 
> I rarely had access to the computer which mean that the few opportunities that I had were few and far between. But still, I worked up a couple of hundred words, which I was very happy about thank you very much.
> 
>  
> 
> That is…
> 
>  
> 
> Untill…
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn’t access it… T-T
> 
>  
> 
> But I came back swinging! Right? Right!
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah… Lavi! Yay…
> 
>  
> 
> …
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I’m so turning the T to an M next next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> On a happier note, I’m currently working on a sidestory dedicated to Qixity on ffn for being my 200th reviewer (once again, I’m so happy and thankful for reaching that number).
> 
>  
> 
> Well, until next time. I might be a bit delayed with the next chapter depending on school, but hopefully if that’s the case I’m speaking about a couple of days off. Hopefully. Oh well, I shouldn’t scare you, thank you for staying! :3


	26. Chapter 26

_ “Ka… nda…” _

 

Kanda swore as he once again opened his eyes, sleep avoiding him like the plague. 

 

“I’m going to kill whoever is behind this.” He muttered angrily as sat up, the dark sheets pooling around his waist. 

 

Disgust filled him as he throws off the covers, feet connecting with the cold concrete floor as he sits up, back slightly hunched forward under the invisible pressure.

 

He glares at the wall for a moment, willing it to grow a face he can yell at.

 

Yet fact faced fact.

 

Alma was still haunting him. 

 

Sneering, he stood up and marched towards the paper wall, sliding it to the side. He would never completely get over Alma, he knew that but this was ridiculous. It was like a dam, the moment Alma resurfaced he stayed. Not disappearing from the front of his mind like he had before shit went down by the Headquarters. 

 

Kanda picked up one of the various swords that stood sorted against the wall. He might not use them during fights but it was nonetheless important to stay familiar with the weight without drawing Mugen.

 

He easily sank in position, holding the bladed weapon with ease as he slowly began to move. He swept through the room, cutting through invisible enemies before kicking up the pace with a notch. 

 

It was relaxing, to allow his body to simply move, letting the sleep deprived part of his brain hand over the commando to the more reflexive part. 

 

He continued for some time, feet sweeping across the carpet floor soundlessly, the steel glinting with every twist and turn. 

 

It felt right, despite it’s not being Mugen.

 

“Wow.” Someone said with awe, interrupting the almost trance like exercise.

 

Kanda exhaled slowly, allowing himself to feel every muscle sing under his skin. Dark eyes connected with wider, lighter eyes. 

 

“Lotto.” He said, far more neutral than usual. 

 

Light brown eyes widened as their owner stammered out apologies and praise. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kanda asked, irritation already returning with an alarming rate. 

 

“A-ah. S-sorry, K-Kanda-kun!” Miranda stammered before shaking her head, reorganising her thoughts. 

 

“I-I knocked but- ” She stopped, inhaling, before a serious expression covered her features. “Lenalee-chan told me to get you, she said it was important.” Kanda was already on the move, quickly sheathing the katana with care. 

 

“Did she say what it was about?” He asked with narrowed eyes, reaching the uniform jacket.

 

“She said that General Cross contacted us.” 

 

No more needed to be said as Kanda rushed out from the room, grabbing ahold of his uniform coat and throwing it on as he rushed towards the door that were left half opened. 

 

“Lotto! You better put the katana back!” 

 

“Eh?!” The baffled woman said with a small shriek as the door closed with a bam.

 

* * *

 

Allen let out a gasp as he fell to the cobblestone covered ground, gravity suddenly far more pressing than usual. He clutched Lavi close as the other let out a pained groan, the taller body swaying despite leaning on Allen. 

 

It felt like his head was split in two, instincts screaming at him while betrayal raged.

 

“We have to move.” Bookman growled, voice harsh due to the lack of use as he steadied himself against the brick wall with a thin hand. Allen stared, he had never seen Bookman like this. Bookman was old, he knew that,  _ everyone _ knew that, but now… Now he looked beyond old. He looked  _ frail _ .

 

Purple eyes blinked before forcefully tearing themselves away from the sight. What looked like a rather dark alley meet his sight. Something within him squeezed painfully as he recognized the alley, recognized the broken walls and smashed ground. 

 

Allen stared horror filling his gut. 

 

This was the town where he first meet Mana and Neah again. 

 

_ How could he be so stupid!? _

 

“We have to move.” He said with barely contained horror. Because shit, seriously!? Out of all the places to land in,  _ this _ was the place?!

 

Bookman eyed him strangely. 

 

“You know this place.” He said, it wasn’t a questioned and judging by the pinched expression the shorter man had he probably made a qualified guess judging by the obvious  _ battle _ signs that somehow had remained despite it being  _ weeks  _ since then.

 

“We have to move.” Allen merely repeated dully, more or less dragging the quietly protesting redhead with him. He didn’t bother with turning around to see if Bookman followed him. He merely stumbled forward, attempting to put as big distance between him and the alley as he could. 

 

He numbly recognized the streets he had raced down when Apocryphos hunted him, he saw the narrow turns that he once ran by, body crashing into walls in his hurry to get  _ away _ . 

 

“Well, well.” A gruff voice suddenly said causing Allen to freeze in disbelief.

 

‘It wasn’t possible!’ he told himself as he felt how his heart kicked up a notch. It wasn’t possible. 

 

But God, he wished it was. 

 

“Master Cross?” He whispered, purple eyes easily finding the tall man standing in a dark corner, a top hat easily hiding the upper part of his face as smoke rose from the cigar in his mouth. 

 

“Cross.” Bookman said, stepping out from behind Allen with narrowed eyes. The dark circles around his eyes even more visible against the gaunt color that his skin had taken during the capture. 

 

Allen stared at his supposedly master, brain practically doing flips in frustration as he tried to figure out how in the world it was _ possible _ . 

 

The easy answer was that he faked his death. Plain and simply. But Allen had  _ seen _ his body, he had seen the crime scene and none of them very fake. 

 

It wasn’t possible.

 

“Impossible.” He said, mirroring his inner dialogue. 

 

Cross simple exhaled, a white cloud of smoke leaving his open mouth before it closed again, glasses glinting in the dull light. 

 

“Stupid apprentice.” He said, pushing himself off the wall and taking long measured steps towards them. 

 

“Let me guess, you blew off that fat-ass right?” Cross chuckled as he stopped, practically looming over Allen’s shorter frame. 

 

Allen stared. All doubt blown away by the sheer Cross-like behaviour. No one could be such an arse.

 

“You.” He said slowly, eyes narrowed as he channeled his inner Eve. “Have a lot to  _ explain _ .” He hissed.

 

Cross eyed him, a sharp glint entering his eyes as he threw his head back and started to cackle. 

 

“Oh, this is precious.” He said between gasps of breath, “Have you really fallen so far, stupid apprentice, to not even offer your teacher the proper greeting?” He chortled as he turned his back to the smaller group. 

 

Allen narrowed his eyes. “Last time I checked, teachers didn’t abandon their students under the belief that they were  _ dead _ !”

 

“Pot meet kettle.” Cross drawled as Allen froze in realisation. “At least I didn’t play dead for over 30 years. Can you say the same?” 

 

Allen snarled but stayed silent. He didn’t really have the right to scold Cross at all, did he? 

 

He looked up as he heard retreating steps. 

 

“Wha- Wait!” He shouted as Cross walked back into the alley he came from, a gloved hand waved lazily in a urging motion before it fell back into the deep pockets that covered the dark cloak. 

 

Allen didn’t hesitate, clutching Lavi close he began to follow the retreating back of his master ignoring the muffled swear words that came from the injured redhead. 

 

Bookman was quiet but the quick steps behind him informed him that the older man was following despite his silence.

 

Thus the cat and mouse game begun. 

 

Allen exhaled harshly as he forced his legs to quicken into a sprint almost completely, carrying Lavi as the man truly fell unconscious. 

 

“Wait!” He shouted as Cross quickly walked into an ever smaller alley, his dark cape fluttering around the corner.

 

Allen hissed in irritation sprinting into the alley-

 

Thud. 

 

-only to run right into the raised hammer. 

 

Allen blinked as every nerve in his body turned numb and darkness crept over his vision. 

 

The last thing he heard were the muffled voices of Cross and Bookman who quietly hissed at each other. 

 

* * *

 

Allen groaned as he returned to consciousness. Everything was far too bright and his head was practically screaming at him in pain. He gently rested the tender appendage between two shaking hands. 

 

“Ugh…” He moaned as threw his right arm around in an attempt to kill whatever blinding light that filled the room. He almost cried in relief as the light died out and a dry sigh filled the air instead. 

 

Allen froze. 

 

He knew that half exasperated half tired sigh. 

 

“Link?” He whispered, eyes still closely shut and hands still cupping his head. 

 

“Walker.” The dry voice greeted back.

 

For the first time since the death of Neah, Allen truly smiled. 

 

* * *

 

Mana was frozen. There was no other explanation for it, he was frozen in sheer terror.

 

Allen couldn’t. 

 

Allen wouldn’t.

 

Except…

 

Allen  _ could! _

 

And obviously Allen fucking  _ did _ !

 

Mana opened his mouth and screamed. 

 

He hated how powerless he was, he  _ hated _ that he had trusted Allen!  _ Trusted Allen to stay! _

 

He should’ve known, Allen never kept his promise when it truly counted. But Mana had hoped, he had hoped that Allen for once would value him over his human friends and choose to stay. Stay with him and Road!

 

How naive of him. 

 

Beyond his screams of anguish he could hear the smattering of small feet clattering against the floor. 

 

He choked as he heard how the door opened violently and the sharp inhale of breath. He clenched the armrest with fury ignoring how his fingers dug into the soft material, ripping the fabric as his fingers curled into a fist. 

 

“Mana!” Road said as she hurried over the floor almost collapsing against the straining male. Small fingers digging into his shirt in attempt to stop the struggling. 

 

“Calm down!” But Mana was beyond the the state of listening, he wanted to act! To find Allen and drag his struggling body back by his hair if he had to! 

 

He wanted to break brittle bones; twist and turn until everything just went snap. 

 

Mana panted heavily as he leaned over, ignoring the soothing motions rubbed into his back by Road. 

 

Allen had really done it this time. 

 

Mana may be merciful but even he had his limits. He had never appreciated traitors of any kind of any side. But this? This was a new and low. For despite Allen’s earlier track record he had hoped that this once, this one would be the one time Allen didn’t disappoint him by running away. 

 

Clearly too much trust had been put in that thought. Clearly something more drastic would have to happen if he truly wanted to keep the smaller male by his side. 

 

Mana laughed wetly, eyes watering at the cruelty he’d have to put his most precious through. It’d be worth it, it had to, but it would take months if not years for Allen to understand that. 

 

Allen, like Katerina never believed in corporal punishment. 

 

But Mana had never truly been a pacifist like Katerina. 

 

Or an idealist like Neah. 

 

Or overly kind like Allen. 

 

Mana had never truly been like his most precious. 

 

And Allen, sweet, sweet, innocent Allen. Was in a dire need for a wake up call. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay so let me get this straight.” Lavi said slowly, his one green eye travelling between the four other people in the room in sheer disbelief. 

 

“Short stack over here is actually the first woman to ever walk earth.” 

 

Allen squirmed uncomfortably, when it was put like that, it did sound ridiculous. 

 

“And he’s actually the first Bookman Junior.” Lavi continued, “As well as past lover of the fucking Millennium Earl, past  _ mother _ to the fucking Millennium Earl and now, as the cherry on top of this cake of fuckery, the fricking child of said Earl of Millennium.”

 

Cross nodded flippantly as Bookman sighed from the corner he sat in. Link merely looked bored while Allen was the only one who seemed to have the grace to be embarrassed.  

 

Link stared at them all.

 

“This better be a fucking dream or I will  _ shoot _ someone.” 

 

“Language, Lavi.” Bookman said while heaving another sigh, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose as he gratefully accepted the cup of tea that Link dutifully handed over. 

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” Lavi screeched as he bolted up from the bed, arms waving up and down as he seemingly began his journey to acceptance, leaving station ‘denial’ behind. 

 

Allen winced. 

 

“Lavi look-”

 

“No! Not ‘Lavi look’! I was gone for like what, two months!?” 

 

“Well, three months to be more precise-”

 

“And then! After flipping rounds of torture from the Noahs,  _ this _ lands in my lap!?” 

 

Allen sniffed. “Yes, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t know the two of you where there.” 

 

“And you!” Lavi pointed a finger against the smaller male, his eye widely open in horror and shock. 

 

“Are you technically a Noah now or? I mean, Bookmen doesn’t really discriminate but what!?” 

 

“No.” Allen said, “I am not a Noah, I was in fact, technically, never a Noah so you can drop that off your list of things to be horrified by at the moment.”

 

Lavi sunk down on the bed again, hands cradling his head as he attempted to wind his head around this one.

 

14th Noah? Sure whatever the fuck you want. 

 

Literal child of the Millennium Earl? Cliche but whatever the fuck. 

 

Literal child, mom, lover of the Millennium Earl as well as past Bookman Jr.? Now hang the fuck up. 

 

“I… What?” He said with a small whine, furiously rubbing his hands against his side of his head, attempting to see the head and tail of this mess of a situation. 

 

Allen smiled softly, gently reaching out and patting the redhead’s shoulder in comfort. 

 

“Lavi, I’m truly sorry.” he said honestly. “I never meant for this to happen. Sleep, think and when you’re ready, come back and talk to me.” He retreated his hand and slowly rose from his chair, distractedly brushing of the dirt of his pants. 

 

“And speaking of sleep, you might want to go to bed as well Bookman.” Allen said with a small frown which Bookman merely waved off. 

 

“I may be old but I’m not  _ that _ old.” He grumbled irritatedly as he took a long sip from his cup. 

 

Allen smiled. “Well, technically you are that old, but whatever.” He looked over to Cross who merely watched him back, patient and tired. Unusual emotions to be spotted in the redhead. 

 

“I’m going to my room, I… have some stuff to sort out.” He looked over to Bookman again, giving him a meaningful glance. 

 

“You and I have some business to finish.” He said pointedly. “But I guess that can wait until tomorrow, sleep tight!” 

 

He left the room, letting the soft ‘Good nights’ to wash over him as he exhaled. 

 

Fuck. 

 

“I’m never going to catch a break, am I?” He asked the air as he tiredly made his way down the corridor, one pale hand resting on the brick covered wall as a form of support. 

 

After knocking Allen unconscious, Cross and Link had with a combined effort dragged them back to a hideout that earlier had belonged to Bookman. 

 

If he were to focus really hard, he could still remember this place, jumbled as his memories were. 

 

This particular hideout had been one of his favourites, and why wouldn’t it? An ancient library, hidden away from prying eyes deep, deep underground. It hadn’t been cleaned for ages, but no amount of dust would ever be able to truly steal the charm away from this enchanting place. 

 

It was like a maze really, shelves after shelves lining the otherwise gigantic room in a confusing order that gave the explorer more twist and turns than he’d ever be able to remind. Above the tall shelves, a higher level stretched itself around the room, the corners decorated with lighted torches that gave the book maze an ire lightning. 

 

Allen loved it. 

 

He snuck behind a dark shelf, twisting sharply on his place only to continue in the same direction he came from, this time hidden away by the cobblestone wall. 

 

He knew this place, he knew the path. 

 

After a couple of minutes walking he soon reached his destination, a dark oak door towered slightly over him, dusty and beaten by age. 

 

A pale hand reached out, gently brushing nimble fingers against the rough surface before they slowly made their way downwards to the metallic handle. After a few seconds of hesitation he pushed the door handle down.

 

The whining sound the door made as it swung open was his old room’s greeting to it’s thought to be dead owner. He didn’t mind, in a way, it was the nicest greeting he’d have up to date. 

 

Purple eyes lightened up as they saw the strict clinical order of the room, a large bed pushed to the very back of the room, covered by a rather thick blanket that no mouse had taken its chances at. 

 

A desk, darkened by time yet present, still as steady as Allen remembered it. Paintings covered the wall. He recognized some, the large cream colored manor that seemingly covered a majority of them he could easily remember. Fields of hand drawn poppies, some bland and others detailed to a perfection covered the space above the bed. 

 

Allen pretended to not see the largest and yet oldest drawing that hung above the desk. 

 

Three people. A redhead and two identical boys. It wasn’t hard to guess who they were meant to resemble despite the childishness that covered the work like an aura. 

 

Allen softly closed the door behind him, waiting for the small click that meant that it truly closed. 

 

He walked briskly over the cold stone floor, stopping with his knees barely shy of the bed corner. 

 

He sighed and fell on top of the made bed, ignoring the thin layer of dust that clung to his clothes and skin. He impatiently turned the pillow around and buried his face in the plush material. 

 

Inhale. 

 

It still smelt of home. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fucking hell. I’m alive. I think.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay, like seriously. I thought people were kidding when they told me that school would kick up a couple of notches.
> 
>  
> 
> Well apparently they weren’t and due to my rather short sighted planning, you all had to suffer.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to write even more as an apology but I honestly didn’t know how to continue so you get this! I hope you all like despite it being so short especially after such a long waiting time. Once again, I’m sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to thank all of you who regularly checked on the story, either by sending me comments or PM asking where the hell I went. I am honestly thankful since it more or less helped with kicking my gears into use again.
> 
>  
> 
> I would also like to thank all of you who either reviewed, commented, favourited, bookmarked, left kudos, followed ect.
> 
>  
> 
> I truly warms my heart everytime when I check my mail inbox and sees the alerts. Thank you all! :3
> 
>  
> 
> (My Beta also thanks you. Do consider them the main reason to why I’m still able to write, they’ve been in your corner, constantly reminding and probing me for the next chapter. xD Tbh, I’d be lost without them. :3 )


	27. Chapter 27

Awareness came in steps. A welcomed change from his usual abrupt awakenings. 

 

Allen listened to the silence, silence was good. It was, for the lack of better words, peaceful and never lasted long enough for him to truly feel rested. Sleep nowadays was nothing but a mockery compared to the sleep he got when he was younger. Younger and far more naive, a time when good was good and bad was bad, now, it was all a grey blur.  

 

He heaved a sigh as he rolled out from the bed, shoe-covered feet softly making contact with the cold stone surface. Purple eyes opened warily, not trusting the peaceful silence. 

 

“Manners demand you to knock.” He said softly, staring at the dark corner with a tired glare. The blonde hair was a dead give away, dark the corner might be compared to the room in general, but it wasn’t that dark. 

 

“General Cross informed me of your whereabouts.” Link said dryly, pushing himself off the cold wall with a practiced nonchalance. Face deprived of any surface emotions like usual. 

 

Allen sighed but refrained from saying anything. Link had never really shown any kind of respect for Allen’s privacy, why would he now? Not that Allen really complained, living on the roads during his travels with his various friends had given him a twisted sight on privacy. 

 

“Please knock.” He finally said as he threw off the coat that had covered him, lack of manners or not, Link could truly be kind when he felt like it. 

 

Link eyed him before raising his hand, gently tapping it against the nearest wall in a series of soft knocks. The pure amount of sarcasm put into the action was almost impressive. 

 

“Ha. Hilarious.” Allen said, way too tired to even bother anymore. 

 

“Aren’t I?” Link answered dryly. “Cross wants you down in the library.” 

 

Allen blinked. That… would be difficult. There wasn’t really one part of this underground dungeon that wasn’t a library, and Allen’s memory was still not good enough for him to know exactly  _ where _ Cross would want them to be. 

 

Unless… 

 

“I see.” He said slowly as he opened the desk drawer, peering curiously down at its content. 

 

A book, a couple of pencils, paper clips and… Bingo. 

 

Allen gently held up the glass bottle, watching the dark liquid swirl as he tilted it. The bottle was a pretty thing, painted glass with small bubbles covering it all the way up to the cork. 

 

He could practically feel Link’s curious glance, ignoring it in favor of watching the mesmerizing,  _ deceiving _ swirl inside the small bottle. 

 

One sip of this would land him in a coma. A bottle this size would mean death. 

 

Allen smiled bitterly, pocketing the bottle of poison as he turned back towards Link, not acknowledging the other’s curious gaze. Luckily, Link didn’t press the matters and a couple of seconds afterwards they were silently marching down the dusty corridor. 

 

The silence wasn’t suffocating, merely pleasant given how one of them was antisocial at best and the other completely lost in their own thoughts. 

 

Allen gently drummed his fingers against the cold glass inside his pocket. Mana was not happy. That much he knew given the massive headache that was seemingly building up behind his eyelids. Despite the fact that neither of them had a mental connection to the other, they still were very sensitive to the other’s moods. Neah had always been a champ at scenting the weather, feeling the storm way before it hit the coast.

 

Allen wasn’t as good as Neah but he could manage somewhat. 

 

It was tricky really and mostly depended on how thick you’d be prepared to lay it. In a way, Neah had been good at seeing and feeling the deadly switches while Allen had been the better one at calming the raging storm. They had been the perfect match against Mana, together easily soothing and calming the easily angered twin with soft words and gentle brushes. 

 

But Neah was gone now and everything once again had come crashing down on Allen’s shoulders. 

 

Mana was highly demanding. Pat him in the wrong direction and he’d frizzle like a cat. Except, this cat would claw out your eyes if pet wrongly. He was complicated, and until recently, Allen hadn’t mind. Not too long ago, Mana’s moods had been the least of their problems, alas, this was no longer the case. 

 

“Yo!” A familiar voice spoke up. Blinking, Allen looked up, immediately catching sight of the vivid red that could only belong to two people. Given how Cross had a darker voice, the owner was more or less obvious. Lavi smiled from where he was casually leaning against the brick wall, his eye shining dimly in the candle light that lit up the hallway. 

 

Given how Allen had merely been going on machine and less on brain activity when he went looking for his old room, Bookman was probably the one to actually light up the underground maze. Probably for Link and Lavi’s sake since they both were guests. Allen could easily bet that Cross himself didn’t deserve such gesture from the otherwise strict old man which therefore left Link and Lavi as the intended.

 

Allen smiled. He had truly missed Lavi and his unusual and somewhat irritating quips. It was strange, to think of Lavi as anything other than a friend, yet the Bookman trained part of him, critically eyed him, seeing the flaws that would have to be wiped out in favor of the title that the redhead would inevitably adopt sooner rather than later. 

 

“Bookman Junior.” The title blurted out before he could stop it. It was heartbreaking in a way, to see the easy going smile slip of pale features, the sparkles quickly dying in the only visible eye. 

 

Awkward silence. 

 

“I’m sorry-” Allen began before being quieten by the redhead's raised hand. Lavi smiled, somewhat forcefully but nonetheless softly. 

 

“It’s okay. I get it, memory blocks are messy.” 

 

“That’s no excuse.” Allen said, suddenly very tired from the abundance stress.

 

“Maybe not.” Lavi admitted, sneaking up besides the fair haired teen, draping an arm around the other’s shoulders in a comforting motion. “But it’s an explanation.”

 

Allen hummed as he joined steps with his friend. 

 

“Should I be worried?” He questioned with a light laugh. 

 

Lavi merely looked at him with a big innocent eye. Allen didn’t believe it for a second.

 

“Don’t you even try.” He chided playfully. “We both know that Bookman wouldn’t allow you to sneak out of bed in your state. So I ask again; what did you do?” Link huffed somewhere in the background but otherwise remained quiet. 

 

If Allen had to guess he’d probably say that the reason for the blonde’s inactivity in their conversation depended more on the other’s blatant uninterest. Not the glare Lavi sent him at the mocking huff. 

 

“Well…” The redhead said slowly, deliberately dragging out his answer. “I may, or may not, have cause a…  _ small _ disturbance among the records before taking the moment in action and escaping.” He grinned, just like the grin Lavi wore ages ago when Akumas and Noahs were their big problems. 

 

Allen raised an eyebrow. Lavi messed with the records? And then verbally admitted to it? 

 

The white haired teen opened his mouth just to point out the sheer stupidity with the other’s move when an ice cold voice coughed lightly in one of the darker corners in front of them. 

 

Allen internally froze. Oh boy. 

 

Bookman eyed the redhead with a positively scratching glare before moving on to inspect Allen. The message did not pass anyone in the trio though, Lavi was not out of the forest just yet. Nor would he probably be in the near future. 

 

Lavi made a small pathetic whimpering sound that Allen forcefully ignored. Messing with the Bookman was fun, as long as you weren’t directly or remotely responsible.  

 

“Yes?” Allen asked with a smile as Bookman continued to eye the redhead with ire.

 

“Cross have decided to share with the class.” Bookman said in his deceivingly soft voice, eyes never straying from Lavi who was practically a shivering mess.

 

Allen blinked. Oh. That was… Either really good or really bad, and given Allen’s past record in situations like these? It practically spelled disaster. 

 

“Oh dear.” He muttered lowly as he bypassed Bookman, mercilessly leaving Lavi to his fate. Link followed closely behind, the only small amused exhale proof of the other’s enjoyment of Lavi’s predicament. 

 

* * *

 

Lenalee tiredly rubbed her eyes. She sighed before face planting against the desk, the rough woddentexture digging into her cheek as she tiredly glared at the single lit candle before her.

 

She watched the light flicker with mezmerised gaze, the small flame seemingly being oppressed by an invisible force that fought to kill the small flicker of light. Yet the fire danced on, the orange, almost yellow light dancing around the force, pushing and avoiding it’s destruction while merrily eating it’s way down the candlewick. 

 

Green eyes closed with a hum. 

 

She was so tired, surely it couldn’t hurt to just close her eyes for one second? 

 

The blam of the door opening and crashing against the wall behind it was her answer. No. 

 

Groaning, she fought to sit up, vaguely realizing that the gust of air had permanently wiped out the candle, leaving nothing but a smoking, charcoaled candlewick in its wake. She frowned, hoping that the death of such a fight didn’t symbolize their seemingly impossible fight. 

 

Ignoring the shouting match that was surrounding her, she smiled softly down at the candlewick. 

 

She grabbed ahold of the almost empty box of matches by her right and lit a match, gently connecting the burning piece of wood with the candlewick. Immediately, the fire flamed to life again, resuming its earlier dance in the air.

 

Smiling, Lenalee held the match close as she killed it with a soft blow.

 

Discarding the match, she zoomed in on the conversation around her. She frowned as she saw her brother locked in an argument with someone from another division. 

 

Quick as a snake, she grabbed ahold of one of the passing scientist by the arm, effectively stopping the obviously stressed male from hurrying past her. 

 

“What’s going on?” She questioned with worry, taking in the wrinkled forehead and the small but glistering drops of sweat. The man stuttered, shakingly pushing up his squared glasses with his middle finger, the motion more of nervous habit than an act of necessity. 

 

“T-the finders are reporting a-a spike in Akuma activity.” The scientist responded with a stutter. “They’re a-apparently going h-highwire through the city, r-rampaging.” Lenalee released the man in shock.

 

The Akuma were revolting? Unexpected given the current standstill the war was in. Ever since Allen was taken, Akuma as well as Noah activity had fallen several points in the statestics. Lenalee hadn’t known which was worse, Allen had gone from a Noah suspect to the Heart of Innocence in hiding. A fact the Order had learnt too late given how moments after the big and anticlimactic reveal, Allen had been spirited away by the Millennium Earl himself together with the 14th. 

 

She froze. 

 

That’s right. Things  _ had _ been in still and uneasy since Allen disappeared. The Akuma only follow orders given by the Noah so for them to suddenly lash out like this since the Earl got the higher ground by taking Allen (and indirectly the Heart) that meant…  

  
Allen!

 

Lenalee raced towards her brother, bypassing the various desks riddled around the room, each and everyone of them stacked to the brim with different types of documents.

 

“Nii-san!” She shouted as the man momentarily snarled at the scientist in a rare show of pure irritation. Kumoi glanced towards his sister but otherwise listened towards the aggravated scientist.

 

“Lenalee.” He snapped as the younger attempted to say something, he held up an hand in her direction effectively cutting her off as he listened to the shorter male. 

 

“Lee, this is important!” The scientist stressed. “Akumas are appearing all over the city, we must send out the exorcist!” 

 

“We still don’t know exactly what the situation is!” Kumoi barked receiving a slightly crinkled paper from one of the bypassing order members. He glared down at the paper before cursing. 

 

Turning towards the finder who still remained even after delivering the message.

 

“Who gave this to you?” He questioned harshly. 

 

The finder blinked before turning red in embarrassment at the sudden attention. 

 

“I don’t know, sir. It just appeared in my pocket during my pass, addressed to you.” Komui exhaled sharply. Turning towards the scientist he pressed the crinkled paper in the flabbergasted scientist’s hands. 

 

“Analyze this and tell me exactly what this is. Mr. Finder, I want you to take a small force of no more than 4 finders and repeat your round, see if you can find whoever gave you that. Lenalee, find Ka-”

 

The door swung open once again, this time a somewhat flustered (if one could call Kanda flustered) Kanda stood in the door opening, glaring out over the sea of hurrying scientist and finders. 

 

“Ah. Looks like Kanda found his way here by himself.” Komui joked somewhat forcefully, waving over the long haired male as soon as they made eye contact. 

 

“Kanda-kun.” He greeted as the foul tempered male made his way over. The scientists and finders parting like the red sea, none of them wanting to set of the already thunderous teen. 

 

“Lotto told me that you have information about Cross.” He snapped as soon as he was close enough, staring Komui straight in the eye  _ daring _ the other to do something like throw his hands up in the air and jokingly say “just kidding”.

 

Komui eyed the teen varily but nodded. 

 

“Yes, to some degree at least.” He said, massaging the bridge of his nose in an attempt to chase of the gigantic headache that he could just feel vibrating in the air.

 

Kanda growled warningly.

 

“Yesterday the Order was sent a letter from Cross-” Komui began. “Yesterday?!” Lenalee interrupted before Kanda could. “How come you didn’t contact us immediately?”. 

 

“We would if we could.” Komui told them, shaking his head. “We didn’t know it was from Cross at the time, the entire letter was riddled with boobytraps and the like.” He threw one of the nearby scientist a discreet glance, wincing at the paleness that the other still had.

 

“Cut the crap. What was in it?” 

 

Komui inhaled slowly. 

 

“Directions to raise a body from the dead.”

 

Silence. 

 

“What.” Kanda said, the one word far more murderous than any threat. Lenalee stared at her brother with wide eyes. 

 

“Nii-san. Surely you aren’t considering…”

 

“Not at first.” Komui agreed, closing his eyes briefly knowing all too well exactly what these kinds of operations would put Kanda through. He ignored the building of murderous intent that came from the male, instead focusing on his sister’s concerned and somewhat scared state. 

 

“Who?” She questioned softly, fearing the worst. 

 

“The 14th.” 

 

They startled. Kanda staring at the male with wide eyes, which probably was as close to gaping as he could get without actually opening his mouth. 

 

Lenalee on the other hand inhaled sharply, covering her mouth with her clasped hands immediately paling. 

 

“H-he’s dead?” She questioned in disbelief. 

 

She meet the man, talked to him. He was powerful, a bit of a goof when placed in the same room as Allen and completely insane. But he was powerful, that was undeniable. So what could possible kill the 14th who not only somehow managed to slay the entire Noah clan but also somehow went toe to toe with the Earl?

 

Komui nodded once with a bitter look. 

 

“Or, at least in our definition.” He clarified unsurely seeing their horrified looks and Kanda’s unnatural silence. 

 

“For all purposes, he’s dead. But he’s still not?” Komui tried, a pained expression covering his face as he attempted to explain.

 

“Explain.” Kanda said shortly, watching Komui as a hawk. 

 

“Noahs aren’t completely human, biologically. What essentially differs a Noah and a human  _ mentally _ is the body’s ability to both handle but also sort a certain amount of memories that biologically shouldn’t be possible for us to store.”   
  


“Physically however, the largest difference between a Noah and a human is not only their appearance but also their immunity to Akuma blood. Our working theory so far is thus that  _ memories  _ by themselves aren’t enough to trigger the awakening of a Noah, it’s the original human’s compatibility with the  _ Dark Matter _ .”

 

Lenalee’s eyes widened. “Like Innocence!” She exclaimed. Komui nodded. 

 

“Now, Dark Matter is a tricky business. Given our nonexistent resistance to it, we can only observe and theorize. The easiest way to begin to understand Dark Matter is simply to draw parallels between it and Innocence. 

 

Innocence, like Dark Matter, chose it’s wielder depending on the person’s compatibility. Now we can’t for sure know or even attempt to measure exactly how the Innocence, or in this case how Dark Matter knows. At the moment, the closest working theory is that the Matter and Innocence simply  _ chose _ it’s wielder. 

 

Now if the Dark Matter relies of whether the human they search to bond with is compatible with them then it could explain why it can differ years between the reincarnations. Simply because the Matter itself is always searching for a fit. But the question remains, what exactly is it that makes a human compatibility with Dark Matter? Is it nurture or nature?” Komui grinned. 

 

“This, we can’t we can’t even begin to look into simply because we have no idea what Dark Matter essentially is.” He said, wagging his finger in a lecturing way. “What we do know however is that like Exorcist who die, Noah’s death and the memory wanders on in search for a new host, just like the Innocence. Unless it gets destroyed. Neah, or more commonly known as the 14th is an exception.” 

 

He sighed, wordlessly taking the crinkled paper that the scientist from before came back with, a cloud of nervosity practically surrounding him. 

 

Komui brought the paper close, narrowed eyes squinting down at the paper.

 

“General Cross likes to toy with us. Letters and instructions are spare but eventually handed over. Just not like one would usually assume letters would come.” He sighed handing over the letter to a frowning Kanda. Lenalee stood on her toes to also catch a glimpse of the letter.

 

The letter, while crumpled, was direct. In the end, it was more a cooking recipe than a instruction letter, to the point and precise. 

 

“I… I don’t recognize this handwriting.” Lenalee said hesitantly only to be backed up by Kanda who nodded mutely. 

 

“That’s because it isn’t Cross’.” Komui said shortly, searching through one of the nearby desks. 

 

“Then who-”

 

“Allen.” Komui said, interrupting Lenalee. He turned around and gave them a grim look. “The letter itself was from Cross, the address to me was undeniable in his handwriting. But the instructions, the theories, they’re all Allen’s.” 

 

* * *

 

Cross exhaled, the cloud of white air streaming out from his open mouth and nostrils. Allen wrinkled his own mouth, he had never understood the charm with smoking, a sentiment that Timcanpy obviously didn’t share given the golem’s excitement.

 

Allen smiled warmly at the golem, catching him in the air and gently patting the golden metal.

 

“Hello, Tim.” He said softly, the gap within him shrieking in loss at the sight of the golem.

 

Tim flapped his wings, staying still in the air before making a beeline for Allen’s cheek, punishingly crashing into it.

 

Allen hissed in pain but otherwise smiled calmly. He kinda deserved that.

 

“Stupid apprentice.” 

 

“Not your apprentice, Cross.” Allen fired of sharply, immediately making eye contact with the redhead who merely watched him coldly. 

 

Smirking, Cross nodded once. “True.” He said in agreement. 

 

Allen returned his focus to the golden golem when Bookman and Bookman Jr. walked in. Lavi wearing a face that spoke of pain and perhaps a tiny amount of regret. 

 

Bookman walked past Link and Cross only stopping a couple of inches away from Allen, sighing the old man sat down on the other available chair which was just across Allen’s own.

 

“Take your time.” He said slowly to Allen, every part of the worn face dispelling the seriousness that the situation demanded. “You will only have a couple of answers from me, the past you, became far more distant at the end.” 

 

Allen hesitated, cradling Tim’s small body between his palms as he attempted to gather his wits. 

 

“Did Mana and Neah know that I was the current Bookman Jr. at that time?” He asked. In a way this question played a large roll in what exactly Allen could share or assume that Mana knew. 

 

“As far as I know they were aware although not entirely happy with your decision.” Allen startled. 

 

“Really? They never brought it up.” Bookman snorted in amusement. 

 

“Why would they? You alone already have a strong connection to the other side of the war given your status as an Exorcist. Why give you further reason to explore where they couldn’t keep up with you?”

 

Allen remained quiet. In a way, it was so typical Mana to not tell Allen of his past involvement with the Bookman. But surely it didn’t have to do with Mana’s fear that he’d join the Order again? The Bookmen were neutral, especially during his own time as Bookman Jr., so why did Mana fear his reconnection with Bookman? 

 

Unless Mana merely wanted to isolate him.

 

Sighing Allen shook his head. Questions like that would have to wait, he couldn’t draw conclusions without talking to all the involved, including Mana. 

 

An old conversation suddenly appeared, filled with Neah’s tired eyes and Allen’s soft reassuring. 

 

_ “Allen turned towards Neah, ‘Neah, how long was I gone 35 years ago?’ He questioned hurriedly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Neah frowned as he tilted his head to the side. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ ‘A couple of weeks, two months top before I too tried to escape.’”

 

Two months. Yeah that’s right, the two months lost in time which neither Mana nor Neah seemingly knew anything about. 

 

“35 years ago…” He said softly, turning his eyes up and locking it with Bookman’s calm gaze. “35 years ago, two months before everything went to hell. I disappeared off of Mana and Neah’s radar. Do you know where and what I was doing?” 

 

Bookman frowned. 

 

“2 months 35 years ago?” He leaned back in the chair frowning. “You were very jumpy during your last months before your disappearance, you never shared exactly what you were doing but you did leave some hints.”   
  


“Nothing concrete? No guidelines that I can pick up on?” Allen asked in a demanding tone. Damn, there went that lead. 

 

“There was… Something…” Bookman said finally, almost hesitant. Allen could understand that, Bookman didn’t like not knowing and therefore kept his mouth carefully shut regarding topics he didn’t have an expertise in. 

 

“The last time I saw you, you were very keen on shutting down old tombs containing research material regarding an old myth.” 

 

“What myth?” Allen asked, mind spinning as he fought to remember, his memories were mostly centered around his younger years and mostly restricted when he came closer to the turning point 35 years ago. Useful when calming Mana but not so useful when he actually tried to figure everything out. 

 

“Eden.” 

 

Allen froze. 

 

Eden.  _ Eden!? _

 

“Eden, the mythical garden where Eve and Adam were originally kicked out of?” He asked, the rabbit hole just going deeper and deeper the further he dug. 

 

“Indeed.” Bookman said slowly. 

 

“Eden itself is not really like the bible tend to describe it.” Cross suddenly cut in. Allen frowned. 

 

“Like the Ark then?” He asked unsurely. “The Ark was supposedly a boat, right? Not a separate plane of existence.”

 

Cross shrugged. 

 

“Don’t ask me.” He said simply, exhaling yet another cloud of white smoke. “Eden is a shithole. In theory, it’s supposed to be the last plane of existence to escape to whenever humanity corrupt the Earth. The tomb’s you were fighting tooth and nail to shut were mostly centered around its existence but also eventual travel roads.” Cross shook his head in irritation. 

 

“A fool’s dream really.” 

 

“Is there any possibility that Eden is real?” Allen questioned warily, gently stroking Tim’s shivering form that was deeply buried in his lap. 

 

“None. However you were very keen on either hiding away or destroying any source that ever mentioned it so that makes one wonder.” Bookman said with a sigh. 

 

Allen’s mind was reeling. Eden, a mythical garden, the  _ paradise _ why would the past him attempt to hide away its existence? 

 

“Why would Mana be interested in it?” He finally asked. 

 

“While no one truly knows anything about the Garden, some of the sources that were first passed to me and later to you were inclined to believe that Eden actually was the prehistoric state Earth was in before humanity.” 

 

“So in order to reinstate Eden, what exactly would Mana have to do?” Allen said, already knowing the answer on a subconscious level. 

 

“End humanity.” Bookman admitted softly. Allen closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, because of course that would be the case. 

 

Lavi inhaled sharply somewhere from the corners. 

 

“The Earl wants to what?” He questioned, back peeling in denial. “How would he even accomplish that?! Even with the Akuma, there are simply too many humans to kill!”

 

“Perhaps it would be, more fitting to say that reinstating Eden would kill off humanity as a  _ consequence _ rather than a requirement.” Bookman said in a thoughtful tone, tapping his index finger against the chair’s arm. 

 

“But it would still end with the the death of the entire human race, is that right?!” Lavi spokeout angrily. 

 

“If… Some of the sources are to be believed.”

 

“Well, what does the other sources say?” Lavi asked, eyes trailing from Allen to Bookman in an almost feverish state. 

 

“Some sources say that Eden is simply on a different plane of existence, like the Ark but…” He grimaced, “Those sources were found in the newer tombs and are far more contradicting than the others.” 

 

Allen shook his head, more to clear his head than to disagree with Bookman. 

 

“So I what… Ran around the tombs in order to keep Mana from getting more source material?” 

 

“That seems to be the case.” Bookman agreed arily while Cross huffed. 

 

“Hell of a job too. Just breaking in into a tomb, took close a week depending on the level of difficulty. Luckily there weren’t many otherwise you’d have to cut off your journey far sooner than you’d did.” 

 

Allen turned to Cross, frowning. Enlightenment suddenly hit him like a sledgehammer. 

 

“You were with me!” He exclaimed in surprise. “That means that you also know where I hid it!” 

 

Cross shrugged before taking a drag of his cigarette. 

 

“I know where you hid  _ some _ of it. Alot more dangerous information was destroyed and recorded in your journals which were hidden somewhere separately from the original papers.”

 

“Where?” He asked in a demanding tone. 

 

Cross smirked. “Like hell I’ll tell you brat. You’ll remember when it’s time.”  

 

Allen opened his mouth, more than willing to argue his case when a sharp pain physically struck through his eye. 

 

He went down screaming clutching his left eye, half in surprise half in pure shock. This couldn’t happen, he was safe, or well, as safe as he could be. This was his sanctuary! 

 

A fluster of hands was suddenly covering him, pulling and pushing him into a sitting position. He clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the protest his eye made at any motion. 

 

Voices were shouting around him but he remained deaf to their meaning. He thought he could hear Lavi shout something before it was drowned out by Link’s soothing voice. 

 

The pain stopped as soon as it came, leaving him panting in exhaustion. Half leaning on Link, half sitting on the cold stone floor. He breathed heavily staring emptily forward. The fact that Lavi was all of the sudden in Cross’ face, shouting something and that the chair he had been sitting suddenly was a good meter away, kicked over, just barely reached him as he blinked slowly. 

 

“What…” He said with a rasping voice. He paused, cleared his throat and tried again. “What was that?” Better, but still beaten. 

 

Cross eyed him from across the room. Lavi no longer shouting him in the face but merely staring at Allen with a grim expression. 

 

“That.” Cross drawled slowly with narrowed eyes. “Was a warning.” 

 

“What for?”

 

“The fatso isn’t happy about your disappearance, but not even he can reach out like that without leaving something behind on or in you. I checked, twice, your clean of any outside interference.” Cross took a couple of steps closer, sinking down in a crouched position he stared Allen in the eyes. 

 

“So that just leaves one thing. A contradicting vow.”

 

Allen startled, badly, the flinch too violent that he would’ve fallen if Link hadn’t hold him. 

 

“A contradicting vow…” He said slowly. “The not breaking-but-breaking of a vow, right?”

 

Cross nodded grimly. “What did you promise him, stupid apprentice.” Allen closed his eyes, he had a feeling of exactly what the vow was about but the room had suddenly started to spin so very horribly that he couldn’t see straight for a moment. 

 

“It was to Road.” He said softly, brow furrowed in concentration, “I promised to always prioritize Mana and Neah over the rest. And if I were to go away in search for my past records about Eden then-”

 

“You’d prioritize humanity as a whole.” Cross sighed, dragging a hand through his red looks. He glared irritated at Allen. “Stupid apprentice.” 

 

Allen smiled weakly. 

 

“I know. It was a stupid vow to make, I should’ve manipulated it more than I did.” He admitted. Yes, his promise to Road had been with Road’s words, and therefore, however Road thought Mana and Neah should be prioritized. 

 

He blinked. 

 

“I have to go back.” He suddenly said in dull realization. Damn. 

 

Cross nodded while Lavi swore somewhere behind him. Link didn’t say anything but Allen could feel the slight tense in his muscles got at the revelation. Smiling, he gently patted Link’s arm reassuringly before he attempted to sit up straight. 

 

His vision swam.

 

Ugh. 

 

“Damn.” He said through gritted teeth, right hand painfully clenched around Link’s lower arm as support. 

 

“Lavi will help you outside, but after that you’re alone I’m afraid.” Bookman said slowly, already thumbing through a couple of books with a frown. 

 

Allen smiled with a nod. Realistically, he knew that he shouldn’t demand such thing from Lavi, not after the redhead had just been tortured by the Noah family. But he also knew that there was not a snowball’s chance in hell that he’d make it all the way to the surface without help either.

 

The journey was silent, the only sound being the soft steps that echoed in the hallway. 

 

Lavi was silent and Link, had due to a request by Cross, stayed behind. Only gently tapping Allen’s back as a ‘bye’ and silent ‘good luck’.

 

“I’m really sorry that you have to come with me, Lavi.” Allen said softly, leaning heavily on the redhead who soldiered onward. 

 

Lavi turned his head sharply. 

 

“Don’t be. If you’re going to be a self sacrificing idiot then who am I to stop you.” Allen sighed. 

 

“I know that it must be difficult for you, especially after just escaping the Ark, but I need you to understand that I have to do this, not only because of the vow but because I have to help Mana.” 

 

The redhead was silent for awhile, the only sound except their footsteps in the dust and the soft exhaling. 

 

“I know.” Lavi said finally. “I know that you have to do this, but it’s so hard to just let you shoulder everything on your own.” 

 

Allen huffed, gently buffing his head against Lavi’s shoulder. 

 

“I think I’m going to pass out.” He murmured lowly, frowning in concentration to stay awake. Was everything always tilting like this?

 

Lavi cursed and that was all Allen heard before everything once again went to black. 

 

* * *

 

The next thing Allen knew as he woke up was the cold brickstone behind him, the cold cobblestone underneath him and the soreness in his legs and everything really.

 

He also knew that despite fainting on Lavi all of the sudden, the other hadn’t abandoned him during his unconscious state. He had stayed, worried and scared. But he had stayed. 

 

Allen smiled at where he suspected Lavi was, everything was still kinda dizzy and thus messing with his sight. 

 

“I wish you were more selfish.” Lavi suddenly said before standing up from his crouched position and disappearing down the street into one of the smaller alleys. 

 

Yet Allen could hear the hesitation in his steps, the way he seemingly faltered just as he was about to turn to his left, away from Allen. He could hear all of it and that was how he knew exactly how desperately Lavi wanted to stay with him.

 

Lavi was a really good friend and Allen really wished that he could be just as good to Lavi. 

 

The minutes tickled by, in the distance, Allen could feel Akumas rampaging but far too weak and beaten to do anything about it. The inactivity of the large but gentle city baffled and horrified him. 

 

Someone was screaming. 

 

He felt like screaming too. 

 

A new couple of steps suddenly appeared and came towards him. 

 

Instinctively, Allen knew exactly who was approaching him, wary but longing. 

 

With his last strength, Allen opened his eyes and saw the white pixie dress, the purple hair and dark skin. He smiled because that was all he could do, past, present, future, only his smiles could be guaranteed. 

 

“‘ello Road.” He mumbled before letting his head drop to his right shoulder, the brick wall behind him scraping against the back of his head and probably leaving a couple of scratches. 

 

“Why could you just not stay put?” Road asked tiredly, angrily, softly. 

 

“Because it’s wrong.” Was his answer, would always be his answer.

 

Road didn’t say anything, she merely clasped her arms around his neck and suddenly all Allen knew was falling. 

 

* * *

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// Hello you all! Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to this fic! 2016 I published the first chapter on Christmas Day and I can honestly say that I’m really happy with how this is turning out but also the overall response to it! ;-; Damn ninjas cutting onions in my room again. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you’re all happy with this new installment! 5 733 words all for you! My christmas gift to you honestly! :D
> 
>  
> 
> SO! What do you think!? Allen finally had to pay up with the vow he made to Road in chapter… 17! (exactly 10 chapters of waiting for the coin to drop down)
> 
>  
> 
> And lots of “new “ characters for you to chew on, I bet I made some people happy with the Order PoV as welL? Yeah? Good! :D
> 
>  
> 
> All I really want to say is really just thank you all for staying with me this entire year and thank you for still showing an interest in it despite me being so veeeery slow. I am so happy that a lot of like and truly enjoy this story!
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas! ~TDM


	28. Chapter 28

Mana sat alone in the dining room. His posture, relaxed as it might seem was in fact the opposite of the facade that he wore. He stared emptily forward, dark eyes glimmering softly as the light from the fire danced in his eyes, the golden ring around his iris far less bright than usual. A permanent frown was wrinkling his forehead as he rested his head against his knuckle. The right leg casually crossed over his left leg, the glow of the fire giving the blank leather shoes a reddish glimmer. 

 

The fire sparked on happily, writhing and slowly turning around itself as it fed on the charred wood logs, causing the rough layer to shrinkle up and slowly but surely fall off the log and down in the ashes. He was lost in his thoughts, pictures flashing as discordant words were spoken in the depths of his mind. He hated this. Hated how he had to remain inactive and await a move from the other players in order to close in for the kill. His teeth grinded together as his mouth twisted into a wordless snarl. 

 

Allen, the Order. Whoever screwed up first. One wrong step was all they had to do in order to step straight into Mana’s snarling jaws. 

 

Rage flickered to life in his eyes before it quickly died, replaced by apathy.

 

He loves Allen, he truly does, but nothing would be able to save his precious from the punishment he’d have to deliver. One had to handle Allen with a strong and certain hand, any falter and the younger would only stray further away. Allen his… friend and Allen his child, the lines were merging as Eve yet again danced out of reach.  

 

Mana closed his eyes with a sigh, hand opening and closing in desire to simply _ grab, hold, crush _ . 

 

Road had disappeared a few seconds ago, her silent presence leaving behind yet another gaping hole. The room was quiet, too quiet, his Noah family off on missions and his precious ones’ gone.

 

The door flew open, Mana’s eyes darkened significantly. A furious snarl just dancing on his lips as he turned around to glare darkly at the opened door, prepared to smite whoever dared to disturb him when he was at his darkest places, despite so pathetically wishing for company just seconds ago.

 

He stopped, eyes widening almost innocently as his posture relaxed. 

 

Road stood in the door opening, her small form seemingly ready to pounce, an emotionless expression plastered over her features. Not that Mana was bothered by any of it, he only had eyes for the lifeless form that was held closely by the smaller girl. 

 

The sight was slightly bizarre, given how much taller Allen was in comparison to Road’s twelve year old body, yet Mana couldn’t think of any sight more beautiful than this. 

 

He rose from the armchair, not a single wrinkle present in his clothes as he slowly walked forward, seemingly scared that a too fast approach would cause the scene to disappear.

 

A hand tenderly reached out and gently brushed away white bangs from closed eyes, the owner of said eyes blissfully unconscious. 

 

Mana smiled. 

 

* * *

 

The first thing Allen noticed was the cold. The creeping feeling of frost that clung tightly to him like a second layer of skin. 

 

For a second he refused to open his eyes, choosing to simply feel for a moment. The only thing he could feel was the cold stone floor against his left cheek, against his entire left side. 

 

Whoever took him clearly didn’t value his comfort. Yet Allen preferred this, stone floor was honest, there wasn’t any illusions regarding his situation. It grounded him in a way comfortable sheets and pillows never would. He’d rather feel the cold of a normal prisoner rather than suffocate surrounded by duvet sheets. 

 

Purple eyes blinked open, peeking through white eyelashes into the dimly lit room.

 

Grey. Grey cold walls, grey floors, grey statues morphed into the walls. 

 

It was a world of grey he woke up in and given how furious Mana had been when he left, it would be a grey world he’d stay in. Allen exhaled softly before closing his eyes again. He knew where he was, knew what this place indicated. Looks like Mana finally decided to show the truth of Allen’s situation. 

 

Should he be thankful? Vengeful? Angry, sad?

 

He didn’t know anymore, all he knew was that everything was shit and nothing seemed keen on getting better. There was a soft rustle of clothes as he shifted position, he bit back a groan as a particularly tender spot in his side twinged in protest at the sudden movement. The grey shifted focus as Allen stared towards the shadowed roof, purple eyes dimly tracking every shift of the shadows, nothing but a single light illuminating the very spot he laid on.

 

“How long are you just going to stand there?” He whispered quietly, closing his eyes as he mentally prepared himself. 

 

Silence greeted him. 

 

Allen huffed, the humorless sound sounding dead, broken as it echoed of the walls.  

 

“Ignoring me isn’t going to work.” He said flippantly as he opened his eyes again, glaring up towards the roof as he listened carefully for any sign of the other. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Is this it? Is this your way of punishing me? Ignoring me?!” His voice reached new level as his anger rose. 

 

Allen felt a flicker of something as he furrowed his brows. Mana wouldn’t… right?

 

No that was ridiculous! Mana wasn’t capable of anything this!

 

‘But what if…’ a tiny voice spoke inside his mind, sounding so small and scared.  _ Fragile _ . 

 

…

 

Mana wouldn’t just abandon him, right?

 

_ Right _ ?

 

Allen opened his mouth and  _ screamed _ . 

 

* * *

 

Road silently watched as Mana dutifully read through one of the many papers sprawled over the dark oak table, dark hair tied up in a messy bun at the top of the man’s head as he hummed silently to himself. The sound of the fireplace was the only sound in the quiet office, only interrupted by the sound of paper as Mana arranged and rearranged said papers into neat stacks. 

 

Road liked to think of herself as Mana’s confidant, the one person he always could turn to with topics that the male didn’t dare breech with the 14th and Allen. Yet nowadays Road found herself more and more mystified with Mana’s actions, especially with the latest and probably strangest decision thus far that landed Allen unconscious in one of the abandoned rooms. The image of Allen, lying sprawled over the floor like a discarded doll didn’t disappear from the front of her mind especially since she was far more familiar with the room in question than she was comfortable with. If she hadn’t known of grey cold walls and cold stone floor without any source of light it would’ve been easy to imagine creamy walls and a sparkling fire, complete with a large soft bed in the center of the room. 

 

She frowned unhappily. She could understand the need to punish Allen but surely they could deal with it in private between the two of them after Mana soaked up Allen’s presence. She had been foolish, believing Mana to fall into the same pattern that had happened when the Earl had been reunited with his twin and Allen. Alas, this did not happen. 

 

“You seem distracted, Road.” Mana suddenly spoke up, voice warm and smooth like a spring wind. Road did not let herself be deluded by the seemingly innocent air that the Earl was practically transmitting. 

 

“Allen.” Road said simply, her purple haired head tilting to the side as she knowingly gazed at Mana. “What is to be done about Allen?” Mana gave her a simply and supposedly reassuring smile, yet Road could feel a shiver of cold go down her spine as fear grasped her mind. No… 

 

“Allen needs to stop this behaviour.” Mana said airily, relaxing back into his chair, throwing his left leg over his right as he stared emptily forward, features relaxed and seemingly deep in thought. 

 

“Mana…” Road said, a warning dancing on the tip of her tongue as she stared at the male. 

 

“I need him Road.” He said softly, eyes turning towards her with a sort of mellow look relaxing his features. 

 

“I need him to be with me, far from danger.” He pleaded. “I need him to be safe. Neah would want that.” 

 

“I have a hard time thinking that Neah would agree with your methods.” She answered icily, raising up in defense of her long time friend.

 

Mana tilted his head, agreeing without saying anything before his eyes returned to the fire, an almost obsessive tint to them as they gleamed in the light. 

 

“No. He wouldn’t.” He agreed easily enough. “But I can’t really bring myself to care anymore. Neah is gone, he left me and now Allen has the same desire. He wants to leave me, to leave my side and join my enemies, his destroyers.”

 

Road frowned, she opened her mouth but was interrupted.

 

“Do you truly see me as oblivious, Road?” Mana questioned, silk voice hiding the sharp dagger. “Do you truly believe that anything that happens in the Ark passes me forever?”

 

Road closed her eyes. “So you know…” Mana huffed. 

 

“Of course I know, I know everything about Allen’s little oath, about his  _ promise _ . I also know that the only reason to why you were able to locate him like you did was because he either broke or were on the edge of breaking the promise.” Mana said sharply, gripping the armrest with hidden fury. 

 

“He loves you. He promised to never abandon-”

 

Mana laughed. 

 

“And I love him. He’s mine, my Eve, my most precious and beloved child, but nothing of that changes his true core and nature.” 

 

“Nature?”

 

“Allen has always been and will always be a  _ liar _ .” 

 

* * *

  
  


He didn’t know how much time had passed. Time seemed for once, strangely lucid like a never ending stream. Very much unlike the fast paced flow of time that he’d earlier experienced. 

 

Allen blinked but otherwise remained still, stretched out on the cold floor as he gazed up towards the ceiling. He had seen this ceiling a long time ago, smooth marble stretching out over the roof, the same material mirroring the floor. He noticed half heartedly that if one were to flip the room upside down there would be no visible difference. That is, other than the red puddle that would undoubtedly cover the roof as Allen fall to his death.

 

This wouldn’t work in the long run. 

 

He was already feeling uncomfortable as he lay on the floor, his mind running miles and miles, venturing into every possible outcome that this silence could mean. Mana was furious and probably preparing some sort of punishment yet Allen couldn’t be bother less. His mind was occupied with thoughts of Cross and the Order. It was scary, how little power he actually had over the situation. He was probably one of the key elements to this war, his existence central for every side this war had to offer and yet he alone was almost powerless. 

 

He had screamed, cried and raged and yet nothing had happened. The ominous doors remained closed, the walls didn’t miraculously wither and fall and the floor didn’t crumble underneath him. 

 

Allen had to hand it to Mana, he did have creative punishments. 

 

Minutes ticked by and all Allen could do was sit and think. Think of possible escapes and ways to calm Mana down. Not that any that was possible, the room was practically impossible to escape from and Mana would surely not be calmed down by simple words at this point. 

 

Mana. Mana was his own set of problems as well. 

 

Allen sighed and turned around on the spot, tenderly resting his pounding head against the cold floor, his right ear pressed against the floor as he closed his eyes. He exhaled and simply shut down for a second. 

 

Only to bolt straight up, heart in his throat as he stared towards the closed doors in surprise. 

 

He… He couldn’t possibly have heard that right. 

 

He immediately collapsed against the floor, eagerly pressing his ear against the cold marble as he listened carefully. Steps. Vague but definitely steps. Allen scrunched his nose as he strained to hear whether they got louder or quieter but soon gave up.

 

It was probably nothing. It had passed too little time for Mana to consider it the end of his punishment, he reasoned quietly to himself, trying to stomp down the growing panic. For all he knew Mana was just going to leave him there to rot, ‘safe’ and sound away from the battle, away from Apocryphos. 

 

Which is why it surprised Allen when the doors opened. 

 

He immediately turned his head towards the door and openly stared. Mana.

 

Mana looked tired, but it was nothing compared to how he had looked when Allen left. Gone where the tell tale signs of exhaustion and only cold neutrality remained. He felt a cold shiver run up his spine.

 

This was different, and not very comforting. 

 

“Mana?” He questioned quietly, tensing as he uneasily took in the other’s appearance. 

 

Mana smiled. It wasn’t the usual smile, this was cold and downright terrifying. Allen carefully sat up, contemplating to simply run for it. He didn’t trust that empty look in the other’s eyes for one second. 

 

“Allen.” Mana practically cooed, voice borderline childish as he took a step towards the white haired teen. 

 

Allen restrained the urge to scramble away as far as possible from the new danger but remained tense. He could practically feel every step taken in his direction, his mind scrambling for an explanation to what must have triggered Mana like this. Mana who had the patience of a lit fuse would have confronted Allen far sooner, had his original goal been a confrontation of this sort. What could possibly have flipped the switch like  _ this _ ?

 

Mana was still smiling as he slowly bent down, balancing on the sole of his feet as he studied the pale face in front of him. 

 

“Do you know what you have done?” He asked softly, the only hint of his true fury being the ice cold quality his voice had. Allen nervously bit his lip. 

 

“Left?” Mana laughed. Allen didn’t like this laugh, it was too high pitched, too estranged, too… Too scary. 

 

“No.” Mana finally chukled out, smile widening slightly as he tilted his head, assessing Allen, noticing and filing away every flaw every hint of fear that his posture gave away. 

 

“No?” Allen asked, completely lost. 

 

“No.” Mana said easily, his smile too much teeth. “I’m furious, yes, but strangely enough very little of of my anger is directed towards your cowardly escape.” Allen flinched, fear settling in his lower stomach like a cold, heavy stone. 

 

“Cowardly?” Allen hissed, his anger spiking as he straighten somewhat, staring Mana straight in the face with what could only be contempt. “Cowardly?! You’re the one who kiddnapped and tortured my friends!” He snapped, angry that Mana would  _ dare _ to call him cowardly after pulling that trick. 

 

“This.” Mana said lowly, eyeing Allen with hatred. The anger evaporating like water in the desert. Allen openly stared, Mana would glare at him in jealousy yes, in anger yes, but in hatred? Something was seriously wrong and for once Allen feared the danger he had carelessly provoked. 

 

“I hate this, I  _ hate _ you for leaving me so soon after Neah died. I  _ hate _ you for always prioritising those fucking humans who’d rather dance on your corpse than help you! I  _ hate _ you for always lying, for always abandoning me and Neah whenever it fits you!” Mana’s voice rose in octaves for every hateful sentence he uttered. “But most of all, I  _ hate _ myself for always believing, for always playing the naive fool. I hate that I always fall for your lies, your cowardice!” Mana exhaled, the air leaving him in a puff of air as he gazed at Allen sadly. 

 

“I hate that I have to do this to you.” 

 

Allen, pale and shivering in the face of Mana’s fury, froze. He froze because  _ oh.  _

 

The next few seconds passed in slow motion, Allen could feel his heart stop as the other shoe dropped and before he knew it he was scrambling away from Mana, away from the obvious  _ paindangerfear. _

 

Denials were chanted in his head as he fearfully watched Mana slowly rise from his position, following his crumbling form as he attempted  _ to get away! _

 

Mana’s eyes were cold like the winds on Antartica, cold and devoid of life. He followed, deaf to Allen’s mindless pleas and demands to stay away as his eyes roamed the crawling form. The otherwise yellow eyes had darkened to what resembled pitch black rather than the warm amber they should be. They roamed his form, filtering over everything from Allen’s shoulder to his neck before finally and determinedly fixating on the legs. His legs, bending and unbending as Allen attempted to push away from the madness, he hit a wall and his legs curled protectively over his chest, hidden away behind light fluttering material. 

 

Allen choked on a sob as reality started to settle in. 

 

“Please don’t.” He whispered, one last plea, one last call for Adam, one last call for help. 

 

Mana lunged. 

 

A cold, almost dead silence settled in the chamber. The sound of something snapping interrupted the silence. The sound so much louder in the stillness that hung around the Ark. 

 

Hidden away in Mana’s office Road flinched, stifling a sob as she she curled up by the bookshelf, longing for a happier time, a time where everyone was happy, a time where pain was scrapes on the knees and stupid table corners that somehow always managed to ram itself into unsuspecting bypassers. A time far away from her current reality.  

 

Silence and then-  _ Screaming _ . 

 

* * *

 

Oh god. 

 

Allen screamed and screamed, attempting to wiggle out from the strong hold around his biceps. 

 

Oh god. 

 

It burned, worse than anything before, worse than dying, worse than getting stabbed by his own Innocence,  _ worse than getting stabbed by Kanda,  _ _ worse than getting crushed, worse than almost getting killed by Tyki. _

 

This… This couldn’t be normal. The small, rational part of his brain argued as the rest of him screamed and trashed in pain. 

 

Allen sobbed openly, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared up at the blurry figure. He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t! 

 

He had tried, he had tried  _ so hard! _

 

“Make it stop!” He begged towards his tormentor. 

 

“Make it stop!” He begged his supposed saviour. 

 

“ _ Make it stop! _ ” He begged to the person whom should have been the last one to ever hurt him. 

 

Mana remained quiet through it all. He remained quiet as Allen’s trashing stopped, the only thing moving the body being the abnormal twitching and the irregular rise of the younger’s chest. Mana was quiet as Allen’s screams went from pure animalistic agony to plea of death. 

 

He remained quiet as he watched what should have been his most beloved and precious being torn apart from the pain. 

 

He merely watched as the light left Allen’s eyes, he watched as his body stilled, finally falling into unconsciousness. He watched as the only proof of Allen being alive was the small rise of his chest.

 

Mana watched. 

 

Neah despaired. 

 

And Allen?

 

Allen crumbled. 

 

* * *

 

Neah was shaking, wide eyes staring emptily forward as the sound of Allen’s screaming echoed in his head. 

 

No, this couldn’t be. This, this was madness.

 

“How.” He choked, “How could he…?” Soft yellow eyes watered as he stared blankly at Allen who’s pale face remained stoic. 

 

“ _ I’ll kill him! _ ” Neah spat as he flew up, posture open and shaking but with pure hatred reflecting in his eyes. 

 

“How fucking could he!” He roared as he began pacing, back and forth in front of Allen’s still posture. 

 

“How could he?” Neah finally sobbed as he sunk down, fingers painfully clenching dark locks. 

 

Allen exhaled softly. “He’s not well.” He finally said, resignation coloring his tone as he mournfully closed his eyes, red hair falling over one shoulder as he leaned to the side. 

 

Neah was so sick of that excuse. 

 

“So? Is anyone actually well in this war?! Stop making excuses, he’s been given enough passes to last a lifetime!” Neah snapped, staring at Allen. “Why is it that whenever Mana does something unacceptable, unexcusable you’re always quick on the ball with forgiveness and excuses?! He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness, he doesn’t deserve  _ my _ forgiveness!” Neah ranted angrily towards Allen who simply sat still and allowed Neah to rant. 

 

“I know.” Allen said tiredly. “I know Neah, but we can’t just look away from the facts either. Mana’s actions are understandable and explainable but that doesn’t mean either of you should forgive him.” Neah gritted his teeth but didn’t interrupt.

 

“Mana’s actions were brought onto Allen because Allen screwed up.” Neah rose from the floor in haste, protest dancing on the tip of his tongue as he prepared to fire of furious exclamations. Allen calmly held up his hand, quieting the protest before they even began.

 

“Mana did screw up, but so did Allen. Allen shouldn’t have reacted the way he did, running away in search of the Bookman during that time was neither ideal nor a good decision to make-”

 

“He was emotionally unstable.” Neah spat before shutting up yet again at Allen’s glare.

 

“I never said that his actions weren’t excusable, but I need you to try too look at it from Mana’s perspective as well. Mana is at best a ticking time bomb and at worst? A faulty trigger on a grenade. Allen knows this, he knows that the situation isn’t ideal, that Mana’s behaviour shouldn’t be excused but definitely taken in consideration before doing something that would upsert whatever delicate balance Mana is working with. Mana is order where you are chaos, in a situation without some sort of semblance of order, no matter how vague it is, Mana fumbles, badly.”

 

Neah tilted his head, it wasn’t a lie but definitely not the whole truth. 

 

“Neah, when you died, your death upset the fragile balance Mana was finding comfort in. Your death removed a very large part of whatever process he’d made so far and that left him with Allen. Allen who was just as badly damaged by your death and was far from in any shape or form to make honest and unbiased decisions. He wanted to find the Bookman in an effort to move his brittle plans along. He wanted to leave without any sort of plan at the worst of times and that disturbed the last piece of balance Mana had.”

 

The Noah screwed his eyes shut. “Allen was just trying to put an end to it all.” 

 

“Allen was deflecting, badly. He attempted to focus on what he thought necessary for the best outcome while completely neglecting the part of him that hurt. In the end, he shut parts of himself down in his depression and that led to Mana’s fall as well.” 

 

“How can you just sit here and act like this is all Allen’s fault? Yes, Allen made mistakes but what Mana did is far worse! Allen didn’t attempt to crush Mana, he didn’t attempt to hurt Mana-”

 

“Neah, foolishness doesn’t suit you.” Allen snapped, eyes blazing as he stared Neah down. “I know that Mana is insane, he’s not innocent, no one is but I can’t have you just placing all the blame on Mana without also taking Allen’s actions in account as well. If you’re just going to remain blind to Allen’s actions and decide to condemn Mana then we’ll have another big energy eating problem and at this stage, that’s the last thing anyone needs!

 

You have no problem seeing the worst of Mana nor do you have any problem seeing the best of Allen. I’m merely making sure that you see everything, the good, the bad and the grey areas of every decision both of them make. Yes, it is true that Allen never intended to hurt Mana but that doesn’t mean that Mana wasn’t hurt! Allen played with his feelings, causing an emotional breakdown and then using said breakdown in his efforts to escape! He knows that it was one of the worst things he could do to Mana, so what does Mana do? He hurts Allen back in an effort to find balance!” Allen exhaled shakily. 

 

“And in his efforts to find balance, Mana just made everything worse.” Allen ended softly. 

 

Neah choked on a sob as anger still swirled around inside him. Allen looked at him with soft, sorrowful eyes while he gave Neah a small smile. 

 

“What Mana did was really bad, worse one might argue, in comparison to what Allen did. Allen is still mostly faultless in this situation but not all blame falls on Mana.”

 

Neah merely slumped against the redhead, allowing himself to feel the calming energy his Eve was providing. Gentle fingers slowly began to soothingly rub small circles into his scalp. Yellow eyes flutter shut as their owner rested his head against Allen’s thin shoulder. 

 

“So it’s just a physical versus psychological hurt?” He asked roughly, inhaling the sweet smell that always seemed to cling to Allen, even after the reversed aging. 

 

“More like psychological hurt versus psychological hurt. Allen’s wounds are more symbolic, a way to trap him and chain him.”

 

“A metaphorical cage and knowing Mana? A physical as well.” Neah grumbled.

 

“Our deepest fear.” Allen said solemnly in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Kanda quietly observed the scientist as they ran around like headless chickens, Komui standing in the middle of it all talking briskly with a couple of other scientist. Cold eyes narrowed as a young scientist floundered with a couple of glass tubes filled with some sort of green liquid. He sighed. 

 

The 14ths body was floating in the middle of the entire mess, dark hair floating around, moved by almost nonexistent motions in the water that filled the tank. 

 

He had been born in a similar tube.

 

“Strange isn’t it?” Lenalee said as she silently appeared besides him, staring at the Noah inside the tank with glassy eyes. 

 

He huffed but didn’t verbally voice his opinion. 

 

“They’re almost finished.” She told him with mixed emotions, as they observed the scientist gather different substances by the table that Komui sat by. The older man reading the letter with the instructions while warily pouring a yellow sort of liquid into a darker substance. Another scientist stood close by, holding up some sort of machine directed towards the mixing substances, the bespeckled man watching the machine like a hawk. Perhaps it was some sort of measuring tool? 

 

Kanda quickly discarded that though, it didn’t matter what it was as long as they successfully called back the Noah from the dead.

 

There was a shout of alarm as something exploded a couple of tables away, Kanda irritatedly turned towards the noise, more than willing to cut down whoever was wasting more and more valuable time only to pause in surprise. 

 

Johnny who he had accompanied in his search for the Moyashi only to be dragged back by the old man before he could see the end of it. 

 

Johnny who was there when shit went down. 

 

He left a dazed looking Lenalee as he quickly made his way towards the smaller man. The bushy haired man was stumbling around, talking to people and writing down things in a book that he held in a tight grip. 

 

“Gill!” 

 

Johnny spun around on the spot, peaking at Kanda over the rim of his ridiculous looking glasses. He hesitantly smiled up towards the taller man while handing over the book to a nearby scientist who promptly disappeared in the crowd towards Komui’s direction. 

 

“Can I help you?” He questioned as he jotted down something on a nearby paper before turning and fully giving Kanda his attention. 

 

“You were there.” Johnny blinked. 

 

“I’m sorry, ther-?” 

 

“When the 14th appeared.” Kanda snapped. “Tell me.” 

 

Johnny hesitant, unsure if telling Kanda of Allen and Neah’s sudden departure was wise.

 

“Now.” Kanda snapped, teeth gritted as he glared down at the shorter man. 

 

Johnny gulped but nodded. 

 

* * *

 

Allen was emptily staring forward. 

 

The cold ground beneath him had at some point turned into a plush mattress. He had been relocated into a bed. Mana’s bed. 

 

Allen stared up towards the roof. He watched the cream-colored material that was carefully placed over the beams of the canopy bed flutter slightly. The room was surprisingly well lit considering that it was artifactual light that streamed in from the open window, a light breeze causing the light curtains to flutter. The wind wasn’t real, nor was the sunlight real, neither of those things existed in the dimension the Ark floated around in. 

 

His legs throbbed in pain. 

 

_ Always keep walking _ . 

 

He had lived according to that motto, that sentence always playing on repeat somewhere in the back of his head. 

 

In the beginning he had though the sentence was a way to keep him going, to keep him fighting. Now he knew better. Having the ability to walk was a sort of freedom, a freedom that had now been painfully ripped from him by Mana. 

 

A freedom he couldn’t call his anymore. 

 

Neah had perhaps always been right. They should have stayed in Eden, hidden away from the world and basking in the presence of the other. Free, safe and happy in the most important way. 

 

Except that wasn’t true was it? 

 

They would never be truly happy without Mana nor could they ever achieve complete happiness with Mana. At the end of the day the choice had been between going back to Mana or move on without him. 

 

Neah had been completely against finding Mana while Allen had fought tooth and nail for joining Mana so that they could finally be complete. In the end, they compromised, they left Eden with the knowledge that they’d somehow find their way back to Mana, whether they chose to or not. 

 

After all, the only place where anyone could completely hide from Mana was Eden, everywhere else was simply a momentary place to rest and perhaps a way to sneak past or outright trick the pursuers before quickly moving on. 

 

Allen felt his eyes water as he closed tired and bruised eyelids in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. He couldn’t cry, not anymore. 

 

Yet despite his silent vow, salty pearls of water fought their way through tightly closed eyelids, white eyelids glistering wetter as the tears started to crawl down pale cheeks.  

 

It hurt. Everything hurt. 

 

“I hate you.” Allen whispered softly into the still room. 

 

“I hate you.” He repeated, finding power in the words that he uttered.

 

His mantra.

 

He couldn’t walk anymore, he couldn’t fight and while his legs would eventually heal the wounds would remain. 

 

If Mana’s hatred and jealousy would forever mark him, Allen would be damned if his own searing hatred didn’t hurt Mana. 

 

Why should he care?

 

Why should he bother with someone as evil as Mana?  

 

Why should he continue to sacrifice everything he was to someone as ungrateful and selfish as Mana?

 

Not anymore. Allen swore to himself. 

 

He refused to play the role of the mad puppet anymore.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi I’m so sorry, it’s been so fkn long, are you all still alive? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> SO this chapter was a rollercoaster and a half and I’m sorta happy with it? Honestly this chapter will be important for future events since a lot of characters got a wake up call.
> 
>  
> 
> I know that my warnings may or may not be a bit of an overkill, I’m honestly not sure if the scene actually deserves an M rating but since I’ve been balancing between T and M for so long I figured I might as well. I mean the scenery isn’t very nice and Allen… Self destructing behaviour from now on will not be nice either.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: From now on there might be some disturbing imagery where Allen is concerned, he won’t self harm but I’m pretty sure he’s gonna refuse food and that itself deserves it’s own warning. I honestly have no intention to trigger anyone with these themes and believe me when I say that I’ll keep any mention of those problems brief.
> 
>  
> 
> The things that happened to Allen in this chapter was traumatic, both mentally and physically, in a way, the symbolic meaning behind his wounds are more damaging than the actual wounds but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.
> 
>  
> 
> This story might be a bit fun and games in the beginning, this war might not have been a mayor theme before but believe me that it’ll get messier from now on. At least in my mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Review from Guest:
> 
>  
> 
> Review: “I like the plot to this story and for the most part its good. Only Allen and Neah tease each other waaaayy too much...sigh...I'm starting to feel like the way Link does while watching them...Also I feel Lenalee and the rest would have been more suspicious of Neah before accepting him back. Or be more wary of Neah since he is a Noah...just somethings I noticed. Also Neah and Allen's relationship was good at first...now it's getting borderline creepy... Your story is good as well as your writing Im not saying Im an expert or anything I'm just pointing out somethings I noticed that can be improved. There is always room for improvement. (Constructive Criticism)
> 
> The writing and grammer were done well as well as the plots execution and Past Allen and most of the characters interactions are fine, like Road and Lenalee. But I just feel that the war is not that serious with the way Neah and Allen react...
> 
> Just thought I'd put my opinion out there. Still good story, I shall continue reading”
> 
>  
> 
> Author: Hi so I don’t normally write replies in my stories and usually just replies through PMs. But since this one is so long and some remarks are posed as questions I’ve decided to reply here, hope you don’t mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Neah and Allen’s relationship is not your common Uncle and Nephew relationship, I’ve said this before and I’m saying it again, the Relationship between Neah, Allen and Mana is not a good or proper one, It’s a toxic and emotionally unstable relationship that is barely working due to too much problems in the past. That being said it works for them until one is taken out of the equation, it’s unstable that way and because of the lengths mostly Mana but even Neah and Allen have gone to ensure the safety of the others. Allen simply leaves and decides to deal with on his own while Mana simply clings more, this leads to a lot of abandonment related issues and what should (and probably is) some sort of domestic abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> Allen is not only Neah’s nephew and Mana’s child, he was also once their close friend as seen in Red Poppies, the side story, which throws another problem into the equation. Their relationships is somewhat flexible in a platonic way which is why it’s so hard to define and problematic. There are no visible borders and lines which is why it’s so easy for them all to go too far.
> 
>  
> 
> Regarding the lack of suspicion from the Order, keep in mind that the experience was mostly from Neah or Allen’s point of which restricts the whole picture a lot. Nobody was necessarily happy with Neah but seeing how Allen, Link, Johnny and a plus one just appeared the focus mostly (naturally) shifted to the man who they believed died, the supposed traitor and someone who resigned while Neah slipped through mostly unnoticed. (also keep in mind that I’m not the best writer so my skills are pretty mediocre when it comes to situations like those, they fascinate me yes but can I write a realistic scene such as that? No. Thank you for being patient.)
> 
>  
> 
> The war is… Fleeting. Neah and Allen might play around and have their chuckles, this is more me trying to reflect a balanced view of the war similar to how Hoshino Sensei does it. I’m not entirely successful and I know it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your comment and your questions, I hope I made it clear for other people who might have thought similarly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but nooo... *Sigh*
> 
> Anyway so the next chapter will be out next Saturday, hopefully you'll enjoy that as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
